


Saiyan Enough（中文翻譯版本）

by SpesAsta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 140,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAsta/pseuds/SpesAsta
Summary: 貝吉塔一直希望悟空能更像個賽亞人一點，但是當悟空捨棄了所有地球人的部分，那真的會是他所想看見的樣子嗎？時間點在魔人篇結束之後，AU，BL，還有非自願性愛劇情，此篇會是個含有BG劇情的BL文（含有性轉），漫畫中的純血賽亞人全員出沒。





	1. 序章 A little insight

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇為  
>  https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9645304  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798301/chapters/10981508  
>  的授權中文翻譯版本，如果喜歡的話請到原作者那裡給個kudos或是留言喔！

　　我無法睡眠。夢魘，我最忠誠的夥伴……但這個，這是活生生且真實的惡夢。當他動也不動地躺在我身邊……這個混蛋，他輕柔的鼾聲告訴我他早就睡著了，就算知道不可能吵醒他，我仍然動都不敢動。

　　他從不喜歡把他一周中最愛的日子浪費在室內，更不用說是床上了，他在今晚選擇這麼做不過是為了惹惱我，這是他所享受的遊戲，去試探、分析什麼會激怒我，又需要做到什麼樣的程度才能觸碰到我的底線，我的失控點。他會試著擊潰我的，我毫不懷疑這點。

　　但就讓他嘗試吧，我從不對任何人低頭。

　　他和「他」是那麼的不一樣……難道說這就是「他」本來該有的樣子？如果「他」沒有……不，我沒有立場去評論他什麼，我沒有好到哪裡去，我身上的罪惡並沒有比較少。

　　我最後記得的事情……我們兩個正在對練，那是我們一直以來維持著的熟悉雙人舞。但在那天有什麼不一樣，「他」一定贏了那一次的練習，我感受到了疼痛……深入骨髓的巨大疼痛，然後我就什麼也感覺不到了……我以為我死了，但我卻還活著，而醒來時面對的並不是「他」的──不，那是「他」的臉沒錯，但那個人不是「他」。  
　　那時的我正在發抖，像個破爛娃娃一樣悽慘，虛弱……為什麼我會這麼虛弱……我甚至沒辦法擠出一點力氣站起來，但當我站起來時，我終於了解原因了。

　　──我不再是我。

　　所以我現在在這裡，困在一副不屬於我的身體中。在這艘太空船上……他的太空船。我是──不，「她」是被她的人民拿來送給他的禮物，她嘗試反抗，試圖自殺來逃避這一切而且成功了，她才失去體溫沒多久我便佔據了她的身體，而至於為什麼會來到這個世界、進到這個軀體裡，我完全不明白。  
　　也許有人會覺得我應該試著戰鬥，我可是充滿驕傲的賽亞戰士，我曾經無數次不願放棄地拚死奮戰，但請記得我說過的，我被困在一副陌生的軀殼中，這副身體幾乎沒有足夠的戰鬥持久力或是能讓我使用的氣，她的氣零碎而且毫不順暢，很明顯完全沒有受過訓練，甚至可能生來就是為了當作贈禮。  
　　就算我記得我所有的戰鬥知識，我的心靈仍然屬於我，但我的力量、我的肉身卻完全無法配合。

　　所以我現在在這裡，做為一個奴隸──也只限於現在。

　　在我的世界中，我是宇宙中為人所知的恐懼，就算那個冰人混蛋已經死了那麼久，仍然有許多人光是聽到我的名號就瑟瑟發抖。但在這個世界裡，他才是那個讓人畏怯的存在。  
　　卡卡羅特，一個我所熟悉的名字，我曾經這麼呼喚「他」，「我的卡卡羅特」，呼喚過無數次，但面對現在這個卡卡羅特，一個沒有任何地球人溫暖的賽亞人……他暴力、嗜血，視生命於無物。我忍不住質問自己這個卡卡羅特是不是就是我以為我想看到的那個模樣……我已經開始想念那個笨蛋了……

　　三個月以前，我擁有一個賽亞名字，我為這個名字、為我身為賽亞人而感到驕傲。然而現在，所有人都把「我」當作瑟蘿莉，一個使用賽亞名字的貓女。我知道他取這個名字只是想汙辱我，但我真正的名字是貝吉塔，而我會回到我的世界！


	2. 前傳 Focus on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發生在故事開始以前

【貝吉塔】

　　又是一個這樣的夜晚，我可以感覺到他正在看著我，就像過去很長的一段時間那樣，他以為我睡著了，不知道他就在那裡。每當我以為他打算更靠近一點時他就會離開，每次都是這樣。我很懷疑那個笨蛋知不知道自己究竟在做什麼，不，他根本連警覺都不會有，他在戰鬥上有著強大的實力，但這不代表他有同等的心智能力。

　　說到底，這件事根本不該發生的，儘管它已經發生了。

　　我把這怪在那個笨蛋身上，雖然最多是怪在那該死的融合上，波特拉耳環，它不只融合了我們的身體，連我們的心靈都融合了，顯然在我們分開之後仍然有一部份是合在一起的，這簡直是一種侵擾，他能夠觸碰到我的內心就像我能觸碰到他的一樣，它本來應該是一種極其親密的連結，比性還要親密，這種連結本該只屬於擁有伴侶關係的賽亞人。  
　　伴侶之間的連結是會維持一輩子的，直到他們的身體死去，這種相繫超越了信任，他們必須共享一切知識、情緒，他們的心靈將會永遠連接在一起，不論距離，不論清醒或熟睡。他嘗試過觸碰我的心靈好幾次，但因為缺乏相關知識而難以成功，當然也許這種行為也只是意外，畢竟這很像是他會做出的事。  
　　但重要的是他並不是我的伴侶，那個下級白癡已經有伴侶了，他已經有了一個潑婦和兩個兒子。

【悟空】

　　又是那個夢，最近我常常夢到貝吉塔。但為什麼我總是夢到他在睡覺……為什麼我總是在他的床邊？不過他看起來很祥和……這是好事，對吧？當我們兩人融合的時候我看見了他一小部分的記憶，就只有一點點，我想我能明白為什麼他總是覺得自己必須要更強大。  
　　他總是很憤怒，對戰鬥充滿熱情……當然我也是，但是他──哇喔，那些訓練，我真好奇他會做些什麼來放鬆，我知道我喜歡做什麼做消遣，和他一起對練！我很確定他也喜歡這個，甚至是那之後的午餐。  
　　喔、我可以看見他在動，我猜這表示該起床了，沒錯，我已經聽到悟飯的鬧鐘的聲音了！

【第三人稱】

　　貝吉塔開始失去耐心了，到底悟空他媽的想做什麼！難道他打算繼續這樣瘋子一般地跑來盯著他看嗎？

　　──該死的、卡卡羅特，難道地球人的習性就這麼根深蒂固得讓你連自己想要什麼都不知道嗎？ 

　　就算貝吉塔明白他想要什麼，明白他們兩個渴求什麼，除了他的弟弟之外他們是唯一剩下的純血賽亞人了，最後的同族，他們兩個人互相吸引也是很正常的，畢竟除了自己的族人之外，不會有人更了解他們了。

　　……也許吧，悟空並不能說是一個真正的賽亞人，他甚至沒有想成為賽亞人的本能渴望，只有他的戰鬥力和大食量能夠證明他的身上也流淌著賽亞的血脈。  
　　他一直在關注著悟空，並且追趕著他很長的一段時間，然而直到融合之後他才真正了解到原來那一份情感並不是單方面的，他看到也感覺到了，在悟空的心中存在著對他的好感，他們倆人互相喜歡，但這還不夠，因為悟空那個白癡根本不明白這件事。

　　貝吉塔最開始曾經把這當作是自卑，他需要比悟空更強，於是他開始不斷追求力量、不斷追求更高的挑戰，他要證明自己比對方更強大，然而之後這種情感轉變成了競爭心，他痛恨永遠是第二名，一個英雄的助手，在背後支撐著他的最強失敗者。

　　而現在呢？他們兩個成為了朋友，就算關係很微妙也還是朋友，友善的競爭對手，你也可以這麼說，但基本上兩者的意思相同。

　　他已經受夠了，他要得到他想要的答案。

＊

　　悟空發現自己睡著之後又來到了膠囊公司，老天啊這個夢真的越來越奇怪了……

　　「卡卡羅特。」

　　「呃？貝吉塔？你在我的夢裡做什麼？」

　　「嘖，這不是夢境，卡卡羅特，這是你的內心深處。」貝吉塔哼了聲，他就知道悟空根本不明白發生了什麼事。

　　「我的內心？好吧……那為什麼你能進來？」悟空並沒有因為王子的態度而抱怨，他只是感到困惑。

　　「這很重要嗎，卡卡羅特？我現在就在這裡了，你打算怎麼做？」

　　「呃？嗯……等到我們起床？我不知道……也許、我們可以在這裡對練？」

　　「我們當然可以。」貝吉塔勾了勾嘴角。

　　他們立刻面對著彼此擺出了攻擊架式，對戰鬥的渴望預期之中地湧現。

　　這和用實體戰鬥的感覺不一樣，悟空感覺很好，能夠不受體力限制地順著心意戰鬥，更別提是和貝吉塔了，這種練習簡直好得不能再好。  
　　他們倆人的十指糾纏在一起，試圖用全身的力量擊倒對方，貝吉塔利用這個機會踢腿掃向悟空的下盤，打亂了悟空的平衡，接著升到超級賽亞人二階，用自己全身的重量將對方壓制在地。

　　「看起來是我贏了，卡卡羅特。」

　　「還沒呢，貝吉塔。」提氣進階到超賽三，悟空輕易地就掙脫了貝吉塔的箝制，翻身將對方轉而壓制在自己身下，當貝吉塔瞪著他怒吼時露出了微笑，並微微低下了頭：「認輸了？」

　　「該死的、卡卡羅特！」被困在比他大上一號的男人身下，他並沒有多少空間可以活動，但他可以向上……

　　這絕對不是這種情況最好的解決方法，這讓他們兩個人頭昏腦脹得幾乎癱倒在地，天啊他完全忘記悟空的頭有多硬了……

　　「貝吉塔……你這樣很過分欸。」悟空一面哀號一面揉著自己的頭，仍然保持在超賽三的型態。

　　「閉……嘴。」雖然跟悟空處在相同的狀態，貝吉塔卻更早地從地上站起身子，向前跨了一步坐在悟空身邊，另一個人則是大字型地躺在地面上。  
   
　　「這個地方真神奇，我現在還在超賽三的狀態但都不會覺得累。」悟空轉過頭面向貝吉塔。

　　「哼，你不會在夢裡感覺到疲憊不是嗎？在心靈裡面什麼都可能發生，當然也許不包括你的。」貝吉塔邪邪一笑。

　　悟空同樣露出了微笑，很顯然忽略了另一人句尾的評論：「所以如果這是我的內心……你是怎麼進來的？」

　　「這很容易，畢竟我們之間有一條連結，而我現在還是把這件事怪在你身上。賽亞人擁有某種心靈溝通能力，卡卡羅特，而你，似乎缺少了那種腦袋或能力做到這件事。」他冷哼了聲。

　　「連結？我不確定我明白你的意思，但我很高興我們能這樣見面，我們應該更常這樣做的。」他笑得更開心了。

　　「也許我們可以，如果你想的話。」貝吉塔更靠近了另一個賽亞戰士，臉距離悟空的只有幾吋。

　　對於這突然減少的個人空間悟空感到很困惑，貝吉塔並不是那種會喜歡他人的親近的類型，除了布瑪和特蘭克斯，但這是一種很好的轉變，貝吉塔看起來更放鬆而且……不一樣。

　　悟空開心地笑著，回答的聲音沒有任何一絲猶豫：「我當然願意啦。」

　　「很好。」貝吉塔發出了呼嚕聲，低下了頭輕吻著悟空的唇。

　　「貝吉塔？你……什……」悟空摀住了自己的嘴，紅著臉立刻站了起來：「你為什麼要親我？」

　　「喔？你不喜歡嗎？」賽亞王子露出了自信的邪笑。

　　「貝吉塔！我們兩個都是男人，男人是不會親另一個男人的！」

　　「也許地球人不會承認這種事，但賽亞人是可以建立很多種連結的，不論性別。」  
   
　　「欸？貝吉塔？你是說……？」悟空抓著後腦杓，貝吉塔真的是那個意思嗎？  
　　「你、你以前和男人在一起過？我是說、你知道，就是那種……戀人的關係？」悟空尷尬地玩著手指試圖找到正確的詞彙表達他的疑問。

　　而貝吉塔只是勾著嘴角，任由對方自己理解出答案。

　　悟空瞪大了眼睛。真的？他從沒有想過……貝吉塔？和一個男人？等等、這表示……悟空立刻感覺到神經繃緊了，這種不快的感覺讓他發出低吼，跨步靠近賽亞王子。

　　「你和其他男人在一起過？」他嚴肅地問，臉上的笑容完全消失了。

　　「那是很久以前的事情了，卡卡羅特，很久以前。」這一段話才剛從他的唇邊滾落，他便被緊緊地摟進一個懷抱中：「卡卡羅特？」

　　回答他的是一聲怒吼，然後，他便感覺到悟空無法壓抑的情緒潮水般地湧入他的內心，憤怒、挫敗……而在那些感情之下，有一個詞正不斷地重複著……「我的」這個詞。  
　　貝吉塔很驚訝，愉快的那種驚訝，看來悟空仍然有賽亞人的一面，現在他面前的這個第三階超級賽亞人正試圖向他宣示他的主宰能力和所有權，完全展現出賽亞人的本能之美。他忍不住回給悟空輕柔的呼嚕聲，並蹭了蹭對方的耳後，當悟空輕輕地嚙咬起他的頸項時他發出一聲驚呼，這簡單的動作帶來了波浪般洶湧的感官刺激。

　　貝吉塔有些記不清到底發生了什麼事，當他回過神來時他已經全身赤裸地躺在散發著金色光芒的悟空身下了。他開始掙扎，戰鬥的本能很快地佔據了他的身心，他一面怒吼一面撲向對方，然而他的力量卻完全無法和超賽三匹敵。悟空的胸膛緊貼著他的後背，迫使他趴在地上，再一次的貝吉塔感覺到另一人的牙齒咬上了自己的頸項，要求他服從，如果他們還有身體的話很可能早就見血了，但那傳達給貝吉塔的暗示並沒有改變。

　　「留下來。」悟空低吼著說出這一句命令，並緩緩的鬆開了賽亞王子。

　　而貝吉塔服從了。

　　相當滿意於貝吉塔的配合，悟空將注意力轉回他本來正在執行的動作上頭，他伸出手輕柔地觸碰著對方，享受著手掌底下堅實的肌肉的觸感，他的步調很緩慢，像是在點燃貝吉塔的每一吋肌膚，而這惹惱了賽亞王子。  
　　貝吉塔抽著氣，被肩膀上突然落下的輕咬給嚇到了，而這有不斷向下的趨勢，從他的肩膀到腰到臀部。

　　「去你的！」悟空又開始咬了：「卡卡羅特！你以為你在做什麼！你把我當一塊鮮美的肉排嗎？！」貝吉塔已經失去了耐心，他開始試圖爬起來轉向悟空，但立刻被粗魯地推回草地上。  
　　貝吉塔怒吼著掙扎了起來，這讓悟空皺起眉頭，他又一次彎下腰，右手抵在貝吉塔的後腦上，另一手則靠在他身邊，他開始低吼，臉龐近得能讓貝吉塔感覺到他的呼吸噴灑在臉頰上，提醒著他必須配合，貝吉塔回以威脅性的吼聲，但並沒有繼續反抗。

　　悟空勾起嘴角，他所選擇的伴侶顯然失去了耐心，他一面呼嚕一面將注意力轉到對方的下身，雙手撫上渾圓結實的臀瓣後將它扳了開來。  
　　當悟空的分身抵住了他的穴口輕輕磨蹭時貝吉塔忍不住臉紅了，他到底以為自己在做什麼……

　　「你動作快點，卡卡羅特，不要再挑撥我了！」

　　貝吉塔猛然瞪大眼睛，因為那突如其來的入侵而張開了雙唇：「你……混蛋……」他幾乎沒辦法組織出任何言語，那該死的混蛋……他至少可以給他一些警告的。

　　悟空笑了起來，雙手拉著貝吉塔更貼近自己讓他們交合的肉體能更加深入，那緊緊包覆著他的溫熱讓他不禁呻吟出聲，呼嚕著表達自己的享受，他本來應該耐心一點地幫身下的人作好準備，但他沒辦法再忍耐了。他緊抓著男人的雙臀，慢慢地抽出之後猛力地頂入貝吉塔的身體之中，一遍又一遍。

　　這不舒服的入侵讓貝吉塔惱怒地發出嘶聲，那個下級白癡，他根本沒辦法壓抑自己，這根本是一團糟，他感受到的疼痛比快樂更多，正當他打算阻止悟空的時候這一切突然改變了。

　　他身後的男人貼到了他的身上，一隻手環上了他的慾望來回摩娑，貝吉塔不禁倒抽了口氣，這讓他找回來最初那火焰般的情慾並且很快就硬了，渴求著更多的快感。悟空再次抽動起腰部，仍然一面撫慰著貝吉塔的分身，強硬地控制著一切，痛楚與快樂混雜在一起攪混了他的腦子，彷彿置身在白茫茫的雲霧中。  
   
　　貝吉塔從沒體驗過像這樣的歡愉，痛楚與同等的快感糾纏著──除非被硬上過才會有這種感受吧，悟空野生動物般粗暴地衝撞著，正好是他喜歡的那種方式，而同時他也得到了等值的快樂，這正是他渴求的，這是只有純血賽亞人才能共舞的，最原始的伴侶儀式。  
　　再一次的，悟空放慢了節奏，緩慢得令人痛苦。

　　「啊……」貝吉塔咬住下唇，試圖阻止更多的呻吟滾落：「卡卡羅特、你……」在悟空磨蹭過他的快感泉源時，他口中的低吼轉變成了呼嚕：「混蛋……」

　　高大的賽亞人忍不住笑了起來，為自己能帶給王子這樣的反應而驕傲，他一口咬上了貝吉塔的後頸阻擋了對方的反抗，仍然保持著緩慢的節奏，身材較為矮小的那人試圖用咒罵表達自己的不滿，但悟空的嚙咬刺激了他的大腦，上湧的腦內啡般迫使他在悟空的愛撫中敗下陣來，他再也無法壓抑口中的呻吟，輕柔的低哼斷斷續續地從唇齒間溢洩而出──儘管再晚些時候他便會否認這個。

　　而悟空享受著所有的細節。

　　悟空感覺到自己快瀕臨巔峰了，他加快了速度，一次比一次更用力，貝吉塔隨之發出了尖叫，氣一瞬間提升，頭髮變成了金色，在高潮來臨時那雙碧綠的澄澈雙眸甚至溢出了淚水，包裹著悟空慾望的內壁也狠狠收緊了。  
　　悟空跟著發出飽脹情慾的吼聲，在最後一次用盡全力的撞擊之後深深地釋放在他選擇的伴侶體內。兩個人都褪去了超級賽亞人的型態，互相依偎著倒在地上，急促地吐息著試圖恢復劇烈的心跳。

　　這簡直懾人心神。貝吉塔想著，沒有更好的詞彙能形容這一切了，他有些驚訝如此強烈的快感竟然沒能讓他們從睡夢中醒來，看來第二天早上醒來時兩個賽亞人都得面對濡濕的床單還有高漲的情欲了。貝吉塔從沒有想過這會這麼令人心醉，也許這就是和擁有連結的伴侶身體交融的感覺。雖然他和悟空並不是真正的伴侶，但他們還是以不尋常的方式建立了只有兩個純血賽亞人才能共有的連結，但重點是悟空會怎麼做呢？這道連繫不會消失，他們會繼續與對方綁在一起。

　　「也許我比較想要我們繼續當朋友……我們還是可以繼續見面對練，沒有必要改變什麼，對吧？我是說、這只是一個夢而已，所以當我們醒來之後就會忘記這些了。」悟空抓著後腦杓，雙頰因為羞赧而紅了起來，在渾身咬痕和吻痕的朋友身邊醒來讓他不知道該如何反應。

　　悟空重拾回地球人的那一面之後給了他這樣的答案，貝吉塔知道他會這樣回答，他知道，他預期著，然而他並沒有準備好聽見這個。這很疼，被拒絕永遠會帶來痛楚，不論是哪種個性或種族，所以他選擇用他唯一了解的方式做回應，就像往常那樣掩蓋住自己的傷痛。

　　──那個無藥可救的懦夫！

　　「該死的、卡卡羅特！這就是你解決問題的方式？！忽略不會改變任何事情！你想要這個，別對我說謊！我可以從我們的連結感覺到！」貝吉塔簡直要氣壞了，為什麼那個渾蛋就是不肯跟著自己內心的本能走？一次就好！

　　「這個連結已經存在了一陣子了不是嗎？如果是這樣的話，我們沒必要改變什麼，我不覺得有那裡不一樣……這不會帶來任何傷害對吧？你的反應很奇怪，貝吉塔……你看，我們兩個都是男人，你這樣的反應會讓我想到被甩的女人。」  
　　他的本意是開玩笑，然而這高大的男人的笑話品味顯然糟得不能再糟，他甚至沒注意到他面前的人並沒有和他一起發出笑聲……

　　「？……貝吉塔？」悟空總算停下了他那本該具有感染力的笑容，很顯然的貝吉塔正在發抖……因為憤怒。

　　滿溢著怒火的吼聲響徹天際，在血液中流竄的憤怒驅使貝吉塔衝上前，一拳將悟空擊倒在地上，如雨般的拳頭不斷落下。

　　「把、那句話、收回去──！！」

　　「貝、貝吉塔！不要這樣！」悟空慌亂地開始防禦對方毫無章法的攻擊：「貝吉塔！冷靜下來！我只是在開玩笑！我不是、我不是要侮辱你──」

　　當賽亞王子停下攻擊的時候他簡直沒辦法呼吸。該死的！那個下級混帳羞辱他羞辱得不夠嗎！

　　「很好！就隨你的意吧，卡卡羅特。」

　　「貝吉塔？」悟空迷茫地從地板上站了起來。

　　他背過身子，不願意再看另一名賽亞人一眼：「我們就照你的意思去做，這東西只需要拿來幫助測試我們之間誰比較強。你最好努力讓自己不斷變強，卡卡羅特，因為當我超越你的時候，我就不再需要你了！而從那天開始，你也不會再看到我出現在你眼前！」

　　貝吉塔感覺到了悟空的疼痛，清晰透明的就和他本人一樣，悟空從不是隱瞞心事的料。很好，就讓他痛吧，貝吉塔不想在乎自己是不是傷害了對方，他唯一的同族，那個羞辱他、詆毀他、傷害他的男人。貝吉塔要他也感受到相等的疼痛，他要證明自己不是錯的，這份連結並不是單方面的。接下來他都必須為這份被拒絕的連繫所苦，他必須要把這份痛怪在別人身上。  
　　賽亞王子單方面強硬地關閉了兩人之間的連接，讓他們的意識回到自己的身體裡。悟空驚愕地翻身而起，因為這突然的動作摔到了床下，他摸了摸自己的身體……沒有傷口、沒有疼痛，他的一切都很正常……尤其是那些濕熱的──他用力地甩了甩頭，那只是一個夢，他告訴自己。

　　他站在淋浴間裡面，任由水從頭上淋下，悟空覺得自己能感覺到些什麼……那個夢是如此真實，真實到他幾乎記得住每一個細節、每一點觸碰和律動……想起貝吉塔在他身下呻吟的樣子他忍不住紅了臉。喔天啊……他真是可怕的人，竟然這樣看待自己的朋友。  
　　他似乎還能聽到他……看見他是如何把賽亞王子壓在自己身下，而對方甚至沒有任何抗拒，還有他在他體內的動作，深埋在其中的緊緻感，那份溫暖、細小的收縮……太多刺激了，他為自己做了這樣的夢感到無地自容，而因為那些回憶而再次勃起讓他覺得更糟。

　　他握住自己的分身，慢慢地搓動，腦海中有更多的畫面流竄，他閉上了眼，只覺得一切歷歷在目。

　　貝吉塔的服從和給予……那會是多麼無上的禮物……要將控制者的腳色交給對方需要極大的信任和認同，而悟空沒有遲疑，他握著王子的腰，讓他的身體為自己敞開，而當他們的身體合而為一，那簡直就像是來到天堂……

　　悟空加快了搓動的速度。

　　他開始加速，貝吉塔發出了小小的抗拒聲但很快地被安撫了，他的雙手抓著對方的臀部，因為過載的情慾而用力過度，一開始的律動激情而猛烈，接著他慢了下來，貝吉塔因此而不滿，王子不喜歡這種緩慢的廝磨，他喜歡奔放強烈的感覺，但是現在悟空才是擁有主導權的那一方。聽見貝吉塔享受的聲音讓他感到無上的喜悅，不論那是低吟或嘶吼，甚至是他平時不會發出的細小喘息……王子是那麼美麗，帶著情慾的美。他臉上的渴求讓一切顯得閃閃發光，而當他高潮時發出的聲響、收緊的身體……這足以讓悟空衝破快感巔峰。

　　「嗯啊──」最後的畫面讓高大的賽亞人迎來高潮，他喘息著花了一段時間才冷靜下來，他看向自己的手，愧疚幾乎要吞沒了他……他真的是個糟糕透頂的人，想像著自己的朋友做這種事情……他得沖個冷水澡才行。

　　而在膠囊公司，有另一名賽亞人也在沖澡，只是他們的情況不太一樣。

　　貝吉塔不需要撫慰自己的身體，他可以感覺到悟空正在這麼做，當那一波波快感襲來時他靠上牆邊，心靈的歡愉比身體上的還要強烈許多，促使他渴求更多觸碰，越來越近了，就像他剛才在睡夢中感覺到的那樣，他撐著牆面，最後還是緩緩地滑坐到冰涼的地板上，他伸出手，不自覺地碰向那個他從沒有想過去愛撫的地方，他的後穴。先是在外圍打著轉，然後才一點一點插入，一指、兩指……隨著不斷傳來的快感抽插。

　　「卡卡羅特……」在最後的高潮來臨時他將手指推向了最深處，好幾分鐘後，貝吉塔才緩過了神智，他看著自己的手指，冷水仍在沖刷，然而憤怒卻使他看見了烈火的紅。悟空又觸碰了他的內心，而這一次他甚至沒警覺地將對方隔絕開來。

　　──那個混帳！

　　他衝出了浴室，一把抓起自己平時的那套藍色緊身衣和手套靴子隨手套上，毫不遲疑地推開窗戶往那個目的地飛去──包子山。

　　「卡卡羅特！！」

　　悟空聽見賽亞王子的呼喊時正巧吃完了午餐，說真的，他沒想到今天貝吉塔會來，他們的對練通常在禮拜四的。

　　「嘿！貝吉塔，怎麼了？」悟空微笑著轉過頭，然而卻震驚地看見對方怒火中燒的模樣：「貝吉塔……？」

　　「我們現在就去對練！你最好給我有盡全力的心理準備！」他怒吼著。

　　「……好，再等我一下。」悟空很快地穿上了自己的橘色道服：「在紅土荒地打？」

　　「我他媽不在乎去哪裡，你只要記住，我們今天不會一場就結束。」

　　「那就去紅土荒地吧。」悟空不明白為什麼今天貝吉塔特別生氣，對練應該是很平常的事情，然而他卻覺得有些不安，今天有什麼不對勁，他就是有那種詭異的……好像有什麼壞事要發生的預感。

　　──而他正確得不能更正確了……


	3. 第一章　A lot to take in

　　聲音……他們在說什麼……到底──該死的、好痛……

　　「我想她快醒了，後退一點給她一些空間……你還好嗎？」

　　「搞什麼……？」總算聚焦起視線，他環視了周遭一圈，他身邊圍繞著七名女人，每一個都來自不同的星球，就算身上穿著華麗的服飾與珠寶，她們臉上的絕望仍然無所遁形，空氣中甚至沉重地盪漾著畏懼。

　　他轉動目光試圖看到更多沒有注意到的細節，而就在那一瞬間，他的本能告訴他有什麼極度不對勁的事正在發生。

　　「你已經失去意識好幾個小時了，你感覺怎麼樣？」一位有著蒼白肌膚的女人問，漆黑深邃的眼睛眨呀眨的，同樣如墨的頭髮垂在肩上，她有著穠纖合度的姣好身材，毫無疑問是個美人。

　　「糟得要命，這裡是哪裡？」

　　「這裡是拘留室。」另一位女人好心地回應：「我們必須在這裡待著，直到殿下準備好讓我們進去。」

　　「能再解釋得清楚一點嗎？」他低吼著，對於這些胡扯跟模糊的資訊感到不耐。

　　「難道你腦子也缺氧了嗎？」

　　「艾拉，別……她才剛醒來，可能還有些記憶混亂。」

　　「我能幫自己反駁。」他強迫自己起身，視線轉向那個口齒伶俐的紅髮潑辣女人：「很好，艾拉，妳怎麼不幫我回憶一下呢？」

　　另外兩名女人立刻介入，以免發生更大的爭執。

　　「拜託，別這樣……這會引來麻煩的，殿下已經為剛才發生的事不高興了，你做了那種事之後他把我們鎖在這裡要我們等那片混亂被收拾乾淨。」

　　「妳該說等他們決定好怎麼處置我們才對。」艾拉說：「如果你要自殺的話，你至少可以把這件事做得好一點，現在你害我們被牽連了，如果能被他俐落地殺掉還要算我們幸運。」

　　他們真的不應該像這樣零碎地告訴他整件事的片段讓他自己去整理資訊。看來他現在正困在一個試圖自殺的人的身體裡，這艘太空航艦屬於某位殿下，而他們正被鎖在拘留室裡等著剛才發生的事的判決。

　　「艾拉，夠了，我們沒必要像這樣互相攻擊……你有名字嗎？」

　　「誰想知道這個？」他才不會笨的直接告訴他們他的名字。

　　「看來你的話很多，你的人民沒有好好教育你嗎？或是他們就是這樣教育你的？有些男人確實口味比較獨特，會喜歡像這樣的婊子。」

　　她幾乎沒能看見他的動作便被一巴掌搧倒在地，這並不算特別痛的巴掌，但卻足以使她的臉頰變得通紅。

　　「我建議妳看好自己的嘴，女人，妳是女的可不代表我不會打妳。」

　　他並不習慣去打女人，尤其是這種力量不及於他一根手指的女人，但這是她自找的，誰都不准汙辱他的種族或是他本人，至少他在此之前已經表現得夠溫和了。

　　「你先照照鏡子看看自己吧，甜心。」她怨毒地怒斥，狠狠地瞪著貝吉塔：「你至少也要有一對蛋蛋之類的在你的胯下之間才能說這種話。」

　　「什麼？！」他立刻低下頭仔細地觀察自己的身體。

　　他馬上就注意到自己的手看起來有多小多光滑，還有指甲……那些整齊圓滑的指甲……搞什麼鬼？！

　　他伸手觸碰起自己，他的臉，他的……長髮？

　　還有胸部，那些都是真的？！

　　接二連三的訊息讓他感到驚慌，貝吉塔忙不迭地跑向附近的更衣室。

　　鏡中的自己看起來既柔軟又纖瘦，完全沒有那些經歷刻苦訓練淬鍊而出的肌肉的影子，而他黑色的沖天髮絲也變成了橙色，軟搭搭地垂在肩上，但他的眼睛仍然是黑的……藍色的緊身衣也沒了，取而代之的是一件在肚臍的位置鏤空的薄紗上衣和到大腿位置的短裙，遮蓋了他不管少了還是多了什麼的下體。  
　　一對貓耳取代了他原本的耳朵，還有尾巴……但這不是賽亞人的尾巴，很明顯是貓尾，看來他現在是貓人。

　　貝吉塔轉過身，一副要身後的人給出解釋的強硬架式，然而──

　　門開了。

　　房間裡所有的女人在那一瞬間都警覺了起來，如果最開始只是能從空氣中感覺到害怕，現在那些畏怯簡直清晰得肉眼可見。

　　「卡卡羅特殿下要妳們過去，注意妳們的舉止，絕對不能對殿下不敬，現在跟我們來吧。」

　　「卡卡羅特……？」貝吉塔細如蚊蠅地低語著，到底發生什麼事了……

＊

　　這路程走起來比實際上還要長上許多，他們每走一步就像是離刑場更接近了一些，或許真的就是這麼回事，那些女人們恐懼的情緒就是最好的證明，而那些戰甲……那是弗利沙軍隊所使用的戰甲，過去貝吉塔也曾經穿過。

　　如果這裡就是地獄，那麼這還真是再殘忍不過的懲罰，困在一個戰鬥力比不上飲茶的女人身體裡，穿得像是個妓女似的，還是個貓人，他很肯定那個龜殼變態老人會為這副身軀的主人大流鼻血。

　　綜觀來看，這一切看起來沒什麼希望，他又成了別人奴役的對象，但他到底是怎麼來到這裡的？為什麼會變成這樣？

　　終於，他們停在了一道門前。

　　一名侍衛率先上前，在門板上敲了敲示意他們的到來：「卡卡羅特殿下，我把他們帶來了。」

　　「進來。」

　　那個聲音。

　　被迫一直線規矩地站在他面前，貝吉塔看著那張他熟悉的臉……卡卡羅特，他記憶中的開朗微笑已經被冷血與輕蔑取代，他只有在一個人臉上看過那樣的神情……弗利沙，那種浸泡過惡毒的笑容像是在無聲地宣告他所能帶來的殘忍與疼痛。他穿著黑黃配色的賽亞戰甲，裡面搭上了全黑的緊身衣，他可以說是令人驚訝的帥氣，要不是那他身上縈繞著讓人髮指的氛圍的話。

　　貝吉塔本能地將尾巴環繞上自己的腰間，就像很多年前那樣，就算他已經沒了尾巴很久了仍保持著這個習慣，他不確定這個尾巴是不是像賽亞人的那樣會帶來無法忍受的痛楚，但他不想要有任何露出破綻的可能。

　　那個卡卡羅特站起來走到了他們面前，就像是審視要販售的馬匹那樣打量他們，他伸出手觸碰第一個女性，那個最早和貝吉塔說過話的黑髮女人，當他的指尖碰上她的肌膚時她抽了口氣，就算那動作再溫柔顯然也無法帶來一絲一毫的安慰。

　　貝吉塔確定那些觸碰對那個女人而言就像是折磨人的毒藥，但她還是默默忍受著。

　　他用眼角觀察著卡卡羅特的一舉一動，然而他突然抓住了她的左胸，讓她無法控制地低聲哀鳴。

　　──那個混蛋！他根本是變態！

　　當他住手時貝吉塔和那個女人一樣鬆了口氣，但這份放鬆並沒有維持很久，因為接著下一名女性便被一把扯掉了衣服。  
　　她尖叫著絕望地試圖遮擋自己裸露的身軀，然而卡卡羅特卻強硬地抓住她的手腕，箝制在她的頭上。

　　「拜託……不要……」她幾乎要哭了出來，但這並沒有讓那個男人產生一點憐憫，他空著的手順著女人的臉頰向下到來到她的胸前，拇指摩娑著乳尖，一副很享受她的啜泣的模樣。

　　貝吉塔差點就出手了，他的尾巴幾乎脹大了一圈，雙拳緊緊地握住，他知道卡卡羅特在做什麼，他享受她的不適，還有他帶給她的羞辱。

　　他知道那種感覺有多麼不快，過去他也曾在這種折磨下度日，就算他已經脫離那些曾經很久了，聽著那個可憐女孩的哀鳴仍讓他想阻止這一切，他想扯爛那張笑臉，把那個傢伙的手也一起扯斷。  
　　就在他沉浸在自己的憤怒中時他感覺到了灼熱的目光，他轉過頭，是那個叫艾拉的女人，就算不用心電感應他也能明白那個眼神的意思。

　　──別把事情弄得更糟了。

　　但這真的很難忽視……幸好卡卡羅特停手了，他還有六個女人可以「鑑賞」。

　　卡卡羅特掃視著面前的女人，每個都非常美麗。她們臉上的害怕大大地取悅了他，他簡直能像是嗅聞香水那樣聞出她們的畏怯，就算他現在什麼都還沒做。然後──啊，他知道這個。

　　當卡卡羅特站在他面前時貝吉塔屏住了呼吸。該死的，如果他膽敢碰他──

　　「妳剛剛製造了不少麻煩，是不是？」他微微彎下腰好能更加看清楚她的臉，他預期她會為此顫抖或是瑟縮，就像最開始她被帶來太空艦上那樣，然而她卻側過了臉，倨傲地用眼角瞥著他。

　　「我盡我所能。」

　　卡卡羅特的好心情沒了，他突然輕微躍動起來的氣便是最好的證據，就算貝吉塔無法再像往常那樣運用能量，他仍能分辨對方的氣息狀態。反逆因子就流淌在他的血液中，他的驕傲不允許他軟弱，不管他處在什麼樣的狀態，不管這身體是不是他的。

　　她在挑釁他，試圖激怒他。但他絕不會被這種弱小的女人當笨蛋耍，卡卡羅特勉強壓抑著自己冷靜下來。

　　「介意解釋一下妳剛才的行為嗎？妳現在有說話的機會，再晚一點可能就沒了。」

　　「哼。」貝吉塔雙手環胸，視線仍然斜斜地不肯放在眼前的人身上，甚至高傲地挺起了胸膛，然而這舉動卻讓他身上的衣服顯得更加暴露，卡卡羅特下移的目光讓他意識到自己的錯誤，他連忙鬆開了手，習慣可不是那麼好改的。

　　「身材不錯。」他笑了，用力地抓住他的下巴，迫使他面向自己獻上他的唇。

　　緊接而來的卻是一場混亂。

　　貝吉塔反射性地揮出手，完全忘記自己現在的身體有多麼弱小，對方不費吹灰之力地抓住他的拳頭，太慢了，在他能真的擊中卡卡羅特之前攻擊便被擋下了。  
　　在他意識到那傢伙打了他以前貝吉塔先感受到了痛楚，女孩們的尖叫聲在他耳中模糊成一片，和士兵們紛擾的動作融合成混亂的雜音，他撞上牆面，然後無力地摔在地上。  
　　正當他試圖起身時他遭受到第二波攻擊，這次是腹部，他嗆咳著，艱難地掙扎著想從肺部中汲取一點氧氣，眼前是一片令人暈眩的光點，他費了好一番力氣才聚焦在卡卡羅特身上。

　　他氣壞了，那個女人怎麼敢？！他抓著他的頭髮強迫他面對自己：「妳真是有個性的婊子啊，嗯？」  
　　能量開始聚集在他的掌中。  
　　  
　　驚呼與哀鳴混雜在一塊，貝吉塔確定卡卡羅特是想殺了他。

　　「有任何遺言嗎，賤貨？」能量彈隨時準備出手了。

　　「動手。」他狠狠地瞪著對方。

　　「……」卡卡羅特眨了眨眼。這又是怎麼回事？她剛剛是叫他動手嗎？他觀察著她的臉試圖找出答案……沒錯，她確實是這麼說的。

　　貝吉塔預期面臨死亡或是更多的痛打，然而他即將面對的卻比這更糟。卡卡羅特撤去了手中的能量大笑起來，笑得甚至抬高了下頷，這笑聲感受不到絲毫真誠，反而令貝吉塔感到髮指。

　　「我懂了，原來妳是這麼打算的，激怒我好得到死亡是不是？不，妳不會得到這個，妳不能決定你的命運，婊子。」他更用力地抓緊了貝吉塔的頭髮，讓他因為痛楚而發出了嘶聲。

　　「只有我能決定妳的生死，除此之外誰都不行。」他鬆開手，任由他重重地摔在地上：「把她帶去醫療艙，剩下的帶回等候室。」

　　其中一名士兵立刻上前，另外一人則領著其他女人離去了。

　　當他看見她用力地拍開了想攙扶她起來的士兵的手時卡卡羅特感到更有興趣了，她倨傲地自己從地板上爬了起來，大步走向屋外，甚至在離去前給了他狠戾的瞪視，向他下戰帖。

　　──她真是充滿驚喜，不是嗎？

　　卡卡羅特獨自笑了起來，看來他有好一段時間不會感到無聊了。


	4. 第二章　Fight against fate

　　他正在漂浮……這並沒有帶給他一點慰藉，反而讓他覺得自己很脆弱。

　　對於治療艙他並不陌生，早在很久以前他就放棄細數自己究竟進來這裡幾次了，當他還在弗利沙底下做事的時候他就是治療艙的常客，大多數的時候都是因為在清除任務中受了傷，但也有些時候是為了弗利沙變態殘忍的懲罰。  
　　這種感覺和當年在那隻蜥蜴底下聽命的感覺很像，那是過去留下來的殘影，不論時間已流淌多久、不管他想不想、有沒有嘗試去遺忘，這都無法抹滅。多年的浴血戰鬥教會了他果決而且強壯，而這幫助他在這些年中活下來。

　　他早在還是個男孩的時候就被迫成長為一個男人，他必須學會如何倖存──並不是活下來，而是「倖存」。

　　他不想待在這個地方，他對自己發誓，當治療程序完成以後他就要想辦法逃出去，他才不會讓自己一輩子困在這裡。

　　他勉強睜開眼睛，透過綠色的液體悄悄地打量四周，附近完全沒有人，甚至連醫護人員都沒有……很好。  
　　不再浪費時間，他伸出了手壓下內部的停用裝置，視線向下看去，失望地發現這一切並不是一場噩夢，這副女人的身體是真實的，簡直糟透了。

　　他一面等待液體被抽乾一面放開了感官探索周遭的氣息，就像吸血鬼感應著體溫鎖定下一個狩獵目標那樣，每個人身上都有著屬於自己的特殊氣徵，如同指紋一般。

　　在發現到那個極其熟悉的氣息時他並不驚訝，卡卡羅特，這個卡卡羅特根本不是那個有著地球人溫暖的賽亞人，貝吉塔低吼著扯下氧氣罩，在這裡的所有事情都錯得離譜。  
　　他從一旁的衣櫃裡拿出緊身衣套上，那一瞬間他感覺到了既視感，他似乎很熟悉這裡……甚至可以說是太熟悉了。

　　「該死的。」

　　他聽到了腳步聲，那聲響正不斷地往這裡靠近，似乎來了兩個人。  
　　他像隻貓一樣安靜地躲藏著等待……

　　「她應該已經復原了。」

　　「她還真有骨氣，我從來沒看過任何人敢那樣對殿下說話，更別說是動手了。」

　　那兩個士兵走了進來，兩個人都穿著全套的戰甲跟一副偵察機，看來想逃過他們必須把那個給偷走了。

　　「我不會忌妒她的命運，但她的勇氣真的很令人佩服。」

　　「你是指自殺的那部份還是反抗殿下的部分……？」

　　望著空空如也的治療艙，他們同時看向對方，交換了充滿驚恐的眼神。

　　「喔、該死的，我們得快點找到她！」

　　兩人立刻轉身打算離開。

　　「我在這裡。」他這麼說著，趁對方還背對他時衝上前，壓著他們的頭猛力地撞在一塊，擊昏了兩人。

　　既然在力量上不夠強大，他得依靠速度方面彌補回來，以貓人的身體來說他必須做到這點，貝吉塔沒辦法抱怨太多，至少他的戰鬥本能還存在，這會幫助他接下來的路程。

　　五分鐘後他將兩名失去意識的士兵塞進更衣室裡鎖上門，是時候離開了。

　　要躲開其他士兵的耳目並不是件太困難的事，他們都太吵了，那些靴子和武器發出的聲響簡直就是警報器，他甚至不需要去感應他們的氣息。

　　他似乎本能地對這艘船艦感到熟悉，他的身體和記憶都認得這裡，不論是那些牆、門，或是設備的功能，要不是因為現在狀況緊急他會為這件事多付出一點注意力的，雖然他的記憶依然非常清晰，然而他卻無法為這找出一個合理的解釋。

　　而當他抵達目的樓層時他卻突然醒悟了。

　　當然了，他當然會對這裡熟悉……這是弗利沙的太空艦！難怪這一切如此眼熟，當年他並沒有費多少心力去記得這裡，這艘船的細節於他不過是一層薄霧般的印象而已……

　　明白這點卻讓貝吉塔對現況更困惑了，他慢慢地避開巡邏士兵的視線前進，腦海中飛快地整理著他得知的訊息，一個不同於他宇宙中的卡卡羅特，被稱作殿下還很下流，他們正待在弗利沙的戰艦上……但弗利沙在哪？這可是太空母艦，他不可能不待在船上，除非他已經死了……

　　但眼下最重要的是他必須偷一台單人太空艙來用，其他的事情都可以等。

　　專注在思考中的賽亞王子並沒有注意到那個靠近自己的熟悉氣息。

　　「想去哪裡嗎？」那個熟悉的聲音呼嚕著這麼說……

　　聽見那嗓音貝吉塔的心沉了下去，他甚至聽到了自己的棺材蓋棺釘死的聲響。

 

＊＊

　　去他的，他差點就逃出去了！

　　他挫敗地坐在地上，為自己的粗心大意而惱火，他明明一直都很警慎的，為什麼偏偏在這種時候失常？

　　「看來你沒那個運氣逃出去。」艾拉躺在那勉強稱作是床的布墊上，側著眼望向貝吉塔。

　　該死的女人，她怎麼會知道這件事？

　　「閉嘴。」他不需要再有人在他的傷口上灑鹽了，尤其是在他已經獨自舔拭完畢這一切之後，他的大意導致一切失敗這個事實可無助於他的自尊。

　　「你真的打算逃出去？」一個黑髮女人問，貝吉塔不知道她的名字也不想知道，他不屬於這裡，就算他現在和他們困在同一間拘留室裡。  
　　他不該跟這些女人太親近，他沒辦法幫助他們，這和多年以前他熟悉的那個生存遊戲一樣，每個人都必須為自己的性命負責。

　　「哼，我不可能一直待在這種鬼地方。」他說的是事實，他怎麼可能不想逃離這裡。

　　「你可以隨你想要的去做，但結果都是一樣的，習慣這個，女孩，我們都被困在這，沒必要去反抗那個不可能掙脫的枷鎖，你只會受到主人的懲罰，我以為你會學到教訓了，你試過自殺，試過激怒殿下讓他殺了你，也試過逃跑，而你三次都失敗了，你還打算做什麼？」艾拉一面冷哼一面指出他的失敗：「你只是讓你顯得更引人注意了，喔對了，在這方面你做得很棒。」

　　「別再說了，艾拉……我們可以說是困在同一艘船上的，沒必要爭吵。對了，我們還不知道你的名字呢……我是法蓮娜，這是艾拉，而那是……」

　　「我不想知道。」貝吉塔阻止他繼續說下去。

　　「？」她似乎嚇了一跳，即使這沒什麼好驚訝的，但很顯然她不明白這種狀況是怎麼回事，他嘆了口氣轉向她。

　　「在這裡我們不是朋友，我們知道彼此的事情越少越好，你就負責保護你自己，而我保護我自己。」

　　看著對方困惑的神情他再次開口試圖解釋：「聽著，雖然你沒發現，但我們在這裡都是囚犯，現在的平靜不過是暴風雨前的安寧，那個混蛋最終一定會要我們履行被送來這裡的義務，不管那是變成奴隸還是死亡我都不打算只是坐在這裡等它發生，如果有機會出現，我會做好一切準備把握它好逃離這裡。我建議你們也都做好準備，如果想等死也可以，但我要先說清楚，如果我能夠逃走，我不會為了幫助你們任何人而放過那個機會。我期望你們做一樣的事，這就是為什麼我們不該當朋友，不要成為任何人的累贅，每個人都該為自己的生命負責。」

　　他並不訝異在那些女人臉上看到那種神情，但他還是好奇他們到底在期望他什麼……他和她們一樣被囚禁在這裡，他不可能幫助她們，他甚至連救自己都有困難，當然這不代表他沒想過幫忙，但這件事的可行性實在太低了，如果他的推論是正確的，那麼他就不該插手這裡的任何事。

　　如果這裡是另一個宇宙，那麼貝吉塔本身的存在就成了一個問題，比魯斯以前說過世界上有十二個宇宙……而他不確定自己現在究竟身在哪裡……

 

＊＊

　　卡卡羅特並不驚訝那個女人想要逃跑，事實上，如果她沒打算逃離那才會令他失望，她是那麼嗆辣的女人啊，令人受挫的同時也很吸引人。

　　在她清醒的時候他就開始注意她了，他在監控室看著她離開治療艙，愚弄著自己的侍衛往太空艙庫前進。  
　　這一切是那麼令他亢奮和愉悅，而同時他也得到了其他資訊。那些迴避的動作和逃脫策略……卡卡羅特知道她不是個簡單的婊子，她很有技巧，那些動作不是普通人能做出來的，就算她沒有足夠的力量扳倒那些士兵，但躲開他們卻是綽綽有餘，要不是他插手的話他肯定她會逃離這裡的。

　　跨過了滿地血跡和四散的殘肢，那屬於剛才被她擊昏鎖在更衣室裡的兩個侍衛。卡卡羅特打開了偵察機的通訊系統。

　　「卡卡羅特殿下。」所有人都立刻做出回應。

　　「改變計畫，把那個賽場設在總部，通知總部的人準備好架設『競技場』。」

　　「是的，卡卡羅特殿下。」

　　「拉帝茲和那巴有聯繫了嗎？」

　　「兩位都還沒有聯繫，但拉帝茲大人回傳過５３９號星球成功賣出的消息。」

　　「很好，他們聯繫上的時候通知他們到總部去。」面對地上他製造出來的狼藉，他厭煩地道：「然後派清潔人員過來。」

＊＊

　　第七宇宙同樣不平靜，畫面轉到膠囊公司……

　　悟空已經在臨時手術室外面等了十個小時了，他的摯友和她的父親正努力地試圖解決眼前的謎題。

　　貝吉塔到現在都還沒醒來……就算悟空已經拿來了仙豆，盡可能溫柔地餵他吃下，雖然他的傷口確實癒合了……  
　　而龍珠至少要八個月後才能使用，他們真的束手無策了。

　　悟空沒辦法控制自己不走來走去。

　　「他還沒醒來，我真的找不到原因……喔、天啊，孫君……」

　　「都是我的錯……我……」他停下腳步，深深地垂下了頭：「我、我不該……」

　　「別這樣，孫君，我們都知道那不是你的錯。他還沒死……他只是還沒醒來，所以別責怪自己。」

　　「根據資料推測他可能只是昏迷了。」布里夫博士放下了手中最後的文件：「這不會是永久的。」他一面說一面上前拍了拍他女兒的背和悟空的手臂。

　　「爸爸不會有事的，他那麼強壯，他只是需要一點時間……畢竟你變成了超級賽亞人三，對嗎，悟空叔叔？」坐在床邊的特蘭克斯將視線從他的父親身上轉向悟空。

　　「……對。」特蘭克斯的話並沒有讓他好過一些，看著布瑪和她的兒子這麼沮喪卻還是盡可能溫柔地對他讓悟空覺得更糟了，而貝吉塔……他的手臂上插滿了針頭，還有那些機器跟管線，那些聲音……

　　他真的需要離開這裡……

　　「我去界王那裡問問看，說不定他會知道什麼……如果我有得到消息的話我會通知你們的……布瑪，如果有什麼事情發生了能通知我嗎？」

　　她點點頭。

　　將兩指放在額前，悟空轉瞬消失了蹤影。

＊＊

　　待在拘留室的幾個小時簡直就像是一個世紀，貝吉塔覺得自己就像是等待死亡的犯人，和自己的同夥們關在一塊迎接那令人髮指的懲罰。

　　既然他不急著再去面對卡卡羅特，那麼他現在也沒什麼能做的。那些士兵現在一定會特別注意他了，他已經引來太多注目，如果這種情況繼續下去，那麼他逃離這裡的機會就會越小。

　　如果這副身體至少有一些戰鬥力的話……就算不能和他們交戰，他也會一面逃跑一面躲藏，爭取他離開的時間。

　　經驗和殘酷的戰鬥教會了貝吉塔愚蠢和勇敢之間的差距，如果必要的話他會盡可能拖延，他必須找到最好的方法逃離這裡，並不是最快的。  
　　他還是有優勢的，他非常了解這艘船的構造，對於宇宙也有許多相關知識，會說好幾個星球的語言甚至了解那些星球有什麼東西。

　　突然，他感覺到太空艦傾斜了，像在圍繞著什麼打轉一樣，這是即將登陸的訊號。

　　他站了起來，走到了牆上小小的窗邊。

　　貝吉塔倒抽了口氣，臉色瞬間變得蒼白，不，他們不可能去那裡！那並不是弗利沙的總部或是任何一個基地，那是古德大王的娛樂競技場。

　　娛樂競技場的實際用途可不如它的名字那麼輕鬆，那個堡壘只用來做一件事──某個令冰人帝王享受的血腥競技。

　　奴隸、不能戰鬥的士兵、重病者或身體有殘疾的人會被扔進裡面，用最殘忍的方式迎來死亡。

　　而死亡也是唯一離開的方法。

　　貝吉塔開始相信這在不久後的將來也會成為他的命運了……如果他足夠幸運的話。


	5. 第三章　Initiation: Stay Alive

　　這和他在太空中驚鴻一瞥的預期並不一樣，雖然這個堡壘還是堡壘，但裡頭似乎做了相當多的改變。  
　　入口處古德大王的雕像已經被卡卡羅特的取代，眼前的綠地比他印象中的還要多上許多，空氣也比冰人所喜好的寒冷氣息還要溫暖清新。

　　事情真的越來越奇怪了。

　　在主城鎮的街道上有許多臨時攤販，食物燒烤的香味、酒釀的香氣還有人們購物時發出的交談聲與零錢碰撞聲……路上各種星球的人都有，他甚至可以從他們販售的商品中辨別出他們從哪個星球來的。  
　　裡面並沒有賽亞人，這讓貝吉塔感到有些失落，也許這個宇宙的賽亞人也被殲滅了。

　　貝吉塔並沒有更多時間去觀察這裡，他被粗暴地抓住手腕和另外七個女人排成了一直線，由一名士兵領在前頭前進，每個人的左右各安排了一名侍衛以防他們逃跑，這簡直就是一種羞辱，像是一塊待售的肉品在街上展示，任由那些窺探的好奇目光打量。

　　注意到一道逗留在自己身上的視線讓貝吉塔發出了低吼，尾巴的毛髮也跟著膨成原來的兩倍，那人毫不掩飾地順著他身體的曲線審視著，但很快地他便轉移了注意力，並不是因為貝吉塔的憤怒。

　　而是因為卡卡羅特出現了。

　　他踏入街道的瞬間每個人都停下了原本的動作，恭敬地鞠躬行禮，就只是簡單的彎腰，並沒有誇張的跪拜之類的，這幾乎可以說是充滿敬意的，但在他們的舉動之下貝吉塔卻察覺到了其他東西……恐懼。他們尊敬他的同時也感到畏懼。

　　卡卡羅特並沒有注意他們任何人，就只是不斷地走著，目光轉向站在最前頭的那名士兵揮了揮手，示意他繼續移動。當城門在他們背後關上時貝吉塔鬆了口氣，他雖然習慣被別人盯著看，但通常看著他的目光不是浸泡著畏怯就是來自於友軍相互的容忍，他從沒有像這樣被充滿慾望的眼神注視過。

　　聽見了不遠處傳來的笑聲，貝吉塔轉過頭，迎面對上卡卡羅特的目光，賽亞王子瞇起眼睛，喉間發出了低啞的嘶吼，那個混蛋又在享受他的不適了。

　　不管卡卡羅特有沒有聽見他的低吼，他並沒有為此作出反應，只是走上前捏住貝吉塔的下巴強迫他面對自己。  
　　貝吉塔立刻轉動頭部試圖掙脫他的掌握，他可不想再經歷一次船上發生的事。

　　但卡卡羅特顯然不是這麼想的，他迫使貝吉塔將注意力放在自己身上，接受到她的瞪視他輕聲笑了起來：「我期待妳今晚的表現，別讓我失望。」

　　他相當緩慢地放鬆了掌握，指尖沿著貝吉塔的臉頰和下頷滑落。

　　貝吉塔知道他是故意的，他低吼著背過身子，只留給卡卡羅特自己的背影，而對方並沒有阻止他，很顯然心情正好，這讓貝吉塔感到一絲遲疑，那刺痛著直覺的不祥感更加強烈了，該死的……  
　　遠離了眾人的目光，貝吉塔並沒有聽見身後的們又開始議論紛紛了，如果他有聽見的話，他便會發現他們正在討論卡卡羅特與他身邊的女人們。

　　關於她們有多麼年輕漂亮……

　　還有她們有多麼可憐。

 

＊＊

 

　　一個寬敞奢華的房間，塞滿了名貴服飾的衣櫃，滿桌的化妝品與珠寶，擺放著柔軟靠墊的沙發還有鬆軟的床鋪。

　　甚至還有數不清的大量食物。

　　貝吉塔對這一切感到懷疑，他不明白卡卡羅特打算玩什麼遊戲，雖然這似乎並沒有影響其他女人去享受這房間裡面的東西，她們到處探索，好奇地東摸西摸。

　　貝吉塔知道她們在想什麼，她們以為卡卡羅特用這些禮物和舒適的環境去交換夜晚的「娛樂」……這樣的認知讓貝吉塔忍不住冷顫，他想起了早些時候和卡卡羅特的交流，貝吉塔根本無法相信眼前的這些贈禮是出自於完全的善意。

　　難道這些女人忘記了剛才在船上的待遇了嗎？甚至是卡卡羅特對待她們的方式？

　　這個卡卡羅特對殺人顯然沒有任何遲疑，所以這突如其來的溫柔太令人不安了，貝吉塔不能也不可能在這種情況下放鬆。

　　「你沒事吧？」

　　突然響起的女聲嚇了貝吉塔一跳，她叫什麼名字來著？法蓮娜……對了。他紅著臉轉過視線，雙手習慣性地抱在胸前。  
　　「我很好。」

　　「我知道你不喜歡這些，我想我們沒有人喜歡這個……但我們已經在這裡了，沒有任何事能改變這個事實，我知道你不會相信我的話，我也不打算說服你──」

　　「這樣最好。」

　　她搖了搖頭：「但你受傷了，差點為了自由而死……我不是、我不是要叫你停止這種行為，我知道你也不可能停止的，我只是──怎麼說？我只是想告訴你，不要做任何會害死自己的事情……這樣至少你還有命再繼續嘗試下去……」

　　該死的女人，他當然知道這個，他又不是白痴。

　　他轉過身，張開嘴打算來一頓斥責，卻在望見對方臉上的神情時挫敗地嚥下那些責罵，貝吉塔嘆了口氣，不管那有多煩人，他知道她只是好意……

　　「知道了。」  
　　麻煩的女人。他在心理咕噥著。她們不能管好自己就好嗎？

　　法蓮娜露出了微笑。

　　「你們打算站在那裡一整個晚上還是要加入我們？」一樣吵死人的伶牙俐齒，艾拉又一次破壞了寧靜。

　　「閉嘴然後滾開。」他坐在角落的位子上聞了聞桌上的食物，味道很香，但他卻沒辦法為這令人垂涎的香氣放鬆，多年的倖存經驗讓他培養起對自己的直覺的絕對信任，而現在他的神經非常緊繃，就像是打了無數個死結那樣，實在不是什麼能放鬆的徵兆……

 

＊＊

 

　　現在很晚了。

　　卡卡羅特到現在都還沒出現，貝吉塔不確定自己是該為此放鬆還是擔心，他回想著早些時候對方說過的話，那聽起來像是他今晚會露面，至少會派個人過來傳達些什麼……然而沒有任何事發生。

　　那些女人已經睡著了，顯然這五天的太空旅程已經累壞了她們，貝吉塔也感到很疲憊，自從他離開了治療艙以後就沒有好好休息過了，但這種情況讓他不敢閉上眼睛……

　　然後他聞到了什麼。

　　望向氣味的來源，瓦斯正源源不絕地灌入房間裡，他在那一瞬間明白試圖阻擋那些氣體不過是枉然。

　　跑到那些女人身邊，他用力地搖晃她們試圖喚醒任何一人，但沒有人有回應。

　　他開始失去焦距了，眼瞼越來越沉重，而他踏出的每一步都像是被巨石給綁住了一樣。

　　「該死……」他伸手拉住門把……已經被鎖死了。「嘿──！」他敲打著門板，直到他無力地滑倒在地，他的肌肉也開始失去控制了。

　　他努力地掙扎著保持清醒，耳邊傳來了陣陣的腳步聲，像是有一支小型軍隊正往這裡靠近，視線內跟著闖入了好幾雙軍靴，貝吉塔卻只能無助地躺著，看著他們一個接著一個搬走那些女人。

　　「什……」

　　「你還醒著？」卡卡羅特蹲在他面前，看著貝吉塔虛弱的模樣笑了起來，手指輕巧地纏繞著他橙色的髮絲：「現在別讓我失望了。」

　　無法再堅持下去，貝吉塔終於不情不願地陷入睡眠的昏暗之中。

 

＊＊

 

　　當貝吉塔醒來的時候發現自己獨自躺在一個只容許一人躺平的地板上，他費了將近一分鐘的時間坐起身子，聚焦起視線觀察四周。他注意到在角落裡擺著一張小桌子，上頭有一個盒子和氣彈槍……

　　搞什麼……  
　　──等等，這是什麼？！

　　貝吉塔的脖子上套著某種東西，不管是拉、拽、扭動都無法鬆動它一絲一毫。他惱怒地低吼著，回想起昏迷前發生的一切，他失去意識了多久？那些女人和他現在在哪裡？卡卡羅特到底想做什麼？

　　他打開了桌上的方盒，那是一套賽亞戰甲，甚至附上了一雙手套和靴子。

　　他給了他一套戰甲和武器……為什麼？

　　房間的光線突然亮了起來，刺眼得讓貝吉塔反射性地遮住眼睛，耳邊傳來廣播器的細小雜音，那來自於牆角的一台轉播器，數秒的電磁聲響之後才有一道男聲跟著響起。

　　「我很高興你們醒來了，這樣遊戲就可以開始了。我想你們一定很困惑，想知道你們究竟身在何處又能做些什麼……你們現在正在我的私人娛樂場裡，但你們可不是來這裡玩的，相反的……你們必須在接下來的十二個小時之中存活下來。」  
　　對方頓了頓：「當然不是在你們現在待著的房間裡，而是在房間外面的場地。在外頭的區域裡有不同的原始生物和陷阱，如果你們順利通過那些難關的話，在娛樂場的正中央有一個安全點……喔對了，你們別以為待在這個房間會比較安全，看看下面吧。」

　　貝吉塔立刻看向自己的腳下。

　　藉由地板下方傳來的光線他瞬間認清了自己究竟站在什麼東西上──針山，透明的地板下方是滿滿的銳利尖刺。

　　那聲音又再次開口了：「我想你們大概猜到了，等遊戲開始之後，你們只有十五分鐘從房間裡出來，不然你們腳下踩著的地板便會坍方，待在這裡的人就會掉到那些針床上面，但為了幫助你們存活，房間後方的桌子上有個盒子，裡面有一套符合你們身材的戰甲，還有一把供你們使用的氣彈槍，那把槍有子彈限制，上頭的能量標示可以幫助你們搞清楚還剩下多少氣彈，它現在是滿能量的，在適合的時機使用吧……如果你們費盡心力在十二小時後存活下來，活著的人便會被釋放出去，成為我們的一份子，十二小時之後我要不是看見你們的人就是看見你們的屍體，祝你們好運，最好記得動作要快，現在就開始計時了。」

　　貝吉塔幾乎要壓抑不住自己的憤怒了。

　　──那個謊話連篇、卑鄙、病態的混蛋！

　　這對那些女人來說根本不公平，很顯然她們沒有人有任何訓練經驗，更別說是生存技能了，她們不可能辨別出什麼是危險的什麼又不是，就連武器──她們甚至不知道這些武器該怎麼使用，避開或是躲避陷阱對她們來說簡直是天方夜譚！

　　貝吉塔快速地換上戰甲，一面沉默地在腦中草擬計畫，在門打開的瞬間便拿起槍走了出去。  
　　跨過門檻，他深吸了口氣打量周遭，眼前是一片深邃的綠……茂密得像是一片叢林。

　　他放開感官，感應到了周圍的氣息，從最弱小的到最強壯的原始生物他都必須竭盡所能地避開。而那七個女人的氣……非常分散，在不同的位置間隔著不同的距離，如果想不用飛行抵達她們任何一個人身邊都必須費上一段時間。

　　身後突然傳來的巨響嚇得貝吉塔微微一跳，房間裡的地板真的坍方了，就如卡卡羅特所說。

　　隨之消失的三道氣息讓貝吉塔心裡一沉，看來有三個還待在房間裡的女人摔下去了。  
　　法蓮娜和艾拉倒是還活著……身邊似乎跟著他不知道名字的兩個女人。

　　貝吉塔決定找方法抵達場地中央的安全點，雖然有風險但會比在這附近漫無目的地遊蕩好很多，眼前可有不知名的生物和陷阱在等他。

　　回顧起來到這裡前發生的一切，貝吉塔覺得自己早該看出來這會發生的，這個競技場終究還是個死亡領域。

　　唯一不同的是，他們似乎不是待在競技場裡面，這裡需要的並不是他多年前看過的那種死鬥，他們需要的是生存，在卡卡羅特的這一場遊戲中扮演獵物並存活下來。

　　那個混蛋一定早就計算好這一切了，他知道自己會收到什麼樣的女人做贈品，貝吉塔毫不懷疑卡卡羅特對她們一點期待都沒有，他本來就不打算讓她們擁有公平的機會。

　　他只是用這種方式宣判他們所有人的死刑而已。


	6. 第四章　Initiation: Takes a lot to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『』內文字代表賽亞語  
> 「」內文字代表宇宙共通語言

　　這個場地的每個東西都是致命的，在叢林間穿梭不到一小時他便遇到了一株肉食植物和一隻毒蜥蜴……那朵花至少生根在地上無法動彈，而那隻蜥蜴就是另一回事了，像那樣小而脆弱的生物居然會擁有比頂尖狙擊手還要刁鑽的射擊技巧，牠根本不在乎自己要耗費多少毒液，也不知道什麼叫適可而止，不斷地對眼前會移動的物體噴射出麻痺毒，這些白癡爬蟲類甚至會嘗試嚼碎比自己大上幾倍的生物，更別說是試圖吃下他們了。

　　貝吉塔也只能一腳踩扁那些蜥蜴，這些笨蛋生物根本不會放棄追捕他。

　　至於陷阱的部分……賽亞王子至今還沒有碰到任何一個，但他不認為卡卡羅特會那麼仁慈，他很確定這個場地裡面一定有著滿滿的陷阱。  
　　前往中央點的道路注定崎嶇，畢竟這整個場地的地面根本不平整，上頭滿是巨石和斷木，而叢林裡的樹高聳入雲，想要分辨方位幾乎是不可能的事，躲避那些原始生物都比找到路前往安全區簡單了，他可不想四處亂轉導致自己迷路或是誤觸陷阱，這裡甚至連光線都很缺乏，貝吉塔沒辦法辨認出這是因為現在還是晚上又或者是他們根本就身在地底。

　　空氣中突然傳來氣彈破空的呼嘯聲，隨後是一道淒厲的尖叫，就在貝吉塔的右方遠處，他轉過頭，聽見了樹梢搖擺的聲音，地面在他的腳底下震動著，樹林中潛藏的禽類為此躁動飛離，最終回歸寂靜。

　　他不想知道細節，儘管已經猜到了發生什麼事，他還是探測起四周的氣息……又一個女人死去了，他不知道她的名字，但缺乏那些資訊並不會讓一個生命逝去的感覺好過多少。  
　　貝吉塔和那些女人相處了將近一週，和她們待在同一個房間裡互相陪伴，他們甚至一起吃了晚餐……回想起來，那很可能就是他們吃的最後一餐了，他們某種層面上可以說是一個群體的夥伴，不管那種關係有多麼淺，而損失群體中的任何一個成員對於賽亞人來說都是難以忍受的。

　　但不管他想不想，他都沒時間去悼念，他的眼前突然出現了一個大麻煩，正盯著自己大流口水。一連串的攻擊順序在貝吉塔的腦海中快速流竄著……但沒有一個適用於現在的情況。

　　手上的氣彈槍根本沒辦法打穿眼前這生物的堅硬皮膚，他的速度也沒快到能甩開它，而那巨大的身軀……他也無法利用周遭的樹造成什麼有效傷害，他現在唯一的辦法就是逃到叢林最茂密的地方，這傢伙龐大的身軀不可能在那種場地追捕他，但這也表示他必須深入這個危險的場地……

　　啊啊，算了吧，難道他還有什麼選擇嗎。

　　貝吉塔猛地轉身躲避，閃過了那生物銳利的牙齒，就算用了最快的速度他仍然與安全區域有一段距離，而它巨大的嘴則與他相距不到幾吋。

　　但出乎意料的幫助卻從天而降了。

　　兩棵鄰近的樹以驚人的速度甩出藤蔓，一瞬間纏住了怪物的身體，它用力地撕扯著試圖掙脫，甚至想用牙齒將它們咬開，然而這只是讓它被纏得越來越緊，枝條像是金屬線一般陷入了它的血肉之中。

　　那生物大吼了起來，痛苦得讓人不忍聆聽，貝吉塔只能站在那裡看著藤蔓不斷深入它的身體，最後終於憐憫地直接切斷了怪物的頭顱，它的身體則跟著被支解成肉塊，零碎地落在地上。

　　那些藤蔓一點點蒐集起它帶血的殘肢，將它們掃向自己，環繞在樹根附近……

　　那植物把肉當作養分，像剛才那樣獵捕生物之後當作肥料，貝吉塔觀察起那兩棵樹，他們的樹皮帶著剝落的皺紋，就像是老人的肌膚，葉片則像是指甲一般，它的果實小如櫻桃，顏色是深紅色的……那是暗殺樹，貝吉塔曾經聽過這個物種，但卻從來沒有親眼見過，難道這就是卡卡羅特口中的陷阱？

　　那狡猾的混蛋，誰會想到這裡有這個東西？

 

＊＊

 

　　叢林裡面比外圍還要危險太多了，幾乎所有生存在裏頭的物種都想要置貝吉塔於死地，就連他腳下踩著的溼地也是，他必須比剛剛還要更加小心，幾秒前他才見證了那塊泥濘是怎麼樣活生生吞掉跨足於上頭的生物的。  
　　他差點就直接走上了那一塊漆黑的、瀝青一般的泥地，但就在他的腳跟碰上那似乎相當平整的地面前，一隻長得像鳥的生物貼地飛過，就在那一瞬間漆黑的泥濘向上竄起，一把包裹住那生物拖進了地底之中，在貝吉塔反應過來以前它便被吞得連骨頭都不剩，只有一些羽毛還留在地上。

　　這裡的每個東西都是致命的陷阱。

　　還能感覺到剩下三個女人的氣息多少讓貝吉塔感到放鬆了一些，看來他小看她們了，那幾個女人顯然比他想像中的還要堅強許多，他推測她們也正往競技場中央的安全區前進，畢竟這是唯一符合邏輯的選擇。

　　這樣他就能在那裡和她們會面了，很好。

　　目前來說他的進度不錯，保持著一定的速度往深處前進，他希望自己的方向是正確的，在需要躲避各種危險的情況下實在很難同時顧及自己前進的方位。  
　　而他已經開始感到疲備了，這副沒有接受過鍛鍊的身軀在這麼長時間的奔波之下根本不堪負荷，等他順利離開這裡之後他就要徹底改變這點，不管是不是女人，擁有這樣一副弱不禁風的身軀於他而言簡直就是侮辱，在他活著遠離這裡之後他就要規劃一連串的訓練讓這借來的身體變得堪用一些。

　　突然，他的腳尖碰到了什麼，貝吉塔垂下視線，看見了一把不屬於他的氣彈槍，裡頭的能量半滿，槍管有一半已經融化了。

　　貝吉塔四處張望，找到了他正在搜索的東西，他向前走著，想起了這裡就是早些時候感應到其中一個女人氣息消失的地方，而她的樣子……

　　那女人的血肉融化一般地剝離了骨頭，他幾乎沒辦法分辨她頭骨的原型，那看起來就像是被強酸攻擊過，而地上的腳印卻顯示了她是被兩腳生物襲擊的……一個身高近似於人類的兩腳生物避開了她三雙眼睛的視線，從頂端用硫酸襲擊了她，輕而易舉地融化那些血肉。  
　　空氣中肉類燒焦的氣味伴隨著酸味讓貝吉塔感到噁心，他頓了頓，伸出手取下了女人脖子上掛著的環狀物體，那和他自己身上的東西似乎是一樣的，被酸液溶解了部分的項圈很輕易地便被剝離了她的頸項，讓已經受到重創的脆弱骨骼在這樣的挪動下一下斷成了兩截，無聲地呢喃出道歉，貝吉塔靜下心觀察起手中的儀器。

　　這很明顯是一種追蹤項圈，雖然構造簡單但卻很有用，在這麼近的觀察之下他甚至辨認出這東西有戰鬥力讀取功能，就像偵查機一樣，能夠定位能量位置的同時也能偵測配戴者的戰鬥力，所以這就是卡卡羅特得知他們是不是還活著的方法，同時還能確保他們逃跑時能在第一時間追捕到人。

　　不過，他們可不知道他可以控制自己的氣維持在極低的狀態，這將會是他能利用的武器。

　　突然提高的氣息吸引了貝吉塔的注意力，他扔下手中的追蹤器，立刻鎖定了氣息的方位，法蓮娜和另一個女人正待在同一個地方，而她們的氣都提升到了驚人的高度，到底發生了什麼事？！

　　他加快速度往氣息的位置前進，該死的、他的速度根本不夠快！他一面咒罵一面跑著，如果這世界真的有神在照看著他們的話，就讓他及時趕到吧！

 

＊＊

 

　　神根本不會照看他們，不然就是他們壓根喜歡混亂。

　　貝吉塔跪在法蓮娜的身邊，用一隻手撐起了她的後腦，她正在流血，傷口大多在身體的左側，但這不像是任何生物造成的，反而像是被氣彈槍擊穿的傷痕……搞什麼……

　　「撐下去，女人。」他移開了她的戰甲，但他卻沒辦法做任何事阻止她邁向死亡，她傷得太重了，她的身體不可能自動修復這種傷口，而在十二小時的時限  
到達以前卡卡羅特根本不會放他們出去，她沒辦法撐到那個時候的。

　　「狀況、很糟……對吧……？」

　　「是誰做的？」

　　「是安薩……她想要我的槍。」

　　「你是說另一個女人？」他以為自己會感到驚訝，但事實上並沒有這種情緒浮現，事關生存，就連族群中最為強壯的存在都可能選擇逃跑，更何況是弱小的人採取極端手段呢？

　　「小心點……她還在、這附近……」

　　「撐下去！去他的、女人，別給我那麼輕易放棄！」

　　「我……已經沒、救了……但是你、可以……你要、活下去……找回自由……」血液已經滲入了她的呼吸系統，讓法蓮娜越來越難說話，她最後會被自己的血嗆死的……

　　「我可以，讓這一切輕鬆一點。」貝吉塔平靜地給出另一個死去的選擇。

　　「拜託、你了……我可以……你的名字……至少……」

　　「笨女人，總是這麼情感氾濫，我的名字根本沒辦法幫你什麼……」他試著讓自己聽起來嚴厲一些，但失敗了，貝吉塔彎下腰湊到法蓮娜耳邊，輕聲呢喃出三個字……

　　她的雙眼瞪大了將近兩倍，吃驚地抬起視線望著貝吉塔，但接著，她溫柔地笑了起來：「謝謝……尊貴的殿下……」

　　貝吉塔對著法蓮娜的腦袋射出了一槍。

　　「沒什麼好謝的……我什麼都沒做。」

 

＊＊

 

　　沒有時間哀悼了，他現在不能停下，危機並沒有解除。

　　接連出現的陷阱讓他確信自己已經接近安全點了，所有的危險都變得難以躲避，前進的過程中貝吉塔一直定期探索周遭的氣息，在頻繁開槍的情況下氣彈槍的能量已經不到一半了，他必須快點抵達安全區。

　　抵達了一處空曠的平地時，貝吉塔發現他並不是那裏唯一的訪客……安薩也在。

　　「謝天謝地你沒事……我以為我是唯一抵達這裡的。」那個女人開始靠近他。

　　「不准再靠近了，」貝吉塔低吼著，豎起尾巴的毛緊緊纏繞在腰上：「你為什麼那麼做？」

　　「我不懂你的意思……」安薩露出無辜的神情。

　　「法蓮娜的事，別對我說謊，她已經告訴我你對她做了什麼了。」

　　「我沒有選擇……我需要她的槍，但她、她就是不願意閉嘴！你知道她的個性就是那樣……你不能怪我！」

　　「你已經快抵達安全點了！拿她的槍又能做什麼？你甚至殺了她！」

　　「那根本只夠一個人……你不明白嗎、我們只有一個人能夠得救……那個電梯……」她將視線轉向一旁高大的管狀裝置，貝吉塔猜測那就是安薩口中的電梯。

　　「它沒辦法啟動，除非其他七個人都死了……就算我到達了這裡，我還是沒辦法離開……」

　　貝吉塔感到一陣怒火直衝腦門：「所以你就殺了法蓮娜。」

　　「還有艾拉，是的，我把她們都殺了……」懊悔佔據了她的臉龐，但在那之中貝吉塔還看見了絕望以及……某種更黑暗的東西。

　　「我不為我所做的事情感到驕傲……但如果是你又會怎麼做……你之前就說過，你會做任何事情來逃離這裡不是嗎？這樣的話你為什麼要在意其他人的死？你和其他人又不熟。」

　　她頓了頓，歇斯底里地哭了起來：「我不想傷害任何人……」就在那一瞬間，堅決取代了原先的脆弱，安薩舉起氣彈槍對準貝吉塔的臉扣下扳機，他在最後一秒才勘勘閃過。

　　「但我也不想死啊──！」她繼續開著槍，堅定地試圖讓她的目標死亡。

　　「你之前不是想自殺嗎，婊子？！現在你有機會了！我可以幫你！」安薩一面諷刺一面發射子彈。

　　笨女人！她會害死他們兩個人的！除了躲避之外貝吉塔根本無法做任何事。去他的！他才不要死在這裡，才不要死在一個瘋女人手上！

　　「我會決定我自己的命運！」衝出自己的隱藏點，貝吉塔對準目標扣下了扳機。

 

＊＊

 

　　「沒人存活？」卡卡羅特站在接見室裡，面對著一旁的投影裝置而非上前稟報的士兵。

　　「沒有，卡卡羅特殿下，追蹤器在安全點旁邊偵測到兩個氣息，但在其中一個消失之後另一個也跟著消失了，我們猜測她們殺了彼此。」

　　「偵察機呢？」他想要完全確認她們的死訊。

　　「我們沒有偵查到任何訊號，除了裡頭的寵物之外，卡卡羅特殿下。」

　　「我了解了，那就別在這裡等著，把那裡清理乾淨。」

　　當所有人都離開以後，卡卡羅特伸出手觸碰眼前的螢幕，上頭是幾天前「她」在逃離醫療室時監視器錄下的背影。

　　「所以妳也失敗了，真可惜。」

 

＊＊

 

　　報告出了差錯。

　　卡卡羅特必須勉強自己才能壓抑在自己的通報官腦袋開個洞的渴望，他們之前的回報是錯誤的，看來競技場裡有一個人還活著。他的士兵們把倖存者帶了進來，卡卡羅特沒辦法否認他的失望，那並不是「她」

　　那是個紅髮的活潑女人，如果他沒記錯的話名字是叫艾拉，而她還活著。

　　「帶她去醫療室，然後解釋一下為什麼你們會出錯。」卡卡羅特命令道。

　　「我很抱歉，卡卡羅特殿下，那些追蹤器和偵察機……能夠發現她很幸運，我們並不知道會發生這種事……」

　　「你有三十秒好好解釋，不然我就會為自己找個新隊長。」卡卡羅特的耐心快被消磨光了。

　　「是的，卡卡羅特殿下，我們發現偵察機似乎有範圍限制，我的意思是……數值的偵測有限制，如果太高的話會爆炸，就像偵測您的戰鬥力時那樣，卡卡羅特殿下。」

　　「十秒。」讚美對他而言沒有用處。

　　「懇請原諒，卡卡羅特殿下。我們的偵察機似乎沒辦法偵測到戰鬥力一以下的氣息，那太接近死亡了……卡卡羅特殿下……」

　　「你是在告訴我，他們沒辦法偵測到她就是因為戰鬥力太低？」

　　「是的，殿下，我們發現那個紅髮女人的時候她只剩一口氣了，雖然她還在呼吸但偵察機並沒有顯示出她的位置，追蹤器也是同樣的設計，我們推測這也是它沒偵測到她的原因。」鞠躬從來沒辦法安撫卡卡羅特多少，但這個通報官希望這能多多少少能平息一點他的憤怒，至少能別讓卡卡羅特動手……

　　「其他女人呢。」他用陳述的口吻呢喃出心裡的疑問。

　　「……殿下？」瞭然黎明一般劃破他的思維，通報官立刻開啟偵察機上的通訊功能：「這裡是隊長，醫療隊你們還在嗎？我需要你們再一次確認那七個女人的狀態，醫療隊？醫療隊，請回覆。」他敲著自己的偵察機，最後把它拿了下來。它的通訊斷了。

　　「卡卡羅特殿下！我們的通訊器全部都斷訊了！」一個蜥蜴模樣的士兵衝了進來。

　　而卡卡羅特在下一秒便憤怒地折斷了那人的脖子，他轉身轟殺阻擋了他的士兵，面對著小隊隊長：「去檢查，現在！」

　　「馬上就去，卡卡羅特殿下！」他帶著接見室裡剩下的士兵快速離開前往展開調查。

　　卡卡羅特快氣炸了，四周的牆面似乎都能因為他的怒火而融化。一群蠢蛋，就非得要他自己處理這些事不可。離開了房間，他大步地往醫療廂前進。

 

＊＊

 

　　醫療廂簡直是一片混亂，儀器、液體、藥罐子占滿了地板，護衛和醫生也七零八落地橫躺在地。卡卡羅特快控制不住自己了，為什麼今天所有事情都會出錯？！他跨過那些被擊昏的醫生走到了停屍間，一個一個翻開了屍體上的白布，而在最後一個擔架上……什麼也沒有。

　　「她跑去哪了？」他對著空氣問道，腦子的齒輪快速地轉動，有什麼在他腦海中成形了。

　　卡卡羅特立刻接通了醫療室裡的通訊設備，然而這裡的通訊器也失靈了，他猛力地捶下拳頭，將儀器瞬間砸成了碎片，轉身面向跟在自己身後的侍衛：「找到她，把她帶來我面前！」

 

＊＊

 

　　利用自己製造出來的混亂，貝吉塔很快地離開了太空船塢，他必須動作快，卡卡羅特很快就會發現這是他搞得鬼了，他選擇了一艘偵查太空船，雖然空間小但卻速度很快，擁有很大的油艙支撐長時間的飛行。駭入太空船系統對貝吉塔來說簡直是兒戲，裡頭什麼都沒改變，包括他們使用的密碼。  
　　很快他就成功駭進去了，連上裡頭所有的網路系統和程式，他得把握機會離開這裡。壓下倒數按鈕，他準備好了，艙門已經為他的逃脫之路開啟。

　　當卡卡羅特收到有一台太空船被偷走的消息時，卡卡羅特的憤怒簡直連空氣都能沸騰，他能猜到這是誰幹的，而這讓他感到無比挫敗。那個婊子在他的領土上把他和他的軍隊完全當笨蛋耍了，這一份羞辱的仇他一定會報。

 

＊＊

 

　　四十五個小時之後所有的系統才終於恢復正常。

　　這段時間已經足以讓貝吉塔貝吉塔逃離好一段距離了，他總算能稍微放鬆一點，至少能稍微處理一下他身上的傷口，也許他能在船上的治療艙裡待上一小時，打個盹聽起來也不錯……

　　右手邊突然響起的警報器嚇了貝吉塔一跳，他看著那個拳頭大小的紅色圓形按鈕，那是一個通訊裝置……看來通訊設備也恢復常態了，貝吉塔毫不懷疑卡卡羅特會用盡一切手段抓到他，他甚至可能會把這當作首要任務，說不定他們已經開始搜索了，一艘偵查船都會配有追蹤裝置……被他拆掉的那個。

　　他猶豫著自己該不該接通這個通訊……哼，為何不呢？布瑪會接，他的那個卡卡羅特會接，所以一般情況下他也該接下這通聯繫。這麼想著，貝吉塔壓下了紅色按鈕。

　　真令人驚訝……是卡卡羅特。

　　「果然是你。」卡卡羅特怒吼著：「你還真有膽子啊，你以為自己能逃脫嗎？我之前就說過了，你不能決定自己的命運。我希望你能動動腦子，女人，你會需要它的，你贏了一次不代表下一次你也會那麼幸運，我不會犯同樣的錯誤的。」

　　這是一個挑戰，而貝吉塔從來不會躲避這個，不管他面前的卡卡羅特是不是他所熟悉的那個笨蛋……一個挑戰永遠是一個挑戰，而賽亞人從不逃避戰帖，他的自尊不允許自己避戰。

　　他回以自信的邪笑，雙手習慣性地抱在胸前，微微抬起下頷由上往下地斜睨著卡卡羅特，吐出了三個字。

　　『走著瞧。』

　　當有人向賽亞人發了戰帖，那麼他們必然會收到相同的回應。


	7. 第五章　Thoughts of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『』內文字代表賽亞語  
> 「」內文字代表宇宙共通語言

　　那個膽大包天的女人！ 

　　自從那一通聯繫之後已經過了兩個小時，而卡卡羅特還是憤怒得感覺血液在沸騰。他怎麼可能不生氣？他的軍隊已經搜尋了將近兩天了，而他最好的技術員花了許多心力才重新啟動了整艘船的網路系統，加強、重設裡頭的防護措施，讓他們「先進」的設備能有更難以破解的程式。除此之外，他們還耗費了大把時間讓一切回歸正常運作，他甚至開始懷疑自己的部下都是只會混水摸魚的傢伙，讓一個女婊子輕易地駭入他們的設備，所有的設備！ 

　　他的面子要往哪擺？

　　她連他都一起耍了，從他的鼻子底下逃離這裡，卡卡羅特現在仍然感到震驚，他想不通她到底是怎麼辦到這一切的，從競技場回來之後他的部下沒有把她放進治療艙裡，她身上的傷怎麼可能在這麼短的時間內復原，通報官明明說過，如果偵查機和追蹤器都沒能感應到她的話，只可能是因為當時她的戰鬥力處於瀕死狀態……這簡直是無解的謎！

　　不能在競技場裡架設監視器真是太可惜了，他很想看看那個女人到底在裡面做了什麼，這會讓他有更多資訊……也許吧。

　　卡卡羅特到現在都沒能想出一個合理的解釋，而這讓他更受挫了。但至少他知道現在能做什麼讓他的心情好過一些，艾拉，他記得這個女人也活下來了，獲得了成為他們之中的一份子的權利，現在是時候為她找個有用的工作了。

 

＊＊

 

　　卡卡羅特吩咐其中一個侍衛把她帶來自己面前。  
　　而就如他所想，艾拉因為先前經歷過的事情瑟瑟發抖著，至少她現在明白了，誰才是這裡擁有掌控權的人，她面前的男人不會因為殺她而有一絲猶豫，他動動手掌就能輕易取走她的性命。

　　她看起來還是個美人，臉龐和身體上的傷痕並沒有抹滅多少她的美麗，卡卡羅特一面觀察她一面接受她的服侍，他可以看出那些傷痕是氣彈槍造成的，果然啊，她們之中有人為了生存而背叛了。

　　他嘆了口氣，在自己加裝了軟墊的椅子上舒適地坐著，等著艾拉跪在自己面前，將他漸漸甦醒的慾望放入口中，以他所喜歡的速度規律地上下吞吐，她的嘴很靈巧，看來她的人民選擇她作為贈禮是選對了。卡卡羅特看著她，沉迷那張嘴包覆著他的下身的景象，還有她的舌尖愛撫過柱身的快感。  
　　他伸出雙手抓住艾拉的後腦，強迫她吞得更深，不管這是不是超出了她所能承受的。卡卡羅特感到全身發熱，這簡直難以忍受，他已經太久沒有經歷性事了，這讓他變得像一隻野獸，渴求更多，需要更多。

　　他慢慢睜開眼睛，眼前的景象開始變換，艾拉漸漸變成了她……她的紅髮變成了淡橘色，那雙湛藍的眼也變成兩池深邃的黑，艾拉低聲的求饒在他耳中變成了貓科動物的呼嚕聲，那痛苦的神情也變成了勾唇邪笑。眼前的景象讓卡卡羅特的下腹部更加灼熱了，他就著眼前的幻想粗暴地移動著，並沒有給服侍自己的人多少適應時間。

　　很快卡卡羅特便感到下身一緊，他再也無法忍耐了，他太渴望也太亢奮，他把這過快的巔峰怪在太久沒有享受肉體的歡愉身上，卡卡羅特將白濁的液體深深射入了艾拉口中，迫使她嚥下所有。

　　高潮的餘韻過去，他眼前的景象開始恢復正常……他幾乎是失望的，他的幻想變回了現實，尖銳地提醒著他兩天以前發生的事情，他立刻趕走了眼前的女人，讓自己能好好獨處。

　　回想著這段時間發生的事情，他更新了他腦中的資訊……那個婊子完全不是簡單的娼妓……從頭到尾都不是，她的所有舉動都在彰顯這件事，不管她在被「護送」到自己船上的旅程中顯得多麼脆弱不堪。無論是勇敢還是愚蠢，她都踩到了他的底線，然而她卻活得好好的來到了他的領土上，她成功在他的競技場活了下來，不只如此還逃離了這裡，她簡直是一道難解的謎，他無法看透的謎題，但也只是現在，他對自己發誓他一定會解開它。

　　而當那個時刻來臨他會享受著每一分一刻。

　　重播著兩小時前的影像紀錄，他停在了兩分四十五秒的地方，就在那裡……那張邪笑著雙手抱胸的神態讓他感到似曾相識，這使他忍不住發出了呼嚕聲，尾巴也因為亢奮而微微晃動。

　　他壓下播放鍵。

　　『走著瞧。』

　　一陣顫慄從腦門直直下竄至尾椎，透過神經傳導著呵癢般的快感至他的慾望，在看到這個以前他就知道了……將手伸向下身……果然，他又開始硬了，像是要安撫他的慾望一般，他並沒有收回手，只是勾著嘴角凝視螢幕上的女人，兩人面對著面。

　　『我會等著你……愉快地期待著。』

　　她挑戰了他，引誘他，將蘿蔔吊在他的面前試探他是不是會咬下去，他暗示了自己那麼多年，不斷告訴自己不需要性，而在一夕之間她就摧毀了這一切，她點燃了他的慾火，她必須為此負責。

　　她羞辱了他的軍隊，偷走了他的東西，但更重要的是她從自己身邊逃走了。

　　這件事現在變得私人了。

　　他吩咐下屬備好太空船，心底已經做好決定。她有了不錯的開始，而現在正是卡卡羅特奪回他的所有物的時候，他有很長一段時間沒有享受過任何任務了，眼前的這項挑戰他將會細細品味，如果那個女人想要一場追逐戰，那她就會得到一場追逐戰。

　　卡卡羅特幾乎要憐憫她了，多麼愚笨的女人，她根本不知道挑釁一個賽亞人會發生什麼事，尤其是一個純血的賽亞男人。

　　他穿上最好的戰甲，腦海中開始策畫接下來的行動和探索路線，盲目地追在那個女人身後根本沒有意義，他必須找一條捷徑或是在她的逃跑路徑上堵人，宇宙很廣大，就算有很多地方可以逃但要追蹤一艘偵查船也不會是太難的事情，他會發派通緝消息到各個星球去，她遲早都要登陸的。

　　太專注在自己的思緒中，卡卡羅特忽略了影像中的一件怪事，就算他之前親自和對方對話。

　　──他並沒有發現，他們兩個人說的都是賽亞語。


	8. 第六章　Thinking of you

　　紅土荒地的寧靜被打擾了，它高聳的岩山上有騷動正在發生，那影響的範圍很遼闊，地面都隨之振動，搖晃了好幾秒才停下來。

　　貝吉塔俯視著下方，視線聚焦在微微挪動的石塊上。該死的，卡卡羅特！

　　「你到底在做什麼，卡卡羅特！你把這叫做你的全力？！」他真的快氣炸了，悟空把他當笨蛋嗎？

　　「認真和我打！混蛋！」他衝上前，兩個人的拳頭相撞，箝制著彼此的動作觀察對方。

　　他們都已經進入超賽二的狀態，但這根本不夠。

　　他們勢均力敵，但貝吉塔並不相信這件事，悟空並沒有盡全力，就像很多年前魔人之戰那樣，悟空欺騙了他，隱藏了超賽三的型態，而他呢？他用盡一切力量甚至更多去奮戰。那個該死的混蛋！他又這麼做了！

　　「貝吉塔！這只是一場對練！別這樣！」悟空不斷地躲避、阻擋著小個子賽亞人的攻擊，偶爾才象徵性地回擊兩下，為什麼賽亞王子今天會想要一場拚進全力的浴血戰鬥？……說真的，他今天的心情一定糟透了，而他現在正把氣出在悟空身上。

　　他們應該享受這種日常的練習的，但今天的對練跟正常兩個字完全搭不上邊，那震撼骨頭的拳頭就是最好的證明。貝吉塔比平時更殘忍更專注，每一次的出拳或氣彈都意圖造成傷害，而他也做到了，悟空今天一整天都在承受貝吉塔的攻擊，在知道對方到底為什麼心情不好前他拒絕回擊，但王子顯然不這麼想。

　　「你敢自稱賽亞人？！你的賽亞驕傲在哪！你怎麼能稱自己是戰士，卡卡羅特！你根本不尊重我或是任何你眼前的對手！今天我不會再讓你更羞辱我了！」

　　「貝吉塔！我根本什麼都沒做！」他揍了貝吉塔的臉，讓兩人的距離能拉開一些。

　　「就是因為這樣！」賽亞王子擦去唇角的血，怒瞪著悟空：「我為我們的對練用盡了全力，卡卡羅特！我期望你也能做到一樣的事！你這種拒絕盡力的態度對我而言就是一種侮辱！我不會放過你！你要嘛現在就盡力要嘛就站著等死！」貝吉塔將戰鬥力提升到最高的狀態，顯示自己的話語有多麼真實。

　　貝吉塔是認真的，這太糟了……這樣下去的話他們兩個都會受重傷的。

　　悟空率先降下了氣息：「貝吉塔，夠了，我們好好談談……」

　　「嘖！提高戰鬥力、該死的！」他命令道，拒絕和對方溝通。

　　「如果你不告訴我發生了什麼事我們就不繼續了，貝吉塔……拜託，和我談談。」悟空嘗試和他講道理。

　　但貝吉塔從來不分享他的問題，不管是家人或朋友，他寧願將一切悶在心裡，忽略它或是自己慢慢消化，他從不尋求任何人事物的幫助，也不認為自己需要其他人的關心，他甚至不打算從現在開始改變這點。  
　　賽亞王子終究還是將氣息降了下來，但如果悟空以為這代表他願意和他談談那可就要失望了。貝吉塔朝他冷哼一聲，這場對練根本不夠，他的心裡還是有太多挫敗沉積著沒有宣洩。

　　算了，如果悟空不打算和他戰鬥，那他也沒必要待在這裡了。

　　「你真令人失望，卡卡羅特。你是賽亞人的恥辱，你地球人的那一面讓你變得太軟弱了！」貝吉塔背對著悟空：「我不想再看到你的臉了。」

　　他聚集起些微的氣打算飛走，但在離地的前一刻他感覺到了……終於……

　　超級賽亞人三。

　　貝吉塔幾乎掩藏不住自己的亢奮，終於啊，這就是他想看見的，太美好了，簡直就是賽亞人的典範。

　　「是你想要這個的，貝吉塔，你最好別後悔！」悟空擺出他習慣的戰鬥架式。為什麼貝吉塔就是不願意讓事情輕鬆一點？

　　「用全力就對了，卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔同樣進入了備戰狀態。

 

＊＊

　　又一次的，地表因為他們而改變了地形。

　　三十分鐘的戰鬥讓兩人疲憊不堪，悟空是因為要維持超賽三的型態，貝吉塔則是為了承受悟空的攻擊，他們兩人已經抵達極限，現在是分出勝負的時刻了。

　　在地球長大的賽亞戰士將手收到了身側。  
　　「龜──派──氣──功──」

　　貝吉塔不甘示弱地收手在身前：「終極──」

　　「波──！」  
　　「閃光──！」

　　阻擋在兩人之間的山壁全被氣功夷為平地，崩裂成小塊小塊的碎石落在地上，他們倆人都傾注了最後的力量，分出勝負不過是遲早的事。  
　　而兩個純血賽亞人都沒有退卻的打算，就像他們第一次在地球上戰鬥時那樣，在悟空耗盡體力之前貝吉塔的能量開始不夠了。

　　「貝吉塔！快躲開！不要接下它──！」

　　在最後一絲力量耗盡以前賽亞王子只能模模糊糊地分辨悟空說了什麼，接著對方用盡全力的氣功波就這麼吞噬了他。

　　疼痛……他正在墜落……眼睛無法睜開……他聽見一個微弱的聲音正在呼喚……還有一雙手環抱著他……一切都感覺離他那麼遙遠……

　　卡卡羅特……

 

＊＊

 

　　「卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔伸出了手，但眼前連個人影都沒有……他只有自己。沒錯，他根本還沒回去。

　　他甩甩頭試圖甩掉黏膩的睡意，從床上坐了起來……那是一個夢……是他來到這裡以前的記憶。貝吉塔站起身，肌肉因為之前的傷和睡前的練習而緊繃著。  
　　他看向儀器上的宇宙航行圖，距離最近的一顆星球需要三天路程，另一顆則要八天……他得假設每個人都在尋找一個偷了偵查船的橘髮貓女會比較保險。

　　這艘船有兩個逃生艙可以掩人耳目，眼前的致命問題少了一個，但他的外表……

　　是時候做點變裝了。布瑪和他曾經有過差點把他無聊致死的、關於變裝的談話……而他當時從沒有想過自己會需要這個。

　　貝吉塔找來了尖狀的工具，一套乾淨的床單還有染髮劑，著手改造自己的外貌。

 

＊＊

 

　　悟空現在非常的焦躁。  
　　他一個接著一個拜訪那些有可能知道貝吉塔發生什麼事的人，覺得自己就像一顆皮球，而每個拜訪對象都在和他玩踢皮球的遊戲，他先是到界王那裡去，但界王卻只能給出他的推測，在他能找到適切的答案以前他沒辦法給悟空明確的回答，於是他便指示悟空去問問閻王大人。

　　為了避免最糟的可能，悟空甚至問了閻王他是不是把貝吉塔殺了，丹迪保佑，幸好這並沒有發生……閻王告訴他貝吉塔還活著，並沒有死。

　　「但他的靈魂不見了。」

　　這一句補充讓悟空的心臟停了幾秒，「不見」？這種事有可能發生嗎？

　　閻王顯然並沒有這個問題的解答，而且很快他就對悟空連珠炮似的提問失去耐心，他再一次的被趕走，這次是到占卜婆婆那裡。

　　占卜婆婆試圖用水晶球尋找貝吉塔的靈魂，但不管怎麼找球體內顯示的永遠是一片點綴著白色光點的黑暗……她都已經反覆嘗試了五次了。

　　那些星星和天空……這暗示了什麼嗎？

　　然後，占卜婆婆也叫他去找別人解決問題……叫他回去找界王，天啊！

　　回到界王星上時悟空發現界王有了訪客，是東界王神和老界王神。

　　「老界王神大人？你和界王神大人來這裡做什麼？」悟空的視線在界王等人身上轉來轉去。

　　「是因為貝吉塔的事情，悟空……我們聽界王說了，而老界王神大人有一些資訊可能可以幫上忙。」辛恩說道。

　　「真的？那太棒了！」終於能有人給他一點答案了：「是什麼資訊，老界王神大人？」悟空一下子湊到老界王神的面前。

　　「我建議我們坐下來好好談，這可能是一個很長的故事。」界王轉身往附近的桌椅走去。

　　咕嚕嚕──

　　「呃……吶，界王大人，我們能順便吃午餐嗎？我到現在都還沒吃飯。」悟空拍了拍自己空空的腹部。

　　啪咚──！

　　除了悟空以外的所有人都以誇張的姿勢倒在地上，臉朝地、雙腳舉在半空中。

　　「我說了什麼嗎？」賽亞戰士一臉困惑。

 

＊＊

 

　　三十分鐘和八十七盤飯菜之後……

　　悟空坐在座位上，終於準備好聆聽老界王神打算說什麼了。

　　「好了，悟空，在我開始之前我想先問你一些事情，你還記得發生什麼事了嗎？別漏掉任何細節，好好想想再告訴我。」

　　悟空抓著腦袋，另一隻手靠在唇邊深深地思考起來，腦中再次回放著那天所發生的事情，從貝吉塔飛到他位在包子山的家找人、對練過程中賽亞王子不斷的怒斥到最後兩人用盡全力的氣功波。

　　「這個……貝吉塔來找我練習，就在我吃完午餐之後……他想要好好打一場，所以我們就到紅土荒地去了，他變身成超賽二，然後他……喔，對了，他先揍了我的頭一拳才衝上來，我也跟著變身成超級賽亞人二，然後像這樣防禦、」

　　「呃、悟空，我想老界王神大人並不是真的要你把所有細節都說出來，這會讓我們至少聽上七個小時有關你們的對戰過程故事才能結束。」界王立刻阻止悟空繼續說下去。

　　「喔……好吧，那我該說什麼？」說真的，是他們要他說細節的，現在又要他直接總結整件事？

　　「只要告訴我們在貝吉塔陷入昏迷之前發生了什麼事，悟空。」

　　「好……我對他用了龜派氣功波，他對我用了終極閃光……喔，對了，我那時候變身成超賽三了。」

　　他忍不住回想起當時貝吉塔是怎麼嘲諷他的。

　　──「你真令人失望，卡卡羅特。你是賽亞人的恥辱，你地球人的那一面讓你變得太軟弱了！」貝吉塔一面這麼說一面轉過身去，用背影面對他：「我不想再看到你的臉了。」

　　接著賽亞王子便打算離開……他完全知道自己在做什麼、說什麼……那些行為是最強大的推力，迫使悟空放棄原本的主張，不管他自己有多不滿這能對他產生影響，總之它就是很有用，悟空只能對賽亞王子的要求妥協。

　　──拜託和我談談，貝吉塔……不要這樣扔下我，不要這樣背對著我，為什麼你就是不讓我靠近……  
　　悟空還記得他們再次進入戰鬥前他是這麼想的。

　　「繼續說。」其他三人鼓勵道。

　　「我的氣功波吞掉了他的，我試著叫他躲開，試著改變氣功波的路徑但……」悟空垂下頭，凝望著自己的掌心：「那還是擊中他了……我衝上去，在他掉到地面上前接住了他，可是他……他沒有呼吸、心跳也停了，我開始……開始按壓他的胸腔，不斷不斷的……」

　　他回憶起當時他有多麼絕望地試圖讓貝吉塔的心臟再次跳動，那可怕的噩夢再一次出現在他眼前，他的手隨著他的話語上下移動著，就好像他又一次面對貝吉塔失去意識的身體。

　　「我甚至用了嘴對嘴的那個……然後他終於開始呼吸了……心跳也恢復了……」高大的賽亞人稍微放鬆了一些，但很快便又喪氣地耷拉著雙肩：「可是他一直沒有醒來，所以我把他帶回膠囊公司……然後去找柯林要了仙豆，他的傷口復原了但是……」

　　巴布爾在一旁拍了拍悟空的後背。

　　老界王神沉思著消化悟空的故事，現場就這麼沉默了好一陣子。

　　「悟空，閻王告訴你貝吉塔沒有死但是靈魂不見了，占卜婆婆的水晶球只能顯示天空和星星……是這樣沒錯嗎？」

　　「是的……他們是這麼說的。」悟空點點頭。

　　界王神看向身旁的界王，他們兩人都慎重地點了頭。

　　「悟空，」老界王神開口道：「我想貝吉塔的靈魂可能穿越道其他宇宙或是維度去了。」

　　「欸？！」辛恩和悟空同時驚訝地大喊。

　　「這並不是不可能的，當初悟天克斯也用超賽三撕裂了精神時光屋的空間。但我想說的不只是這個……悟空，你對靈魂出竅了解多少？」

　　「什麼？」悟空開始有些跟不上對話了。

　　「我是指靈魂離開身體，人死去的時候就會這樣，但有些時候因為一些未知的理由，人的靈魂會離開身體四處遊蕩，就算他們還活著，甚至只是睡著了。」

　　「嗯？」顯然還沒跟上對話。

　　「好好想想悟空，就像我說的……有時候當人們的靈魂離開了之後並不會回到原本的身體，這會讓他們的肉體陷入昏迷或是更糟的，死亡。一副軀體不能失去靈魂太久，我和界王推測當貝吉塔停止心跳的那一段時間讓他的靈魂抽離了，而你……身為宇宙中數一數二強大的戰士，可能在無意間打開了通往其他宇宙或維度的裂縫，我猜這就是為什麼占卜婆婆的水晶球會顯示那種畫面。」

　　「你是說貝吉塔的靈魂在外太空飄盪？！或是在其他更遠的地方？！我要去把他帶回來！」某人終於回到對話中了。

　　「這沒那麼簡單，世界上有十二個宇宙，記得嗎？這代表他可能在其他十一個宇宙的任何地方，至少能確定他不在地球上，或是這個宇宙裡。界王在你到處亂跑的時候已經徹底搜索過了。」

　　「……我只是想要知道發生了什麼事。」悟空試圖解釋自己的行為。

　　「我知道，悟空，但你要知道這已經超出了你的能力範圍了，你不可能在宇宙間跑來跑去找他的靈魂，我們不能干涉其他宇宙，而如果你想去的話你也得變成靈魂體，這太危險了。」

　　「貝吉塔現在在宇宙中漂流，獨自一個人連身體都沒有！老界王神大人！而且這都是我害的！拜託告訴我我能做什麼，我得把他帶回來……」

　　三位神祇看著悟空，他們知道自己沒辦法改變悟空的想法，他太固執了。

　　「知道了，我們首先要做的就是鎖定他的位置……這件事就交給你了，界王。我們鎖定他之後就得找個方法讓你的靈魂自由活動，不然就算知道他在哪裡也沒有意義，這點就交給我吧，我會找到方法的。」

　　「嗯？我不能直接用靈魂去宇宙裡找他嗎？」

　　「當然不行了你這個笨蛋──！」老界王神對著悟空的臉大吼著，桌上堆疊的八十七個餐盤因此全部倒了下來，巴布爾根本來不及去接住它們……這個老傢伙的肺顯然非常健康。

　　「聽著，悟空……我們不能確定靈魂離開了身體之後會到哪裡去，雖然大致上可分為三種結果，一是靈魂會回到他們記憶中快樂的地方，二是困在他們死去的地方，三則是回到他們最熟識的地方，所以如果你的靈魂離開了肉體，就算你成功抵達其他宇宙，你還是很可能會被困在地球上不能離開……假設地球就是你最喜歡的地方的話。」辛恩盡可能地解釋給悟空聽。

　　「喔……所以貝吉塔可能會跑到貝吉塔星去，但我會待在地球上沒辦法離開……」

　　「沒錯，在確認貝吉塔的位置和靈魂出竅的方法之前我們什麼都不能做，貝吉塔的肉體還活著，這表示他的靈魂還很安全，給我一些時間，我會找到他的。」

　　「謝謝，各位……」一旦放鬆下來悟空才察覺到自己剛才有多緊繃，疲憊開始佔據他的感官……從貝吉塔昏迷開始他就沒有好好休息過了。

　　「好好休息，悟空，你必須保持在最佳狀才能把貝吉塔好好帶回來，找到他的時候界王會連絡你的，你那時再過來就行了。」

　　悟空點點頭，腦海中的大量資訊糾結在一團等著他消化，說真的，他從沒想過這種事可能發生，但回想起他之前經歷過一些更離奇的事情，這樣的事故也就不那麼讓人驚訝了。  
　　他悄悄攢緊雙拳，貝吉塔倒在自己懷中的影像還歷歷在目，他將他抱在懷中，距離近得能發現他停止了呼吸，甚至是心跳。這讓他的血液瞬間變得比冰還冷，他甚至以為自己的心臟也要停止跳動了。

　　如果他真的把貝吉塔殺掉的話他不可能原諒自己的。但現在他有了他需要的消息，而他願意做任何事把他帶回來。

　　任何事。


	9. 第七章　Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『』內文字代表賽亞語

　　貝吉塔對著眼前的景象呻吟了聲。

　　他根本辨認不出來鏡子裡的人究竟是誰了，但這也是理所當然的，這根本就不是他的身體，他生下來可是個男的而不是女的。

　　他修剪了自己的頭髮並將它染成黑色，沒有了醒目的橙色頭髮，現在他看起來就像是個無辜的普通黑髮女人，麻煩的是他必須將身上所有的毛髮都染色，貝吉塔將所有的染劑都混雜在一起才讓那顏色足夠漆黑，染髮的過程既繁雜又癢，更別提那些染髮劑有多臭了。

　　唯一值得慶幸的是他只需要為頭髮、耳朵和尾巴染色就好，要是還有其他地方需要改變的話他大概得把全身上下的毛皮都染過一遍才能看起來和原本不一樣。

　　對著鏡子擦拭掉多餘的染劑，貝吉塔發誓他看起來比原本更弱了──也就是看起來更女人了，現在他終於有空閒好好看清楚自己究竟變成甚麼樣子。  
　　這副身軀很纖瘦，皮膚很光滑，屁股也很翹，還有尾巴……觸碰它讓貝吉塔感覺到近似賽亞人的尾巴被觸碰時的那種感覺，真有趣……他的胸部大小適中，乳尖很敏感……而他的下身……喔天啊，他其實根本不想知道那裡究竟發生了什麼變化……平心而論這個女人很美，但貝吉塔寧願是從別人身上欣賞這副容姿而不是從自己身上。

　　擦乾身上的水珠，貝吉塔轉身離開了浴室，著手下一階段的改裝。

　　剪裁那一件亞麻床單倒是一件輕鬆很多的工作，他把它摺疊修剪後粗略縫成一件可以見人的連帽衫，雖然他不是什麼裁縫師，但為了能掩人耳目他必須做這件事，至少它看起來還像模像樣的，用來偽裝已經足夠了。

　　他將那一套賽亞戰甲扔進了垃圾桶，包括手套和長靴，換上了連帽衫、一件新的黑色緊身褲和短靴，雖然這雙鞋子並不如賽亞戰靴那樣耐用、堅實，但這多多少少能給他一些基本防護，他如果想假扮成一個脆弱無辜的女人那麼這些裝扮都是必要的，不管他想不想這樣穿。

　　他瞄了眼鏡中的影像，他看起來根本像是不同人了，這很好，貝吉塔希望他的偽裝能掩飾身分到他想清楚接下來該做什麼，眼下最重要的是盡可能離卡卡羅特遠一些。

　　他將偵察機的降落點設置在１８３號星球上，距離那裡還需要兩天又十三小時的路程，貝吉塔轉身走向逃生艙，將兩台太空船都設置飛往不同的方向，其中一台是往２０４號星球飛，路程約莫需要七天又十四小時，另一台則同樣飛往１８３號星球，只不過是從另一條飛行路徑，而現在的問題是，貝吉塔究竟要搭哪一艘船……

　　這一瞬間貝吉塔突然感受到這狀況有多麼令人痛苦，他難以置信地逃離了卡卡羅特，要是以前他一定會留下來戰鬥，但現在的情況不允許他這麼做，命運似乎正跟他作對，讓人不免覺得可悲。

　　貝吉塔花了幾秒鐘做下決定，踏入了其中一艘逃生艙，這是一場賭注，他並不能保證自己穩賺不賠，不過是一半一半的勝率，贏家全拿，輸家全盤皆輸，而要是他輸了，代價很可能就是他的性命或是其他什麼更糟的……

　　在這樣的想法浮現的剎那貝吉塔就扼殺了它，他不會讓這種事發生的，他有一個家庭，一個完全不同的人生和家人……也許還有一些朋友，他會做任何事情確保自己能安全地回去，回到屬於他的家。

　　壓下發射按鈕，兩艘逃生艙脫離了偵查船，各自往預先設定的方向飛去，貝吉塔坐在艙中，在睡眠瓦斯的幫助下陷入不安穩的淺眠，只有在他醒來之後他才會知道自己做的選擇究竟是正確還是錯誤的。

＊＊

　　已經過了三天但他還是沒收到那艘偵查船的相關消息，一天以前他的部下在太空中發現了那個漂流中的追蹤器，狡猾的女人，她一定是把它從船上拆下來了，他已經低估她太多次，卡卡羅特不得不承認她讓他印象深刻，這不是件容易的事，但她辦到了。

　　有關她的一切都像是一道詭譎的謎……這很奇怪，但他也無法否認他因此而產生的好奇與興趣，他被她吸引，為那不尋常的惱人行為感到享受，就算處在那樣的狀態也沒能減少她自負的銳氣，即使缺乏力量她的自信也不因此抹滅。也許只是因為這很新鮮，也許只是因為他很無聊而眼前終於出現了不一樣的挑戰，一個不為力量臣服的人。這會讓他的生活更加有趣，他已經很久沒有像現在這樣亢奮雀躍了，他渴望享受這一場追逐。

　　一抹薄霧般的飄渺情緒湧現……他在哪裡感受過這樣的情感呢？這像是回憶傳來的餘音，是他已經遺忘的舞蹈，然而他的身體卻還記得所有舞步。

　　卡卡羅特眷戀地笑了起來，他想起來了，過去只有一個人能夠帶給他這樣的感受，沒有人能嘲笑這份感情……也許除了他的哥哥以外，但就算是拉帝茲也能夠理解這個。

　　回想起過去，那個女人的強悍簡直前所未聞，尤其是她那樣的種族，她的族人既散漫又懼怕鬥爭，只有男性稍微算是正經的戰士，但也不過就高出平均水平一點。

　　很難想像五年前他和他的族人有過那麼艱困的時刻，他們和其他七個星球的人都身處在水深火熱之中。那一段記憶仍然歷歷在目，直到今日都折磨著他，他無法忘記，也不允許自己忘記，那將銘刻在他的靈魂中直至死亡。

　　——『卡卡羅特、別忘記……這些血……』

　　突然響起的通訊鈴聲把卡卡羅特從沉思中喚醒，他嘆了口氣看向自己的右手，他又把杯子捏碎了，可惜了裡面上好的酒水，接過身旁的侍衛遞來的毛巾，他擦去手上的液體，壓下紅色的通訊按鈕。

　　「拉帝茲。」卡卡羅特認出了螢幕上的男人。

　　「你到底跑到什麼鬼地方去了？我收到消息說你要我回到基地去，結果到了那裡卻發現你連屁也沒放一聲就跑了，搞什麼啊？」拉帝茲惱火地道。

　　「你是在告訴我你要花這麼多時間才能回到基地？我預期你至少昨天就會到了。」

　　「去你的吧，要不是因為那該死的電源供應器出了問題我早就到了，我在太空中漂流了快兩天——這他媽有什麼好笑的？！」那惱人的笑聲無益於平息拉帝茲的怒火，發現卡卡羅特並不打算停止這種行為後他厭煩地發出低吼。

　　「所以你也受到影響了。」卡卡羅特讓自己笑了好一陣子才停止。

　　「我不在的時候到底發生了什麼事？他們都在討論什麼有個女人從這裡逃走了，而且你打算親自去抓她？搞什麼？」

　　「就是字面上的意思，晚點我會再告訴你細節，我不在的時候事情就交給你管了，那巴回來了嗎？」

　　「那個禿頭才剛離開１４２號星球，如果沒有出狀況的話他至少要一個禮拜才能到總部，你知道如果他到娛樂室去的話都會遲到的。」他冷哼了聲。

　　卡卡羅特翻了個白眼：「他回來以後叫他給我好好待在基地裡。對了，基地裡有另一個女人也通過了測試，如果你們有興趣的話可以去審問她，由你們來決定她接下來的工作。」

　　「聽起來她挺讓人失望的。你打算去哪裡？」拉帝茲雙手抱在胸前，通過通訊器道。

　　「我還沒追蹤到她，她簡直是逃脫大師，等我把她帶回去你就知道我是什麼意思了。」

　　「聽起來是個值得期待的女人。」拉帝茲露出狩獵者的邪笑，他的興趣被挑起了。

　　卡卡羅特回以相同的神情：「而且她會咬人。」說著他忍不住發出呼嚕聲。

　　拉帝茲也呼嚕了起來：「那就等你回來了。」

　　「對了，拉帝茲，你該去洗個澡，你看起來就像是被人放進嘴裡咀嚼過之後再吐出來。」在對方意識到他說了什麼之前卡卡羅特就切斷了通訊。

　　「操你的！！」  
　　然而眼前的通訊器已經變成一片黑暗，他那個混蛋弟弟老是這樣扔了一句話就跑。

  
＊＊

  
　　「卡卡羅特殿下，１８３號星球傳來了消息，有一艘偵查船準備在那裡登陸。」

　　他立刻抬起視線：「逃生艙呢？」

　　「沒有相關消息，殿下。」那個士兵彎下腰等著他更進一步的指揮。

　　「沒必要去那裡，那離總部太近了，她不會過去的，我們要到２０４號星球去。準備好星際廣播設備。」

　　老實說，如果她是普通女人的話他一定會到距離最近的星球去的，但她跟普通女人根本搭不上邊。當然，卡卡羅特也不敢確定自己的選擇是正確的，不過就算他猜錯了，他也有辦法削弱她的精力。

  
＊＊

　　踏出逃生艙，貝吉塔稍微鬆了口氣，他平安無事地抵達了１８３號星球，現在他得盡可能低調地蒐集資訊和資源好進行更長遠的計劃。  
　　他站在提款機前，決定測試一下關於弗利沙的某個推測。

　　他用當初他在弗利沙麾下的信用卡編碼提領了錢，訝異地發現那組編碼不只存在，而且還可以使用，看來這個宇宙裡也有另一個貝吉塔了……弗利沙和賽亞人在這個宇宙中都是存在的，但究竟發生了什麼事？雖然他有一些猜測但他也知道那些並沒有任何根據，如果他夠幸運的話，在接下來的逃脫之路上他會得到足夠的資訊幫助他回去，甚至不需要更多消息就能返回他原本的家。

　　他並不擔心有人透過提款紀錄找到他，畢竟他不打算待在這裡太久，他會隨時做好開溜的打算以免有人發現他的蹤跡。

　　但他的放鬆只是暫時的，進入城鎮中心之後貝吉塔發現街道上到處都是攔路臨檢，就算是普通市民也會受到盤查，那些士兵們進出民房搜索著，所有可疑人物都會被攔下來查問。

　　而且每個看起來像是貓人的人顯然最受到質疑。

　　望向城鎮中央的大螢幕，上頭播放的視訊廣播讓貝吉塔瞬間明白了為什麼。卡卡羅特的臉就在上面……

　　 **─「我的子民們，聽好了，有一名戰俘從審判中逃了出來，她是一名貓人女性，雖然身上並沒有攜帶武器，但她非常狡猾危險，抓住這名戰俘至關重要，她必須被帶回來接受該有的審判，我們並沒有她的影像，但你們可以從她的身分編碼確認她是誰，她的編碼是３５，仔細尋找這個編碼的貓人女性。如果有人能找到她，就能拿下五萬元的賞金，條件是她必須被活捉回來，若只找到屍體不能得到任何獎賞，切記，要是有人膽敢窩藏犯人將會受到懲罰。」─**

　　該死的，卡卡羅特的動作太快了，這份錄像會被全星際的人看見，弗利沙過去也用過相同的手段，貝吉塔懷疑過這個卡卡羅特的影響力很大，但他並沒有想到他能辦到這種事，他這下完全不能放鬆了，剛才的那些偽裝根本不夠。

　　他抬起手挫敗地揉了揉後頸，指尖觸碰到上頭一塊不平整的傷疤。他觸摸著它，驚恐地意識到那已經結痂的深刻傷痕寫著……

　　──３５。


	10. 第八章　Lessons to remember

　　他的處境在這短短的時間內產生了驟變。路上有太多眼線，而卡卡羅特給出的賞金會讓他們更加積極地尋找他。 

　　該死的。貝吉塔戴上連帽，如果他知道自己身上烙有身分編碼的話他就不會把頭髮剪掉了，這副打扮絕對可以瞞過其他人，但卡卡羅特顯然看穿了他的想法，他不用他的照片而是使用身分編碼來通緝他。 

　　如果這個宇宙中有什麼事情他完全沒預料到的話，這就是了，這裡的卡卡羅特明顯比他知道的那個笨蛋還要聰明許多，看來他小時候在腦袋上撞的那一下造成的傷害比貝吉塔原先所想的還要嚴重，至少看起來影響的不只是他的記憶。 

　　他不能繼續待再這裡了。 

　　他悄悄地轉身，試圖在沒有人注意的情況下離開這個市集……貝吉塔發現有人正跟著他，從腳步聲聽起來有四個人，戰鬥力高於平均水準一些，不確定究竟是士兵、傭兵還是流氓……要命，他得想辦法甩掉他們，不然就得冒風險和他們戰鬥了。 

　　「站住，小甜心。」 

　　操。身後傳來了武器的聲音，毫無疑問正瞄準著他，貝吉塔停下腳步，看來他得想辦法撂倒這些人了。 

　　「你趕著去哪裡啊？」 

　　被男人們包圍著，貝吉塔總算能好好觀察自己面對的究竟是什麼人物，看起來是一堆什麼也不懂的街頭混混，這會比他原先所想的簡單一些，他壓抑著給身旁的流氓一拳的衝動褪去了連帽。 

　　「是個貓女，老大。」那傢伙退了一步讓他口中的老大走上前審視貝吉塔，賽亞王子簡直快吐了……那個蜥蜴人長得太噁心了，而他身上的臭味比他的長相更讓人作嘔。 

　　為什麼這些爬蟲類總是和他過不去？！ 

　　「哼嗯……又是一個貓人是嗎？還是個女人。」他抓著貝吉塔的下巴貼上前：「真漂亮。」 

　　貝吉塔幾乎要忍不住一拳把那個蜥蜴的尖嘴揍成平底鍋。 

　　「老大，她是卡卡羅特在找的人嗎？」開口的又是剛剛那個流氓。 

　　「她看起來一點也不危險，哼……檢查她的編碼吧。」 

　　貝吉塔立刻攢緊了上衣，這些混帳，他可以清晰地聞到他們身上散發出來的費洛蒙氣味，很顯然不打算只是搜查身分編碼而已，這個宇宙裡簡直充滿了精蟲上腦的混蛋！ 

　　「合作不合作都行，這對我們來說沒有差別，就算你不是我們要找的人我們也能嘗到甜頭，」這隻蜥蜴完全沒有掩飾自己惡行的意思：「但我建議你合作，小貓咪，不然我的人會興奮得開槍的，我猜他們不會介意這個，屍體也能有很多有趣的玩法。」 

　　他們看著貝吉塔抓著衣襟的手握成拳頭，然後緩緩的鬆開……幾乎是放棄似的鬆懈狀態任由他們靠近。 

　　「真是個好女孩。」蜥蜴人的臉貼了上來，神情因為接下來可能發生的性事寫滿亢奮。 

　　貝吉塔容忍著他們的行為，如果他演得夠好，他就能在不吸引太多注意的情況下解決這一團亂，當個女人簡直太煩人了，必須面對這種破事，他真懷念過去身為男人的日子。 

　　只要再近一點……他等著那四個男人靠得足夠接近，近得足以感受到他們的呼吸和身上濃郁的費洛蒙氣味，他悄悄探向腰帶裡暗藏的匕首，打算以最快的速度刺殺這些蜥蜴。 

　　「老大……是她……」在他背後的混混看見了他脖子上的烙印，該死，看來他沒必要再裝了。 

　　他轉過身，一刀刺向身後的男人劃開了他的脖頸，接著蹲下身子橫腿掃向剩下的三個男人，讓他們摔倒在地，他迅速地上前箝制住其中一人的頸項，利索地扭斷了它。 

　　最後的那個混混和他的首領這時從地板上站了起來：「抓住她！」 

　　那個流氓立刻扣下板機，貝吉塔靈敏地躲閃著，多虧了在偵查船上的訓練，他的速度比先前要快多了。 

　　「不！我們要活捉她，你這個白癡！她可值五萬元的賞金，別讓她跑了！」 

　　貝吉塔為那兩個傻子冷哼了聲，他們可沒辦法活到把他抓住，更別說是有那個命去花用賞金了，他不確定自己的行為會對這個宇宙造成什麼影響，但清除一些垃圾對這個世界多少都有好處的。 

　　他衝上前，俐落地將刀尖插入剩下那名流氓的腦袋，他和另外兩人一樣瞬間就死了，儘管在貝吉塔眼中他們這種人並不值得毫無痛苦的死去，但他仍然有一些憐憫之心的，他會賜予他們毫不拖泥帶水的死亡，這是他過去在弗利沙底下做事時絕對不可能做的。 

　　那個蜥蜴領袖完全不敢接視線別開，她簡直就是一把銳利的雙面刃……卡卡羅特說她很危險並不是在開玩笑，喔、去他的……他知道自己惹上了大麻煩，他認得那種眼神，那是狩獵者面對著獵物的視線，這女人打算殺了他，但他可不打算就這樣放棄。 

　　他不是什麼強壯的對手，貝吉塔之前就和比他強上許多的低等生物戰鬥過了，但如果他被其他人看到的話仍然會惹上麻煩的，賽亞王子花了一些時間擊倒他，現在貝吉塔的靈敏度仍然比一般人要高上一兩個層級，這讓他只受到一些輕微的擦傷，很容易就能復原。 

　　更重要的問題是他引來了其他人的注意，他能感覺到有許多氣正往這裡靠近，那不是貝吉塔現在能一人撂倒的數量，他很快地轉身跑走了。 

 

＊＊ 

 

　　這一段距離根本不到能讓他放鬆的範圍，感謝卡卡羅特的廣播，現在這個星系中的所有星球都會通緝他了，不管到哪裡去結果都是一樣的，卡卡羅特很好地阻斷了他的退路，去他的，他才不會就這樣放棄，在做了這麼多努力之後他怎麼能前功盡棄，他從競技場中存活下來偷走偵查船跑到這裡可不是為了舉白旗投降。 

　　傷口的痛楚漸漸滲入他的感官神經，這是那個蜥蜴領頭弄傷的……該死，看來他被感染了，和地球上的某些爬蟲類一樣，例如科莫多巨蜥，他們仰賴身上的特殊細菌獵捕獵物，不管目標的體型有多大，他們最終都會被這種細菌感染，直到他們再也無法反抗，讓獵食者追上他們享受那些血肉。貝吉塔可以感覺到自己的體溫正在上升，傷口處也變得紅腫。 

　　他迫切地探查著從城鎮到藏匿點的路徑，就在一個大桶子後面……看來沒那麼好運，搜查的士兵還沒有離開，港口甚至布置了重兵，混蛋，花了那麼多人力就為了抓一個人，看來卡卡羅特是真的很想把他逮回去。 

　　士兵以外的其他人應該都是為了那五萬元的賞金，畢竟那樣的視訊錄影都在全星系放映了，至少有十顆以上的星球會收到這份消息，包括所有一般民眾，從他們搜索的方式來看，貝吉塔敢說他們預計在這顆星球上抓住他。 

　　當他打算繼續前進時他聽見了腳步聲，貝吉塔連忙拉開一旁的門躲了進去，一進門就迎上了獸人一家子的目光，看起來分別是一個青年、老人還有幼童，他們狐狼一般的臉正對著他。   
　　貝吉塔詛咒著自己的運氣，他根本沒有地方逃跑，外面有人在搜查而這些居民很可能把他的行蹤說出去，逐漸升高的體溫讓他的視線變得模糊，他陷入了死胡同……該死的，難道他就只能這樣…… 

　　但讓他驚訝的是，有一雙手支撐住他的身體將他帶進房子裡，遠離了大門，那個人把他拉進一間房間，倉促地將貝吉塔塞入一個大籃子，拿起旁邊沒有洗的、充滿異味的衣物覆蓋住他。就在這時，門板被敲響了，他聽見門口那些人粗魯地要求進屋搜索。   
　　腳步聲逐漸接近，他們厚重的軍靴凌亂地在地板上敲打出聲響，似乎正在搜查整棟房屋，當他們靠近時貝吉塔屏住了呼吸，他不確定為什麼他們沒發現他，也許那些骯髒衣物和氣味瞞過了他們……但總而言之，謝天謝地他們離開了。 

　　「他們走了……你安全了。」那個獸人青年挪開了那些待洗衣物，將貝吉塔從籃子裡抱了出來。 

　　「你可以把我放下來了。」貝吉塔並不想像女人一樣被人抱著，幸好那個年輕人願意配合。 

　　「他們正在找一個逃犯，但他們手段太過火了。你沒事吧？」他伸出手觸碰著貝吉塔的臉頰，感受到掌心底下溫暖的肌膚。 

　　「別碰我。」他拍開了青年的手，他的反應變得越來越慢，注意力也開始不能集中。 

　　「喔、抱、抱歉……我沒有別的意思……」他注意到了她身上的傷：「你需要治療……親愛的，你可以當個小天使，幫爸爸把醫療箱拿來嗎？」 

　　「好的，爸爸。」小女孩立刻跑去拿醫療用品。 

　　「我不需要幫助。」貝吉塔固執地打算站起來，然而他虛弱的雙腿根本支撐不住，一下子便跌坐在地。 

　　「嘿、別緊張……沒人會傷害你的，放鬆……」那個年輕人再次嘗試攙扶貝吉塔。 

　　「不要緊的，你在這裡很安全，好好休息……」直到那個老人開口賽亞王子才注意到他也進來了，他感覺到長者的手探入他的髮間，輕柔地順著他的髮絲，哄著貝吉塔陷入不情不願的睡眠中。 

 

＊＊ 

 

　　當貝吉塔醒來時覺得身體好很多了，體溫幾乎回歸正常，傷口被清理了，衣服也被替換過，他轉過臉，注意到床邊站著一個小女孩，滿臉好奇地盯著他瞧。

　　「早安。」她露出甜甜的微笑。

　　貝吉塔回想起先前發生的事，立刻坐了起來。糟糕……他待在這裡多久了？

　　「你不應該突然坐起來的，在這邊等一下吧，我去把爺爺和爸爸叫來。」

　　貝吉塔立刻穿上他白色的連帽衫和短靴，打算在最短的時間內離開，但他才走沒幾步，那個狐狼男人便帶著小女孩走了進來，手上捧著一整個托盤的食物。

　　「你不該這麼快起床的，你才剛剛復原……留下來吃點東西吧，至少等路上的搜索結束再走，不然你會被抓的。」他將托盤放在附近的桌上。

　　這句話引起了貝吉塔的注意。

　　「別擔心，我不會把你交出去的。」他試著讓他放下心來。

　　「為什麼？」貝吉塔忍不住懷疑對方的善意。

　　「我才不會為了獎金讓他們去殺害一個無辜的女人。你都從卡卡羅特那裡逃出來了，我想你值得擁有獲得自由的機會。」看見他仍然站在那裡動也不動，男人拍了拍空著的床鋪：「請你坐下來吃點東西吧。」

　　貝吉塔堅定地站著，要是坐下來的話他就得花費更多時間留在這，而他不想要這樣。

　　「你是在拿你和你家人的生命冒險幫我。」貝吉塔雙手抱胸，權衡著自己的決定與眼前的選擇。

　　「我知道，但我的父親也支持我，再說我的小女孩似乎很喜歡妳……你打算過來吃點東西了嗎？」

　　──咕嚕咕嚕！

　　「呿！」他的胃自作主張地同意了男人的提議，繼續爭論下去並沒有意義，坐回床上，貝吉塔拿起餐盤裡的食物大口吃了起來，這是一份很簡單的餐點，上頭有一碗肉湯和一整條麵包，湯的味道很淡，麵包也硬得難以輕易撕咬，但他只是毫無怨言地吃著，在他青少年的時候他吃過更糟糕的伙食，從他頂頭上司的健康狀況來看，他們並不是真的缺乏食物，只是上頭顯然只願意分配給他們一小部分的資源。他現在能有這樣的待遇已經值得感激了。

　　「有別的方法到碼頭去嗎？」貝吉塔吃完了餐點後立刻開口，他真的不想再繼續拖延下去了。

　　「你已經打算離開了？碼頭裡全部都是在搜索你的士兵……」

　　「你覺得我會不知道這點嗎？！你難道沒聽到那個混蛋說的話？我留下來只會給你和你的家人帶來威脅。」這個獸人很想死嗎，他還有一個老邁的父親和女兒要照顧的，簡直是笨蛋。

　　「至少等到傍晚吧，那時候士兵們會交接換班，你可以趁這個機會逃走。」他試著說服他。

　　「你為什麼要在乎我能不能逃走？我對你來說只是個陌生人。」貝吉塔完全無法理解這一家子為什麼要幫他，又是什麼原因讓那五萬元的賞金不足以成為把他交出去的理由。

　　「卡卡羅特可不是只有要求你的家鄉每年俸上供品……」他苦澀地回應。

　　這倒是解釋了一些疑問，貝吉塔想起來當初和他一起被送入競技場的其他七個女人中的確也有人長得像是獸人……他說的是真的：「好好解釋這個。」

　　男人抬起頭，因為他的質問感到訝異：「解釋？你不知道這件事嗎？」

　　缺乏這個宇宙的資訊讓貝吉塔惱怒了起來，他在喉間發出低吼：「直接解釋給我聽。」儘管以他的立場實在沒資格提出要求，但他受夠了，他不想再繼續一無所知下去。

　　「好吧……」男人很快同意了：「這是五年前開始的，就在解放戰爭之後。這一場戰役是由一位賽亞人，貝吉塔王子領導的，他和他的三名下屬組織了解放軍，裡頭除了四名賽亞人之外還有許多的異星人都加入了，大多數都是對弗利沙懷有恨意的人……我對於細節並不清楚，我只知道解放軍最後贏得了勝利把弗利沙殺了，從此讓宇宙脫離了那個暴君的統治。」

　　貝吉塔消化著自己聽到的故事，但仍有些問題並沒有解答：「但這不能解釋為什麼要每年獻上供品。」

　　「那是因為，那些星球當初是為弗利沙效力的。」那個年長的獸人走進了房間。

　　「父親……你怎麼還沒睡？你應該去休息了不是嗎？」

　　「我很好。我只是想要看看我們的客人，」老人溫和地揮了揮手：「能請你給我們一些私人空間嗎？我想和她私下談談。」

　　「當然……」男人拿起空了的托盤關上房門離去。

　　「請原諒我這個老傢伙的打擾……」他摸索著床鋪，在貝吉塔身邊坐了下來，雖然的他是面對著貝吉塔的，但很顯然那一雙眼睛並沒有聚焦。

　　貝吉塔無法讓自己忽略這點：「你看不見。」

　　「啊……是的，你說的沒錯。但有時候老人家總是能看到別人看不到的東西……尊貴的殿下。」他微微彎身鞠躬。

　　這讓貝吉塔猛然挺直了背脊：「什麼？」

　　「我的眼睛看不到實質的形體……但它們能看見一個人的內在，殿下……在您進來我們的家門時我就發現了，雖然您的氣場似乎和以前不一樣……也許早已您忘記像我這樣的老頭子，但我並不會忘記……八年前，是您給予了一個老人憐憫，送給了他一袋食物……我那時候就看見了您的氣息，藍色混雜著憤怒的紅……現在我能看見同樣的藍夾雜金色……但我知道那是您，我永遠也不會忘記。」

　　這個老人說錯了，貝吉塔很確定他口中的那個人並不是他，而是這個宇宙的貝吉塔，但他仍然為此感到印象深刻，眼前的老人竟然能看見一個人的氣……

　　「我需要資訊，完整而且徹底的資訊。」貝吉塔轉移了話題。

　　「當然了，您已經離開太久了，也難怪您不知道發生了什麼事……您想知道什麼？」

　　「就從戰爭之後說起吧，把所有你記得的事都告訴我。」貝吉塔覺得自己必須知道這個。

　　「那是一場艱困的勝利，弗利沙的軍隊最終被您的打敗了，我不曉得內部的詳細消息，請原諒我這個老頭，我當時並不在場……但我知道那一場戰役死去了很多人，才將整個星系從她的魔掌中解放出來……」

　　「等等……『她』？」他沒聽錯吧？

　　「殿下不知道嗎？弗利沙是一名女性壁虎人。」貝吉塔簡直要暈倒了，一個女人？他很明確地記得他們宇宙中的弗利沙是個百分之百的男性冰人，看來這點在這裡不一樣。

　　「繼續吧。」貝吉塔催促道。

　　「在戰爭之後，賽亞人成為了星系的統治者，而卡卡羅特就成為了星系的首領，但因為那場戰爭，他要求當初幫助弗利沙的八個星球每年獻上一名保有童貞的女人……今年是第五年……」

　　「等等，那我呢？為什麼不是我來當首領？」他感到既好奇又質疑。

　　「我不確定，殿下，卡卡羅特宣稱您帶著軍隊遠離了這個星系，打算統一其他地區並將這裡交給了卡卡羅特管理，有謠言說您已經戰死了……但這不是真的，對嗎，殿下？到底發生了什麼事？為什麼您會……變成這個樣子？」

　　「別再那麼拘謹了，我可不想讓別人起疑，你記得別把這件事告訴其他人，包括你的家人。」貝吉塔忽略了他的疑惑，畢竟他自己也沒有解答。

　　「我知道了……你接下來打算怎麼做？」

　　「……我今晚就會離開，我不會再給你的家人添麻煩了。」

 

＊＊

 

　　貝吉塔回顧著他穿越之後發生的事，看來他有些事情的確是猜對了……這個卡卡羅特熱衷於殺人，前幾年被送上去的人很可能都已經被殺害了，說不定連這個宇宙的貝吉塔都是死在他手上的，他很扭曲，就像貝吉塔過去在弗利沙麾下時期那樣。

　　這個世界很可能會是他的另一種人生，這樣的想法在他的腦海中縈繞不去，要是他沒有在地球上安定下來的話他說不定會踏上這個貝吉塔的後塵，想像著他和卡卡羅特會變成這樣簡直讓人恐懼。

　　是時候動身離開了。貝吉塔站起身，在桌上放了幾張鈔票之後打算踏出房門，卻發現那個獸人男子阻擋了他的去路。

　　「你要走了……」

　　「我早就說過我會走的，別擋著我。」但對方非但沒有照他說的做，反而還將貝吉塔困在牆邊，雙手分別壓在他的左右側不讓他離去。

　　「你這是在幹什麼？」貝吉塔尾巴上的毛開始膨脹了起來。

　　「留下來，你沒必要離開。」

　　搞什麼？為什麼這裡的每個男人都想上他！女人的身體就只會帶來麻煩！……但有什麼不太對，這個男人身上並沒有費洛蒙的味道，沒有任何受到吸引的氣味……他不打算和他上床，而是想把他困在這裡。

　　「滾開！」貝吉塔並不想動用暴力，尤其是在這個男人和他的家人幫助了他之後，非到必要他不想出手。

　　他違反本能的這一份心軟卻成了他的致命傷。

　　大腿右側突然傳來了刺痛，他低下頭，看見了那個小女孩，她手上拿著針筒狀的奇怪器材，滿臉淚痕地顫抖著。

　　「該死……你到底……」他虛弱地倒在了男人懷中，全身的肌肉都失去了控制，注射器裡的東西進入他的血液之後迅猛地發生了效用，他感覺到自己被男人抱了起來，無力地靠著他的胸膛，在頰上溫柔的觸碰之間聽見了低沉的呢喃。

　　「對不起……我不能讓你離開，這不是錢的問題，永遠不會……但我的女兒……如果我把你交給他們，她就不會是下一個，原諒我……」

　　貝吉塔沒辦法回答，在藥物強烈的影響下他根本什麼也不能做，他不為這個男人的所作所為生氣，他更多的是氣惱自己，對方不過是盡可能地想保護自己的女兒，他不能因為這個責怪他。

　　他指責自己，在那個冰人手下倖存了那麼多年，他早就以最殘忍的方式品嘗過教訓了，不論是親身體驗或是親眼所見，他明明告訴過自己無數次這是最重要的準則，但他還是違反了這個信條

　　──永遠不要相信任何人。


	11. 第九章　A promise to keep

　　他感覺到自己又一次在清醒與昏睡間漂浮，他能聽見聲音，在試圖讓自己完全恢復意識的同時也分辨出了周遭的氣息。該死，他什麼時候變得這麼粗心大意了？竟然會中這樣粗糙簡單的陷阱，如果有其他認識的人在場的話他一定會覺得丟臉到不行，這都是那個擁有地球人內在的賽亞人害的。

　　他不能再犯錯了，這個星系中有太多危險，每一個都讓他難以忽視，這會時時提醒著貝吉塔這並不是他所居住的世界，對於每件事他都必須格外用心去注意。

　　他強迫自己從迷茫中清醒，微微睜開了一隻眼睛，他能分辨出身旁的人影，看起來他還在那些狐狼人的家裡，這樣的話時間應該沒有過去多少才是，他還能想辦法說服他們，貝吉塔聽見了那個青年正在和老人爭執，小女孩卻不在他的視線範圍內，她跑去哪了？

　　腳邊傳來的動靜引起了他的注意，她就坐貝吉塔的腿旁，不斷拋出笨問題之後得到一樣愚蠢的回答，嘖……至少她似乎沒發現他醒了。

　　他試圖移動手部，幸好他還能控制這個……如果他想離開這裡的話他得完全取回身體控制權才行，但這一家人……要是他逃走了，他們又會遭到什麼懲罰？怒火佔據了貝吉塔的內心，他不想多管閒事了，這些人背叛、出賣了他，原先的那些善意不過是騙局。

　　「你不能這麼做！你以為你在做什麼？！你怎麼能這樣用一條無辜的生命去交換另一個人的？就算她是你的女兒？！你真的知道自己在做什麼嗎？！」

　　「我不會改變心意的！那些士兵快來了……這件事沒什麼好討論的了。」男人重重的跌坐在椅子上，顯然也正為這個決定遭受折磨：「我沒有其他辦法了……」他不斷地重複著這句話，比起說服其他人更像是在說服自己相信這個理由。

　　「爸爸……她會繼續和我們住在一起了對嗎？」她跑過去抓住了青年的褲管。

　　「親愛的，去你的房間乖乖待著，爸爸和爺爺要討論事情。」他扯著嘴角做出了勉強稱作微笑的表情。

　　「爸爸？……我會乖乖的……所以不要傷心好嗎？」小女孩三步一回頭地離開了臥室。

　　「我的兒子，請你好好地想想自己在做什麼，謀殺不會是換取另一條生命的最佳方式……」

　　「你寧願救一個陌生人也不願意救自己的孫女嗎？再過幾年她就會被選為下一個供品了，難道你不知道嗎？！」男人似乎已經處在精神崩潰的邊緣了：「如果我的確做錯事了，我願意在我們的萬神殿前接受天罰，而不是由你來評論對錯！你的那些正直根本幫不了我們，看清楚現實！那以前幫不了忙，現在也不可能！我不能失去她……我、我只有她了，父親……不要讓這件事變得更困難了……」他蜷縮在椅子裡，痛苦地用雙手掩著自己的臉龐。

　　貝吉塔嘆了口氣，那個傻子，事情不可能這麼簡單的，就連他都知道他不可能和這個宇宙的卡卡羅特談條件的：「你真的是個笨蛋傻子。」

　　「你醒了，你比我想像的還要強壯……」狐狼男人仍坐在椅子上。

　　「而你比我想像的還要蠢。」貝吉塔冷哼了聲。

　　老者立刻往賽亞王子的方向走去：「我為我兒子的行為道歉……你站得起來嗎？」

　　「不能。」貝吉塔撒謊道，他必須要避免被再次注射藥劑。

　　「我不會請求你的原諒……我也不期望你能理解……但我真的很抱歉，我必須為了我女兒做這件事……我已經通知士兵了，他們現在正往這裡來。」他坐在坐位上低聲道，拒絕接觸貝吉塔的視線，並不知道他並沒有在看他。

　　「哼，做出這種交換條件就已經很笨了，你竟然還相信這會成功？」貝吉塔閉著眼睛淡淡地說著，佯裝著無力可憐的受害者的同時感應四周的氣息，還沒有軍隊靠近……但這份平靜不可能維持太久的。「真是頭腦簡單，如果你是一名士兵的話根本活不過一天。」

　　「我想是吧，我一直都不是個當兵的料……我只想要過著簡單的生活，我的妻子、她曾是這個家庭的精神支柱，願她的靈魂安息……她是個好女人，絕不會因為自己嬌小的身材而退縮……你讓我想起她，一個擁有堅強意志的女人……我可以理解為什麼我的小女孩會喜歡你。」

　　「省省你的感性吧，那些士兵可不會因為一段可歌可泣的故事饒過你們，笨蛋。」貝吉塔焦躁地低吼著，他得讓他看清楚這究竟是怎麼回事才行：「聽著，我的人頭可是價值五萬元的賞金，這份獎金可沒有限定只能是這裡的居民，也就是只要是把我交上去的人都能獲得獎賞，你說你通知了士兵，那就表示卡卡羅特根本不知道是誰找到我的，現在做點簡單的邏輯題，狐狼，如果卡卡羅特不知道真相，誰才是真正抓住我的人一點都不重要，懂了嗎？」這個男人到底能有多遲鈍啊？

　　「該死……」貝吉塔可以感應到許多氣息往這裡靠近了：「我昏迷多久了？」

　　「將近一天了……」老人撐起貝吉塔的後腦，喂他喝下一杯溫水。

　　「真是去他的太好了……」已經浪費一天了。貝吉塔拉著老人貼近自己唇邊，低聲囑咐道：「那些士兵已經快到這裡了，假裝一切正常不要反抗，剩下的交給我處理，懂了嗎？」

　　「懂了……我希望你知道自己在做什麼，殿、」

　　「別再說了。」他警告著。

　　「當然。」老人點了點頭，他除了相信賽亞王子以外也沒有其他選擇了。

　　「你很快就知道我是什麼意思了。」

　　年邁的獸人走向自己的兒子，貝吉塔現在能感應到青年的畏懼了，看來他總算明白了賽亞王子在說什麼，但這已經太遲了，他們現在得隨機應變，還要祈禱這能順利發揮作用。

　　突然想起的敲門聲嚇到了除了貝吉塔以外的所有人，他瞥了一眼，小女孩悄悄地從自己的房間裡敞開了一小條細縫，看著自己的父親前去應門。

　　四名士兵和一名船長在門打開的瞬間便走了進來。

　　「你就是那個通報的人？那個女人在哪裡？」船長詢問道。

　　「她、在那裡……」他指向貝吉塔躺著的床位。

　　「檢查她的編碼。」其中一名士兵立刻上前執行命令。

　　為了繼續假扮成沒有移動能力的弱者，貝吉塔容忍那個男人的手令人不快地觸碰他的臉與後頸。

　　「是她，船長，編碼在這裡，數字是３５。」他回報道。

　　船長走上前瞥了眼貝吉塔：「她這是怎麼回事？為什麼她的眼睛不能聚焦也沒什麼反應？這就是所謂的危險女人？」

　　「為了各位的方便，我們對她下了藥，長官……」在青年能回答之前老者搶先開了口。

　　「作為走狗還挺聰明的……所以，除了你們之外沒有其他人知道她在這裡了嗎？」貝吉塔壓抑著險些從喉間竄出的低吼，這低劣的吸血蟲果然在做那種打算。

　　「沒有，長官。」

　　「非常好，你做了正確的事情，現在該是我解決你對未來的擔憂的時候了，你想要賞金，對嗎？」他轉過身面向那兩個狐狼男人。

　　「我們不需要獎賞，長官，我們只是想讓這個危險人物離開我們家。」在看見貝吉塔的氣息為了攻擊而開始流動時，老人立刻開口接續這個對話。

　　無聲無息之中，貝吉塔折斷了最開始接觸他的那名士兵的脖子，緊接著運用床上的長衫纏住了另一人的頸項，緊緊地壓迫著對方的咽喉，在他能開口說出一字一句之前他的氣管便在這壓力下硬生生失去了作用。

　　兩個倒了，還有三個要解決。

　　「我堅持你收下。」那個隊長完全不了解身後發生了什麼：「別留活口。」

　　糟糕。貝吉塔得動作快了，他在一名士兵打算執行指令的瞬間抓住了對方。

「搞什麼鬼？！」船長和最後的士兵一回頭看見的就是那個貓人女性箝制著自家同夥，一把扭斷了他的脖子，在她身後還倒著另外兩人的屍體，他的驚慌瞬間上升了一個層級。

　　「別站在這裡，抓住她！」他命令著身旁的下屬，那個懦夫甚至不敢自己動手。

　　「你這個大壞蛋──不准傷害她──！」小女孩一面大聲尖叫著一面衝撞向士兵的大腿。

　　「操！這他媽是在幹什麼？！」那人一把推開了小女孩：「她刺了我！這該死的小婊子！」他將槍口對準了她。

　　「不！」三道吼聲和女孩畏怯的尖叫夾雜在一起，但還不等槍聲響起那個男人便身體一軟倒在了地上，貝吉塔看向女孩手中用來攻擊的東西，這才發現那正是剛才他們用來對他下藥的針筒，他忍不住勾起嘴角，在心底讚揚了那個孩子一把。

　　「我需要支援，送更多的人過來，送船上所有的士兵過來，動作快！」

　　該死，那個隊長還沒解決掉……

　　男人掏出身上的槍：「別給我搗亂了，婊子，我才不會被一個女人打倒！」說著，槍口已經對準了貝吉塔。

　　但還不等他作出什麼反應，年輕的狐狼男人便縱身撲了上去，利用全身的重量將他壓制在地，貝吉塔眼明手快地在他能抓穩槍之前一腳將槍踢到角落。

　　「你選擇了錯誤的人和家族下手了……閉上眼睛，女孩。」貝吉塔對著那個狐狼人女孩說道，而她乖乖地照做了，雙手老老實實地覆蓋在自己的眼睛上，任由自己的爺爺將她擁入懷中。

　　「等、等等！」貝吉塔並沒有給他把話說完的機會，拳頭迅猛地落在了他的臉上，將頭蓋骨打成碎片，男人的臉因此而塌陷，血從他的七竅不斷流出，現在他臉上唯一完好無缺的就是那台偵察機了。

　　在一切暫時告一段落之後房間裡陷入一陣尷尬的沉默，貝吉塔沒什麼想說的，他本來就不是健談的類型，同時他也不知道該怎麼解釋現在的狀況，他們的處境並不安全，有更多的士兵要來了，很可能是一整個船隊的人，他不可能獨自打敗他們，而要是他離開了這一家人反而會陷入危險……該死。

　　「你得快點離開，這裡並不安全。」最終是青年打破了沉默。

　　「爸爸……不要，拜託嘛……」

　　「我同意，殿……你待在這裡不安全，你應該快點離開。」老人很快地糾正了話語中的錯誤。

　　「不要！我不想要她走……拜託嘛，爸爸，讓她留下來……爺爺？……」她立刻撲上去抱住了貝吉塔的大腿，這舉動出乎了他的意料。

　　「搞什……放手，小女孩。」他完全沒辦法認真地將巴著他腿不放的狐狼小孩拉開，她簡直把小狗眼神運用得淋漓盡致……

　　「她不能留在這裡，寶貝……」青年溫柔地將女孩拉進自己懷中：「如果她留下來的話，會有更多壞人跑來傷害她的，你不希望這樣，對嗎？」他溫和地對著啜泣不已的女兒解釋道。

　　「我們不會有事的，我們都在戰爭中存活下來了，這次也可以。」也許是查覺到貝吉塔的緊繃，老人試圖安慰道。

　　他對這一家人投入太多情感了，而他們才認識不到幾天，該死，他真的變得太溫和了……這一定也是那個笨蛋的錯。他伸出手拍了拍女孩的小腦袋：「她什麼時候會被選上？」

　　「再過十年，她現在才八歲。」老人回答。

　　「她身上好像沒有編碼。」貝吉塔注意到了這點。

　　「在成年那天他們才會在她身上烙下編碼，而當那天來臨時……他們就會過來帶走她了，他們會把她從我們身邊帶走……」男人竭盡全力不在自己女兒面前痛哭出聲。

　　「那天不會到來的。」在他意識到前這句話便已經脫口而出：「如果必要的話，我會親自阻止他這麼做。」  
　　場景開始轉換，在貝吉塔的腦海中逐漸變回了貝吉塔星上的謁見室，就是在那天，他被當作禮物獻給了弗利沙，並且在往後的許多年忍受那種羞辱和痛苦折磨，不，他不會讓這種事再次發生！

　　突然枕上他手臂的小腦袋打斷了他的神遊，他垂下視線揉了揉對方的髮絲。

　　「你們會活下來看著她長大的……」這是他對自己，也是對這一家人許下的誓言，一個他不確定能不能完成，但也不打算放棄的約定，這絕對也是受到那個笨蛋影響的：「妳要好好照顧爸爸和爺爺，而你好好照顧她。」他對著那一對父女說。

　　「你現在打算怎麼做？」老人握住了貝吉塔的手，試圖透過這個安慰他，而他心懷感激地接受了：「卡卡羅特殿下不會放棄追捕你……幾年他並不是這個樣子的，我不知道到底發生了什麼事，但也許你可以阻止這種瘋狂……」

　　在這種情況下實在不適合讓人有過多的期待，於是貝吉塔並沒有回應這句話，只是轉過身面對著一地的屍體：「我有個主意……」這個想法相當粗糙，而且說實在的他也不喜歡這個計畫，他並沒有任何這能生效的把握，但同時他也沒有別的選擇了，不是嗎？

　　士兵們已經來了。

 

＊＊

 

　　支援兵們抵達了隊長傳來的座標之後全都愣住了，他們的隊長和五名同夥零散地倒在地上，遠離著城鎮的位置，士兵們立刻使用偵察機檢查著同伴們的生命跡象。

　　「還有一個人沒死……他的氣息很虛弱。」滿布的血跡遮掩了他的長相，而聲音……這個倖存者根本發不出半點清晰的聲響，更別說是吐出一句完整的句子了，他只能顫抖著伸出手，指尖指向遠處的某個方位。

　　「她跑去那裡了是嗎？！你還有你，把他帶去治療艙，剩下的人跟我來！」

　　下了指令後，小隊長領著餘下的十二名士兵往最後存活的那人指引的方向前進，另外兩人則攙扶著他往醫療所的方向移動。

　　他們用偵察機掃描了附近的區域將近一小時，但偵察機卻沒辦法給他們有效幫助，這裡實在有太多生物了，根本沒辦法分辨哪些是屬於動物的哪些又是屬於人的。

　　一段時間後，他們在路邊搜索到了某個白色的物體，看起來像是穿著白色連帽衫的人倒在地上，士兵們警界地靠近，在距離那東西幾英尺的距離時小隊長揮了揮手，示意身後的下屬散開來包圍住對方，而在這接近的過程中他完全沒有反應。

　　也許她受傷了。小隊長揮動手指指示距離最近的那名兵卒上前查看，他謹慎地靠近，伸手拉開了連帽。

　　看見帽子底下的東西男人倒抽了口氣一屁股跌坐在地上，那是一顆血淋淋的頭顱，頸部以上的皮膚全部都不見了，沒有眼瞼的包覆，那雙混濁的眼睛直愣愣地瞪著前方，這足以讓人和人反胃得吐出來了……那名士兵立刻轉過頭把胃裡的所有東西通通傾倒而出。

　　「這他媽是什麼星際怪東西？！」小隊長一面乾嘔一面上前查看，那是一具男人的屍體，頭與軀幹已經分了家。

　　「那是左莫，我認得他手臂上的刺青。」另一位跟著上前查看的士兵道：「他是跟著船長行動的。」  
　　但小隊長並沒有認真的在聽對方的敘述，他在腦海中快速地計算起自己隊裡的人數。

　　一艘船配有二十一個人，一位醫療人員、一位船長、他還有另外十八名普通兵，包括船長的五個人先到了目的地……然後他和剩下的十四個人才接著趕到，在加上船上的醫療師那麼就會有十六個人，但是在剛才那裡有五個人，而在這裡又發現了一個，加起來會是二十二個人。

　　他們多了一個人！

　　「該死！」他立刻試圖通知船上的人員，但卻沒有任何回應，他挫敗地怒吼出聲，看著停泊太空船的方向劃出一道熟悉的破空煙霧後消失了蹤影。

　　「小隊長！我們的船被偷了！是那個士兵偷的！」看見隊裡的醫療師和兩名普通兵驚慌失措地向自己跑來讓男人感到更憤怒了。

　　「那個士兵就是那個貓人婊子！她偷了我們的船！」他無法遏止地怒吼著。

 

＊＊

 

　　對於下屬回傳的報告，卡卡羅特並不感到驚訝，他確實預料到她會帶來這樣的驚喜，又一次的她耍弄了他和他的士兵。卡卡羅特待在他預測那個女人會登陸的星球上等待著，然後才發現自己猜錯了位置，而他的部下則是在另一顆星球上被偷走了一艘船，顯然是出自於她的手筆。不得不承認她這一手玩得既聰明又精彩，如果她在他面前的話，卡卡羅特甚至願意為她喝采，他死了四名普通兵和一位船長，還被偷走一艘船，晚點他一定要好好閱讀詳盡的報告。

　　一道警鈴聲打破了沉默，那是從通訊系統傳來的，卡卡羅特並沒有料到這時候會有人連絡他，所以這又是誰打來的？他接通了通訊，螢幕上出現的臉他並不認識，那滿布的血汙讓對方的五官幾乎難以辨認，但從他身上穿著的服裝來看那似乎是他的其中一名部下。

　　「說話，士兵。」他期望著對方傳來一些簡單的報告，但他沒料到的是，眼前的人舉起舉起了手，一點一點剝除自己的臉皮，隨著時間過去，卡卡羅特辨認出來在那層皮膚之下還有另一張臉。

　　他靜靜地看著，被眼前的景象吸引出了神，那是她，他很確定，就算暗褐色的血液遮掩了她的容貌也一樣。他耐心地等著她將臉上已經凝固的污漬去除，露出底下那張他一直渴望看見的臉龐，所以這就是她怎麼瞞過他的下屬的。

　　她的神情並沒有改變，一樣充滿自信地瞪著他，卡卡羅特不得不承認她這樣很好看，血液襯托了她的美麗，他暗自勾起了嘴角，尾巴因為亢奮而微微搖晃了起來，但接著她便開口打斷了他的神遊。

　　「怎麼？不夠賽亞人去完成自己的骯髒工作嗎，卡卡羅特？還是你就是喜歡坐在王座上，躲在你的部下後面發號施令就好？就像弗利沙一樣？」她在嘲諷他，就像當初在母艦上那樣，他應該為這份不屑的言論感到冒犯的，但他只有一小部分有這種不悅，他更多的注意是放在她發出的挑戰上。

　　於是他微笑了起來：「要是我展現出我能有多麼賽亞人，你根本沒辦法應付我。」趁著對方消化著這句話的時間，他的視線順著她身體的曲線緩緩游移，但很快地她便理解了他的訊息，發出一聲低吼之後立刻切斷了通訊。

　　看來她想要他親自出動去抓她，是嗎？狩獵的樂趣與刺激有一部份就是來自於追逐。那個女人一定設下了陷阱等他，而他為此感到期待，兩個人才能完成這場遊戲，在多年以前他可是有個最好的老師指導過他，而且他也不是第一次做這件事了。

　　他打開了星際航圖，立刻追蹤起她的船的訊息，只不過訊號並不是來自船本身而是他的偵察機，是他在派遣船長前往１８３號星球前特別囑咐對方放上去的。

　　但收到的結果卻讓他困惑……訊號顯示她正往銀河系前進，但那裡並沒有多少星球，雖然是有很多死星，可是那些星球根本沒辦法供應活體居住好幾年了，除了一個地方……她打算往那裡去嗎？

　　卡卡羅特大笑了起來，他知道自己該怎麼做了。指示完自己的部下之後他拿起新的偵察機，走進改良版的丸型太空船舒適地伸展著自己的腿，在面板上輸入了目的地。

　　──地球。

 

＊＊

 

　　兵卒不過是砲灰而已，不會有人記得或是想念他們，這個道理雖然殘忍卻真實，在弗利沙底下做事時貝吉塔就驗證過這件事了，不管什麼時候都不會改變，這也是為什麼貝吉塔能愚弄他們，他不可能假扮成船長，因為那些士兵一定辨認出他的不同。殺人並不愉快，何況是要親手剝下對方的臉皮，而要戴上那張血淋淋的面具更是讓貝吉塔感到無法遏制的抗拒，但結果顯示這招很有成效。

　　他成功地偷走太空船並且再次平安地逃到了宇宙中，他知道自己不能永遠這樣逃跑下去，他必須想辦法阻止卡卡羅特繼續追捕他，對此他確實有個粗略的想法，但前提是他得把那傢伙單獨騙出來才行，所以就算再怎麼不情願，他還是主動聯繫上卡卡羅特，踐踏了對方的自尊，引誘他親自出來抓他。但這並不是最讓他背脊發冷的事，而是卡卡羅特給他的眼神。  
　　那個混蛋簡直在用眼睛剝光他！該死的下三濫！切斷通訊之後貝吉塔忍不住質疑啟自己到底清不清楚他在幹什麼，也許不清楚吧，畢竟說老實的他也沒什麼把握。

　　他已經脫離卡卡羅特兩週了，抵達下一個目的地之後便會來到一個月，而他直到現在都還困在這個宇宙、這副身軀裡……龍珠……如果他還在地球上的話，他還能在卡卡羅特的支援下拚死一搏，而如果這不起作用，他的家人和同夥們還能……他那個宇宙的卡卡羅特會想辦法幫他嗎？他們明白究竟發生什麼事了嗎？在這個瞬間貝吉塔突然感到無比孤獨。  
　　但很快地他抹去了這種情緒，一面在內心咒罵一面甩頭將這種脆弱的情感拋到一邊，他厭惡自怨自艾，也從來不是那種任由自己像豬沉入泥巴中那樣沉浸在自憐裡打滾的人。去他的，他可是歷經過了無數次煉獄，而且每一次他都存活了下來，甚至變得更加強大。

　　他將航行目標設置往那個他生活了大半輩子的星系，接著才進浴室洗去身上的汙漬。

　　而在操作面板下方的空隙中，一台偵查機已經給出了它的位置訊號，太空船運作的聲響已經足夠掩蓋它小小的雜音，將它的存在完完全全地掩飾。


	12. 第十章　Hope silenced

　　花了整整一周的時間他才穿越了銀河，抵達預定的目標星系，現在他必須找個適合的星球設下陷阱，最好是一個有廣大植被、野生動物卻沒有文明生物活動的地方。

　　貝吉塔將手探進戰甲的前襟，掏出一隻小小的針筒，裡面裝滿了狐狼人使用的那種麻醉藥劑，在正常情況下，他的自尊與驕傲是不容許自己使用這種下三濫的手段的，但現下的情況讓他沒有別的選擇。

　　他不確定這種麻醉針能迷倒一個賽亞人多久，但這至少能為他爭取機會去做必要的工作，用盡一切辦法逃離這裡，他會設法將卡卡羅特困在某個星球上，破壞他的太空船和通訊設備，以此得到讓他逃跑的時間。  
　　而最困難的部分，是他必須先想辦法足夠靠近那個混蛋好注射藥劑，以他目前的能力來說卡卡羅特大概能很輕易地打倒他，而如果他失敗了，他寧願奮戰致死，作為戰士死去總比當個奴隸要好。

　　但如果他成功了，他會前往地球蒐集龍珠，沒錯，他又得依靠龍珠了，這是這種情況下最快速而簡單的解決方法，也能避免將其他無辜居民拖進這場混亂之中。他為這痛苦的處境嘆了口氣，想起自己在很久以前也曾想仰賴龍珠神奇的力量，許願得到不老不死的能力，讓他擁有無盡的時間成為超級賽亞人並且為族人復仇，那是個他慶幸並沒有實現的願望。

　　而現在理由有些不同，他同樣是為了自己許願，但同時也是為了這個宇宙裡的居民們，如果他不做點什麼，那麼他遇見的人們和其他平民在未來都可能受苦受難。他從不想要當英雄，那需要背負太多責任了。光是一條性命仰賴著自己的行為決定生死就已經夠嚇人了，何況是數以萬計的人命，一不小心失敗了就是整群人一起陪葬。一個英雄必須無私，這個品德貝吉塔不認為自己擁有，更別提有及格的分數。

　　在他的宇宙中，是孫悟空扮演著救世主的角色，他是人們敬愛且需要的英雄，貝吉塔對這並沒有怨言，比起其他人來說他確實更適合這樣的位置。但在這個世界裡並沒有孫悟空，只有卡卡羅特，嚴格說起來貝吉塔不該做任何事，每個宇宙都有自己運行的原則，但總有些事情是值得去改變的，他來自未來的兒子就曾經做過一樣的事，而他敢說那帶來的影響絕對是正面的。帶著更加堅定的決心，貝吉塔再次埋首於眼前的雜務之中。

　　他研究著星際航行圖，不免注意到上頭有許多星球的名字都與他記憶中的不同，甚至有的行星已經被毀滅了，難道這個宇宙和他生活的那個還有更多不同之處嗎？他很快地鎖定了一顆足以使生物生存的棕綠色星球，將它的座標輸入了太空船的降落系統中。

 

＊＊

 

　　二十個小時後他終於登陸了，他踏出太空艙觀察起四周的環境，他站在一片沙漠中，附近零星地長著植披，這方圓幾里之內除了昆蟲和野生動物之外什麼也沒有，是符合他需求的星球。

　　他開始往更遠的地方走去，如果想獲得場地優勢的話他必須要好好熟悉附近的環境，這感覺很奇怪，他的軍靴明明是踏在沙地上卻沒有該有的那種鬆軟感，反而堅硬得像是石面。  
　　一道揚著塵沙的風吹過，貝吉塔反射性地閉起眼瞼，睜開雙眸後瞥見了砂礫下掩藏的漆黑物體，他蹲下身子抹去上頭的細沙，那是一條道路……一條給車子行駛的柏油路，身側傳來的聲響讓他轉過頭去，映入眼簾的是一個被折彎的招牌，他忍不住走上前慢慢地將它翻了過來。

　　上頭顯示的字跡讓他頓時停了心跳。

　　──歡迎來到西都。

　　不！這是不可能的！他扔下了廣告看板快速地向遠方奔跑起來，這一定是哪裡弄錯了。

　　但是……

　　每向前一步他的心便往更深一層的深淵墜去，他的猜測被證實了，他與布瑪和特蘭克斯曾經去過的公園已經被摧毀，裡頭的遊樂器材岌岌可危地勉強連接在一塊，街上的商店被徹底地翻騰砸毀，大半的牆面都已經破損，女性人體模型的下半身搖搖欲墜地掛在上頭，斷裂的鋼筋與磚牆四散在地上，簡直就是一片混亂。

　　他更深入市區，走到了一塊圓形的空地前面……他認得這裡，這是膠囊公司本該存在的地方，建築物的殘骸到處都是，從那剝落的油漆和裂痕他可以判斷出來這不是最近才被破壞的，至少這片混沌已經發生了十幾年。  
　　這是惡夢的具現化，他在很多年前也做過類似的事情，星球被肅清就會是這副模樣。

　　每個事物都被抹除了，每個人都死去了，這曾經被稱作地球的地方在很多年以前就被消滅了。

　　貝吉塔對著灰濛濛的天撕心裂肺地怒吼了起來。

 

＊＊

 

　　卡卡羅特早了貝吉塔五個小時踏上地面，他的太空船經過改良以後不只是空間變得更大，油箱的效能也更好，只要一點燃料就能旅行很長的距離，速度甚至比一般的太空船還要快，是他們賽亞人最喜歡的交通工具，緊急情況下還能再塞下一個人坐在另一人的腿上或大腿之間，儘管那可能搭乘起來沒那麼舒適，但至少能應付一些意外狀況。這種太空船目前只開放讓他們這種擁有賽亞血統的管理者使用而已。

　　他環視周遭的景象，沁入肺部的清新空氣很舒適，他一面緩緩飛行一面偵查地面，過去遍布的建築物已經毀壞得不成原型，被原生生物佔據，植物恣意地生長著，動物們因為好奇而抬起頭來，眼底並沒有恐懼，在這顆星球上牠們的天敵已經變得很少了，這就是大自然該有的模樣，一切都是這麼原始而自由，就像賽亞人喜歡的那樣。

　　卡卡羅特降落在一根枝幹上，隨後跳進了底下的河流中，流水冰涼的感覺讓他發出一聲滿足的喟嘆，他真想念這個，管理一整個星系讓他失去了許多自由時間，能放鬆一下的感覺很好，就算再短暫。

　　他踏上河岸，將身上的鎧甲與緊身衣全部掛在一旁的枝條上晾乾，身上只穿著一件黑色的內衫，他隨興地坐在草地上，思索著自己該做什麼來打發空閒的時間。

　　──咕嚕嚕！

　　他揉了揉自己的腹部，意識到自己已經有好幾個小時沒有吃東西了，好吧，看來是時候來一場小小的狩獵了，突然傳來的水花聲吸引了他的注意，賽亞人微微地笑了，抓些魚來吃也是個不錯的選擇……他重新潛回水中。

　　吃完了兩隻巨大的魚，卡卡羅特滿足地舔乾淨手指後放鬆地坐在草皮上，她應該很快就會登陸了，從偵察機上顯示的消息來看大概只需要再等三十分鐘，他幾乎按耐不住心底的興奮，尾巴隨之左右搖擺著……他一直沒辦法好好控制這個，但為了接下來可能發生的戰鬥他最好還是盡量掌控好尾巴，緩緩地將毛茸茸的長尾環繞在腰上，卡卡羅特倒數著她抵達的時間。

 

＊＊

 

　　他並沒有等待太久。

　　當她穿過大氣層時他的偵察機就捕捉到太空船的訊號位置了，離他所在的地方有些距離，他站起來拿過已經乾了的衣物，套上戰甲後騰空飛起，直直地往船和她的方向前進，因為期待而發出了呼嚕聲。

　　這一場追逐即將落幕，她這一個月的自由也該終止了，他會讓她服從，不管用什麼方式，希望她會給他一場有趣的戰鬥。

＊

　　在降落之前卡卡羅特就看見了她的身影，如他預料的那樣，她改變了自己的外表，黑色的短髮參雜著幾縷淺橘，他能看見對方四肢上變得結實許多的肌肉，顯然在逃跑途中她也做了不少鍛鍊，賽亞鎧甲套在她身上看起來特別迷人，比起原先那個脆弱婊子的模樣她現在看起來更像是一名戰士，這讓卡卡羅特很滿意，一切似乎會比他預期的有趣許多。

＊

　　貝吉塔在他抵達之前就感覺到他了，但這一瞬間，滿溢的憤怒讓他麻木，連一絲畏怯都感覺不到，這裡就算不是他的宇宙，眼前的失去並沒有讓他好過多少，他所有珍惜的事物都沒了，他居住的地方、他的家人、他的戰友們和所有他發誓要守護的人們。

　　這根本是貝吉塔星事件重演。

　　卡卡羅特在離他一小段距離的地方降落了，貝吉塔微微低下頭，連轉身都不願，他只有一件事想問，他必須知道答案。

　　「這是你做的？」

　　卡卡羅特為這突如其來的疑問感到訝異，他想過各式各樣可能的反應，但像這樣平靜地問出這個問題……這絕對不是他設想過的情況。

　　「跑了一個月你就只想問這個？」

　　「回答這他媽的問題！！」貝吉塔怒吼著握緊了雙拳。

　　在這一切結束之後他一定要教會她禮貌。卡卡羅特抱起雙臂，嘴角微微勾起：「是啊，這是我做的，我只花了一天……或是說一個晚上比較正確？他們弱小得可悲，肅清這裡太簡單了。」

　　偵察機上的數字突然開始飆升，他愕然地看著它達到驚人的高度並不斷增加著。不可能！他試著重新啟動了偵察機，但上頭顯示的數字卻還是以難以置信的速度爬升著，她怎麼可能有這麼強的戰鬥力？！

　　毫無防備之下，突如其來的衝擊將他撞飛了原本的位置，他抬起頭，震驚地發現是她做的，不可能！她怎麼會有這種力量？！他細細地觀察起對方的表情，在那張細緻的臉蛋上有著野獸一般的狂怒，纏繞在腰間的尾巴篷得比平時還大上三倍，她甚至發出了怒吼，以對手的姿態站在他面前。

　　卡卡羅特本想再一次查看她的戰鬥力，但方才的衝擊把偵察機撞壞了，他咒罵著將它扔在地上一腳踩碎。  
　　將注意力再次放回眼前的女人身上，他注意到了她的備戰姿勢……那是受過訓練的戰士才有的姿態，而且看起來還有點眼熟，他瞇起眼睛跟著壓下身子，隨時準備開戰。

　　他們兩個都沒有移動，視線謹慎地在對方身上逡巡著尋找破綻，他們都在等，等著足以帶來勝利的某個時機。  
　　卡卡羅特提醒自己要鎮定，不管眼前的女人有多麼強大或擅長戰鬥，她都沒辦法在賽亞人的全力攻擊下存活下來，他不想殺她，這會毀壞這場追逐的目的和他的興致。

　　他突然衝上前，本想一舉壓制住對方，但她比他所想得還要敏捷，在那細小的空檔之間她踹上了他的腹部，卡卡羅特蹲伏在地上，低聲咒罵著搓揉發疼的部位，她的動作很快，而且那一腳是會痛的，看來他似乎不用放水太多。男人忍不住笑了起來，他果然沒看錯，這個女人是一名戰士，他必須更認真地面對這一場戰鬥，卡卡羅特可以感覺到自己的腎上腺素久違地被激發，而這讓他開始享受了。

 

＊＊

 

　　主導這一場戰鬥的是原始的力量、技巧與敏捷。

　　卡卡羅特果然低估她了，她是有能耐與他一戰的，他甚至覺得自己的動作都被對方看透，雖然缺乏力道，但她的動作滑順又確實，每一擊都精準得殘忍，對一個女人來說挺不錯的。他必須承認這個女人稍微消耗了他的體力，她似乎總能預料到自己的動作並做出反擊。

　　簡直就像是他們之前對練過似的，她的動作流暢得彷彿已經演練過數百遍，這個女人就是一道謎，她是第一個，也可能是最後一個能與他交手到這種程度的人，真可惜他不能使用氣功，那會把她消滅的。

　　卡卡羅特抓住了貝吉塔的兩隻手腕。

　　「呿！」貝吉塔在心中咒罵了起來。

　　而卡卡羅特露出了微笑，兩人的臉近得能感覺到彼此的吐息：「投降了？」他呼嚕著說。

　　他只來得及看見對方揚起的邪笑就被一個頭槌撞得正著，他反射性地鬆開了手摀住自己的鼻樑，頭暈目眩地微微踉蹌了下，貝吉塔趁此伏下身子，雙手向後撐地往上一踢，將對方踢到半空中，缺乏了飛行能力讓他只能盡可能跳高，兩手交握成拳向下捶去，將卡卡羅特狠狠地擊入地面之中，雖然這攻擊的力道比起他原來的身體小了很多，但還是能造成一點傷害……該死的，他忘記自己該做的事了，憤怒讓他失去判斷能力，現在宣洩了一些情緒之後他終於想起來自己該幹的事，他將手探進衣服中打算取出那個針筒。

　　但還沒等他碰到麻醉劑，一道熟悉的氣息令他瞬間僵住了動作，他已經不再原本被擊倒的小坑之中了，而是在貝吉塔身後。

　　「你很不錯，女人，除了弗利沙以外你是第一個讓我使用這種型態的人。」卡卡羅特以超級賽亞人的型態站在那裡，微笑著面對她愕然的表情再次擺出了備戰姿勢，眼神死死地聚焦在面前的對手身上。

　　去他的。貝吉塔本來希望……所以這果然也是他打敗弗利沙的原因，他不該訝異，想打敗那個殘暴的統治者第一階變身是必要的，在他的宇宙是如此，那麼在這個宇宙裡當然可能發生一樣的事，他真的太笨了，竟然沒有想到這個可能性。

　　就算獲勝的機會渺小得近乎是零，他還是擺出防禦態勢，他必須戰鬥，他的性命就仰賴在這場戰鬥中了。

 

＊＊

 

　　幾分鐘的交手後貝吉塔忍不住感到困惑，卡卡羅特正在放水，他明明能輕易地擊倒他，卻不使用任何氣彈或氣功砲只是靠著純粹的體術，與先前的差別僅在於他變得更快更強壯了而已。

　　卡卡羅特感覺自己正享受著一段有趣的時光，就算他變身了，她還是有辦法閃躲或回擊，但這場戰鬥已經拖得太久了，是時候降下落幕，他快速地移動製造出消失的假象，從她身後一手抓住了手腕一手環住腰，並用腳掃亂了她的平衡輕鬆地將她壓在地上，甚至有餘力注意別壓得太用力。

　　貝吉塔雖然感應到了對方的氣息出現在身後，卻沒能來得及抵禦他的箝制，腳踝上傳來一道推力後他就被這麼壓在了地上，他試著掙扎起身，但另一人的動作比他更快。  
　　卡卡羅特將貝吉塔的兩隻手固定在頭頂上，以超賽的型態安全地控制著他的動作，他只能惱怒地抬起視線瞪著身上的人不住地喘息，胸腔因為急促的呼吸上下起伏。

　　卡卡羅特的狀態比他好上太多了，雖然有一些小傷口但傷得絕對不會比貝吉塔重。

　　男人用一隻手箝制住她的雙腕，微微抬起身將她翻了過來，兩人面對著面。卡卡羅特審視著眼前的女人，忍不住露出邪笑，她又在瞪他了，就算已經疲憊不堪她也沒打算放棄戰鬥，如此令人沉醉的謎啊，她現在屬於他了，卡卡羅特追著她跑了大半個宇宙，並且贏了這場對戰，他有權利擁有她，有權利在她身上留下標記。

　　「看來是我贏了，女人。」卡卡羅特彎下腰，兩人的臉距離不到幾吋：「這場追捕結束了，狩獵也結束了。」他稍微退開了些讓眼前的女人開口。

　　「一開始就沒有什麼狩獵！」貝吉塔努力地想掙脫腕上的掌握。

　　「看來你知道什麼是狩獵……那麼讓我提醒你，你向我發起了一場追捕，我接受了也跟著你穿越整個星系來到這個地方，然後你又向我發起了戰鬥，而我贏了。你想要我的注意力？很好，你已經得到了。但現在你又要怎麼辦呢，女人？我贏了戰鬥，也贏得了權利，我記得我曾經說過，如果你在競技場裡存活下來你就會成為我們的一份子，不是嗎？」他看著身下的人隨著他吐出的話語而漸漸臉色蒼白。

　　貝吉塔加大了掙扎的力道。

　　卡卡羅特舔了舔唇瓣，這比他想像的要好太多了，他用一隻手配合著尾巴拉開了她的雙腿，將自己的下身頂在對方身上，他知道她能感覺到自己，硬挺而渴望地等著她的觸碰，他享受著身下的人因此發出的驚呼，利用全身的重量將她固定在地上，終於騰出一隻手抓住了她的下巴，強迫她面對自己，他真喜歡這樣對她的感覺。

　　「把你自己交給我吧，女人。」他強硬地奪取了她的雙唇。

　　貝吉塔抽了口氣劇烈地掙扎著。

　　「放、開、我！」


	13. 第十一章　Fate worse than death

　　她不斷掙扎著，這也是理所當然的，卡卡羅特不認為這女人會輕易放棄，從開始到結束都不願放棄反抗，而這只會讓一切變得更甜美。

　　試圖脫掉她身上的衣服簡直是一場災難，要是換個場合來看的話甚至很可笑，戰甲的布料因為他的拉扯而變形，但他怎麼樣也無法在不鬆手的情況之下把它扯過那女人的頭頂。  
　　卡卡羅特不耐地怒吼出聲，直接用氣割開了她的衣服，將被破壞的胸甲扔得老遠，她掙扎的更用力了，整個人都蹭在了他身上。  
　　他微微閉上了眼睛，壓抑住上竄喉間的呻吟，他硬挺的慾望正緊緊的壓在她身上，帶來了難以忍耐的快感。要不是還想著好好享受屬於他的勝利，他早就把她的衣服全部撕開直接進入她溫暖的身體裡。

　　但是不行，他要把最美味的部分留到最後享受，好好慰勞自己費了那麼多心血，旅行了這麼遠的距離。他不想讓這一切太快結束，卡卡羅特仔細地觀察起身下的女人，去掉了礙事的戰甲，眼前的景象讓他不光只是滿意而已，她的身體勻稱結實，不像其他女性那樣脆弱纖瘦，而也只有這樣的強壯身體才能夠完全接受他，並且承受他的力量。

　　而就在這時，一道猛然甩來的踢擊直接打斷了他的觀察。那該死的女人。

　　「放、開、我！卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔盡力抬起了腿，瞄準卡卡羅特的頭用力踢去。

　　這一擊踢得很準，撞在了男人的耳邊讓他耳鳴了好一陣子，卡卡羅特發現自己越來越難保持冷靜了，他本能地抓住了貝吉塔的尾巴，像是對付賽亞人那樣拉扯著。

　　這帶來的效果是立即的，貝吉塔因為痛楚而發出了尖叫，後仰著腦袋暴露出自己白皙的頸項，身體不受控制地顫抖了起來。卡卡羅特能看出她的疼痛，他不確定這是因為貓人的尾巴一樣敏感還是純粹是他拉得太用力了，不過這並不重要，他現在佔了上風，他可不打算浪費這個機會。

　　男人仍緊緊地握著她的尾巴，彎下身子將臉埋進對方的肩窩深深地吸入她的氣息，嘴唇不斷地下移著直到他碰到了她的緊身衣領口，卡卡羅特直接咬住了那一塊布料猛地抬起頭，撕開了那女人的衣服，將她的雙峰暴露出來。  
　　卡卡羅特鬆開握著對方弱點的手，緩緩地愛撫著她平坦結實的腹部，掌下的肌肉因此而變得緊繃，當他的手逐漸往上時，卡卡羅特聽見了這女人發出的抽氣聲，心跳也隨著他的動作變得更快，直到他摸上她的胸脯，不只形狀好看，大小也十分適中，男人用指尖輕輕地撫過她的乳尖，因為對方給予的反應而感到愉悅。

　　「啊……」貝吉塔立刻壓抑住口中的呻吟，他以前的身體在這個部位可沒有這麼敏感，身為一個男人，也沒有人曾經觸碰他的乳尖，而被迫變成女人改變了一切。他為那來不及收回的聲音臉紅得彷彿要滴出血來，喉間發出了惱火的低吼。

　　卡卡羅特幾乎要忍不住因此好笑地搖頭，但他忽略了對方的警告，他伸出舌尖品嘗著她的肌膚，豪不意外地感覺到她又開始劇烈地掙扎，但他知道該怎麼阻止她，卡卡羅特將注意力放在了對方的雙峰上。

　　貝吉塔因為這突如其來的刺激倒抽了口氣。該死的！這發情的混蛋！她從未品嘗過這樣的快感，在卡卡羅特極富技巧的愛撫下他簡直像是奶油一般地融化了，濡濕溫熱的舌尖挑逗著他，讓貝吉塔忍不住發出嗚咽，另一邊則被夾在另一人的拇指與食指間揉捏，他扭動著身體，一時之間竟分不出來他究竟是試圖逃脫還是在渴求更多。

　　卡卡羅特勾起嘴角，這女人很敏感，而且很顯然是第一次經歷這些，一副不知該作何反應的模樣，他的指尖緩緩向下，從頭到尾都沒有離開她的身體，滑入了她的緊身衣。

　　「……？」指尖傳來的濕潤感讓他停下了動作。有可能嗎？他曲起手指擦過她的穴口。  
　　貝吉塔感覺到一陣強烈的快感沖刷過他的神經，他低吟著發出了細小的呼嚕聲，而卡卡羅特把這當作了繼續的訊號，開始不間斷地逗弄她，感覺到對方以非常緩慢的步調漸漸放鬆下來。

　　她準備好了。

　　他放開了對她的箝制，開始脫去身上的衣服，褪去緊身衣的束縛讓他感到鬆了口氣，他將女人身上剩下的布料也全部脫掉了，終於，他貪婪地凝視著眼前的美景，再也無法忍耐了，他現在就要她。

　　男人用雙手拉開了她的雙腿，將那曼妙的身軀拉得更靠近一些，用他已經完全甦醒的慾望輕輕地磨蹭著溫熱的洞口，這能稍微緩解他的衝動但卻完全不夠，他將肉住的頂端擠入她的穴口，深吸了口氣開始向前推進。

　　貝吉塔慢慢地回復了神智，他張開眼睛，被眼前的景象震驚得愣住了，那簡直就像是歷史重演……他赤裸著躺在超賽狀態的卡卡羅特身下，但那不是他的卡卡羅特，這也不是他的身體，抵上他下身的灼燙讓他猛然跌回現實。

　　「住、手！卡、卡、羅、特！」他再度掙扎了起來，但這一次是因為恐慌。

　　卡卡羅特受夠了，他已經做了夠久的前戲，他現在就要擁有她。他緊緊地抓住她的腰，用力地挺動臀部，閉著眼睛用盡身心去感受那包裹住自己的緊緻熾熱，耳邊傳來了她的尖叫，身體因為這粗魯的進入而緊繃，接著又傳來了細微的嗚咽與急促的抽氣聲，他快速地將那女人的雙腕用氣環固定在頭上，不打算再次面對她的掙扎，他本來不想用這種手段的，但這倨傲的女人沒給他選擇。

　　卡卡羅特一面享受勝利的甜美一面讓自己更加進入對方的身體，天啊，她真的太緊了。  
　　貝吉塔喘息著，承受男人強硬的深入沉重地吸著氣，近乎可憐地哀鳴出聲，先前的潤滑根本減輕不了多少不適，卡卡羅特太大了，他會弄傷他的。

　　終於完全埋入了她的體內，卡卡羅特看了眼身下的人，她側著頭不願面對壓著自己的男人，毫無疑問地因為痛楚而微微發顫，她看起來狀況糟透了，這可以裡解，畢竟她還是個處女。  
　　卡卡羅特開始擺動起腰部，她的內壁緊緊地包裹著他、擠壓他，讓男人不禁發出細小的喘氣聲，而她看起來一點也不享受這一切，扭動著身體想逃脫腕上的桎梏，怒視著他的美麗雙眸淌下了淚水，因為痛楚而低聲哀鳴著。

　　他笑了起來，完全明白為什麼對方會有這種反應，以他這樣的尺寸，如此強硬地進入對她來說鐵定是一場噩夢，而像這樣毫不憐惜的抽插根本是煉獄，她能夠清楚地感覺到卡卡羅特在她體內是如何移動的，那個她極端厭惡的男人，正沒有任何顧忌地操著她，而她完全沒有能力反抗。這讓這份征服，讓一切……都變得更加美味。

　　這份痛楚簡直難以忍受，貝吉塔從沒有體會過這樣尖銳緊湊的疼痛，那份熾熱，像塊烙鐵似地捅進他的身體裡，他知道卡卡羅特是故意的，他就是要他感覺到痛，懲罰他、讓他知道現在是誰擁有他，那個混蛋！

　　卡卡羅特不曉得自己能忍耐多久，至少會比上次艾拉幫他口交時要久一些，如果沒有的話他會很失望的，像這樣深深埋入她溫熱的內壁簡直太舒服了，，這一個月的時間花得非常值得，她的聲音也開始出現了變化，隨著男人的舉動她漸漸放鬆了下來，不管她再怎麼掙扎，這副身軀仍然是個女人，觸碰到對的地方終究會使她融化的。  
　　她終於為他敞開了身體，卡卡羅特加快了步調，她似乎不再感到疼痛，甚至開始享受了起來，他用一隻手抱起了她的右腿，以更好的角度繼續深入，他看著她的雙乳隨著他的撞擊不斷搖晃，一遍又一遍……太熱太舒服了，該死，他沒辦法撐太久。

　　貝吉塔感覺到卡卡羅特加快速度，抓著他腰部的手收緊了，臉上的表情帶著熾熱的專注，他知道那個表情，他也曾在他的卡卡羅特臉上看過。

　　「不！卡卡羅特！啊啊──」注入身體的溫度讓貝吉塔繃緊身體，但那種感覺完全無法蓋過脖子上傳來的劇痛，不屬於他的情緒像浪潮一般湧入他的心靈，這些情感對他的心來說根本難以承受，他必須用盡全身的意志力才能阻擋卡卡羅特觸碰他的內心，而當一切終於結束，他力竭地暈了過去。

　　終於在她的身體裡釋放完最後一點白濁，卡卡羅特慢慢地抽離兩人相接的地方，粗喘著氣褪去超級賽亞人的型態，他發現了兩件事，一是他把那女人給上到失去了意識，二是，她的脖子正在流血，男人舔了舔嘴角，顯然他在高潮的時候標記了她。

　　──本能地。

 

＊＊

　　他和她一起坐進太空艙裡，草草地在對方身上圍了件衣服，把她安置在自己的腿上，頭靠著他的胸襟。這下他總算能放鬆了，那些焦躁與挫敗全都得到了撫慰，他現在該做的就是決定這女人的命運，卡卡羅特嗅聞著她的血，垂下頭舔舐著那一道咬痕，這應該很快就會恢復了。就算是現在，她看起來仍然是他在船上遇見的那個野女人，他也知道她會繼續保持下去，她會成為賽亞人的寵兒的，那巴和他的哥哥一定也會喜歡她……他立刻壓抑住因為這想法而上竄的低吼。

　　他在騙誰呢，當他決定要橫越整個星系追捕她時他就知道了，知道自己想要她扮演什麼樣的角色，她會像他當初承諾的那樣成為他們的一份子，但她的表現值得他再給予她多一些東西……她會成為同伴，而且只屬於他一個人。

　　睡眠氣體逐漸發揮了作用，卡卡羅特昏昏欲睡地抱緊了懷裡的人，就算是這個也讓他感到很熟悉，像是……某個他認識很久的人。他閉上眼睛，任由思緒奔騰著，也許這只是他的錯覺，但他幾乎可以發誓，當他在地球上觸碰她時，有那麼一瞬間，他似乎差一點點，也許就那麼一點點……他觸碰到了她的內心，但這是不可能的。

　　她並不是賽亞人。

 

＊＊

 

　　自從上次和卡卡羅特聯繫之後已經過了一個月，他的弟弟終於打算回來了，從他的太空船回傳的訊號來看，只要再一小時他就會登陸了，很好，他還有足夠的時間做準備。

　　每次都得在必要的時候去找那個光頭真的很讓人無語，但他和他的弟弟都知道該去哪裡找他……那個終年發情的白痴從來不會離娛樂室太遠，就拉帝茲的觀點來看，娛樂室的名字根本應該改成「那巴的娛樂天堂」才對，反正不管到哪個基地去那都是他最愛的地方，好像根本去不膩一樣。拉帝茲可以保證，將活下來的女人送入娛樂室根本可以說是為了那巴訂下的習慣，他和卡卡羅特幾乎不到那裡去，那老傢伙的下面到現在都還能用簡直是奇蹟。

　　他打開了通訊頻道，正打算開口說話……

　　「喔、寶貝，就是這樣，讓我看看妳漂亮甜美的奶子，搖一搖，喔喔──」

　　拉帝茲一巴掌拍向自己的額頭，他真的，不需要聽到這種東西……聽到那巴的床邊穢語已經夠噁心的了，但是像這樣把他的呻吟和喘氣聽得一清二楚簡直是……噁！

　　「那巴！你最好快點結束！卡卡羅特要回來了！」他對著偵察機大吼道。

　　「喔，拉帝茲？我聽到了，再給我十分鐘、嗚喔喔！對、就是這樣……」

　　「五、分、鐘然後快一點！他再四十五分鐘就要登陸了！」拉帝茲一把掐斷了通訊。

 

＊＊

 

　　在太空艙中逐漸清醒，貝吉塔不需要睜開眼睛去看也知道發生了什麼改變，他失敗了，失敗得很徹底，卡卡羅特不僅把他抓回來，還徹徹底底地羞辱了他，踐踏他的自尊，他不只是強暴他，還迫使他們之間建立了連結。  
　　這件事讓他感到很震驚，他不知道這居然有可能發生……他現在的身體並不屬於賽亞人，但很顯然連結的建立和身體無關，真正影響這點的是更深一層的靈魂，他的靈魂屬於賽亞人，他和這個卡卡羅特的內心完成了標記，彼此產生聯繫，去他的！在他那個宇宙裡他和他的卡卡羅特有這樣的連結就已經夠糟了！現在連這個卡卡羅特也來參一腳？！

　　他開始感到害怕……這個卡卡羅特對於賽亞文化並不是一竅不通，有了連結以後，他很可能藉由這個來侵入他的內心獲得資訊，當然他也可以對卡卡羅特這麼做，但這樣很可能會被對方發現，眼前的人並不是他那個宇宙的溫和賽亞人，他必須盡可能小心地將兩人的內心隔開。

　　貝吉塔注意到他們又回到競技場基地……很好，所以他又要變成獵物了？接著他看見了兩張熟悉的面孔，那巴和拉帝茲……所以在這個時空裡這兩個傢伙也活下來了，他試圖站起來，但卡卡羅特卻緊緊地抓住了他，他為此發出怒吼，但那該死的傢伙卻只是露出一抹淺笑。

　　卡卡羅特吩咐一旁的士兵替他拿來繩子，聽見了那女人發出的吼聲嘴角咧得更開了，就算經歷過剛才的事情她還是一樣的易怒不服輸，這很好，要不是這樣就不好玩了。他對著不遠處的自家哥哥和那巴勾起邪笑。

　　拉帝茲是第一個靠過來的，身為他的兄長，他有權利面對他不用行禮：「這就是她了？看起來不是很危險。」他一面靠近一面抓著貝吉塔的下巴迫使他抬起頭來。

　　「我覺得、」卡卡羅特的警告來的太遲了。

　　「噢喔！操！」拉帝茲沒有預料到這個，她完全逮住了機會，他瞪著她從地上爬了起來，一手搓揉著發疼的太陽穴。貝吉塔回給他同樣惱火的瞪視，喉間發出威脅性的吼聲。

　　「哈哈哈！她真行啊哈哈哈哈！」那巴的笑聲已經開始讓他的耳朵感到疼痛了。

　　「閉上你他媽的嘴！」拉帝茲惱火地道：「你可以警告我的。」

　　「太遲了。」卡卡羅特微微勾起嘴角：「而且我告訴過你她會咬人。」

　　「還真不是在開玩笑的。」拉帝茲再次觀察起面前的女人，她確實很特別，不過說到底還是只是一隻貓女而已。

　　「所以？要把她送去娛樂室嗎？」

　　兩兄弟立刻轉頭看向那巴。

　　卡卡羅特率先開了口：「我還沒決定好，但她會成為我們的同夥，在我決定好她的職位之前給她一間單人房吧。」

　　「好吧。」拉帝茲並沒有被這種說詞說服，他知道那個表情，如果她會成為他們的一份子的話，卡卡羅特打算獨自擁有她，要不是如此，他大可以把她分配到娛樂室（也就是後宮）去，長相稍微普通一些的就會被送到僕役室去當作傭人使喚。這可以說是一種工作鍊，大多數不堪用的女人都會被下放到慰安室去服侍其他士兵，這是最低階層級的女人才會去的地方，而就算是一開始被分配到后宮裡去的女人最終也會落到這樣的境地，只不過是時間長短的問題而已。

　　拉帝茲並不訝異卡卡羅特安排了這樣的工作鍊，某個層面上他也是認同的，覺得這種行為有點道裡，雖然並不能挽回他們失去的東西，但這多多少少都讓他的弟弟感到好過一些，他只希望最終他的傷口能夠隨之復原。

　　「別一副我不在這裡的樣子討論我！」貝吉塔對著卡卡羅特嘶聲道，而男人只是伸手緊緊握住了他的尾巴，換來了一聲壓抑的痛呼以及豎起毛來的貓尾。

　　「她還真嗆辣啊，看來是你喜歡的類型是吧，嗯？卡卡羅特？」那巴可以看出來為什麼他會想要她，這女人看起來固執得要命，在床上一定也烈得很。他忍不住朝她擠眉弄眼起來。

　　貝吉塔緊緊地拉住身上的衣服，該死的，他們就不能去別的地方說話嗎？他的衣服底下什麼也沒穿。終於，看照著他們的神給了貝吉塔一點仁慈，總算有人送來了繩索，卡卡羅特從女僕手中拿走了繩子，將它纏繞在貝吉塔身上。

　　「我們晚一點再更深入地討論這個。」很顯然卡卡羅特心中早就有了想法，他緊抓著貝吉塔的手臂遠離太空艙，打算就這樣隨意地拽著他前進，貝吉塔正試圖掙脫他的掌握時，眼前的人卻讓他停下動作。

　　「艾拉？」

　　那個帶來繩索的女人就是艾拉……貝吉塔驚訝地看著對方，他還以為競技場裡的人都死了，當時他並沒有感覺到其他人的氣息……她是怎麼、所以安薩根本沒有成功把她給殺了。他還沒能說出一句完整的句子就被卡卡羅特粗魯地拉走了，艾拉則是被其他僕人給拉開。

　　像他第一次來訪時那樣，同一道門在巨響之後緊緊關閉，又一次地將他和外面的世界給隔離了開來。  
 


	14. 第十二章　Danger and trouble

　　獨自待在房間裡，貝吉塔終於有時間好好地思考了，他站在淋浴間裡，任由流水滑過他的髮絲、臉頰、背脊，他輸掉了在地球上找到龍珠的機會，也輸掉了自由，而更糟的是……他將手輕輕地放在肩頸的咬痕上，卡卡羅特標記了他，簡直就像是在他身上安裝了一台附有回放錄影機的追蹤器。光是這樣的想法就讓貝吉塔的胃部苦澀地抽痛了起來，他猜測卡卡羅特並不是蓄意這麼做的，他不可能知道他是賽亞人，但總之這已經發生了。遲早卡卡羅特都會發現他們兩人之間的連結，他會知道……他會知道他是誰，還有發生在他的宇宙的意外，然後呢？卡卡羅特知道這些以後又會怎麼做？

　　該死的、好痛……他將手移到了眼前，上頭沾滿了鮮血……他在不自覺之中把指甲插進傷口裡了，撕開了才剛剛止血的傷疤，血液像絲帶一樣蜿蜿蜒蜒地蔓延過他的身體，隨著流水沖刷而逝。

　　溫水觸碰在還未痊癒的咬痕上帶來了些許刺痛，沖淡了血跡卻無法沖淡那道疤痕所代表的含意，不論是它所帶來的改變，或是它是如何安置到他身上的事實，很疼，他的全身都在酸痛，尤其是他的下體，他的腿甚至在顫抖。

　　腦海閃現的畫面和聲音讓他紅了臉，他可以看見卡卡羅特是如何壓著他的身子，因為專注而閉起的雙眸，忍耐著快感而沙啞的粗重喘息，而當卡卡羅特像在上個女人那樣不斷地抽插時，他自己的身體又是如何不受控地發抖，他能夠感受到卡卡羅特進入他身體的每一寸熾熱。

　　貝吉塔挫敗地低吼出聲，一拳捶上了淋浴間的牆面，在雪白的磁磚上留下了裂痕，手上傳來的痛楚將他帶回了現實。就算他現在的身軀是個女人，他的內在仍然是男人，他不軟弱，他還沒放棄，現在他還活著，這就足夠了，他仍然有機會嘗試逃脫，他必須利用這個，這可是許多人拚死也無法獲得的機會。

　　他沒辦法使用他的麻醉劑，那可能已經被扔在地球上或是被摧毀了。那美克星也不用考慮，他在檢查星際航圖時就發現了這顆星球沒有出現在地圖上，這表示那美克星還沒有被發現，他才不會蠢到把卡卡羅特引到那裡去，就算沒有龍珠，他也能找到其他方法，，一棵樹不會只有一枝枝幹，它會由許多枝條組成，而所有的枝條都有機會尋得果實，如果其中一個方法失敗了，那他就會去試試另一個方案，只要他還在呼吸，就只有死亡可以阻止他嘗試。

　　一道熟悉的氣息進入了他的房間，打斷了他的思緒，那人停在了浴室門口，貝吉塔惱火地發出怒吼，轉身面對著門板，他現在可沒有心情面對他。

　　「滾開，卡卡羅特！」他以面對著自己宇宙的那個笨蛋的態度道，無論如何，他可不會臣服在這個卡卡羅特的權威之下。

　　卡卡羅特停止了正打算放上門把的手，這一道薄薄的門阻擋了他們兩人，他以為自己已經足夠安靜地進入房間了，但她仍然發現了他，卡卡羅特有很多問題想問，不管是她所擁有的技能還是她所隱瞞的秘密，男人轉開了門把，饒有興致地看著她試圖遮擋住自己的身體，她的防衛姿態在全身溼淋淋的情況下看起來沒什麼威嚇力，但她的怒吼和斥責……他忍不住勾起嘴角，這女人還是和以前一樣。

　　「你得搞清楚自己在和誰說話，對你來說，我是卡卡羅特殿下，你最好用合適的態度面對我。」她的低吼聲明擺著告訴他她不會照辦，這讓男人感到有趣，眼前的女人還有許多禮儀要學，在此之前他願意某種程度上地忍耐、縱容她。

　　卡卡羅特觀察著眼前的人，注意到她身上仍有許多瘀青和傷痕，肩膀上的咬痕也裂開了，他猶豫著該不該把她送進治療艙裡。貝吉塔用一隻手擋住了自己的雙峰，另一手則遮掩著下身，他厭惡卡卡羅特那種審視的眼神，該死的，他怎麼還不滾開！

　　男人往前走了幾步，本能地，貝吉塔抬起一隻手掌正對著眼前的人，就像是準備發出氣功彈一樣，卡卡羅特為此嗤了一聲。

　　「你可沒有足夠的能量這麼做，是吧？」

　　貝吉塔拒絕放下自己的手，卡卡羅特瞇起了眼眸，不管有沒有足夠的能量，從沒有人在威脅了他以後還能平安脫身的，他抓住對方的手腕，將他推上牆面阻擋了所有逃脫的空間，微微扭著貝吉塔的手固定在身側，輕輕地舔舐掉他頸項上的血跡。

　　「別濫用你的運氣了，女人。你已經用掉了許多好運。」他在對方耳邊輕聲呼嚕著，預期內地收到憤怒的嘶聲，她的耳朵也隨之防衛性地向下閃躲，卡卡羅特緩緩地鬆開了她的手腕，轉而捧住她的臉頰，強迫她面對自己。  
　　「我有很多問題要問你……但首先，你叫什麼名字？」

　　貝吉塔只是狠狠地瞪著他，卡卡羅特挑起一邊的眉毛笑了出來：「你很喜歡被懲罰是嗎？我原本想等你的傷口復原的，不過看起來你比較喜歡疼痛，那就這樣吧，我會得到我想要的答案的，慢慢地……」他保證道。

　　貝吉塔正打算反唇相譏，但就在他開口的那一剎那，一道刺骨的痛楚貫穿了他的全身，劇痛讓他幾乎盲了眼，他掙扎著試圖挺直身軀，但感官上的痛苦逼迫他靠在卡卡羅特身上。

　　「你、混帳……放手、啊啊啊──！」卡卡羅特又一次拉扯著他的尾巴，帶來了千刀萬剮似的疼痛，一把把刺在他的腦神經上，那陣痛楚實在太過強烈，他的身體難以控制地顫抖了起來，讓他幾乎無法站立，他得近乎絕望地抓著卡卡羅特才能勉強保持站姿。

　　而男人似乎還有別的計畫，他可以說是溫柔地將貝吉塔放到浴室的地板上，從頭到尾都沒有鬆開他的尾巴，他用空閒的那隻手環住貝吉塔的腰肢，溫和地推著他的臀部更靠近自己一些，讓他在自己面前呈現跪姿，貝吉塔根本沒力氣去阻止他，他的肌肉還沒能停止顫抖。

　　卡卡羅特滿足地扯下褲子的前端，釋放出自己已經硬挺的分身，他從沒有遇過像這樣的女人，勇敢、聰明、迷人，但也同時十分愚蠢的女人，他不記得有誰能這樣刺激他，這並不表示他缺乏女人，他可是有一整個後宮的，但從沒有人能這樣一再激起他的慾望，她就像是毒藥，某種他確信自己短時間無法戒除的毒。

　　在她身後彎下腰，他將分身貼上了她仍然痠痛不止的穴口，這次的進入比起上次容易了許多，他鬆開了他的尾巴轉而握住她的纖腰，拉著她撞向自己。

　　卡卡羅特終於鬆開尾巴時貝吉塔忍不住放鬆地嘆息了聲，至少現在他不需要面對這種鑽心的疼，雖然這並沒有使被侵入的折磨好受一些，貝吉塔緊咬著牙忍受又一次的侵犯，他還在酸痛的下身被迫撐開吞嚥著那個渾蛋的肉柱。

　　卡卡羅特慢條斯理地壓制著貝吉塔反覆抽送，就像一個Alpha賽亞人和自己選擇的Beta第一次交媾那樣，動作緩慢卻深入，每一次的進入都是在探索……他不想要只是快速地洩慾，他想要他的受害者享受他的觸碰，甚至總有一天歡迎他、渴求他。

　　「你想做、就做吧……你不會讓我、喜歡上這個的。」貝吉塔表明了立場，而卡卡羅特打算挑戰他。

　　「我們可以試試看。」他一面說一面改變了角度，而他明確地感受到她繃緊了身體：「你喜歡這樣？」他笑了起來。

　　那是什麼……貝吉塔差點在剛剛的撞擊中抵達了高潮，不……那是Ｇ點，布瑪對他提過的，女人的快感中樞……

　　「找到了。」卡卡羅特挑釁似地道，對準了那個位置一再抽送，洶湧的快感讓貝吉塔差點迷失了自己。他聽見了她的哀鳴轉變成了他所渴望的享受呻吟，他知道自己終於得到了他想要的，男人停下了動作，分身仍深深地埋在對方溫熱的內壁裡，他抓著她的腰不讓她移動，迫使她保持同樣的姿勢等待著。

　　驟然停止的感官刺激讓貝吉塔難耐地低吟了起來，他微微轉過頭對上卡卡羅特的視線……他不會去哀求的，他寧願死也不要哀求……他緊咬著牙關壓抑那渴求這個alpha帶給他快樂的本能，倨傲地轉過頭：「我不會……喜歡上這個的、你……沒辦法、讓我喜歡……」

　　卡卡羅特的怒吼最後轉成了微笑，當然了，這個女人絕不可能這麼輕易放棄，他有很多的時間可以慢慢調教她。  
　　「你會的，就算不是現在，但總有一天……你會的。」他對自己發誓，傾身貼上她的後背，尾巴纏繞上她的柳腰，他抱著她挺直了背脊，猛烈地向上抽動堆疊著兩人瀕臨巔峰的快感。

　　他溫柔地愛撫她的肌膚，像之前那樣順著她的曲線上下游移，當他感覺到腿上不屬於自己的溫暖觸感時他微微頓了頓，上頭纏繞著的深色尾巴讓他得意地勾起嘴角，他扳過她的臉熱切地吻上她的唇，訝異地感受到她以同樣的熱情回吻了他。

　　「卡卡羅特……」

　　他想的沒錯，她是一道難解的謎，也是難以戒除的毒藥。

 

＊＊

 

　　他並不知道她的名字，她不願意告訴他，而他的線人並沒有得到相關情報……當然他不會承認這件事，他向自己保證，如果他沒辦法盡快得知她的名字他就幫她取一個，這不表示卡卡羅特擅長取名字，他曾經把自己養的雞頭蛇身獸取名叫炸雞，那是他最喜歡的雞肉料理之一。艾拉在這件事情上也幫不了忙，很顯然那個女人也沒有把名字告訴她。

　　她已經被帶回來了一個禮拜，卻還是固執地守著自己的秘密，卡卡羅特雖然有一些猜測，但每一個聽起來都荒謬得很可笑，除非出現什麼證據佐證這些毫無根據的推論，不然猜測永遠只會是猜測而已。他和拉帝茲兩個人都認為她很有可能會試圖給他們使絆子，製造機會逃走，他們很有可能是對的。

　　卡卡羅特派侍衛全天候地看守她，甚至在房間裡的各個角落設下了監視攝影機──當然也留下了一些私人空間給她，他甚至在她的手腕上裝了加強的追蹤器，他不認為這樣就足夠了，他甚至還不知道她到底是怎麼逃避上一個追蹤器的偵測的。

　　他打算接下來親自測試她的能力，在地球上的時候她居然能對他造成傷害，在偵察機壞掉以前戰鬥力顯示是八千，誰知道這個女人的力量究竟能有多高，這真的太詭異了，她的族人從來沒有達到這樣的境界，如果他沒想錯，她似乎還能偵測他的氣息，甚至可以反制他的攻擊，迫使他變身成超級賽亞人，卡卡羅特確定他之前從來沒有和這女人戰鬥過，但她的戰鬥方式……他知道自己曾經看過。

　　一個名字浮現在他的腦海。不，那不會是……

　　已經夠了，除了她之外他還有事情要處理。在離開房間前他忍不住看了監視器最後一眼，注意到她居然在做伏地挺身……

 

＊＊

 

　　他又一次地被裝上煩人的裝置哪裡都不能去。貝吉塔開始感到焦躁，這該死的房間根本不夠讓他好好的鍛鍊身體，地上實在擺了太多東西阻礙他的動作，這麼矮的天花板甚至讓他沒辦法飛行，真是他媽太棒了，卡卡羅特該不會想把他當性玩具一樣養著吧？去他的，除非他死了才會讓他如願，他才不會甘願當任何人的暖床奴隸。

　　一個恐怖的畫面頓時浮現，卡卡羅特、那巴、拉帝茲正在盡情縱慾，而他就在三人中間……他的尾巴瞬間膨了起來，全身都起了雞皮疙瘩，毛髮也驚嚇地豎了起來，神啊，千萬不要……

　　門打開的聲響吸引他回過頭，走進來的是艾拉，她帶著一整個托盤的食物推開了門，貝吉塔很快就發現她的不同，她身上帶著傷疤，就算傷口會痊癒，但有些東西是沒辦法抹滅的，受傷會讓人變強也可能會讓人破碎，她似乎處在兩者之間，就介在那模糊的交界地帶上。

　　「你那時候成功逃走了。」她將一句問句說得像是直述句一樣平板。

　　「是啊，用某種方法逃了。你還活著，雖然看起來不是太好。」他用同樣的方式提出自己的疑問。

　　「我以為我會死，但我活下來了……成為了他們的夥伴。」她冷哼了聲：「說得真好聽，他指的根本就是娼妓，還真是可悲不是嗎？我們進去了八個人，六個人死了，存活下來的卻必須成為他們的婊子，這對他來說不過是一場遊戲，如果他想殺我們的話就應該直接動手，為什麼要讓我們經歷這些，我們根本什麼也沒做……」

　　憤怒在她的血液中沸騰翻滾，貝吉塔可以很明顯地感覺到。

　　「你知道嗎？他在這裡擁有一個後宮，裡面有五個漂亮的女人……他根本不想要更多的玩具，如果我們死在他的遊戲裡，那很好……如果我們活下來了……只會被丟給那些狗，就像我現在的樣子……勉強稱作女僕的慰安婦，必須去迎合他的士兵。但是你呢？他對你不只是玩玩而已……不是嗎？他既沒有把你放進後宮和那五個婊子待在一起，也沒有把你送進下層區。他把你當寵物了？這就是為什麼他把你關在這裡的原因？」

　　貝吉塔發出了怒吼：「我才不是任何人的寵物，我和你一樣是個奴隸。」

　　「一個被允許擁有這樣的房間的奴隸？一個能夠拿到更好的伙食的奴隸？某人可不需要用自己的雙手雙腳去滿足男人們的慾望，也不需要為除了卡卡羅特以外的男人打開自己的雙腿？你根本不知道自己有多幸運，甜心。」

　　「我警告你，你最好閉上你的嘴。」貝吉塔的怒火不斷地上竄，他壓抑著自己緊握的雙拳，以免自己狠狠地揍艾拉一頓。

　　就當氣氛緊繃到極限時一名士兵走了進來，那是卡卡羅特派來監視他的其中一人。

　　「你在這裡待這麼久幹嘛？如果你做完工作了就快點回去。」那人用下巴點了點出口，示意艾拉盡快離開。

　　艾拉冷哼著背過身去：「我也存活下來了，為什麼只有你不一樣？你有什麼我沒有的？為什麼必須是你！你有兩次可能會死的但你都活下來了，你到底有什麼特別的？！」

　　「去你的，我比你還要更不想待在這裡。如果你想和他糾纏的話這個位子可以讓給你，不就是他把你送進那種地方的嗎？」貝吉塔受夠了她的指責，他根本不想要這些，一點也不想。

　　「在我稟報卡卡羅特殿下之前你最好快點回到下層區去。」守衛站到兩人之間，阻止了可能發生的爭執。

　　「你最好期望他不要對你失去興趣，不然你就會是下一個被送下來的。」她離開房間，留下貝吉塔獨自一個人。

　　那是一個威脅，他可以看見她眼中的利刃，聽見她字句中的怨毒，艾拉一直都口齒伶俐，而且她說的也沒錯，他知道這種生存方式很糟，他以前可是那個暴君的奴隸，一個士兵一個前線的戰士，他當時就只有兩個選擇，服從或死亡，而為了爭取時間復仇他選擇了服從，他曾經利用弱者也曾經被利用。一個身處在滿是男人的軍隊的女人，不論是不是弗利沙大概都會讓她擁有和艾拉相似的命運，尤其是面對那些沒能力回擊的弱者，軍隊裡的男人們被教導著要利用每個可見的弱點為自己帶來優勢，他們會從弱於自己的人身上盡可能地榨取自己想要的東西。

　　她的確有權利感到忌妒，他們都從卡卡羅特的競技場裡活了下來，然而那之後他們的遭遇卻是截然不同，但世界上本就沒有什麼事是公平的，他甚至根本不想要這些，也不希望別人擁有一樣的命運。

　　這不是他所預期的重逢，他原本還有些慶幸她活下來了，但現在呢？她早已不是一個月前他遇見的那個女人了，他已有足夠的經歷去分辨在一個亂世之中誰對他來說會是威脅，誰又會帶給他麻煩。

　　她將會是那個麻煩，而貝吉塔會是承擔危險的那個人。


	15. 第十三章　Danger in our midst

　　貝吉塔正在執行一些訓練菜單，他可以感覺到這副身體的氣逐漸上升，以目前的能量來說已經足夠他進行一些自我防衛和戰鬥了，只是這成長的速度不如他希望的那樣迅速，導致這結果的原因還是因為他並沒有足夠的空間可以鍛鍊身體。

　　當他即將結束日常的伏地挺身訓練前感應到了一道熟悉的氣息正往他的方向靠近。

　　──嘖，是拉帝茲。

　　踏進房間裡，拉帝茲順手帶上了臥室的門，對著眼前的景象挑起了雙眉，這並不是他預先想像的畫面，自從貝吉塔星被毀滅以後，他從沒見過任何女性像她這樣鍛鍊，大多數的女人情願用那些粉末和瓶瓶罐罐打扮自己。  
　　「你在做什麼？伏地挺身？」

　　「不，我正在嘗試親吻這該死的地板但我的手卻一直把我推上來──我當然是在做伏地挺身，白痴！」貝吉塔嘶聲道，並沒有停下手邊的動作。五十三、五十四、五十五……

　　這回應讓拉帝茲同樣發出惱火的嘶聲，尾巴的毛也跟著蓬了起來：「注意你的語氣，女人，你之前那一記頭槌我還記著呢，你應該慶幸我沒有追究。」他的尾巴俐落地左右擺動著，目光銳利地瞪著眼前的女人，就如卡卡羅特所說的，她真的很有膽量。

　　貝吉塔站了起來，因為自己的訓練中斷而感到不滿，他雙手環胸，瞪著拉帝茲幾秒之後勾唇露出了邪笑：「那你又在等什麼？我人就站在這裡。」他將尾巴環繞在腰上，微微側起臉斜睨著眼前的男人。

　　搞什……拉帝茲簡直處在失控邊緣，他不過才進到這間臥室五分鐘，這個女人已經無數次地試探了他的底線，難怪卡卡羅特會這樣大費周章地穿越大半個星系去追捕她，如果是他也會這樣做的。

　　拉帝茲輕蔑地笑了起來：「你真的缺乏危機意識是不是，女人？難怪你需要其他強悍的大傢伙來當你的保母。」

　　卡卡羅特已經告訴過拉帝茲在地球上他們兩人之間的戰鬥，要不是這是他的弟弟親口說的，拉帝茲絕對不會相信這個，一個女人怎麼可能與卡卡羅特的力量匹敵？看看她現在的樣子，長髮的賽亞人仍然很難相信她有辦法和卡卡羅特──不，甚至是和一個賽亞人勢均力敵地苦戰，如果是其他人敘述這種故事還可信一點，他相信她是有能力和普通士兵戰鬥的，但面對一個賽亞人？

　　貝吉塔尾巴上的毛瞬間豎了起來。保母？！他難道還需要像拉帝茲這樣的人來照顧他嗎？就連他的腳趾都會為這種事發笑的：「我為什麼需要一個戰鬥力和栽培人不相上下的人來照顧？」

　　拉帝茲發出了怒吼，粗喘著氣竭盡所能地壓抑自己的憤怒：「小心點，女人。」他一字一句緩慢地道，就像壓力鍋釋放自己的蒸氣那樣：「你簡直是在玩火，我會讓你知道我有多輕易就可以讓你吻到地板了。」這麼輕易被惹惱很丟人，但那該死的女人，她根本不是在試探他的底線，而是對準那條線不斷地踩踏。

　　「哼，我就在這裡等著呢。」貝吉塔臉上自信的笑容並沒有褪去。

　　真是夠了。拉帝茲低吼著蹲伏下身子，尾巴緩慢地在身後左右甩動，視線牢牢地釘在面前的女人身上，貝吉塔做出了同樣的舉動，這是兩人互相宣示自己的強悍和主宰權的方式，不一定每次都會導致一場全力以赴的血戰。  
　　在貝吉塔星上，這是爭執發生時通常出現的解決方案，往往發生在兩方意見不合、爭論的場合，不論雙方是不是同性，甚至可能發生在伴侶之間，如果兩邊都不願意退讓，一場實打實的戰鬥才會開始。而就現在拉帝茲和貝吉塔的狀況來看，兩位男性都固執地不願意屈從。

　　拳腳之爭很快地揭開了序幕。

　　聽見了房間內傳來的聲響，門外的士兵立刻播通了偵察機請求支援。

 

＊＊

 

　　搞什麼鬼？！

　　那巴以最快的速度趕到了貓女的寢室，粗暴地甩開門板。他簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，這房間裡根本一團亂！甚至可以用可怕來形容，床鋪完全被撕毀了，布料和羽毛滿地都是，燈具不是被打爛就是整個翻覆在地上，牆壁上的壁紙也東缺一塊西缺一塊的，這下子有一大堆報告要做了。

　　但就算這場景再混亂，也沒有房間中央那「兩團東西」看起來誇張。

　　拉帝茲和那個貓人女孩身上到處都是抓痕和咬痕，甚至還有瘀青，尾巴的毛完全豎了起來，頭髮也亂糟糟的，但真正嚇到那巴的還是拉帝茲正被面朝地的壓在地面上，背上坐著那個貓女，完完全全地壓在他的上方。

　　他再也忍不住了，立刻放聲大笑了起來：「這已經是第二次她打敗你了！」

　　「閉上你他媽的嘴！然後妳給我滾開！」拉帝茲把自己從地上推了起來，怒吼著挺直身軀，憤慨地將尾巴重新纏繞在腰上。那女人到底是見鬼的怎麼──操！卡卡羅特真的不是在開玩笑。

　　貝吉塔勾起嘴角，看來不管是哪個宇宙，拉帝茲永遠都是他所預期的那樣。

　　「你應該要把她帶去訓練場的，怎麼他媽的跟她打起來了？」那巴翻正了一張椅子，重重地坐在上頭：「而且還輸了。」那巴用拳頭輕抵著嘴開始了另一輪竊笑。

　　「閉嘴，那巴！」拉帝茲一腳踢翻了他屁股下的那張椅子，讓那巴失去了平衡，但他很快地站穩了腳步，狠戾地瞪向長髮男人，而對方也回給他同樣惱怒的瞪視。貝吉塔立刻走到兩人之間，阻止另一場鬥爭的發生，留給他們一人一邊的側臉抱起了手臂。

　　「如果你們想打，就到訓練室去，我可不會等你們兩個人。」說著，他轉身往門口走去，有些慶幸終於有機會能夠離開臥室好好活動下身子了。

　　經過門口的兩名守衛時他冰冷地瞪了他們一眼，警告他們不准阻攔自己的路，而那兩人聰明地保持了距離。

　　「呃……拉帝茲殿下？那巴殿下？」兩位士兵小心翼翼地看向室內，有些不確定自己是該去攔人還是發出警告。

　　「回到崗位上，她就交給我們了。然後找個人來收拾這裡。」

　　「遵命。」兩人立刻回到原本的位置上，其中一人則馬上連通了偵察機，找來清潔人員處理房間裡的混亂。

　　離開了臥室，那巴和拉帝茲跟在她的身後，觀察著她。發現那女人正領著兩人往訓練室的正確方位前進時，同樣的困惑躍動在他們的雙眼中。

　　「嘿，拉帝茲，你有什麼想法嗎？」

　　拉帝茲忍不住露出一抹微笑：「她真的很……不一樣。」

　　「不，我是說──聽著，難道你沒有那種、曾經看過的感覺？」那巴饒有興致地看著前面的貓女。

　　「把你的骯髒思想鎖在褲子裡，那巴。」

　　「不，我是認真的，我真的有種似曾相似的感覺。」

　　拉帝茲放棄地認真打量起眼前的人：「……你這麼一說……」回憶在他的腦海中閃現，他們大步地走過長廊，那巴就在他身側，而卡卡羅特在他們兩人前方，身邊則是──他立刻甩掉了那段回憶：「夠了，就算她再強也不過是隻貓女而已。」

　　「也是啊……所以，你覺得卡卡羅特會願意分享她嗎？」那巴快速地轉換了話題。

　　「已經有娛樂室了，你用那個就好。」

　　「喔──但根本沒有人有像她那樣的屁股和尾巴啊。」

　　「這倒是真的。」拉帝茲忍不住和光頭男人一起竊笑了起來。

　　貝吉塔立刻轉過身，保護自己的背影脫離兩人的注目，尾巴蓬得比平時還大上三倍：「別把我牽扯進你們那些沒營養的對話還有管好你們的眼睛！」他怒斥著，看起來非常困擾惱火。

　　而那巴和拉帝茲笑得更大聲了。

 

＊＊

 

　　這不公平，根本不公平，簡直不公平透頂了！為什麼她能享有所有的特別待遇？！就算是后宮裡的那五個婊子也沒能享受這麼多特權。艾拉擦洗著已經受到摧殘的肌膚直到它流出血來，但就算如此仍無法洗淨那些已經發生的事，這只會日復一日地不斷重複直到她死亡。如果那天她死了說不定還比較好一點，也許……她看向一旁的剃刀把它撿了起來……就讓這一切現在結束吧。

　　「把它放下。」一道聲音打斷了她的思緒，一名士兵不知何時來到了她身後。

　　「如果你是來這裡性交的，時間已經過了。」對方握住了她的手，讓她放下手裡的刀片，動作非常的溫柔，她已經有一段時間沒被這麼對待了。

　　「你的死不能換來什麼。」

　　「你又知道什麼了，這裡已經是地獄了，我寧願死也不願再繼續過這樣的生活。」艾拉將自己的手從對方的掌握中抽了出來。

　　「那就試著活下去，你可以離開這裡的。」

　　她對這句話冷哼了聲。

　　「並不是在這裡的每個人都是你的敵人，艾拉，這是你的名字對吧？」

　　「但你也不是我的夥伴，你想要什麼？」她質疑著對方，但同時也沒有完全否定掉男人說的話。

　　他更靠近了她一些：「有一些人是想要改變的，卡卡羅特和那幾個賽亞人已經占據王權太久了。」艾拉忍不住顫抖了下，這傢伙難道想叛變嗎？他要不是愚勇就是有自殺的願望。

　　「好好想想，艾拉，離戰爭已經過去五年了，難道你想看到更多的族人成為給卡卡羅特的供品嗎？你想要他們和你有相同的命運？你的人民已經為當時的錯誤付出足夠的代價了不是嗎？你還想要這一切維持多久？又還要多少人的犧牲才能讓卡卡羅特滿足？」

　　「你的族人當初不是站在卡卡羅特那邊的嗎？你為什麼現在會想叛變？」這份機會好得太不真實了，要相信這個簡直讓她害怕。

　　那位士兵拉著她轉過身面對自己：「曾經我們有共同的目標和願望，期望這世界不再受到暴君的奴役，也許我們脫離了弗利沙的魔爪，但卡卡羅特……他成為了當初我們面對的那個怪物。」艾拉注意到了男人神情的變化：「他和以前不同了……我以為、我以為他會成為我們需要的那個明君……但他必須被阻止。」

　　「給我一個能相信你而不是卡卡羅特的理由。」她強硬地挑戰了對方的話語，謹慎地觀察著男人是否流露出一絲一毫的猶豫。

　　「我的妹妹也在這裡，就在那個后宮裡面……我是為她同時也是為你，我們在這裡有一些夥伴，而大家希望你也一起加入我們。」

　　「我知道了……我想相信你，任何情況都會比現在這樣還好。但是你們打算怎麼做？要怎麼贏過他們？」

　　「另外一個和你一起來到這裡的女孩就成功過。她只有一個人卻成功地讓卡卡羅特摔了一跤，我們可以合作想出一個安全的計畫，我打算和她接觸，而這需要你的幫忙。」  
　　這番話讓她瞇起了眼眸。又是那個女人。

　　「她不過逃了一個月的時間就被抓回來了，而且生活得比你的妹妹或是我們任何一人還要好上許多，這些你一定知道。但你知道她只打算為自己的自由負責嗎？她之前就跟我們說過她不會幫助我們任何一個人，而且希望我們做一樣的事，她很可能只會搞砸你的計劃，現在她根本是卡卡羅特的寵物了。」

　　那士兵沉思了一會：「不管這是不是真的，我們都不能確定狀況會如何，不管怎麼說，她在這裡仍然是一名囚犯，說不定會站在我們這邊。」

　　「而如果你猜錯了，你會輸掉所有東西的，你們所有人，甚至連你的妹妹都會被連帶懲罰，不管是死刑還是什麼更糟的。」

　　「我們都做好了犧牲的打算，戰爭裡面總是會有士兵死亡的，為自由而戰不可能一滴血都不流，我不期望我們所有人都能活著成功，但也沒有人願意繼續這樣苟活，我想你也是，如果我說錯了就反駁我一聲。」他挑戰道。

　　「哼，你早就知道自己沒錯了，去你的，很好，你已經說得很明白了。我仍然不覺得讓那女人攪和進來是什麼好事，但我會想辦法確認她是站在哪一邊的，我需要在她的房裡和她好好談談，但是門外的那些守衛和房間裡的監視器都是個問題。」

　　男人點點頭：「我會看看我們能怎麼辦，謝謝你艾拉，我得趕快回去寢室了，下次見。」他握住她的手，送到唇邊輕吻了下掌心後快步離去了。

　　艾拉看著他離開。如果他們成功的話……她不敢相信有這樣的可能，但能有這份希望仍然是好的，這是活下去的目標和期許。儘管男人的計畫包含了那個貓女，而這讓她不太愉快。

　　她的恨意為何又從何而來艾拉並不清楚，但她還是明白一件事的，她的命運落到這樣的境地並不能怪她，然而她卻用恨卡卡羅特那般的執著恨著那個女人。她的生活毀了而且失去一切，必須要有人承擔她的憤恨，而那個受到卡卡羅特注目的女人就是個很好的對象。  
 


	16. 第十四章　Two universes, same pain

　　悟飯開始擔心他的父親了。他最近都沒有好好的睡覺或是吃飯，皮膚甚至開始呈現不健康的色澤，眼眶下方也出現深深的黑眼圈，他的母親打過電話告訴他發生的事情，他當時並不知道狀況有多麼嚴重，直到他親自造訪了膠囊公司。他的父親對他以及布瑪完整地解釋了老界王神得出的結論，，如果是其他人一定會質疑這種天方夜譚一般的事，但就目前的情況和他爸爸的嚴肅神情，他們選擇了相信。而總的來說在界王神找到任何新消息以前他們什麼都不能做。

　　但這份等待消磨了所有人的精力，尤其是他的父親。

　　今天會是漫長的一天。悟飯一面嘆氣一面幫忙自家母親清洗碗盤，悟空又一次剩下了大半的飯菜，琪琪一直在嘗試讓他吃下更多東西，從碎碎唸到斥責到威脅性的把所有東西扔出窗外最後到哀求，但沒有任何方法能起到作用，他的媽媽也因此非常擔心。

　　而悟空最近的睡眠受到夢靨所苦，常常在半夜時猛然從床上驚醒，渾身都是冷汗，他一天睡不到六個小時，而每一次他閉上眼睛，最後必定都是大叫著醒來，那之後他的爸爸幾乎放棄了睡覺，悟飯猜測他在害怕自己睡著。

　　有了維黛兒的支持，他回到了包子山裡試圖幫助自己的雙親，克林也幫了不少忙，他把特蘭克斯和悟天帶去照顧了，這減輕了不少琪琪和布瑪的壓力，讓他們能不用一直照看自己年幼的孩子。

　　但他們眼下最需要擔憂的問題，就是悟空和他的健康，每個人都能看見這整件事情對他產生了多少負面影響。

＊

　　布瑪又一次的在貝吉塔的身邊發現了悟空，他就坐在床邊看著他，像是把自己與整個世界隔絕了起來，與她那昏迷不醒的丈夫一樣。她知道悟空責怪自己，但這樣的想法很傻，他不可能知道那場對練會導致這種後果，如果他知道的話一定會竭盡所有力量阻止這一切發生的，悟空就是這樣的人。

　　但是她好友的健康狀況逐漸被消磨是不爭的事實，琪琪在電話裡和她說過悟空的情況，但她沒想過會這麼糟，她給了悟空一些小點心和一杯水，但悟空才吃了一點就挫敗地沒再動過那些食物，不管怎麼勸說他都不願意再多吃一些，每個人都在擔心悟空的身體會越來越糟。

　　不過他倒是接受了布瑪讓他留在這裡休息的提議，疲憊終究還是讓他睡著了，看起來就算是惡夢也沒辦法將他從深深的睏倦喚醒。  
　　布瑪看向自己正在熟睡的丈夫，忍不住好奇，不論他現在在哪，他是否能感知到家裡發生了什麼事，是否能感知到……他是如此地被思念著。藍髮女人溫柔地摩娑了下男人的臉龐，他看起來既平靜，又遙遠得難以觸及。

　　她真的很想他。

 

＊＊

 

　　悟空張開了眼睛。

　　「欸？」他正站在膠囊公司外面……他剛剛不是在裡面的嗎？悟空敲了敲門，但沒有人回應，也許布瑪睡著了。他逕自打開了門……

　　為什麼裡面這麼黑？其他人到哪裡去了……

　　「布瑪？特蘭克斯？」悟空一間一間房間地搜索著，最後停在了醫務室前面，他們一定在這裡……和貝吉塔在一起。他轉開了房門。

　　特蘭克斯站在隔間的簾幕前面，垂下頭凝視著手裡的一雙手套，布瑪就坐在一旁的椅子上，手裡緊握著用來維繫貝吉塔生命的儀器。

　　「布瑪……？你為什麼、」悟空跑上前一把扯開帷幔，醫療床上是空的，乾淨整齊得像是上頭的患者已經離開或是逝去了……

　　「貝吉塔？」悟空連忙轉身看向布瑪，蹲伏在她的面前：「布瑪……貝吉塔呢？」她什麼也沒說，彷彿她根本聽不見男人的話語，悟空只能再次開口。

　　「布瑪、」他試圖抓住對方的肩膀，但他的手卻直接穿越了她的身體，悟空瞪大眼睛看著自己的雙手，又一次嘗試抓住藍髮女人，但結果卻是一樣的：「布瑪──！貝吉塔呢？！你聽得到我說話嗎？！」

　　悟空轉而將注意力放到特蘭克斯身上，蹲下身子想對上男孩的視線：「特蘭克斯，你的爸爸呢？！」他同樣觸碰不到對方的身體，而特蘭克斯顯然也聽不到他的話。

　　「貝吉塔……貝吉塔──！」悟空像瘋子似地轉身跑出醫療室，在長長的走廊上不斷地尋找賽亞王子的身影，他的尖叫和腳步聲層層疊疊地迴盪在長廊中。

　　──回應他的只有寂靜。

 

＊＊

 

　　　「孫君！快起床！」布瑪搖晃著悟空，在對方突然坐起時一屁股摔在地上：「你只是做惡夢而已……來喝點水吧。」

　　悟空愣愣地盯著她……惡夢……

　　他連忙站了起來，弄撒了她手裡的水，踉踉蹌蹌地往醫療室跑去。

　　「啊！孫君！」女人匆忙追了上去，正好看見對方一把拉開了病床的簾幕。

　　悟空放鬆地嘆了口氣。他還在這裡……

　　「孫君……」

　　悟空的視線流連在貝吉塔身上：「我沒事……只是做惡夢了而已。」

　　「你不能再這樣下去了……每個人都很擔心貝吉塔和你的狀況，你要好好照顧自己啊……不然以你現在的狀況你根本沒辦法做任何事的，拜託你了，孫君……」

　　「我知道，抱歉……我去一趟界王那裡好嗎？確認一下進度什麼的，別擔心，我很好。」他在消失前留下了一個小小的笑容。

＊

　　他們仍然沒有發現，就算用盡了全力還有老界王神的輔助，界王還是沒辦法確認貝吉塔靈魂的位置。

　　「試著別打擾界王，悟空，要搜索整個宇宙是一件很困難的工作，何況他有十一個宇宙要搜查。」

　　「可是已經好幾個禮拜了。」悟空說。

　　「我也搞不明白，通常這對我來說不是那麼困難的事情，但這一次我就是找不到他。」界王決定稍微休息一下。

　　「嗚嗚！」

　　「怎麼了，巴布爾？」

　　每個人都看向了界王星上的那隻猩猩。

　　「嗚、嗚，啊！嗚嗚。」巴布爾叫喚道。

　　「嗯……這很有可能。」界王點頭贊同了巴布爾的想法。

　　「他說了什麼？」悟空一面問一面看著巴布爾離開。

　　「他說貝吉塔可能進入了空的載體裡了。」

　　「什麼？！你是說貝吉塔搭上了一艘船？！」

　　「不是，意思是他可能進入了一個空的軀體裡。」老界王神解釋道：「這會讓事情變得更複雜……」

　　「恐怕是……如果他的靈魂進入別人的身體裡我就沒辦法鎖定他了，那會讓我無法分辨那是不是他，新的身體和他原本的模樣一定不一樣的。」在悟空能提問以前他就開口接著說明：「我沒辦法到那些宇宙裡面一個一個問他們是不是貝吉塔，這件事不能聲張。」

　　「除非我們能確認他的位置，否則其他宇宙的界王是不會同意我們到他們的世界去的。」老界王神嘆了口氣，他已經找到了讓悟空靈魂出竅的方法，但要是找不到貝吉塔一切都是白費工夫。

　　「所以我們什麼都不能做……？」悟空低垂下頭，手指緊緊地握住掌中的馬克杯。

　　界王微微嘆息著，為眼前的人感到憐憫：「抱歉悟空，但現在我們束手無策了。」

　　他手中的杯子瞬間變成了碎片，氣也猛烈地高漲了起來：「可惡！」悟空挫敗地大吼著，他的氣如颶風般彈開了身邊的東西，甚至將界王他們吹飛了數呎遠。

　　「悟空──！冷靜啊！」他們倆人幾乎沒辦法好好地站在地面上了。

　　「我很冷靜！」但他的雙眸卻不是這麼說的，賽亞戰士的臉上滿溢著狂怒和絕望，他已經用盡了意志力讓自己不要暴走，但就算如此悲傷在他的眼眸中卻是如此清晰透明，每個在場的人都能輕易看見。

　　「我們不會放棄的悟空，一定能找到方法把他帶回來。」界王堅定地說著，臉上寫滿了堅決。

　　「沒錯，悟空，你也不會放棄不是嗎？」老界王神對地球長大的賽亞人提問。

　　「永遠不會！我知道他就在宇宙裡面等著我！他一定就在某個地方！」悟空咬牙切齒地握緊了雙拳：「我一定會把他帶回來，就算我必須把整個宇宙撕開來也一樣！」

　　「不需要這麼做。」老界王神快地打消了悟空的這個念頭：「但我現在希望你先回去好好休息，我需要時間蒐集資訊，一個禮拜之後你再回來吧，你要讓自己的身體保持在最佳狀態，我是說真的，你希望把貝吉塔帶回來的話得用上全部的體力和精神才行，聽到了嗎？」

　　總算冷靜了下來，悟空對著界王他們點了點頭：「知道了……我一個禮拜之後再回來。」說完他便瞬間移動走了。

　　界王忍不住看向老界王神。

　　「你不覺得他的行為有些奇怪嗎？」

　　「我有感覺到，你看看他的反應，那太不像悟空了，而如果我的猜測是正確的，我們還有一點微小的機會可以找到貝吉塔，我需要先搜索一下資料，你來幫我吧，我得找到所有有關賽亞人的知識。」

　　「我、格列格和巴布爾都會幫忙的。」界王提供了界王星上的所有人力。

　　「還有我。」辛恩自告奮勇。

　　「那麼我們就開始吧。」

 

＊＊

 

　　一整天的激烈訓練讓貝吉塔無法入睡，他全身的肌肉都還在為那些過頭的訓練痠痛，而他的大腦仍在高速運作，他覺得自己所知的訊息越來越模糊了。

　　他現在仍然是一個囚犯，除了訓練之外不被允許做任何事，當然他對此並沒有什麼意見，只是貝吉塔搞不明白卡卡羅特到底想做什麼，他原本預期會過著嚴苛的奴隸生活，不論是粗重的工作還是性方面的服務，或者兩個都有，然而從他到這裡來之後他並不需要服侍任何人……除了那天晚上和卡卡羅特在浴室裡的那一次。

　　他探索了下對方的氣息，很好……他在有點距離的地方，從位置上來看是在監控室裡。  
　　而賽亞王子接著訝異地察覺，原本守在門口的護衛不知道跑到哪裡去了，他試探性地推動房門，門板一下子就被推開了，又是一項令人驚訝的發現，他踏出房間，總覺得這情況有些不正常。

　　他不知道的是，早在幾分鐘前就應該有人來到這裡和他見面了，消失的守衛、敞開的房門都是為此而發生，她並沒有出現，而他在毫無資訊下沒能推測到這點。

　　幾分鐘之後貝吉塔走到了長廊上，一面避開巡邏的士兵，當越來越多人往他的方向來時他轉而躲向一旁的角落。該死，那些兵卒們看起來一時半會不會離開，他只能選擇後退，並且盡可能壓低氣息以免他們的偵查機接收到貝吉塔的位置。

　　最後他來到了一間特別的房間前面，房門用了高達第五級的安全系統鎖著，這樣的房間要不是藏有秘密武器就是有什麼有趣的資訊，貝吉塔很快地駭入安全面板將鎖給打開了，他毫不遲疑地踏進房間，順手關上了門板。

　　他費了一些時間才適應了室內的黑暗，觀察著裡頭的配置，這並不是武器房，而是一間臥室，顯然已經好一段時間沒有人使用了，空氣帶著混濁的霉味和濕氣，似乎連房門也長時間地沒被打開過。

　　看來他在那些士兵離開前得稍微在這裡待一段時間了。

　　打開電燈，他注意到了房間裡的那張大床，同樣也是沒人使用的樣子，附近有兩個衣櫃，小桌上放著兩雙不同尺寸的手套和軍靴，看來這間臥室是間雙人房。  
　　他將視線轉往深處的另一間隔間，位於浴室對面的房間裡的景象讓貝吉塔的血液瞬間凍結了，在那裡面有一張高而寬敞的桌子，上頭放著一個破損的賽亞戰甲，下方還壓著令人眼熟的紅色布料……

　　他走了進去。

　　貝吉塔伸出手拿起了那個戰甲，輕柔地撫摸鎧甲上的裂痕，他將它翻了個面……果然，在心臟的位置上有一個破洞，而缺口下方是他十分熟悉的標誌，那屬於賽亞人的皇族，貝吉塔家族的家徽，他接著觸碰那一塊紅色布料……他現在知道那是一件披風了，而且很顯然的，上頭沾滿了乾涸的血跡。

　　他的血。

 

＊＊

 

　　「你在做什麼？」拉帝茲看了看他弟弟手裡的東西：「粽子、蛋糕、香瓜？你在寫你的晚餐菜單嗎？」

　　「不是！我正在想名字。」卡卡羅特一把將拉帝茲的頭推離了手上的名單。

　　「名字？」拉帝茲困惑了幾秒之後驚恐地瞪大雙眼：「你把她搞懷孕了？！」

　　「不！她不願意告訴我她的名字，我只好自己幫她想一個了。」

　　拉帝茲慶幸地嘆了口氣。

　　「你寫的那些才不是名字，你難道沒發現那都是你喜歡吃的東西嗎？」拉帝茲再次掃視著那一串名單：「全部都不能當名字，你乾脆就給她取一個賽亞女人的名字好了，像是佐琪或瑟蘿莉之類的，這聽起來好多了，如果你問我的的話我喜歡瑟蘿莉這個名字。」

　　「瑟蘿莉……我也喜歡。」卡卡羅特打開了監控，看見螢幕的瞬間立刻站起身。

　　「她不在她的房間裡。」他低吼著開啟定位系統鎖定她身上追蹤器的位置。搞什麼？！  
　　「她在那個房間裡。」

　　「什麼房間？」拉帝茲也跟著打開了偵察機。

　　「那個，房間。」卡卡羅特從齒縫間擠出這一句話。拉帝茲倒抽了口氣，兩兄弟很快地衝向貓女的位置，拉帝茲順手通知了那巴前來支援。

 

＊＊

 

　　卡卡羅特率先抵達目的地，眼前的景象點燃了他的怒火。

　　「你在這裡做什麼。」他壓低聲線，憤怒一觸即發：「把那個放回去，現在。」  
　　拉帝茲和那巴這時才趕到，兩個人在卡卡羅特身後好奇地窺探。

　　貝吉塔並沒有放下鎧甲，卡卡羅特的惱怒並不能威嚇他，他只是皺著眉轉向門口的三名賽亞人：「所以他死了。」

　　夠了。卡卡羅特的氣息瞬間飆升到難以置信的高度。

　　拉帝茲和那巴看著他走向前，從貓女的手裡拿走了戰甲放回原本的位置，他背對著他們，就算不用偵察機他們也能感受到卡卡羅特瀕臨失控的憤怒以及力量。

　　「出去。」

　　這是一道輕柔得危險的命令，兩名高大的賽亞戰視立刻上前拽著貝吉塔的手將他拉出房間，再待上幾秒很可能就要見血了，而這一次，貝吉塔難得地沒有反抗，他隨著另外兩人離去，一左一右地跟在自己身邊。

　　卡卡羅特動也不動地站在原地，直到所有人都離開之後他才伸出手，小心翼翼地觸摸著那破損的戰甲，另一手握住沾血的披風湊到心口，他的手顫抖著，費了好一段時間才搖搖晃晃地貼在心臟的位置，男人呼吸紊亂地嗆咳著，眼角滑下飽含著憤怒的淚水。

　　終於他獨處了……對著空無一人的房間，他傾吐出那深入骨髓的哀傷。

　　「貝吉塔……」

＊

　　貝吉塔踉蹌著向前倒去，冷汗直流地試圖吸入更多氧氣，他的胸口緊得簡直難以呼吸，太痛了。

　　「喂！你怎麼了？！」他甚至沒辦法辨認那是誰的聲音，又是誰伸出手來攙扶他，他緊摀住自己的心口，辨認出是心臟的位置在發疼，並不是生理上的……這份痛楚不屬於他。

　　是卡卡羅特。

　　透過兩人的連結他感受到了卡卡羅特的疼痛，那男人並沒有試圖掩藏這一切，貝吉塔可以品嘗到情感源源不絕地沖刷進他的內心，如此不加掩飾的情緒像把利刃插進他的心靈，彷彿這份痛是他自己的。

　　「這就是……被留下來的、痛苦……」他對著自己輕聲呢喃。

　　當年悟空在沙魯遊戲近乎枉然地死去的時候，他也感受到了相同的疼痛，他是唯一的純血賽亞人，一個沒能保護最後子民的亡國王子。

　　他不需要心跳的停止帶來死亡，在那一天……他的靈魂也跟著悟空死去了。


	17. 第十五章　Questions unanswered

　　卡卡羅特正在生貝吉塔的氣。除此之外賽亞王子找不到更好的理由解釋過去兩天的情況了，雖然說他並不想念卡卡羅特的陪伴，但他確實很好奇這幾天他究竟在忙些什麼，如果這份寧靜和兩天前的那件事有所關聯的話，貝吉塔幾乎可以肯定接下來等著他的將會是麻煩。他從那巴那裡打聽到那兩個當晚應該守在房門口的士兵被「永久解聘」了，儘管光頭男人有趣地選擇了這樣委婉的詞彙，貝吉塔還是能猜到兩個可憐蟲的下場會是什麼。

　　兩天的時間對於想出一個嶄新的處刑或折磨手段絕對是綽綽有餘，貝吉塔簡直能預見那些手段用在自己身上的未來，卡卡羅特對自己的部下沒有任何仁慈可言，這樣的結局降落到賽亞王子身上似乎也只是時間早晚的問題而已。

　　他並不認為那天的事件是白費工夫，至少他知道了這個宇宙的自己已經死亡了，從盔甲上的損壞和心臟位置上的洞口來判斷，另一個貝吉塔顯然也是死於弗利沙的死亡光束之下，而和自己不同的是，那個他並沒有龍珠可以復活。

　　當然了，除此之外兩個宇宙間還有其他的差異。

　　那樣的差異讓他感到苦澀，就算不能說是忌妒……他也的的確確因此而掙扎。

　　這裡的卡卡羅特在性格上非常地賽亞人，包含了所有缺點，他冷酷、嗜虐，而且超乎常理的殘忍，要不是兩天前從連結中感受到那份痛楚，他甚至會以為流淌在卡卡羅特身體裡的並不是血液而是冰霜，他簡直就是還在弗利沙手下聽命的自己，擁有賽亞人的嗜血，而且願意接受自己的本能，不論造成他如今個性的原因是什麼，那都讓他像個賽亞人。貝吉塔不確定卡卡羅特和另一個他是不是也結為伴侶了，但他可以察覺到他對那個賽亞王子的愛，這一份感情某個層面上讓他帶著一點人性，而很詭異的……這讓貝吉塔感到有些安慰。

　　他的卡卡羅特相較之下實在是人類過頭了，尤其是他看待世界的方式，貝吉塔認同一部份的觀點，但大多數他是不贊同的。悟空是個仁慈的賽亞人，太天真，總是過度努力的付出，他就像個地球人，沒辦法接受自己和其他人的不同，甚至會盡可能去配合他人的期待，貝吉塔毫不懷疑悟空會捨棄身為賽亞人所繼承的一切，只要那能讓其他人快樂……這讓貝吉塔打從心底地感到反胃，他的卡卡羅特確實捨棄了一部份的自己成為了地球人。

　　如果悟空不愛他的話他能夠接受的，他會理解……如果悟空真心愛著那個潑婦，但事情並不是這樣。貝吉塔能感受到對方內心深處的情感，他們兩人明明抱有相同的感情，本能地互相吸引著，而不是他們的人類伴侶，但悟空卻拒絕承認，他根深蒂固的地球人觀點縮限他的接受和認可能力，這讓他們毀了那個本可能繼續深入的關係。所以他們沒可能了，如果悟空想當個地球人就隨他去吧，就算這表示貝吉塔將脫離對方的生活圈。

　　他感到噁心，就算只有一剎那，他還是因為悟空的拒絕而影響了他對自己的評價，那天他在對方心中所嚐到的痛……該死，現在就連他自己都像個人類了。

　　他遏止住原本的思緒。

　　獨自訓練顯然沒辦法幫助他擺脫心底的挫敗，他需要更緊湊的練習，貝吉塔將視線轉向了身後的男人。

 

＊＊

 

　　拉帝茲看著那個貓女對空氣揮出一連串的拳頭和踢擊，今天輪到他來照看她了，最初他對於卡卡羅特的安排感到很困惑，但與她相見時那個「自我介紹」的頭槌和幾天前的爭執，以及現在她訓練的模樣讓他明白了原因，她簡直是一件藝術品，一塊在戰鬥方面等待琢磨的寶石，看著她鍛鍊很愉快。

　　他的弟弟一定有什麼安排，這一切不會只是為了炫耀而已，她依舊是個麻煩，卡卡羅特能從中得到什麼還是個問題，自從兩天前的事件之後他就一直保持著沉默，拉帝茲很訝異瑟蘿莉能夠平安活下來，他可是親眼見證過自家弟弟的脾氣有多差，而沒有一次的見證會帶來讓人愉快的後果，那個房間的特製鎖是他們想出來的辦法，為了避免有更多的可憐蟲不小心闖入，這麼長的一段時間都很好地防止了其他人進入房間，直到她的到來。

　　拉帝茲曾經看過卡卡羅特臉上的那種神情，他不會讓這件事就這麼算了的。就算已經過去了五年他的弟弟仍然在為此傷痛，這隻九命貓女可沒有足夠的機會活下來，這讓他感到可惜，這麼長的時間裡面拉帝茲從沒遇過像她這樣的女人──或者說是像這樣的人比較精確，就算是男人也沒有她這種骨氣，如果她死了絕對是個遺憾，非常深切的遺憾，拉帝茲打量著面前的女人，那巴說的沒錯，她有著漂亮的翹臀和尾巴，幾乎像個賽亞女人，她一定能生出強壯的孩子。

　　她突如其來的怒吼打斷了拉帝茲的神遊和觀察。

　　「你有在聽嗎？！我說我需要一個對練夥伴！」貝吉塔的尾巴因為惱怒而蓬了起來。

　　拉帝茲眨了眨眼。她需要一個什麼？她是認真的嗎？

　　「別開玩笑了，就算你贏了上一次的爭執不代表你有能力和我對打，這兩件事可是有很大的不同的。」長髮男人抱住了雙臂。

　　「去你的！我已經受夠對著空氣踢腿出拳了，我需要更堅實的練習對象，而你剛好就站在這裡！快過來！」

　　拉帝茲沉默地面對她的提議。

　　「你是在怕我打敗你嗎？」貝吉塔挑起眉，同樣雙手環胸。

　　拉帝茲的眉毛抽動了下，又來了，又是這個戰術，她想像兩天前那樣激怒他，點燃他的好戰血液：「同一招不會成功兩次的，女人。」男人動也不動地站在原地。

　　「很好，那就帶幾隻栽培人來給我，我要超過你的戰鬥力等級的那種。」

　　如果拉帝茲有辦法更加憤怒的話，他沸騰的血一定已經噴發出皮膚表面了，就從他額角上的青筋噴湧而出。  
　　「好！你這該死的女人！如果你這麼想被揍的話我就成全你！」拉帝茲掰動著指關節。

　　「你還是等著被打到躺平在地上吧，拉帝茲。」貝吉塔勾起嘴角，他實在太渴望一場真正的練習了。

　　「我要狠狠揍你，讓你好幾天都沒辦法走路！」拉帝茲扔下身上的偵察機，擺出了備戰姿勢。

　　看見對方同樣進入準備狀態讓男人忍不住揚起唇角，他可以看出來為什麼卡卡羅特對這女人如此上心，她大概是最接近一個賽亞女人的存在了。當兩人拳腳相向時，拉帝茲發現她不只是看穿了自己的動作，甚至速度要比他快上一些，他只能更加認真地應付眼前的人。

　　十分鐘以後兩人都飛到了半空中，彼此隔著一小段距離，看來她學會如何飛行了，男人逐漸為這場訓練感到亢奮，當對方太過接近時他忘我地扔出一枚氣彈。

　　「糟糕！」他不確定那女人是不是有辦法接下這招，他們兩人的距離實在是太近了，拉帝茲根本沒辦法改變氣功的軌跡，然而她卻雙拳交握著將他的攻擊打了回來，讓男人一陣啞然。

　　拉帝茲立刻用單手把氣彈打到遠處，那個姿勢……太眼熟了，但他沒有足夠的時間去觀察，貓女已經逼近了他，對準他的腹部送出了氣功彈，就算沒辦法造成傷害也還是痛得要命。

　　拉帝茲低吼著站直身軀，預備好接下那緊接而來的熟悉攻勢，果不其然，她沒有停頓便接著衝了上來，男人一把抓住了她的手臂，迫使對方轉過身，胸口緊貼著她的後背，成功化解了那一連串的攻擊組合。

　　他的左手環上女人的纖腰，一面箝制住她的右手，右臂則是環過貓女的肩膀，控制她上半身的動作，兩人一點距離也沒有地緊緊貼在一塊。  
　　貝吉塔一邊咒罵一邊試圖掙脫，向後送去一腳踢上了拉帝茲的大腿，但這並沒有起作用，他本打算再跟上一記頭槌，但是拉帝茲錯開了兩人的頭部，彎著腰貼上了他的耳畔，吹拂過耳尖的吐息帶來陣陣搔癢感。

　　「你到底是誰？」

　　拉帝茲一面問一面更加貼近了對方的側臉，他的唇瓣幾乎貼著她的耳朵，讓她防衛性地垂下耳尖，因為讓人發癢的氣息吹拂發出了抽氣聲，他感受著懷中的女人更加地貼近自己，纖瘦苗條的背部就靠在自己的胸膛上，他本能地嗅聞著她的氣味……太讓人沉醉了。拉帝茲宛若陷入雲霄似地貼著她的頸項不斷吸嗅著，攝入更多屬於這女人的氣息。

 

＊＊

 

　　這段時間裡，卡卡羅特的視線都沒有離開監視螢幕上頭，觀看了整場拉帝茲和那個貓女的對戰，他專注地觀察著兩人的動作，看起來她也非常熟悉自家哥哥的戰鬥套路，他不是很訝異，拉帝茲在很久以前訓練過他，很多技巧他直到現在都還保留著，不過是加上了一些屬於自己的武術習慣。

　　她甚至學會了飛行……這倒是讓人印象深刻，她真的很有天賦，如果浪費她的戰鬥才華實在是太可惜了──該死！看見那飛向她的氣功彈讓他屏住了呼吸。

　　──拉帝茲！那個大笨蛋老哥！

　　等等、什麼？卡卡羅特站了起來，放鬆地嘆息著凝視貓女俐落地改變氣彈的軌道，接著用上她在地球上使用過的戰鬥技巧……現在卡卡羅特可以看得出來了，她的戰鬥方式和貝吉塔真的很像。男人發出了低吼聲，壓抑住原本即將浮現的滿意呼嚕，現在不是讓他的本能掌握主導權的時候，他需要一個答案，一個她已經隱瞞夠久的答案。

　　分出勝負時他冷哼了聲，雖然她確實很有實力，但在面對一個賽亞人時還是差了點，她還有很多的進步空間。而拉帝茲……到現在都還抱著她。

　　看著長髮男人緊緊地抱著她讓他瞇起了雙眸，卡卡羅特很快地離開房間往訓練室前進。

 

＊＊

 

　　拉帝茲的唇瓣貼上了貝吉塔的肌膚，惹得賽亞王子一陣顫慄，他甚至聞到了空氣中的費洛蒙氣味。該死，不要連他也是這樣。

　　「拉帝茲，放手！」

　　長髮男人壓根沒能聽得懂他在說什麼，只是將臉埋在貝吉塔的肩頸處來回磨蹭著，一面發出滿足的呼嚕聲，直到他接近了對方肩上的咬痕，那是一周前卡卡羅特留下來的痕跡。

　　拉帝茲尾巴上的毛瞬間豎了起來，低吼著嗅聞上頭的氣味，他本能地想要標記懷裡的人，強烈地想抹去另一位男性的味道，讓他變成自己的。

　　貝吉塔很清楚他在想什麼。

　　賽亞王子加大了掙扎的力道，然而以他現在的身體狀況來說，這一點反抗根本就像是一隻小貓在對抗一隻中型犬，他只能以腳稱地用力向後頂，讓兩人往後方的牆上撞去，突如其來的撞擊讓拉帝茲發出痛吟，手中的掌握也因此放鬆了些，而這足以讓他逃開了。

　　貝吉塔掙脫了對方的手臂，警戒地拉開距離，微微側身用眼角餘光觀察對方。

　　這一撞撞回了拉帝茲的神智。該死，他簡直跟那巴一樣糟糕。發現自己緊繃起的褲襠讓他感到有些難堪，幸好他的襠部前方有一塊堅實的戰甲能遮掩那突兀的帳篷：「你很不錯，女人，你的戰鬥技巧很好。」這是一個讚賞，用來緩和他剛才的行為和聊表他不會說出口的歉意。

　　「拉帝茲。」

　　兩個人都將視線轉向了出聲者，是卡卡羅特。

　　頭一次貝吉塔因為對方的出現感到高興，這會讓他們兩人免去這尷尬的處境，對拉帝茲來說也是一樣的，直到他們注意到有什麼不太對勁，卡卡羅特看起來非常地不高興，貝吉塔甚至能感受到他的氣不正常地糾結著，這可不是什麼好現象。

　　「我要私下和她談談。」卡卡羅特面對著拉帝茲，語調冰冷得彷彿能將房間裡的空氣凍結，然而這份凍骨究竟是針對誰他們並不清楚，拉帝茲看了卡卡羅特一眼之後才點點頭，同意了自家弟弟的要求，轉身關上門板離去。

 

＊＊

 

　　貝吉塔可以從卡卡羅特的身上嗅聞到濃厚的危險氣息。

　　他耐心地等待著，視線謹慎地望著房間裡的另一名男人，他大概能猜到卡卡羅特打算問些什麼，但他會等著他率先投出那顆球，這會讓一切簡單一些，省得他會錯意讓場面變得更尷尬。

　　「你的訓練怎麼樣了？」然而對方首先拋出的卻是這麼一個完全無害的問題，卡卡羅特可別想用這招愚弄他，他可以聽得出男人在問句底下掩藏的另一個疑問。

　　「還可以。」貝吉塔抱起雙臂：「省去這些狗屎吧，你來到這裡就想問我這個？」

　　「喜歡直奔主題是不是？很好。」卡卡羅特縮短了兩人的距離，賽亞王子動也不動地觀察著對方。

　　「你們剛剛的對戰我全部都看到了，以一個女人來說，你做得很好，」他以貝吉塔為圓心來回踱步著，目光上上下下地打量他：「是誰教你戰鬥的？」

　　「誰想知道這個？」他謹慎地不讓自己露出一絲破綻，面對卡卡羅特打量獵物似的獵食者眼神他必須保持警惕。

　　「我想知道。」卡卡羅特貼在貓女的耳邊低語著：「更確切的說……為什麼你的戰鬥技巧和貝吉塔一模一樣？」他注意到了對方些微的僵硬……啊，所以他並沒有猜錯：「停頓就表示我說對了，是不是？」

　　貝吉塔側著頭避開了男人的視線。

　　卡卡羅特皺起眉頭：「別再隱瞞了，」他抓著對方的肩膀強迫她對上自己的目光：「現在告訴我，到底是誰教你戰鬥的？你為什麼能夠躲開偵察機的追蹤？該死的女人！你是怎麼進去那個房間的？那裡的安全鎖可是去他的最高階級！告訴我你是怎麼逃走的！」

　　他接二連三地拋出問題，壓根沒給貝吉塔回答的時間，箝制著他雙肩的手收得越來越緊，讓他忍不出發出壓抑的嘶聲，卡卡羅特抓著他撞上一旁的牆壁，迫使他將注意力完全集中在自己身上，貝吉塔低吼著瞪向卡卡羅特，高大的男人毫不遲疑地與他相互直視，打定主意要在今天得到解答，他絕對不會再讓他逃避了。

　　「你到底是誰，女人？」他貼著貝吉塔的臉沉聲吼道。

　　「一個祭品……」貝吉塔冷笑了聲：「奉獻給宇宙帝王的。」他的聲調滿溢著嘲諷，幾乎是下一個瞬間，一陣熱辣的疼痛在貝吉塔的臉上擴散開來，那一巴掌打破了兩人相接的目光，貝吉塔花了一段時間才讓自己從那大到足以讓他眼冒金星的力道中緩過神來。

　　賽亞王子苦澀地低笑了幾聲，轉過頭來面對身前的男人，挑戰著他是否能反駁自己所說的。

　　「你真的很想死，是不是？」卡卡羅特抓住貝吉塔的下巴：「或者，你比較想到下層區去工作？就像你的朋友那樣？」這是一個威脅，大多數的女人面對這樣的脅迫都會立刻選擇投降，但對貝吉塔而言這簡直是多此一舉，他知道這並不會那麼快發生的。

　　「也許你該這麼做，我很確定那些士兵會比我眼前的這個賽亞人版的弗利沙來得更仁慈。」他虛張聲勢地回應道。

　　卡卡羅特笑了，那是一個他如此熟悉的笑容，但卻缺少了溫暖與真誠，他將手指緩緩地移開貝吉塔的下巴，重新握住他的左臂，在響亮的喀啦聲之後劇痛便襲上貝吉塔的感官神經。

　　「啊啊啊──！」疼痛讓他忍不住尖叫，卡卡羅特鬆開手任由他摔在地上，貝吉塔捂著自己的左肩動彈不得。操！

　　「喔……我太粗魯了嗎？真是……抱歉呢。」卡卡羅特勾著嘴角道：「下一次，你最好展現出一點敬意，女人，不然接下來就會是你的脖子了，現在回答我的問題，讓我滿意了我就送你去治療艙。」

　　貝吉塔咬著牙強迫自己不去注意那難以忍受的痛楚，該死……他依靠著沒有受傷的右手抬起上身，狠戾的瞪視面前的男人，憤怒和疼痛讓他下定主意要說出這一句話。

　　「他死了……算他幸運。如果是我，我寧願去死也不想看到你現在這個樣子，卡卡羅特。」

　　沒人能預料到接下來發生的事情。

　　在眨眼之間，卡卡羅特便一把抓住了貝吉塔的頸項，狠狠地抓著他摔上地面。

　　「呃！嗚──！」脖子上越來越緊的箝制讓貝吉塔反射性地用右手抓住了卡卡羅特的手腕：「卡卡、羅……特……」他試著發出聲音，但男人緊扣著喉間的手指讓他連擠出一個字都很困難。

　　「你不准這樣說他！」他更加用力地收緊掌握，在狂瀾的憤怒之中他根本無法控制自己的行為。這個女人又懂什麼了？！

　　他失控了。

　　「卡卡……」貝吉塔掙扎著試圖汲取更多的氧氣，很顯然眼前的人並沒有鬆手的打算，他近乎盲目地抓撓著卡卡羅特的手臂，缺氧讓他的眼前一片漆黑，再這樣下去他會死的，他絕望地想透過連結觸碰卡卡羅特的內心，然而對方過度的憤怒在兩人的心靈之間築起了高牆。

　　貝吉塔只能再一次的嘗試。

 

＊

 

　　拉帝茲立刻站起身。那個聲音……他的身體像是有自我意識似地開始移動，以他這輩子最快的速度往訓練室跑去。

 

＊

 

　　貝吉塔無法吸入任何空氣地開合著嘴，身體終於漸漸失去了力量，眼眸緩緩地向後翻去，黑暗也即將主宰他的意識，他最後一次抓緊了卡卡羅特的前臂，用盡剩下的力氣再次嘗試呼喚對方……

　　「卡卡……」他慢慢地閉上了眼睛，就在卡卡羅特的心靈之後……遙遠的盡頭──那裡似乎出現了另一個人，而他好像聽見了那個人的聲音……

　　「悟、空……」他的手最終脫離了卡卡羅特的手腕。

 

＊＊

 

　　在一片混亂和叫喊聲之中，有兩個人站在二樓看見了訓練室裡發生的一切。

　　「他攻擊她了。」站在女人身後的那個士兵道。

　　「是的……我沒能找到機會和她說話，現在我們也永遠沒機會知道她是不是站在我們這裡的了。要是她沒有發現那個房間……要是我能早點去見她的話……」

　　士兵安慰性地摩娑了下她的肩膀，而她舉起手，像是在竊竊私語似地捂著自己的嘴，遮掩住底下露出的微笑。


	18. 第十六章　Decisions and plans

 

　　卡卡羅特坐在接見室裡的長桌前，煩躁地將手指順入髮絲之間，他的挫敗感來到前所未有的高峰，夠聰明的人都知道現在絕對不能靠近他。

 

　　他居然又失控了。

 

　　這不是第一次也不會是最後一次，那個女人一直是個最好別提起的禁忌話題，他的哥哥和那巴都知道不要在談話中談到她。

 

　　但是她卻似乎沒有，或者是極度缺乏這種危險的防範能力。

 

　　卡卡羅特將自己的臉埋入雙手之間，腦海中再次回放起那個下午的一切，他似乎還能感覺到她的肌膚陷在自己的指間的觸感，緊緊地被他掐著咽喉，他是那麼用力地抓著，完全阻斷空氣進入她的肺部，他看向左臂，上頭還留有許多凌亂的抓痕，那是她為生命奮戰留下的痕跡……她戰鬥得如此拚命，就算是治療艙也沒能完全抹去那些爪印。

 

　　他並不想傷害她的，更別說是殺了她，他只是想要答案，直到現在他都沒能得到的答案。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

　　拉帝茲和那巴像是感應到什麼似地衝進訓練室，長髮男人是最先抵達的，那巴緊跟在後，當時她已經全身無力地癱軟在卡卡羅特的掌握中了，他還記得自己被另外兩人強硬地拉開，拉帝茲立刻跪在地上檢查她的狀況，她並沒有在呼吸，卡卡羅特的腦子在那一瞬間完全是空白的。

 

　　那巴顯然清楚該做些什麼，身為三人裡最年長的那個，他比巴達克家的兩個兒子經過更多的訓練。拉帝茲注意到自家弟弟臉上空白的神情，他曾經看過一次，而他只知道一個方法讓對方回過神。

　　他瞪著他，大吼著試圖引起他的注意，這很有效，卡卡羅特瞬間回神到現在的狀況之中，看著那巴為貓女進行CPR急救。

 

　　差那麼一點就來不及了。

 

　　貝吉塔猛地醒了過來，近乎絕望地大口吸著空氣，一面止不住地嗆咳，卡卡羅特這才放鬆地吐出一直鯁在喉間的空氣。

 

　　還無法辨明現在的情況下，貝吉塔的防衛本能讓他立刻遠離了另外三名賽亞人，警界地瞪著他們，要是有人太過靠近時便會發出低吼聲。

 

　　那巴和拉帝茲就算不曉得究竟發生了什麼事也能看出來她需要治療，她艱難地喘息著，脖子上還有明顯的手掌型瘀痕，卡卡羅特正打算上前去便被那巴給擋住了去路。

 

　　「聽著，雖然我不知道你們在搞什麼，但你需要去治療艙躺個幾小時好嗎？」不等她回應，那巴伸出手抓住了對方的左肩。

 

　　「啊啊啊──！」光頭男人無意間碰到了貝吉塔受傷的肩膀，引來一陣淒厲的尖叫。

　　這叫聲讓那巴反射性地立刻鬆手後退，臉上的神情寫滿了震驚，拉帝茲趕忙接手支撐住她緊摀著肩膀的身軀，也許是因為疼痛讓她無力反應，也許是因為她也知道自己需要幫助，這一次，她並沒有退開也沒有排斥長髮男人查看她傷口的舉動。

 

　　在訓練服之下，拉帝茲可以看見浮現在肌膚底下的大片瘀痕，很顯然她不是骨折就是骨頭斷了，他甚至大概能猜到這是誰做的──他們兩人剛才的練習可沒有留下這種傷。

 

　　他將視線轉向卡卡羅特。

 

　　「是你做的？」他以平靜的聲調問。

 

　　「快帶她去治療艙。」他揮了揮手，表現出往常那掩飾性的漠不關心模樣。

 

　　拉帝茲對這樣的舉動輕哼了聲，轉身小心翼翼地避開傷處將貝吉塔抱了起來，在對方發出反抗性的嘶聲時他低吼著打斷了他。

 

　　「安靜點。」他強硬地說出這一道柔軟的命令，疲憊和疼痛以及有些難以呼吸的情況讓貝吉塔乖乖保持了沉默，任由拉帝茲將自己帶去醫療室，而那巴就在兩人身前為他們開路，驅趕了所有好奇的注視。

 

　　卡卡羅特仍站在訓練室裡，像是看著什麼不可控的怪物一樣看著自己的手。他差一點把她殺了……男人將掌心緩緩貼上額角，方才的畫面與言語不斷地在她的腦海中奔騰，還有那個他已經許久沒有聽見，幾乎被遺忘的名字──悟空。

 

　　她是怎麼知道……他的那個名字的。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

　　在那之後已經過了兩小時。

 

　　她應該快要從治療艙裡出來了，卡卡羅特打算到那裡去，他想見她，想要……他究竟想做什麼他自己也不清楚。

 

　　「醫療技師說她會復原的。」拉帝茲走進房裡：「好點了嗎？」

 

　　「糟透了……」卡羅特甚至不想將視線抬起來。

 

　　「到底發生什麼事了，你說你想談談而已。」

 

　　「別又開始了，拉帝茲。」他的頭又開始痛了。

 

　　「我沒打算開始什麼，我只是想去了解，你本來想做什麼？」

 

　　「你也注意到了，不是嗎？她的戰鬥技巧和貝吉塔一樣。」卡卡羅特挑起一邊的眉毛。

 

　　「我注意到了，他們的戰鬥方式確實非常像，你有什麼想法嗎？」

 

　　「我也不清楚，所以我才想去問她，但她什麼都不肯說，我發誓她甚至根本不怕我。」卡卡羅特惱火地道：「對了……我想問你為什麼會突然跑回來？」

 

　　拉帝茲沉默了好一陣子才給出一個自己都覺得詭異的答案：「一個聲音。」

 

　　「……什麼？」

 

　　「我聽到一個聲音在呼喚我，透過精神連結。」拉帝茲聳了聳肩。

 

　　「我並沒有叫你。」

 

　　「我知道！那不是你的聲音、」在讓自己看起來更像個笨蛋前拉帝茲止住了話語。

 

　　「那是誰的聲音？」卡卡羅特逼問著試圖得到答案。

 

　　「我不確定，但那聲音是個男的。」這並不是謊言：「我甚至不確定自己聽到了什麼。」

 

　　卡卡羅特困惑地看著自己的哥哥，確認對方並沒有在說謊之後終於放鬆了神經。

 

　　「我想了兩種方法，送去娛樂是或是加入軍隊──我指的是她的工作。我需要你和那巴幫忙測試她。」

 

　　「所以這就是為什麼你讓她訓練，你信任她加入軍隊嗎？我還以為你想把她留給自己。」

 

　　「她一直以來只會帶給我頭痛而已，而且越來越接近我的底線了，再這樣下去我發誓我會把她轟成碎片的，今天我就差點殺了她。」他煩悶的低吼。

 

　　「而這讓你很擔心？」拉帝茲勾著嘴角凝視對方尾巴上豎起的毛，就連吼聲也變大了。

　　「知道了，就讓她參加你的測試吧，但如果你不想要她的話，我就要收下她了。」幾乎是話語落下的瞬間，卡卡羅特發出惱怒的咆哮聲，拉帝茲有些好奇自家弟弟有沒有注意到這件事，他懷疑根本沒有，但就算他知道自己這麼做了卡卡特也絕對不會承認的，不管那有多麼明顯。

 

　　「隨便你吧，我們今晚就要測試她。」卡卡羅特憤怒地在屏幕上潦草的寫畫著。

 

　　「卡卡羅特，已經五年了，我說真的，並不是所有女人都像弗利沙那樣，你已經懲罰自己夠久了，我以為就算是你這樣的笨蛋也能明白這種事。」說完，拉帝茲便離開了房間，留下卡卡羅特獨自深思。

 

 

＊＊

 

　　總有一天，他一定要把卡卡羅特那傢伙揍成豬頭！貝吉塔一面發誓一面粗魯地從櫃子裡拿出新的訓練服，衣服才穿到一半拉帝茲便突然走了進來。

 

　　「出去！」這些笨蛋都不知道要敲門嗎？！

 

　　拉帝茲的臉瞬間紅了，他花了好幾秒才回過神，轉身背對著貝吉塔留給他一些私人空間，而賽亞王子趁著這個空檔穿好了衣服。

 

　　「今天晚上我們要對你進行一些測試，晚一點我會過來找你，我建議你在這之前好好休息。」

 

　　「什麼測試？又要在那個混蛋的『遊樂場』裡冒險了嗎？」貝吉塔冷哼了聲。

 

　　「我也不知道，我知道的只有那個測試會決定你未來在這裡的工作，跟我來吧。」

 

　　貝吉塔一點也不喜歡這句話可能的涵義。

 

　　他們兩人停在一間貝吉塔之前沒看過的房間前方，裡面有六個人的氣息，所有人的氣息狀態都很不穩定，他認出來其中一個人是那巴──喔天啊，這個房間該不會就是……

 

　　「你等一下。」拉帝茲打開了房門。

 

　　房裡飄散出來的濃烈香水和性愛氣味讓貝吉塔反胃地鯁了鯁，而房間裡那──天啊，這真是他這輩子看過最噁心最尷尬的場面了，貼身衣物隨處掛在家具上面，就好像那是大型的衣架一樣。

 

　　拉帝茲同樣發出噁心的乾嘔聲，但不是對房間裡的凌亂而是床上那個全身上下只剩下一條內褲的光頭男人，他清了清喉嚨提醒對方自己的到來。

 

　　「嘿拉帝茲！快進來！」那巴一面揮手一面接受兩個依偎在他懷裡的女人留在他臉頰上的輕吻：「女孩們都在問你的狀況呢。」拉帝茲和貝吉塔同時挑起了眉毛。

 

　　「出來一下，我有重要的事情要說。」常法男人完全不打算踏進房裡。

 

　　「喔……好吧，我會盡快回來的，美女們。」那巴立刻穿上衣服，對著噘嘴的女人們眨了眨眼，順手關上了房門：「啊，這些小可愛，你根本沒辦法不愛他們。」

 

　　「你愛得太多了。」拉帝茲不耐煩地說：「卡卡羅特想要在今天晚上測試她，他還沒告訴我是什麼測試，在這之前你最好做好準備。」

 

　　「我一直都準備好了，別擔心。所以你已經沒事了？真是強悍啊，這種類型的女人很少見。」那巴對著貝吉塔挑起了兩邊的眉毛，讓賽亞王子感到一陣惡寒，連尾巴的毛都豎了起來。

 

　　「別把你那些噁心的想像套到我的身上，那巴！」他惱火地嘶聲道。

 

　　「別再擠眉弄眼了，還有在你流口水之前把嘴巴閉上，那巴，我們還有準備要做，但現在我們得先把瑟蘿莉送回房間裡。」

 

　　「瑟蘿莉？」那巴和貝吉塔都露出困惑的表情。

 

　　「那從現在開始就是你的名字了，除非你打算告訴我們你的本名？」他看向貝吉塔。

 

　　「哼。」他側過身，雙手抱在胸前。

 

　　「那就叫瑟蘿莉吧，女人。」

 

　　接下來回到房間的路程安靜無比，兩個男人一左一右地走在貝吉塔身側，賽亞王子逕自地走著，深陷在沉思之中，並沒有注意到身旁的人正在透過精神連結對話。

 

　　 **『那巴，下午的時候為什麼你會跑進訓練室裡？』**

**『和你一樣，感覺有什麼不太對勁，嘿，你那時候有聽到什麼嗎？』**

**『你是說一個聲音？』**

**『你也是？那是他的聲音對吧？我發誓那一定是他。』**

**『我也這麼認為，那一定是他……但這怎麼可能呢，他已經死了。』**

**『但如果那時候我們沒趕到的話她一定也會死掉的。』** 那巴看向兩人前方的女人： **『我們該告訴卡卡羅特嗎？』**

 

 **『告訴他什麼？我們懷疑貝吉塔從墳墓裡呼喚我們？這聽起來根本是胡言亂語，而且他已經有夠多事要煩心了，現在先什麼都別說吧，有需要的話我們再告訴他就好。』** 拉帝茲用眼角瞥著瑟蘿莉： **『某個層面上，這還真有種他回到我們身邊的感覺不是嗎？』**

**『是啊。』** 那巴點點頭，兩個人都勾起嘴角。

 

　　貝吉塔挑起眉看著那兩人走過了自己的房間：「你們兩個打算到哪裡去？」

 

　　他們猛然停下腳步，注意到自己的失誤後很快地轉過身，兩個人都稍微紅了臉。

 

　　貝吉塔邪笑著用眼角瞄著面前的男人：「忙著看我的屁股了是嗎？」他從沒有想過自己居然會想念這兩個笨蛋。

 

　　那巴很快地順著這個台階走下去：「沒錯，那真是一個超棒的翹臀，當然你的其他地方也很讚，我是說，你真的是個美女，對吧，拉帝茲？」

 

　　拉帝茲的臉比剛才還要紅，他暗自咒罵著那巴：「你和其他女人都不一樣……好的那種不一樣。」這已經是他能擠出的最好的讚美了，他本來就不是什麼浪漫的男人。

 

　　而貝吉塔非常了解這點。

 

　　「一群笨蛋……」貝吉塔在心底暗罵著，儘管這種處境是他自己造成的：「今天晚上對吧？如果沒事的話我想休息了，自己一個人。」他扔下最後一句話之後關上了房門。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

　　「她還活著。」

 

　　那個叫做榮安的士兵告訴艾拉。

 

　　「她是個堅強的女人，就和你一樣。別再做那種事了，你會有別的機會報仇的，為什麼要把這發洩在她身上？你難道不明白嗎？如果她能夠吸引那些賽亞人的注意、願意幫助我們，我們就有更大的機會去執行計畫了，就算她不打算成為我們的盟友，我們也能利用她把她當作籌碼，耐心一點，計畫已經在執行了。」男人將一隻手放在艾拉的肩膀上。

 

　　「人們說貓有九條命還真不是在開玩笑的，我根本不想要她陷入這個處境。你為什麼那麼在意她？你是真的把她當作計畫中的棋子還是有什麼其他理由？」

 

　　「這是很正常的，她和你一樣是個受害者，不管你是怎麼看她的都一樣……難道你是在忌妒？」他調侃道。

 

　　「別開玩笑了！」

 

　　「那我還真是榮幸，但我得告訴你我對貓並沒有興趣，事實上，我還希望當一切成功以後你能跟我們一起走。」

 

　　「什麼？你想要我跟你走？」她訝異地反問。

 

　　「和我的妹妹一起，我們能展開全新的生活，你不需要現在就給我答案，但我希望機會來臨時你能答應我。」

 

　　說著，他前傾身子，在艾拉的唇瓣落下一吻，溫和地推著她讓兩人一同落在了床單上，他的動作很緩慢，輕柔地愛撫著身下的女人，一面將臉埋進了對方的肩窩。

 

　　當艾拉伸手環抱住他的後背時男人勾著嘴角揚起微笑。

 

　　就像他想要的那樣，他已經得到她了。


	19. 第十七章　Inner turmoil

  
　　貝吉塔看向窗外已然轉暗的天色，已經到測試的時候了。   
  
　　他換上僕人送上來的嶄新賽亞戰甲，如他所料地並沒有附上武器，顯然這次的測試他只能仰賴自己的頭腦和戰鬥技巧來應戰。   
  
　　拉帝茲按照約定出現在貝吉塔的房門口，看起來卡卡羅特已經學會不要讓一般士兵來接送他了。   
  
　　「瑟蘿莉，我們該走了。」長髮男人隔著門板呼喚道，經過早上在治療艙的尷尬事件之後他似乎決定稍微禮貌一些，以免又一次撞見貝吉塔換衣服的過程，拉帝茲在門口等了五分鐘以後便逕自轉開門把。   
  
　　他看著面前穿著賽亞戰甲的女人，對方周遭溢散著令人肅然起敬的高傲氛圍，她的自信神態是他幾乎沒在其他人身上看過的，希望這足以面對今晚的測驗，他大概能猜到瑟蘿莉將經歷什麼，而說實話，他並不喜歡這個，但卡卡羅特卻非常堅持，他似乎認為這個貓女不只會平安通過測試，還不需要多餘的擔憂，任何的反對意見都沒能動搖他的信心，也無法改變他的想法，而拉帝茲希望他是對的。   
  
　　「我們到底要出發了沒？」當拉帝茲的視線逗留太久時貝吉塔立刻出聲打斷了對方的思緒，他可不希望拉帝茲像卡卡羅特那樣注意他，這一次他不會再露出破綻，在訓練室的那一次失誤就已經足夠了，他還有卡卡羅特必須應付，貝吉塔有些好奇面前的男人當時是不是有注意到他弟弟變得強烈的雄性氣味。   
  
　　他一定有。   
  
　　拉帝茲當時對卡卡羅特溢散的挑釁氣息似乎是打算回應的，只是接著他便認出了另一個人的身分。成為兩個賽亞男人爭奪所有權的目標是他願意花任何代價去迴避的。   
  
　　「跟我來吧。」拉帝茲帶著貝吉塔前進。   
  
　　前往目的地的路途十分安靜，好像就連四周的牆面都為今晚的測驗而畏怯，從兩人行進的方位來看要到達測試場地還要一段距離，貝吉塔對這個方向有些印象，看來這次他們要到那個惡名昭彰的競技場去了……   
  
　　「我們要到競技場去？」貝吉塔幾乎要為即將面對的嚴峻狀況笑了起來：「我又要為那個『尊貴的殿下』浴血戰鬥了？」   
  
　　「如果你不夠小心的話，你也許會沐浴在自己的血裡，」拉帝茲的語調中沒有半點開玩笑的意思：「你要謹慎一點，那個競技場裡可不是什麼公平公正戰鬥的地方。」   
  
　　「就像我聽說的那樣。」   
  
　　長髮男人看著對方有幾分苦澀地皺起眉頭，神情相當專注，就算是這點小動作也和『他』十分相像。「……你必須戰鬥三個回合，」拉帝茲發現自己沒有任何遲疑地給予對方重要資訊：「做好準備吧，我們要進去了。」   
  
  
＊＊   
  
  
　　「你開什麼玩笑啊！」貝吉塔看見面前擺放著的「障礙物」忍不住發出了低吼，他知道這場測驗不會是公平的，但這些東西簡直把所謂的公平提升到另一個境界了。   
  
　　遮眼布、氣息壓抑項圈、帶著短鍊的手銬……很好，看來他接來來有一場絕對的硬仗要打了，那該死的混蛋。   
  
　　「前兩局你必須穿著這些，第三局的時候就可以脫下來了。」拉帝茲一面說一面拿起了手銬：「配合一點，不要讓這更困難。」在對方能反抗以前他便出聲警告道。   
  
　　「雖然你拒絕屈服的態度讓人喜歡，但是我想你應該能夠分辨什麼樣的戰鬥該迴避，什麼樣的該應戰。」他很快地將手銬銬上貝吉塔的手腕，得到了一陣怒吼和勉強配合的態度。   
  
　　長髮男人很快地將那些障礙物往他身上套去，以免他突然改變心意決定反抗，套上項圈時貝吉塔低聲咒罵著，拉帝茲忍不住感到同情，他也不喜歡壓抑他的氣的做法，他趁著為對方戴上壓抑器的動作觀察著他的後頸，他的編號是……３５，如果再往旁邊一點的話還會看到那個標記咬痕……   
  
　　拉帝茲拿起遮眼布，牢牢地綁在貝吉塔的眼睛周圍，他往後退了一步觀察著眼前的人，這樣的打扮呈現出非常不同的形象，她看起來不像是一個正準備迎接應戰的、備受限制的戰士，反而比較像──該死的，這種想法實在太齷齪了。   
  
　　「還有最後一件事，我得把你的胸甲脫下來。」   
  
　　「什麼？！」貝吉塔的尾巴瞬間蓬了起來：「你怎麼不在我穿上這些爛東西以前就把它脫掉？！」   
  
　　「這不是我的想法，是卡卡羅特吩咐的！」他尾巴上的毛也完全豎起了，這根本不是他的意見。   
  
　　「不、准！我已經容忍你把這些東西帶到我身上，我不會再讓你脫掉任何東西了！」   
  
　　「我警告過你了，瑟蘿莉，反抗只會白白浪費你珍貴的體力而已。」卡卡羅特說的沒錯，她果然會拒絕，拉帝茲希望她不要反抗得太嚴重，她得保存能量去面對測驗才行。   
  
　　「喔，我看得出來他在想什麼。」貝吉塔怒斥著，那個混蛋就是希望他在戰鬥前和拉帝茲戰鬥浪費力氣：「很好，快點把胸甲脫掉吧，你最好別把我的整件衣服都脫了！」   
  
　　「我當然不會！」拉帝茲的臉立刻變得通紅，幸好這裡並沒有其他人在場，而且瑟蘿莉現在也看不見，他走到對方身邊，在手上聚集起氣 ：「別動。」他謹慎地將胸甲的部分割開，從貝吉塔身上脫去。  
　　然後他看見了，那個標記咬痕，男人忍不住發出低吼，眼前的景象讓他感到惱怒。  
  
　　「拉帝茲？」賽亞王子聽見了吼聲，但他並沒有感應到周遭有危險，他不明白為什麼對方會有這種反應。  
  
　　在聲音變得更響亮以前拉帝茲遏止住自己的行為，現在可不是讓他的本能掌握主導權的時候，他將面前的人緊緊地抱在懷中，展現出貝吉塔從未在他的世界中看過的一面。  
  
　　「拉帝茲？」這是種很奇怪的感覺，像這樣被另一個高大的賽亞人緊抱著，在他的宇宙裡那個拉帝茲從沒有對貝吉塔展現過一丁點的興趣，但在那個時候，階級對他來說還是一件至關重要的事，拉帝茲當時不但比他弱，還是個下級戰士，就算那個長髮男人真有興趣，他也不會有那個膽子做出任何表示，說真的，以他當年的暴躁性子，要是拉帝茲膽敢有任何動作，他大概會直接把對方給炸成碎片。  
  
　　「你一定要小心。」說完，拉帝茲便捧起貝吉塔的臉頰吻了上去，過度的震驚讓他僵硬地站在原地，動也不動地任由對方蹂躪他的雙唇。  
  
　　「你就不能等到測驗結束嗎？」一道不耐的嗓音打破了曖昧的氛圍。  
  
　　「卡卡羅特。」拉帝茲抬起頭，這時才恢復神智的貝吉塔連忙推開還環抱著自己的高大男人。  
  
　　「那巴，把她帶到外面去。」  
  
　　「喔，好吧，跟我來，瑟蘿莉。」光頭男人領著她走入競技場，留下那對兄弟待在準備室，就算是他也能感覺到他們兩人的行為有些詭異。  
  
　　兩兄弟相互對視著，目光帶著挑戰意味的同時也像是在避免這麼一場爭奪的發生，最後他們還是錯開了視線，同時將注意力轉了開來。  
  
　　「你到底想不想要她，卡卡羅特？你的行為充滿矛盾，你咬了她不是嗎？」  
  
　　「我他媽的真的不知道，那只是本能，我根本不懂我為什麼要咬她。這又有什麼關係嗎？她又不是賽亞人，咬痕根本不代表什麼。你呢？你難道不想做一樣的事情嗎？」這是一件他們兩人都知道事實的指控。  
  
　　「我也不懂為什麼，大概是因為她身上的某種特質吧。但如果你不想要她的話不要把她送去娛樂室，把她給我吧。」  
  
　　「如果我想要她呢？你願意服從我的決定嗎？」  
  
　　「我想我沒有別的選擇，你有權力，你先咬了她，又是我們之中最強的，就算我不喜歡，但身為你的哥哥，如果她真的是你想要的我會放棄的，我之前就做過一樣的事了，我還會再做一次，你明明知道這點。」  
  
　　卡卡羅特嘆了口氣，英俊的臉龐上閃現出一絲後悔的意味，他將一隻手搭在自家哥哥的肩上：「謝謝你拉帝茲……還有謝謝你今天阻止了我，我還有一件是想讓你幫忙，不管待會測驗的結果如何，你能暫時接收她嗎……我必須知道、我是不是真的……我只能把這件事交給你了，我只能允許你來……」  
  
　　「你是個笨蛋……」拉帝茲捏了捏鼻樑：「而願意答應你的我更是個大笨蛋。」他收回面前的手拍了拍肩膀的那隻寬厚手背。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
　　第一場對決像風一樣迅速地結束，四個菁英戰士根本不是他的對手，他們的腳步聲完全透露了動向，而就算帶著抑制氣貝吉塔還是能感應他們的氣息，他很快地就將所有敵人擊昏了。  
　　第二輪對決就比較有挑戰性一些了，他面對的並不是敵人，而是必須在時間內躲避所有襲來的攻擊，卡卡羅特吩咐那巴和拉帝茲在競技場周圍對著他釋放氣彈，而他們並沒有任何刻意放水的意思。  
　　那巴對著他扔出一枚寂靜而刁鑽的氣功彈，貝吉塔察覺了這個，及時跳到空中閃躲，在對方操縱著它往回攻擊時立刻低下了腦袋，這個測驗讓貝吉塔很好地試探了自己在跳躍、速度和柔軟性的極限，而另外三個賽亞人則透過這個得知「瑟蘿莉」可以像偵察機那樣感知氣息。  
  
　　卡卡羅特吩咐第二輪測試可以停止之後給予了貝吉塔一小時的休息時間，脫下身上的拘束，貝吉塔放鬆地嘆息了聲，伸展著肌肉和方才被壓抑的氣息，而一旁的那巴看見偵察機上頭顯示的數字時驚愕地瞪大了眼眸。  
  
　　「什麼鬼、戰鬥力四萬五千？！她怎麼可能有這麼強的戰鬥力？」那巴重整了一次耳朵上的儀器，然而上頭的數字並沒有變化。  
  
　　「卡卡羅特說她能夠跟上他的動作不是嗎？有什麼好驚訝的。」拉帝茲淡淡地哼了聲。  
  
　　「就算是、等等，數字降下來了……現在是……一千？」那巴困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
　　「去換一台新的吧，那巴，你那台很顯然壞了。」他不耐地呻吟道。  
  
　　「注意一下，我這台已經是最新的了。」  
  
　　「那就再換一台。」  
  
　　「我告訴你，這台偵察機一點問題也沒有，而且我完全知道該怎麼操作這該死的機器。」那巴用重新審視的目光打量著在一旁休息的貓女：「拉帝茲，這就像是……像是她可以控制自己的氣提升或是下降……」  
  
　　「不可能，沒有人能那樣做。」拉帝茲揮著手表達自己的毫無興趣，然而他臉上的神情卻像是在衡量這個可能性。  
  
　　 **『你還記得卡卡羅特怎麼說的嗎？有關她怎麼逃出那個遊樂場的？』** 拉帝茲透過精神連結提問道。  
  
　　 **『我記得，他說偵察機和追蹤器感應不到她和另一個女人的氣，怎麼了？』**  
  
　　 **『沒錯，他還告訴我們她在被搬離遊樂場之後根本沒送進治療艙，卻有能力逃出醫療室駭入保全系統，還偷走了一艘船。』**  
  
　　 **『喔……你跟我想的一樣對吧？如果這是真的，那我們得好好研究這點了。』**  
  
　　拉帝茲點了點頭，視線同樣落在她身上。 **『­卡卡羅特必須知道這件事，等測試結束之後就通報他吧。』**  
  
  
　　最後一輪的測驗對貝吉塔而言是最困難也最不公平的，他必須和那巴對戰，就算沒有了那些拘束，那巴仍然比他現在的戰力還要強，儘管卡卡羅特吩咐光頭男人戴上手銬而且禁止使用氣彈，就像當時貝吉塔和卡卡羅特在地球戰鬥那樣，那巴只能仰賴純粹的肉搏技巧。  
  
　　貝吉塔很快地就發現這個那巴與他記憶中的有什麼不同，除了戰鬥力更強之外，他在戰鬥中保持著絕對的專注與紀律，就算貝吉塔成功地打亂對方的平衡，讓他狠狠地摔在地上，那個光頭男人也沒有因此陷入盲目的憤怒之中，有生以來頭一次，他漸漸地跟不上那巴的動作，帶著許多擦傷與瘀痕敗下陣來，卡卡羅特確保了他在這一場戰鬥中無法勝出，畢竟在前兩輪的測試中貝吉塔已經消耗了許多體力了。  
  
　　「你做得很不錯了。」那巴抹去了臉上的血跡，就算在這樣的情況下貝吉塔還是給他造成了一點傷害，皮膚上有幾道淺淺的開口，肌肉也因為瘀青而痠痛著，她的速度很快，雖然缺乏了力量，以她的種族而言她已經非常強大了，儘管不願承認，那巴在面對貓女的攻勢時仍多耗費了一些心力，她簡直就像是完全摸透了他的戰鬥技巧一樣。  
  
　　突然響起的掌聲引得兩人抬起視線，卡卡羅特和拉帝茲正往他們的方向走來。  
  
　　「還不錯，至少我們知道你能很好地面對戰鬥了，我想我能找到除了當娼妓以外的工作給你。」面對她的低吼卡卡羅特微微勾起嘴角：「所以，成為我的軍隊的士兵這個選擇如何？」  
  
　　貝吉塔瞇起眼眸，他可不覺得一切有這麼簡單。  
  
　　「一個私人士兵，必須隨傳隨到的那種。」卡卡羅特對準了他的自尊扔下炸彈，所以他要他成為他專屬的奴隸，一個必須隨時暖床的奴隸士兵：「或是你比較想要到娛樂室去？我想你之前去過那裡了？」  
  
　　卡卡羅特預期到她會生氣，老實說，惹怒這隻貓女一直是件很有趣的事情，但他並沒有預期到她居然還有力氣做出這麼強力的攻擊。  
  
　　在三個賽亞男人能眨眼之前，她飛身向前狠狠地用右腳踢向卡卡羅特的臉，迫使他向後飛行了數呎，在競技場的牆上留下他的人形大坑，兩名士兵連忙上前想攙扶，卻被卡卡羅特粗魯地推開了，他站起身，像隻發怒的公牛一樣緩緩地走回另外三人身邊。  
  
　　「你還真有本事啊，女人。」他緩緩地吐息著，勉強地壓抑住自己的怒火。  
  
　　「我盡我所能。」貝吉塔不屑地道。  
  
　　「真的？那我想我能對你有更多期待了，希望你能活下去。」在卡卡羅特冷靜的語調中有著如刀刃般的銳利。  
  
　　「比起那個只會把他的大屁股坐在王座上，像某隻蜥蜴一樣下令的某人，我當然能做得更好。」貝吉塔笑著道，微笑中掩藏著刺人的鋒芒。  
  
　　「夠了。」在一場血戰爆發以前那巴和拉帝茲很快地介入了。  
  
　　「已經很晚了，我們該去休息了。」拉帝茲建議道。  
  
　　「很好，那麼明天我就要得到答案。」卡卡羅特率先離開競技場，臉上是無法掩飾的憤怒。  
  
　　「我想我們也該走了，晚安了。」那巴一面伸展著肌肉一面往娛樂室的方向走去。  
  
　　拉帝茲毫不意外地哼了聲：「我們走吧，往這裡。」  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　貝吉塔很快地發現拉帝茲並不是往他的房間走，他立刻停下腳步。  
  
　　「我們要去哪裡，拉帝茲，你不是往我的臥室走。」  
  
　　「我們不是要去你的房間。」長髮男人強硬地拉過貝吉塔的手臂，儘管他沒有配合的意願。  
  
　　「你該死的到底要帶我去哪裡？！」他試圖將拉帝茲的手指掰開，然而在方才的測試中他已經耗盡了所有體力，他甚至連氣彈都無法發射，只能被對方拖著走。  
  
　　他們在一扇門前停了下來，拉帝茲在門鎖上輸入了密碼，將掌心貼上控制面板，門立刻就開了。  
  
　　「我的房間。」他一面說一面將貝吉塔推入臥室，迅速地將房門給關上，貝吉塔很快地站穩身子，卻發現對方連門鎖都鎖上了。  
  
　　「你到底想幹嘛？！」貝吉塔質問著與拉帝茲保持距離，然而高大的男人卻逕自地靠了過來，又一次將他擁入懷中。  
  
　　「拉帝茲，把你的手拿開、」他忍不住發出威嚇的吼聲，下一秒便察覺到男人握住了他的尾巴根部。該死！拉帝茲順著毛髮撫摸的動作讓他微微顫抖，喉間不自覺地溢出滿足的呼嚕，他預期著疼痛，然而這個……天啊，這種感覺就像是他的尾巴長回來了一樣，他的身體因為拉帝茲帶給他的歡愉而不住地發顫著，對方相當有耐心地愛撫著他，讓他慢慢陷入情慾之中，貝吉塔已經有很長一段時間沒有在另一個男人身上體驗到這麼溫柔的前戲了，這簡直讓人難以抗拒……而他又為什麼要拒絕呢。  
  
　　那富有技巧的手所帶來的情熱讓他難以自拔，他從不知道拉帝茲有這麼一面。要不是因為像他的弟弟一樣是個笨蛋，他會是一個富有魅力的賽亞男人的，在他的宇宙中，他從沒有像這樣的機會去好好了解這個長髮男人，也許這會是個好時機，畢竟賽亞人可是擁有很多種連結的……  
  
　　這就是他選擇回吻拉帝茲的原因，允許了另一個人將他頂在牆壁上，承受他的進入，他抽了口氣，在男人強而有力的抽送中忍不住發出了呻吟，享受著對方的一舉一動。  
  
  
＊  
  
  
　　卡卡羅特挫敗地低吼著在床上翻來覆去，他根本睡不著！他坐起身，呻吟著揉了揉左臉頰，痛得要命，那個該死的女人！為什麼她總是這樣不斷地出現在地的談話和思緒裡，又一次，他現在又在想她了，啊！他用力地將臉埋進枕頭裡……對了，她今天晚上和拉帝茲在一起，僅僅是這樣的想法就在卡卡羅特的心裡激起一陣令人不悅的波瀾，他知道這種感覺是什麼……很久以前他曾經有過一樣的感受，當時他和拉帝茲想要同一個賽亞人……而這又再次發生了。  
  
　　他的王子曾經告訴他，賽亞人擁有許多種連結，這會讓他們的群組更加團結強大，身為一名強大的Alpha男性，貝吉塔有優先選擇伴侶的權力，而當時他選擇了卡卡羅特，但有些晚上他也會需要拉帝茲的陪伴，這是卡卡羅特無法理解、遵從的賽亞人本能，他一定是因為他生活在地球上受到太多影響了，也許有一部份是因為他自私的想法，他想要把貝吉塔占為己有。  
  
　　而現在呢，他正為拉帝茲房裡可能正在上演的場景而輾轉反側，儘管這是他要求的，他需要一些時間思考，他知道讓拉帝茲幫這種忙很自私，但他是真心這麼想的──就只有他的哥哥有資格分享她。  
  
　　然而明天……他卻不敢保證自己還能這麼大方了。


	20. 第十八章　A way to you

 

 

　　「所以他打算讓她成為士兵。」榮安思考著這一條消息，卡卡羅特太讓人無法預料了，那隻貓女也是，她甚至要更難以預測一些。艾拉在他身後冷哼了聲，看來幸運女神一定特別眷顧她，不然怎麼會有人這麼好運？

 

　　「你應該看看她的戰鬥的，她撂倒了四名菁英，躲掉了賽亞人們的攻擊，還和那巴單挑，但最棒的還是……」說著，那名士卒忍不住和他身後的同夥發出一連串竊笑，就好像正打算分享什麼私密笑話似的。

 

　　「她怎麼了？快說啊。」榮安被挑起了好奇心。

 

　　「她、她啊……」他笑得更厲害了，簡直難以繼續開口說話：「她直接踹了卡卡羅特的臉，直接把他整個人踹進競技場的圍牆裡。」他們再次放聲大笑了起來：「我發誓！要是她再踢得用力一點牆壁上一定會留下卡卡羅特的拓印！」那兩名士兵根本停不下笑聲，而榮安臉上震驚的神情只會讓他們更沉浸在笑鬧之中。

 

　　「我明白了……如果有什麼消息再通知我吧。」他遣退了那兩人。這真是太有趣了……

 

　　「你還是想招攬她？」艾拉從他背後走上前。

 

　　「她是完美的人選，撇開卡卡羅特對她的迷戀不談，她的戰鬥技巧對我們來說也會是重要資源，再說了，就報告內容來看……她似乎也不喜歡卡卡羅特。」

 

　　「你就沒有迷戀她嗎？你一直對她的事很上心，最近你甚至三句話不離那隻貓女，我沒辦法相信她，沒有人能夠這麼好運的，天知道她踩了多少人的屍體才得到那個位置。」她顯露出不耐的神情。

 

　　「我對她的興趣並不是那種方面的，艾拉。你知道這個任務很重要，能有更多的幫助總是好的，每一分力量都能增加一點成功的機率，所有人的未來就仰賴在這次的行動上了，包括我們的未來。我知道你不想讓她加入我們，但你得拋開那些成見和憎恨，去想想我們能夠擁有的美好景象，等一切結束之後……我們就能回家了，不管想去哪都可以。我們的下一代不再需要活在恐懼之中，而我們的孩子……再也不需要面對和我們一樣的命運了。」

 

　　「我得說，我真討厭你這樣說話……」艾拉微微嘆了口氣。

 

　　榮安環抱住對方：「我知道，但你知道我是對的，而我也知道你在乎這些。等準備完成之後行動就能開始了，應該不需要太久。」他抱著艾拉更貼近自己，雙手環繞得緊緊的。

 

　　「榮安？有點痛……」艾拉忍不住掙扎著，目光轉向身後的男人，他眼中清晰可見的恨意讓她錯愕地瞪大雙眼。

 

　　「我會讓那些賽亞人知道什麼是失去一切的痛苦。」

 

　　──他發誓。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

　　夜深時貝吉塔從睡眠中緩緩地甦醒過來，他睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的景象讓他意識到自己現在身在何處，他在拉帝茲的房間裡，而房間的主人躺在他身後睡得正香，寬厚的胸膛貼在貝吉塔的後背上，手臂則環過他的腰際。貝吉塔輕悄悄地將長髮男人的手挪開，拉帝茲睡得很安穩，並沒有因為賽亞王子的舉動而有清醒的跡象。撇開最初他的反抗不談，貝吉塔必須承認他現在感覺好多了……原先的惱怒與挫敗沉靜了下來，他們倆人也都得到了滿足。

 

　　貝吉塔恨快地穿上衣服，他能感覺到身後的拉帝茲因為這些微弱的噪音而浮動的氣息，但對方並沒有做出任何舉動，只是安安靜靜地躺在原地裝睡……他在給貝吉塔機會離開，而賽亞王子不打算浪費他的好意。

 

　　走了六個房間的距離之後那個讓他煩躁的人影出現了，他忍不住發出惱火的低吟。

 

　　──卡卡羅特。

 

　　貝吉塔直接繞過對方，正當他經過他身邊時男人移動了，他立刻轉身，預期著卡卡羅特發出攻勢，然而他只是一把將貝吉塔推向牆邊，雙手依靠在他的頭部兩側阻擋他的去路。

 

　　貝吉塔瞇起了眼瞼：「你到底想要什麼，卡卡羅羅特？」

 

　　然而現任的宇宙帝王並沒有立刻回應的打算，他露出和貝吉塔一樣的表情，試探地嗅聞著，拉帝茲的味道與性愛過後的氣味混雜在她的香氣之中，這讓卡卡羅特發出了憤怒的低吼，那聲音如此之大，讓貼著他的貝吉塔都能感覺到對方胸腔的震動。

　　終於，男人抬起視線，眼底滿是狩獵者般鋒利的光芒。

 

　　「你。」卡卡羅特貼上了貝吉塔的唇，迫使對方配合這強硬的深吻，用力得幾乎能留下青紫痕跡。

 

　　突然傳來的痛楚讓卡卡羅特嘶聲鬆開了箝制，他惱火地瞪著面前的女人，嘴角還淌著血跡，她咬了他，這該死的女人。

 

　　貝吉塔回給對方同樣不滿的瞪視，近乎沉醉地望著那一道紅痕緩緩地滑落卡卡羅特的下巴，聽見男人越來越大聲的低吼他忍不住勾起嘴角，很顯然對方正因為自己的不配合而惱火。他向前靠去，緩緩地舔去卡卡羅特臉上的血痕，一面呼嚕一面向上……

 

　　卡卡羅特停止了喉間的吼聲，頰上濕潤溫熱的觸感讓他訝異地眨了眨眼，隨後他也跟著發出滿足的呼嚕，享受她所給予關注。兩人的唇瓣再次相接，舌尖互相糾纏著爭奪主導權，血的氣味讓這一場雙人舞變得更加迷人，那股原始、強硬的舉動刺激著兩人的慾望，讓他們血液沸騰。

 

　　卡卡羅特不情不願地停下深吻，他已經被刺激得硬了起來，但他可不想就這麼在公眾場地交合，尤其是在走廊上，他捉住貝吉塔的手臂，帶他往自己的臥室前進，在勃起時走路簡直太困難了，既痛又不舒服，要不是他的房間並不遠，他甚至想隨便找個房間來用。

 

　　──終於……

 

　　卡卡羅特推開門板，兩人剛跨進房間便一腳踹上了門，他感到難以忍受的熱與焦躁，簡直下一刻就要爆發了，這讓他想起他的第一次發情期，那股慾望強烈得維持將近一個禮拜。

 

　　而他現在連一分鐘都不能忍了！

 

　　房門上鎖的瞬間他就撲向貝吉塔，一把將對方身上的藍色緊身衣給撕開，急躁地褪下自己的褲子渴望得到一點釋放。

 

　　卡卡羅特不記得自己上一次這麼迫切需要性愛是什麼時候了，但現在這也完全不重要，他不浪費任何時間，直接拉著對方的腿環上自己的腰，輕易地進入了她的身體，很顯然還因為先前和拉帝茲之間的情事而濕潤著，他忽視了她細小的抵抗一再猛烈地進出，這根本不夠！

 

　　突然被抱起讓貝吉塔訝異地抽了口氣，對方一手捧著他的臀部一手環著他的腰，他反射性地用腿勾住卡卡羅特的腰際，讓埋在體內的滾燙柱體更深入了，兩人都為此發出舒適的低吟，卡卡羅特緊緊地抱著懷中的人，感官刺激幾乎要讓他的雙腿像果凍一樣軟去，他微微側過頭，他的床在哪……

 

　　不願意失去相接的溫熱，他就這麼抱著他一步步往床邊走去，每踏出一步就更進入貝吉塔的身體一些。

　　他們倆人一起倒在鬆軟的床上，卡卡羅特立刻挺向貝吉塔的雙腿之間，拉著對方的纖腰迎合自己的抽動，前所未有的深入讓貝吉塔無法抑制地呻吟出聲，雙手緊抓住身後的床單與枕頭，全身只剩下頭部與肩頸還貼在床鋪上。

 

　　他迷濛地看著卡卡羅特，他的臉上充滿了情慾，目光也因為慾望而渙散，他們不可能在這樣緊湊的刺激下堅持太久的。

 

　　如他所料，卡卡羅特在不斷地加速之後深埋進貝吉塔體內，白濁的液體一股一股地灌入，拔出來時還帶出了一些白絲，他溫柔地將貝吉塔放在床單上，隨後種重地倒臥在對方身邊。

 

　　兩人大口大口地喘著氣，連開口說話都很困難，貝吉塔閉上眼眸試著讓自己的吐息恢復正常，而卡卡羅特則是直直地盯著他瞧。

 

　　「那時候、你叫我悟空……你是怎麼、知道那個……名字的？」

 

　　「……」貝吉塔拒絕回應，他只是撐起身子打算離開。

 

　　「不准無視我。」卡卡羅特抓住了他，迫使他重新躺回床上，兩人面對著面，但賽亞王子仍然沒有開口的打算，又一次地試圖離去，然後再被推回原位，兩人開始了新一輪低吼與威嚇的交鋒，高大的男人強硬地不讓貝吉塔逃離，雙手環上了對方的頸項。

 

　　「哼，你這次要真的殺了我嗎？」他毫不反抗地對上卡卡羅特的視線。

 

　　「我還沒決定。」實話是，他根本不打算殺了她，他只是想要她留下來。卡卡羅特默默地移開了手掌：「你到底知道我的什麼？」

 

　　「我什麼都不知道。」面對男人的困惑貝吉塔淡淡地輕哼了聲，勉強開口補充道：「我只認識一個地球的賽亞人，他是一個仁慈的笨蛋，但你呢，我根本不認識。」

 

　　「你根本在說謎語。」

 

　　眼見貝吉塔並沒有再繼續解釋的打算，卡卡羅特發出一聲低哼，他早就預料到這種反應了。

 

　　「那就算了，我現在想休息。」卡卡羅特倒回床面，貝吉塔把這當作是要他離開的訊號，然而他才微微抬起上半身便被對方一把攬入懷裡。

 

　　「你想做什麼，卡卡羅特！」

 

　　面對這一句質問他只是緊緊地抱住貝吉塔的腰，閉上了眼瞼：「安靜……」

 

　　被迫緊貼著卡卡羅特的前胸，貝吉塔壓抑住往對方腹部狠狠來一拐子的打算，睡覺聽起來確實是個不錯的選擇……今天一天他已經耗費太多體力了，先是受傷和測試，然後又是連兩輪的性愛，他真的太累了。貝吉塔閉上眼睛，身體的疲憊讓他不得不放棄掙扎，在卡卡羅特的心跳聲中他緩緩地入睡。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

　　悟空按照約定在一周之後來到了界王星，七天的時間很快就過去了，他焦急而絕望地想找到任何方法把貝吉塔帶回來，要是在這麼下去他一定會瘋掉的。早就預料到他的到來，界王他們已經在那裡等著。

 

　　「你來了，很好……我希望你有好好照顧自己，悟空，你黑眼圈還是黑深。」老界王神說道。

 

　　「我很好，只是有點失眠……」他嘆了口氣，並不是只有他們因為這副貓熊般的模樣而提出關切的疑問，悟空也想好好地睡覺，但那些噩夢總是害得他不斷驚醒，清醒後他又非得要到膠囊公司看看貝吉塔才能安心：「我試著多吃一點東西了，這多少算是一點改進……對吧？我是說、我的家人們也很擔心……所以、呃，我們可以……你知道那個、開始了嗎？」

 

　　「在這之前，」界王往前站了一步：「我們有些問題要問你，你一定得老實回答。」說著，他藍色的臉完全紅透了。

 

　　「你還好嗎，界王大人？你的臉很紅欸。」悟空指了指對方。

 

　　「我當然很好！總之……我們開始吧。」界王在開始提問之前微微轉過了身：「記住，你一定要老實回答。」

 

　　「我知道了。」

 

　　「悟空，你知道賽亞人是……怎麼結合的嗎？」

 

　　「結合？你是說……像是做愛和生寶寶？賽亞人不是一樣的嗎？」

 

　　「我就當作你不知道了。」界王對巴布爾點頭示意，他立刻在記事本一樣的東西上劃掉了什麼。

 

　　「你有……呃，和另一個賽亞人結合……算了我換個方式問吧，你有和其他賽亞人睡過嗎？」

 

　　「這個嗎……之前我有和悟飯他們一起去露營過，我們是睡在一個帳篷裡的，還有之前去精神時光屋修練的時候也是，這算嗎？」

 

　　「……我再換個方式問。你有和另一個賽亞人性交過嗎？」界王感覺到自己快尷尬死了。

 

　　「欸？！沒有……我只有和琪琪……」悟空皺起了眉頭。

 

　　「劃掉吧，巴布爾。」

 

　　「但我做過一個夢……就是一個夢……」回想起夢裡的細節讓悟空羞赧地紅了臉。

 

　　老界王神立刻靠了過來。

 

　　「你做了什麼夢？」

 

　　「這個……」悟空開始玩起自己的手指：「我夢到我和貝吉塔……在……」

 

　　「做愛？」老界王神替對方說完難以啟齒的字句。

 

　　「是的……但那只是夢而已……」

 

　　「悟空，我不覺得那只是夢而已。」老界王神一屁股坐在地板上，而悟空也跟著坐了下來。

 

　　「什麼意思？界王大人？老界王神大人？還有界王神大人？」他的目光順著三人的位置環繞了半個圈。

 

　　巴布爾在一旁握著記事本等待界王繼續提問。

 

　　「是這樣的，悟空，當兩個賽亞人想要結婚──也就是『結合』，其中一個人會發起追逐的邀約，而當另一人追上並且抓住他之後兩人就會開始戰鬥，互相爭奪主導權……贏的那一方就能夠享有對方的身體並且先留下標記。當這些儀式結束之後，兩個賽亞人之間的心靈就會產生連結，也就是說他們會共享對方的知識、情感等等……甚至他們能在彼此的心靈見面，我是這麼聽說的。」

 

　　「等等……什麼？他們可以在心靈裡見面？」這在悟空耳裡聽起來太熟悉了。

 

　　界王神接著道。

 

　　「我們不確定這是不是真的，悟空，所以才希望你能告訴我們資訊，這個……連結，是一輩子的，就算死亡也無法抹去這種連結，有些人能從悲痛中復原，但有些賽亞人無法承受伴侶的死去，他們會經歷一種叫做『死寂』的狀況，這就像是某種無盡的回音，你仍然保有著連結，但連結的另一端卻陷入了死寂。」

 

　　「像是沒有盡頭的惡夢，你不斷的嘗試觸碰對方，但你根本碰不到……對嗎？」悟空問。

　　「……我一直夢到貝吉塔……在他不見之前，我總是在膠囊公司旁邊醒來，而他一直都在那裡……但最近不管我是在夢中的哪個地方睜開眼睛，膠囊公司、紅土荒地……我都找不到他，我沒辦法睡著……不論我做什麼、夢到什麼……他就是不在那裡。」

 

　　「所以這就是你失眠的原因。」老界王神幾乎肯定了自己的猜測：「悟空，你說你並沒有和其他賽亞人性交過，我想你也沒有和貝吉塔有過任何親密接觸囉？連標記都沒有？」

 

　　「沒有，就只有在夢裡的那一次而已……」

 

　　「但你卻展現了『死寂』的症狀，這真是太奇怪了……」老界王神一面說一面起身來回踱步，摸著下巴陷入了深思。

 

　　「……融合。」悟空突然站了起來。

 

　　另外三人立刻看向賽亞戰士。

 

　　「我和貝吉塔用波特拉耳環融合過不是嗎？我們的身體合而為一了……也許連心靈方面也是？」

 

　　老界王思考著悟空的理論，這是很有可能的，畢竟波特拉耳環的融合本來是不能被分開的，然而悟空和貝吉塔卻解除了融合，這很有可能在兩人的身上留下了什麼影響。

 

　　「這大概是最正確的猜測了。」他點頭同意了對方的解釋。

 

　　「這樣的話，我們就有方法把貝吉塔帶回來了，如果你們兩個真的有連結的話。」界王神立刻指出眼前的機會。

 

　　「這大概也是最有機會成功的方式了……我們需要你的幫忙，悟空。」老界王神面對著地球的救世主：「只有你能找到他。」

 

　　「我要穿越到另外十一個宇宙去找他？」這得花多長的時間啊。

 

　　「不，我之前就說過了我們不能太招搖，在我們確認貝吉塔的位置前你不能穿越到其他宇宙去，而找到他之後你也只能用靈魂穿越，首先你得幫界王找到你的戰友才行。」

 

　　「跟我來吧，悟空，我們有十一個宇宙要找，只有你有辦法找到他，專注地用心靈跟他對話，希望他有辦法聽到你並且回應我們。」界王冷靜地站直身子，目光飄往遠方。

 

　　而悟空知道自己該怎麼做。

 

　　他將自己的手放在界王的背上，閉上了眼睛，一遍又一遍地試圖將思緒傳送到貝吉塔那，他在心底一再默念著對方的名字，讓回音圈圈蕩蕩地飄向第一個宇宙中。

 

**貝吉塔……你在哪裡？**

**求求你回答我……**


	21. 第十九章　Found you

  
  
　　士兵他的賽亞大屁股！   
  
　　貝吉塔覺得自己就像是一個第一次出任務的小鬼，身邊非得要隨時跟著保母，他今天的保母是那巴，真是太她媽幸運了，把那個變態派來與他同行，他是唯一一個還沒有和他有肢體關係的賽亞人了，還真是有趣啊，貝吉塔可以預見這一趟旅途會有多漫長了……他忍不住嘆了口氣。   
  
　　但是在三天的相處之後貝吉塔對那巴的想法改觀了，他意識到先前的擔憂並沒有意義，那巴並沒有嘗試和他上床或者是非禮他，雖然他還是會在以為貝吉塔沒注意的時候打量他，或是時不時說出一些黃色笑話和調戲，要不是貝吉塔知道他就是這個樣子，他幾乎要以為對方在試圖追求他了。   
　　但說真的，就他們兩個的體型差異來看，要是他真的和他上床了，貝吉塔要不是會被對方給壓到骨頭碎裂甚至窒息，就是私處嚴重撕裂傷，這真是可怕的死法……他可不是任何人的婊子，他會讓那幾個笨蛋記住這點。   
  
　　不對，現在就只有一個笨蛋而已，那就是卡卡羅特。   
  
　　有什麼事正在改變，完全超乎了貝吉塔的預期，兩天前他以為自己會被強迫服侍拉帝茲和卡卡羅特，成為他們倆人的暖床僕人，但這種事並沒有發生，很明顯的，就貝吉塔觀察到的情況來看，卡卡羅特並不想分享，這對賽亞王子來說既不是幸運也並非不幸，這實際上就是讓他頭痛的處境而已。   
  
　　他第一次注意到這點是在拉帝茲發派任務給他的時候，當時長髮男人盯著他太長的時間，卡卡羅特的氣瞬間便浮動著升高了，就算從他的臉上觀察不出任何異樣，這種表象也沒能愚弄拉帝茲和貝吉塔，巴達克的長子很快就注意到自家弟弟的異常，還有空氣中令人窒息的氛圍，當時拉帝茲很快就找藉口離開了，留他和卡卡羅特獨處。   
  
　　貝吉塔幾乎能肯定，陪著他出任務的人會是那巴是因為相同的理由，這太危險了，支配方的賽亞人在追求或是保護伴侶的時候都是致命的，爭奪同一個對象時有高機率會讓爭奪的雙方戰鬥致死，不管對手是不是自己的親人，卡卡羅特不但是支配者更是一名Alpha，他是最強的，又在這個宇宙的貝吉塔死去之後得到了王位，這簡直是致命的組合，要不是拉帝茲選擇退讓，他們一定會打起來的。   
  
　　該死的！這就是他想迴避的情況，這一切根本不該發生的！   
  
  
＊＊   
  
  
　　又在太空中漂流了三天他們才終於抵達目的地。   
  
　　踏出太空艙後貝吉塔忍不住愣愣地對著眼前的景象眨了眨眼，這是個邊緣交界區……而那巴就是這裡的王，當地的原住民敞開雙手歡迎著他，甚至可以說是相當愛戴這個光頭男人，貝吉塔從他們的神情中察覺不出一絲一毫的畏懼。   
　　居民們為他們獻上了一盤又一盤的食物，分量多得能餵飽超過三名成年賽亞人，這裡的人們看起來食物充足又容光煥發，他忍不住回想起他之前遇見的那個狐狼家族，在183號星球上他所享用的餐點和這裡比起來簡直差遠了，他們的物資僅能勉強維持生計而已，很多人都在挨餓，生活環境糟得難以想像，他們眼底的情緒就能察覺出差異。   
  
　　他很肯定這和卡卡羅特脫不了關係。   
  
　　貝吉塔太沉浸在自己的思緒之中，以至於當一把花束突然湊到他眼前時嚇了他一大跳。   
  
　　「搞什……麼？」他推開了面前的花，挑起眉瞪向那巴要他給出一個解釋。   
  
　　「這才不是我送的，我知道比起鮮花你更願意收到一把匕首。」男人大笑著：「這是那邊那個男人送的，他說鮮花就是要配美人，收下吧，這只是份禮物……你不吃點東西嗎？這裡的食物很好吃的，但也許你不會想吃那個，那東西的味道很濃烈，大部分我認識的女人都不喜歡。」他一面解說一面指向不遠處一盤黑色的魚串，那是很多顆星球上都有的原生魚類，橢圓形的中型魚，並沒有魚翅，但身上覆蓋著一層厚厚的魚鱗，尾巴含有大量毒液，如果被他的刺螫到會很疼，但是魚卻非常好吃，只要你能不讓那些刺扎傷自己的舌頭的話。   
  
　　貝吉塔從盤子上拿起了一串。   
  
　　「你確定你要吃？」貝吉塔連回答都懶，而那巴也沒有嘗試阻止他，他和身旁那些本地人都想知道這個貓女會怎麼做。   
  
　　正當那巴打算幫他去除魚鱗的時候貝吉塔的行為卻嚇到了他，賽亞王子直接咬掉了魚尾的部分，將含有毒液的魚刺給吐了出來，接著從尾端剝除了魚身上厚厚的鱗片，抓著其中一端將拇指順著肌肉紋理插了進去，把整條魚給分成兩半，暴露出雪白的魚肉，最後他將尾巴給倒過來，把那帶著毒素的汁液到在肉片上，貝吉塔將一塊肉送進嘴裡，在習慣了它強烈的氣味和微微的刺痛感之後開始享受起魚肉的美味。   
  
　　那巴啞口無言地望著那隻貓女吃魚，她真的很有膽量，甚至不害怕魚的毒素：「看來你知道該怎麼吃這個。」他也拿起魚串開始享用。   
  
　　二十分鐘之後賽亞王子就解決了餐點。   
　　「我要去附近走走，拿去。」貝吉塔將花束塞進那巴懷裡：「送給你那些女人吧。」   
  
　　「等等，瑟蘿莉，你不能自己一個人亂跑。」光頭男人立刻打算站起身。   
  
　　「我還能跑到哪裡去，你那個該死的雷達可以偵測到我手腕上的追蹤器，我根本不可能離開你的監視範圍。我是一個士兵可不是什麼囚犯！你給我坐著吃飯，等我逛完了就會回來找你。」貝吉塔一下子飛上天空，有些慶幸對方的氣息還待在原地沒有移動，他真的需要一點個人空間。   
  
　　在空中飛行讓貝吉塔放鬆了一些，在這短暫的自由之後他又得回到監控中了……他嘆了口氣，服侍弗利沙或是卡卡羅特，貝吉塔不知道哪種情況更糟糕一點。   
　　在那隻蜥蜴底下做事並不容易，不論是身為士兵或是奴隸，他們被訓練、教導得性格殘忍，甚至會沉浸在自己殘酷的行為中，他被強迫著跨越了理智線，甚至推往更瘋狂的地方，他必須要殺戮，毀掉許許多多的性命，幾乎把自己也跟著摧毀。   
　　卡卡羅特，雖然貝吉塔不能算是他的員工，但他也經歷過足夠的事了，他奴役他奴役得比弗利沙還要嚴重，而最糟糕的，是他和那個他所……尊敬的男人，有著一模一樣的臉孔和名字。   
  
　　布瑪，特蘭克斯……還有卡卡羅特，他真的很想念他們。   
  
　　眼角餘光一個奇特的景象吸引了貝吉塔的注意力，在一棟建築物上面架著一些詭異的高科技紅色裝置，賽亞王子降落在上頭，那個儀器非常精細複雜，而且很先進，貝吉塔以前並沒有看過類似的東西，它的體積很大，在兩側有著煙囪狀物體，看起來不是能放什麼東西進去就是會排放出什麼，而貝吉塔猜測是後者。   
　　在裝置的周圍環繞著許多禽鳥的屍體，有些死了幾個小時而有些可能已經曝屍好幾天了，貝吉塔大概有些猜想，而他決定測試一下自己的理論。他撿起一隻鳥屍，將他扔進其中一個煙囪裡，那個機器立刻釋放出高壓電流，貝吉塔對著能量釋放出氣彈，並不打算破壞它，不管是誰架設這個的，一定不希望任何人造成破壞。   
  
　　貝吉塔觀察了一下機器設置的位置……它就設在接近國家中心的地方。   
  
  
　　那巴打算去找瑟蘿莉時她就自己回來了，看來她會遵守自己的承諾，他可不想花時間搜索她：「有找到什麼有趣的嗎？這裡真是個和平的地方是吧，我們也差不多該休息了，在妳離開的時候我已經安排好了。」   
  
　　「在我們回去基地以前我想去我的星球上看看。」貝吉塔雙手抱胸道。   
  
　　「什麼？你認真的？雖然那是順路啦但你真的想去看嗎？那裡可不是什麼漂亮仙境，很可能會有什麼糟糕事發生。」   
  
　　「難道這裡就算漂亮仙境了？我去那裡有事情要做。」   
  
　　「什麼事？你知道我必須把所有事情報告上去的，我可不希望你又有什麼瘋狂的想法，像是逃跑之類的。」   
  
　　「這不是我的目的，我也沒有計畫要逃跑，至少現在沒計畫。」他說的可是實話。   
  
　　「你真的是個瘋女人，我喜歡，」那巴微微勾起嘴角，因為對方的誠實而感到有趣：「好吧，我們的行程比預計的還要超前，大概只能撥個一天時間出來。」   
  
　　「那就一天吧。」賽亞王子同意了。   
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　那巴當初說的話並沒有誇大其辭，這顆星球根本是一團糟，街上的人們面黃肌瘦，看起來長期缺乏食物，當那巴走過時他們便會蜷縮在一起，備及塔認得這種恐懼，他剛來到這個宇宙時那七個被送到太空母艦上的女人也是這樣的，。這個地方就是苦難的代名詞，同時也是賽亞王子現在借用的身體主人的出生之地。  
　　貝吉塔有些不確定自己該怎麼做，但那巴很顯然知道，他領著他走到一個老舊的建築物裡，這棟房子顯然已經風光不再，然而卻仍然比起貝吉塔在街道上看見的破舊房舍還要好上不少。  
  
　　「你認得這裡嗎？」  
  
　　「我應該要認得？」貝吉塔立刻發現房子裡全部都是女人。  
  
　　「你在這待了大半日子，梳妝打扮或是做其他天知道是什麼的事情，就像現在，他們正在幫另一個女人打扮。」  
  
　　貝吉塔終於明白了，這個地方就是那些貢品們在被獻給卡卡羅特以前待的地方，每一年一次，被迫遠離家人和其他男人以保持處子之身。他忍不住發出惱火的低吼。  
  
　　「我不認為有什麼值得記住的，尤其在被人像是對待一塊肉排一樣拿出去交換之後。」貝吉塔盡力地掩飾著自己的身分。  
  
　　裡頭最年長的女人走上前問候他們，畏怯而有禮地招呼著那巴，然而卻不斷閃躲著貝吉塔的視線，賽亞王子可以嗅聞到對方對他的畏懼，他能猜到原因，那個女人害怕他是來報復的，因為她把他當作禮物獻給卡卡羅特。  
  
　　貝吉塔站了起來：「我有事情要做。」  
  
　　「喔，我知道，你之前就是這麼說的，記住別逼我去追妳啊。」那巴調侃道。  
  
　　「閉嘴。」貝吉塔向外走了一段路以後才跳上天空飛走。  
  
　　他四處張望著，利用高度優勢找尋可疑之處，然而什麼都沒能找到，也許他的想法有誤……然而正當賽亞王子打算放棄時，他卻瞥見了那個紅色的儀器，又一次……就在整個國家的中心，倒底是怎麼回事……  
  
　　貝吉塔感覺到自己的神經繃緊了。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　貝吉塔還沒把自己的發現告訴任何人，目前就只有他的直覺感到不對勁而已，他沒有找到更確切的方向繼續搜索，他甚至不知道自己該不該繼續。  
  
　　當他們回到基地時卡卡羅特和拉帝茲都在，那巴泰然自若地和兩人打了招呼，順便報告了一路上的行動。貝吉塔只淡淡地給了拉帝茲一眼，從頭到尾都沒有將視線放在另一個賽亞人身上，刻意地忽略對方，這讓卡卡羅特忍不住勾起嘴角，不知為何他居然能夠忍受這個。  
  
　　三名賽亞人似乎都不在意貝吉塔有沒有對他們敬禮或是招呼，待遇和他們的部下完全不同，他可以用平起平坐的態度和賽亞人說話而不會引起他們的不滿，就連卡卡羅特也是，要是任何其他的人做了和貝吉塔一樣的事情下場一定是天差地遠，但就算有人注意到這點，他們也不會笨到把這件事說出來，只會把困惑默默藏在心裡。  
  
　　一切結束後貝吉塔回到了自己的房間，重重地倒在床鋪上，他有些慶幸在卡卡羅特房間過夜不過是偶一為之，他現在要極力避免和那兩的賽亞人兄弟有所接觸，他自己就已經有夠多問題要煩心了，可不想蹚兩個alpha賽亞人伴侶爭奪戰的渾水。  
  
　　時間已經很晚了，貝吉塔閉上了眼睛，疲憊漸漸地將他拖入睡眠的黑暗之中。  
　　而就在夜晚的某時某刻，他聽見了卡卡羅特在叫喚他的聲音。該死……他現在又想做什麼……他將自己的意識拓展開來……不，卡卡羅特並沒有跑到這來，他勉強睜開一隻眼睛，牆壁上的通訊設備也是關著的，搞什麼……  
  
　　 **『貝吉塔……』**  
　　賽亞王子嘆了口氣，那傢伙八成又在緬懷那個死去的自己了，他勉強忽略對方的聲音，翻了個身打算繼續睡覺。  
  
　　 **『貝吉塔，你在哪裡……』** 他呻吟了聲，這開始有點煩人了。  
  
　　 **『貝吉塔，求求你回答我……』** 賽亞王子猛然睜開了眼睛。  
  
　　他瞬間翻身坐起，困倦在一瞬間全部離他而去。那是……他的卡卡羅特嗎？對方不斷在他的腦海中呼喚著，一遍又一遍乞求回應，那聲音是如此赤誠，讓貝吉塔決定冒險，他打開了自己封閉的心靈，希望在聲音的盡頭是那個他已經許久未見的溫柔賽亞人。  
  
  
　　而他就站在那裡，穿著標誌性的橙色道服，兩個人同時轉過身看向彼此，視線直直地撞在一塊，在一剎那的不敢置信之後悟空便拔足向他跑來，對方每跨出一步貝吉塔就覺得自己的心跳更劇烈了一些。  
  
　　悟空抱住了他，緊緊地環抱著，口中一遍遍低喃著他的名字，寬慰沖刷著他的神經。而貝吉塔忍不住回抱住眼前的男人，雙手就環繞在悟空的手臂下，在一般的情況下他是絕對不會允許自己做出這種充滿情感的舉動的，但現在他根本不在乎這個，他只想要讓面前的大笨蛋盡可能長久的貼近自己，兩人保持著這種姿勢好一段時間，互相擁抱、享受彼此的存在。  
  
　　「貝吉塔……」悟空再也不想放手了。  
  
　　「你怎麼找到我的？」貝吉塔稍微鬆開手好看向眼前的賽亞人。  
  
　　「是界王幫我的，你在別的宇宙裡……就在第九宇宙，我還以為我把你殺掉了，我一直在找你……老界王神正在幫我準備一種儀式，等他們弄好了我就可以過來接你回家了，大家都很擔心……」  
  
　　「和我猜想的差不多。」對方的話讓他鬆了口氣，看來他們並沒有忘記他：「笨蛋，我才沒那麼容易死。」  
  
　　「你在別人的身體裡嗎？界王說他找不到你的氣息。」悟空同樣放鬆了環抱好看著懷裡的人。  
  
　　「……是啊。」貝吉塔忍不住在心底咒罵，要告訴悟空他現在變成什麼模樣簡直太尷尬了。  
  
　　「你得告訴我你現在是誰還有你的位置，這樣我才能來找你。」悟空催促道。  
  
　　貝吉塔撇開視線，遲疑了幾秒之後才抬起頭，意外地發現悟空並沒有在看他，而是他身後的的某處，臉上寫滿了震驚。  
  
　　「那個……貝吉塔、那是……？」悟空指向了面前的某個東西。  
  
　　貝吉塔瞬間感覺到慌亂滲透進全身的神經裡，他慢慢地轉過頭，他發誓他在看見是誰闖入他的內心時臉色一定變得很蒼白。該死的！  
  
　　「貝吉塔……？」卡卡羅特瞪大眼睛看著眼前他以為再也見不到的臉孔，但那裡不是只有賽亞王子而已……他注意到對方肩上環繞著一雙手臂，他皺起雙眉，視線轉向手臂的主人，卻在下一瞬間不敢置信地張大了雙眸，連眨眼都忘記了。  
  
　　那是他自己的臉……正回望著他。

 


	22. 第二十章　Suspicion and realization

　　卡卡羅特從來沒有適應過，那份「死寂」……面對它從來沒有變得輕鬆一些。過去這五年來，心靈另一端的寂靜總是帶給他相同的疼痛，每一天都是，就算他試圖搜索過整個宇宙，他卻從來沒有得到回應，他的伴侶離開了，死去了。他們倆人之間沉默的連結對他而言成了一種苦澀的證據，不斷提醒他他是如何失去貝吉塔的，那個本該可以避免的結局。卡卡羅特嘆了口氣翻過身，試圖讓自己陷入睡眠。 

　　然後他感覺到了，原本沉默的連結似乎又打開了，他一定在作夢……一個扭曲的幻覺，那份「死寂」一定又想誘騙他去相信這個可能，他已經受騙過太多次了，以為他們之間的連結能再次恢復運作。但他仍然撤去心靈的屏障，再一次連接上那個沉寂多年的連結。 

 

　　包子山，這個地方會出現在心靈裡有些奇怪，雖然他確實對這裡保有記憶，還留存著一點喜愛，那裡的原始荒野、河流還有悟飯爺爺的房子……等等，那東西、之前不在這裡的。卡卡羅特走上前，將手放置在一旁的建築物上觀察著，這是一棟住宅，但是誰的？這裡不太一樣了……不是他記憶中的包子山。 

　　那表示這並不是他的記憶，但又會是誰的呢？ 

　　突然響起的奔跑足音吸引了他的注意力，看來他很快就能得到解答。卡卡羅特往聲音的來源走去，似乎就在房子的正門那裡，他好奇地拐過轉角想得到解答。 

　　貝吉塔？ 

　　卡卡羅特一瞬間以為自己死了，所以才能再次看見那張臉孔……但有什麼不太對勁，貝吉塔看起來不太對勁。從他的臉上看不出一絲一毫的熟識──不，那個貝吉塔認得他，但他的神情卻不是卡卡羅特預期看到的那樣，賽亞王子的眼中寫滿了驚訝和恐懼……肩膀上還環繞著一雙手。   
　　卡卡羅特勉強抑制住即將脫口的怒吼，將目光轉到那雙手的主人身上。 

　　這……這簡直是最殘忍的一次幻境，他的內心真的很了解他，現在這份死寂居然還創造出了自己擁抱著貝吉塔的場景？該死的。 

　　等等……這也不對，他現在並不是在自己的心靈裡，周遭的景象和他記憶中的並不相同，而他確定自己連結上了某人的內心……卡卡羅特瞇起眼，腦袋快速地運轉著，他搞不清楚這究竟是怎麼回事，而他恨透了狀況外的感覺。 

　　既然如此，他就只有一個方法得到答案。他對著眼前的冒牌貨分身扔出了氣彈。 

＊ 

　　悟空和貝吉塔同時跳向兩側，避開突然襲來的攻擊，賽亞王子很快地站穩身子。該死的！卡卡羅特也跑來了！ 

　　悟空面向卡卡羅特，很快地便察覺到對方的氣息有多黑暗，貝吉塔回到了他身邊，視線同樣落在對面的人身上，隨時準備迎來第二波攻勢。 

 

　　「貝吉塔……那是誰？為什麼他長得跟我一樣？」悟空提問道，目光並沒有從另一個自己移開。 

　　「這個宇宙的你。」他簡潔地回答，去他的，他以為卡卡羅特不會這麼快發現這個連結的。 

　　冒牌貨的動作很快，這讓卡卡羅特印象深刻，但他嘴角的笑意很快就被嚴肅給取代，貝吉塔居然選擇站在他的身邊。   
　　悟空注意到對方的視線，從沒展現過的本能促使他往前站了一步，用自己的身體阻擋卡卡羅特繼續看著貝吉塔。 

　　這讓賽亞王子和宇宙帝王同時發出低吼，為了不同理由。 

　　「我才不需要你的保護，卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔惱火地抱怨道，但很快就了解到悟空根本沒在聽他說的話。 

　　地球的賽亞人全身心的注意力都放在卡卡羅特身上了，喉間發出威脅性的吼聲，而另一人也是，尾巴上的毛全部豎起，蓬得比往常還大上三倍，在他的身後凌厲地左右擺盪。貝吉塔一下子就明白發生什麼事了，而這份認知讓他也忍不住低吼起來。 

　　這兩個人正在爭奪擁有賽亞王子的權力，沒有人打算退讓。 

　　去他的！管他什麼本能，他才不要讓自己被當作戰利品！ 

　　但在貝吉塔有所動作以前，卡卡羅特立刻提高起息變身成超級賽亞人，悟空在下一瞬間也跟上了他的舉動，兩個主導方男性立刻衝上前，拳頭以狠戾的勁道相互碰撞，這種命懸一線的的緊湊感簡直就像是當初悟空和魔人貝吉塔交戰時那樣。   
　　現在已經沒有人能阻止他們了，貝吉塔一面咒罵一面後退了幾步，他不喜歡事情發展的方向，但身為一名賽亞戰士，他必須給予另外兩人某種程度的尊重，他得讓他們交戰，在貝吉塔星上的規矩就是這樣，賽亞人之間的鬥爭其他人不能干預，至少現在還不能。 

 

＊＊ 

 

　　悟空看起來不太對勁。老界王可以清楚地看見他的雙眉是如何糾結地皺在一起，時不時因為專注而微微抽動，鬢角甚至開始留下汗滴，呼吸也像是陷入戰鬥或是疼痛似地急促、肌肉緊繃顫抖，他並不像最開始那樣冷靜地將手貼在界王的背後，而是緊張地抓皺了他的衣服。 

　　絕對出了什麼差錯。 

　　「我們得暫停一下……悟空的臉色不太對。」界王神建議道，而老界王點頭同意了。 

　　辛恩走上前搖了搖悟空的肩膀試圖喚醒他，但賽亞戰士卻發出一聲尖叫，像是被人擊飛似地向後撞去，嚇壞了在場的所有人。 

　　「悟空？！」他們連忙跑到男人身邊，他慢慢地睜開雙眼，抽著氣迅速地站了起來。 

　　「貝吉塔在第九宇宙！」悟空一把抓住界王的肩膀對著他的臉大吼道，一面用力地晃著對方：「界王大人，我得回去！我要回去找他！」 

　　「冷靜一點，悟空！我們現在知道他在哪個宇宙了……你知道他在誰的身體裡又待在哪裡了嗎？」老界王詢問道。 

　　「我沒辦法！那裡有另外一個我而且還是個大壞蛋！他還穿著賽亞人的戰甲！我得快點回去，界王大人！」 

　　界王點了點頭，悟空連忙再次將手放在對方的背上……但什麼也感覺不到，他用盡全力呼喚著貝吉塔，可是回答他的就只有寂靜。 

　　「沒有用的，悟空，你太累了，你的心靈沒有足夠的能量進行連結。」老界王拍了拍悟空的臂膀：「恐怕你得好好休息才能再嘗試聯絡他。」 

　　「我不能……貝吉塔還跟他待在一起。」悟空壓根沒多少力氣反抗，老界王神說的對，他累壞了，從他的臉上就能清楚地看見他的疲倦，他徹底搜索了八個宇宙，沒有休息多少又接著在第九宇宙經歷一場戰鬥，他的身體已經沒辦法承受了。 

　　「悟空，聽著，我知道你很擔心，我們每個人都是，但是你太累了，你得照顧好自己才能夠繼續幫忙，貝吉塔是個戰士，他可以撐到你去接他的那個時候的，對他有點信心，你見到他了不是嗎？他還活著，雖然需要等待但我們不會讓他等太久的，只需要再多一點的時間，你現在得把身體的狀況調整到最好，這樣下一次你就能成功把他帶回來了。」界王抓住他的手臂，盡可能地安慰他。 

　　「你已經知道他在哪個宇宙了，悟空，不需要那麼急躁，剩下的事情很快就能準備好的，大家今天都很努力了，我們需要好好休息，我知道你還想繼續嘗試，而下一次一定會有更好的結果的，」老界王將雙手交在背後，露出安慰性的笑容：「對吧？」 

　　「嗯……」悟空點點頭，他的臉上寫滿了堅決。 

　　只要再等我一下下就好，貝吉塔…… 

 

＊＊

 

　　悟空占了上風。

　　貝吉塔仰著頭不間斷地旁觀面前的爭鬥，悟空緊迫逼人的凌厲攻勢讓賽亞王子感到非常驕傲，他甚至還沒變身成第二階，他忍不住搖了搖頭，要是那個卡卡羅特知道悟空並沒有使用全力一定會感到莫大的屈辱，當悟空舉起一隻手時貝吉塔知道這場戰鬥即將落幕了，他顯然不打算重傷卡卡羅特，只想利用空壓迫使對方放棄。

　　而就在悟空取得勝利以前，貝吉塔覺得自己似乎看見對方的身體消失了那麼一瞬間……他抽了口氣，那並不是幻覺。

　　悟空的身影不斷地出現又消失，幾乎要脫離了貝吉塔的內心，他沒辦法專心連結……有人正在呼喚他。  
　　卡卡羅特顯然也注意到這點，他立刻抓住了這點優勢，趁著他分心的時候對準了死角扔出一枚氣彈，把悟空整個人給擊飛了。

　　「卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔立刻飛上前，但在他的指尖能碰到他以前悟空就消失了，完全脫離了與貝吉塔之間的心靈連結，他緊緊地握住拳頭，壓抑著喉間挫敗的怒吼緩緩地飛回地面上。

　　卡卡羅特露出了得意的邪笑，他贏了這次的爭奪，然而周遭不變的景象讓他意識到他現在還在某個人的內心裡，這表示……貝吉塔。他立刻轉身看向賽亞王子，他還站在那裡……所以，這裡是他的內心，他的記憶？

　　他邁開步伐往另一人的方向走去，想要觸碰他，但在碰到貝吉塔的臉龐以前他的手便被猛力拍開了，卡卡羅特眨了眨眼，為自己收到的這種回應感到驚訝，然後他聽見對方說……

　　「滾出去……」

　　「什麼？」

　　突然爆開的強烈能量逼迫卡卡羅特退後了好幾步，強烈的光線讓他忍不住遮擋住自己的視線，他眨著眼慢慢適應了眼前的強光，而映入眼簾的景象讓他震懾得無法言語，超級賽亞人……貝吉塔變身成了超級賽亞人。  
　　卡卡羅特因為興奮而不斷顫抖，他真是太美麗了……

　　「我說滾開！！」貝吉塔憤怒地大吼道，一下子把心靈連結給關了起來，迫使兩個人的意識跌回自己的軀體之中。

 

　　卡卡羅特猛然從床上跳了起來。  
　　那是什麼？……他回想著剛剛發生的一切，他看到了另一個自己還有貝吉塔……一個超賽貝吉塔。那並不是夢，那一定是一個精神連結，本來就存在的連結，但那個貝吉塔……那不是他的貝吉塔，不然他一定會認出他來的。  
　　可是他確實覺得那個賽亞王子有令人熟悉的感覺……瑟蘿莉的臉浮現在他的腦海中。卡卡羅特用力地將臉埋進手掌裡，別又來了……為甚麼每次他都會想到她。

　　─「那個咬痕，你標記了她不是嗎？」─

　　和拉帝茲的對話在他耳邊響起，卡卡羅特立刻穿上了褲子往瑟蘿莉的房間走去。

 

＊＊

 

　　貝吉塔不間斷地用各種髒話咒罵著，甚至是那些他已經好幾年沒用上的詞彙，去他的卡卡羅特！那該死的、混蛋的東西！

　　卡卡羅特走進了臥室，發現那個貓女還醒著。  
　　他立刻走了過去：「睡不著？」

　　「你他媽的想要做什麼，卡卡羅特。」他咬牙切齒地道。

　　卡卡羅特伸出手，試圖拉下對方的衣服好看清楚他留在她身上的咬痕，但手上傳來的刺痛阻止了他，他嘶聲瞪著眼前打了她的女人。

　　「這是第二次了，女人。」

　　「你活該，混蛋！」在完全落入卡卡羅特的陷阱之前貝吉塔就發現了這話語中的暗示：「我可以做的可不只是拍開你的手，你的臉還會痛吧？」

　　高大的男人挑起了一邊的眉毛，他不能確定那些微的停頓究竟是因為不小心露餡還是在搜索詞彙反駁。

　　「一點都不痛了。」他揮手結束了這個話題，嘴角不懷好意地勾了起來：「我必須說你那天的表現還真夠辣的，我是指你戰場上的表現，不過我也很喜歡你在和拉帝茲睡過之後來找我，你在發情是嗎？現在呢？我也可以操你。」

　　「給我滾開！」貝吉塔怒吼著。

　　「不可能！我不會兩次都乖乖離開的！！」

　　房間裡再次陷入了一片混亂，寢具、桌椅、壁紙，沒有一樣東西能夠幸免於難。  
　　她的戰鬥力越來越強了，卡卡羅特的身上滿是瘀痕、爪痕和咬痕之後才終於有辦法將瑟蘿莉給壓制在地上，利用自己的重量讓對方無法動彈。

　　「難道每次我想碰你的時候都得要打上一架嗎，瑟蘿莉。還是說你真的這麼喜歡疼痛？」卡卡羅特緩慢地撫摸她的肌膚：「你知道什麼是狩獵，那你知道這代表什麼意思吧，」他的指尖來回摩娑著她頸項上已經痊癒的咬痕：「賽亞人會標記他們的伴侶，讓兩人的心靈產生連結、成為配偶，我已經把你變成我的了。」

　　「嘖！」

　　「你必須要服從我，瑟蘿莉。」卡卡羅特垂下頭，用齒尖輕輕囓咬著她的脖頸，一面享受她反抗性的蠕動。

　　「那你得要用最堅固的鎖鍊把我給關起來，卡卡羅特！我寧願死也不願意服從！」貝吉塔從激怒卡卡羅特的行為中盡可能地汲取樂趣，他知道報復會緊接而來的。

　　「該死的、瑟蘿莉！」卡卡羅特對著貝吉塔的臉低吼著：「該死的、你是我的！」他強迫自己冷靜下來，要是失控的話他又會把她給弄傷的，他深深地吸氣，將她拉進懷裡緊緊地擁抱著。

　　「卡卡羅特？」貝吉塔一時之間不知道該如何反應。

　　「該死的……你是我的，我會一直告訴你直到這句話被你那固執的腦袋吸收為止。」

　　站在貝吉塔房門外的兩名侍衛整晚都因為裡頭不斷傳出的呻吟與喘氣聲而臉紅，他們在等著卡卡羅特向平常那樣吩咐倆人為他打開門，，但直到太陽升起這件事都沒有發生。

 

＊＊

 

　　「你還好嗎？你看起來整晚沒睡好，坐下來休息一下吧，你的腿在顫抖呢。」那巴非常「有用」地指出了那該死的明顯事實。

　　「閉、嘴，那巴。」貝吉塔疲憊地低吼道：「我才不需要坐下。」

　　「拿去，這會幫你恢復體力的。」拉帝茲遞給了貝吉塔一杯看起來像是尿液的東西，聞起來更像是堆肥一樣臭，他和那巴也一人拿著一杯一口氣喝乾，顯然完全不願意讓那液體在嘴裡多逗留一會。

　　「那到底是什麼？」貝吉塔懷疑地看著杯子裡的東西。

　　「一種健康飲料，很難喝但是很有用，一口氣喝光就好，這樣就不會嚐到太多味道了。」拉帝茲建議道。而為了不落人後貝吉塔也只好一口氣喝光了杯裡的東西。

　　「你知道，什麼一口氣喝光就好簡直是狗屎，這東西還是難吃得像屎一樣。」貝吉塔拿起一塊肉試圖蓋過嘴裡噁心的味道：「那混蛋在哪裡？」

　　「你真的是唯一一個這樣叫他還能活得好好的人，你的勇氣真的讓人驚訝，我建議你至少在其他人面前做個樣子，還是這樣也不行？」他走到她身邊，視線順著她身體的曲線移動，他還記得他們倆人肌膚相貼的感覺。長髮男人嚥了口唾沫，勉強壓抑住想觸碰瑟蘿莉的渴望。

　　「沒錯，他到底在哪？」

　　「他有文書工作要做。」

　　「很好，我有問題要問。」

　　拉帝茲和那巴同時轉向了貝吉塔。

　　「什麼問題？你知道我們不可能什麼都回答的，尤其是一些機密資訊……還是先聽聽你要問什麼吧。」

　　「我想知道那場革命戰役和卡卡羅特的事。」  
　　兩名賽亞男人都挑起了眉毛。

　　貝吉塔立刻發出低吼聲：「怎麼？又沒有人會透露出什麼細節的資訊，尤其是事關你們的時候就更沒有人願意說實話了。」他雙手抱胸，默默期望這樣的謊言足以敷衍他們。

　　拉帝茲率先開口回應。

　　「我的弟弟在嬰兒時期被判定送到了一顆弱小的星球去，在他十二歲的時候完成了星球肅清任務，我們得到消息之後把他接到了隊伍裡，貝吉塔、我還有那巴當時服侍著那個蜥蜴婊子，弗利沙，我的弟弟之後也成為了弗利沙的士兵之一。」他說到這裡便停了下來。

　　而這對貝吉塔而言完全不夠：「然後呢？」

　　「還有什麼需要說嗎？」拉帝茲明顯在迴避這個話題。

　　「然後發生了什麼事？貝吉塔和這一切有什麼關係？那場戰爭又怎麼結束的？」他試圖更深入這個話題得到資訊。

　　「貝吉塔是我們的王子，他是我們這個群族中的Alpha，但階級在當時不代表什麼，我們還是得當那個婊子的奴隸，她……她很喜歡玩遊戲，血淋淋、喪心病狂的遊戲。」兩個賽亞戰士都皺起了眉頭，似乎是想起了不快的回憶，這讓貝吉塔感到有些同情：「大多數的時候，貝吉塔都是她最喜歡折磨的對象……只是後來，她也注意到了卡卡羅特。」兩人顯然都沒有繼續敘述故事的慾望，貝吉塔只好自己猜測後續。

　　「她想讓他崩潰？把他拉到跟自己一樣病態的狀態？」

　　「沒錯。」長髮男人點了點頭：「你大概再也沒機會看到卡卡羅特的另一面了，但是以前他不是這個樣子的，他和大多數的賽亞人都不一樣，好的那種不一樣……雖然有時候也很煩人。」

　　賽亞王子忍不住翻了個白眼，他太明白這點了，他的那個卡卡羅特簡直是他屁股上的一根針，刺得他火大。而拉帝茲顯然誤解了貝吉塔的行為。

　　「他對於生命的態度讓我們增長了見識，雖然我們花了好幾年才拋下舊有的成見……而接著我們就發現了貝吉塔星被毀滅的事實，那個賤人欺騙、利用了我們。」

　　那巴接過了話頭：「就是在那個時候貝吉塔決定做些什麼改變這一切，這是少數我們所有人都同意的事，所以我們集合了另外六顆星球的力量，而弗利沙有八顆星球為她戰鬥，其中一顆就是你的家鄉。雖然最後我們贏了，但那不是一場輕鬆的戰爭，貝吉塔在那場戰役中死了，而卡卡羅特則變成超級賽亞人解決了弗利沙，從那之後，我們賽亞人就接手了弗利沙原本的政權。」

　　這一段敘述實在太簡潔了，他們顯然在避免談到更細部的部分。

　　「卡卡羅特和貝吉塔結為伴侶了嗎？為什麼他會改變這麼多？」他真的很想知道這些問題的答案。

　　「我要去一趟廁所了，你接手吧，拉帝茲。」那巴轉身離開了，拉帝茲一面嘆氣一面搖了搖頭。

　　「剩下的事情得讓由卡卡羅特決定要不要說，瑟蘿莉，我不能替他說出這一段過去，我能告訴你的是……他真的很愛貝吉塔，他的死幾乎摧毀了他……直到你出現，我知道的、卡卡羅特和我……有種奇怪的習慣，我們總是會愛上同一個人。」

 

＊＊

 

　　這真的太尷尬了。貝吉塔想不出有什麼更好的詞彙來形容他的處境。在剛剛那一番宣言之後貝吉塔頓時失去了單獨和拉帝茲相處的信心，他找了個理由打算立刻離開，但在他能踏出房門前拉帝茲便擋住了他的去路，無言地環抱住他的肩膀，在他的唇上落下一吻之後才鬆手。貝吉塔什麼也沒說就離開了，腳步匆忙且沒有遲疑。

　　他深吸了口氣，天啊……在這短短的時間內他的人生到底變得有多悲劇啊？他真的需要和他們保持距離。

　　貝吉塔隨興地在街道上走著，四處瀏覽城鎮中心的市集，很快地他就發現有人正在跟蹤他，他拐過一處轉角，回身捉住那個打算繼續跟蹤的男人。

　　「你為什麼要跟著我？」他緊緊地掐著對方的頸項，男人立刻舉起雙手顯示自己沒有攜帶武器，並不是來製造麻煩的。

　　「我只是想跟你談談，瑟蘿莉。我是榮安，是卡卡羅特手下的一名士兵，我並不想對你做什麼，只不過是想和你聊聊，但首先我得知道……你是卡卡羅特的──請原諒我的無理，情人還是寵物？」

　　貝吉塔發出惱怒的吼聲。

　　榮安再次舉高了雙手：「抱歉，我並不是想羞辱你……但我得弄清楚你究竟是站在哪一邊的，如果你願意為你的自由奮戰，也願意為了其他的自由、」

　　「省去那些狗屁吧，你到底想要說什麼？」他的耐心快被磨光了。

　　「我正在找人加入我們，組織一個軍隊推翻卡卡羅特的暴政，我希望你也能加入，當一個奴隸……就算是待遇比較好的奴隸人生也根本稱不上人生不是嗎？你的朋友已經加入我了，艾拉還有我那個待在卡卡羅特後宮裡的妹妹都是我們的一員。請仔細想想，你是個聰明的女人也是名強悍的戰士，我可以看見你眼中的火焰，你不會開心地成為卡卡羅特的婊子度過下半輩子的，我需要像你這樣的人成為我們的戰力。」

　　在貝吉塔能開口以前榮安的偵察機便出現了一個特別高的數值，貝吉塔也能察覺到，是那巴來找他了。

　　「我會盡快聯絡你的，瑟蘿莉。」男人很快地離開了原地，而貝吉塔則是轉身走出了巷子口。

　　「你在這啊，我正在找你呢。」那巴搖了搖頭：「我們快走吧。」

　　兩人才走沒幾步貝吉塔就注意到了某個東西。

　　「那巴，那是什麼？」他指向城鎮中心那個眼熟的紅色機器。

　　「那個啊？有人說那是某種空氣清淨機，已經建造了一段時間了，雖然之前我也沒聞過什麼怪味。」

　　賽亞王子的直覺又再次刺痛了起來，他已經在不同的地方看到三個一樣的東西了，這之中絕對有什麼不對勁……很嚴重的那種不對勁，而那個叫榮安的男人……他不相信他，連一點點都沒有。

　　貝吉塔之前就去過娛樂室了，也觀察過待在裡面的女人們，裡面根本不可能有人是他的妹妹。

　　因為沒有一個女人是塔夫爾人。

 


	23. 第二十一章　Dots that connect

  
  
　　卡卡羅特挫敗地折斷了手裡的筆，他根本無法專心，就算是工作也沒辦法讓他的心抽離昨天那場事件之中，就算那道連結已經完全關閉了也一樣。該死的，他在心底咒罵著推開了手邊的公文，腦海中一一總結著過去幾周以來發生的怪事，他有過猜疑，那些暗示點和點漸漸地連在一塊，而最困難的……反而是去相信它。他從不相信巧合的，而這一連串的事件裡充斥著巧合，唯一能夠解答他疑惑的人卻固執地裝聾作啞。   
  
　　瑟蘿莉。   
  
　　她總有一天會要了他的命的，從沒有一個女人能像她那樣帶給卡卡羅特這麼強烈的挫折……他根本騙不了誰，瑟蘿莉是唯一一個讓他這麼想擁有的女人，這讓他恐懼，儘管最初他對此充滿了興致，但那份單純的興味卻漸漸地變成了更深沉的東西，一種卡卡羅特原以為不可能發生的情感。   
  
　　如果他能夠像對待他的敵人那樣將她隨便扔開，就像面對其他叛徒一樣憎恨她，只要這樣他的人生就會單純許多。   
　　將一隻手順入髮絲之間，卡卡羅特嘆了口氣，在他的印象中他從沒有這麼努力地嘗試去痛恨一個人，而且他很快就放棄嘗試了，雖然那女人拒絕了他，要是瑟蘿莉能夠服從一切都會完美地上軌道的。   
  
　　那該死的女人！   
  
　　卡卡羅特煩躁地搖搖頭，思緒飄到了另一道謎題身上。另外一個貝吉塔，他們倆人之間必定有一道精神連結，而他很肯定自己只有標記了他的貝吉塔，唯一的例外是他在本能之下咬了瑟蘿莉。   
  
　　卡卡羅特再一次思考著這個可能性……別的星球的人有辦法和賽亞人建立精神連結嗎？不只這個……那個女人的戰鬥技巧和策略，她的知識，她舉手投足間的氣質、毒舌還有驕傲，她是個能自立自強完成任務的女人。   
  
　　而她身上的一切特質都在尖叫著貝吉塔的名字。   
  
　　卡卡羅特打開監視螢幕，看著瑟蘿莉在訓練室裡進行一連串眼熟的武打動作，那種熟悉感已經明顯得無法忽略了，他在腦海中想像著賽亞王子的身影，做著和瑟蘿莉一樣的動作，而慢慢地，兩個人的影子逐漸重和在一塊。   
  
　　「貝吉塔……」卡卡羅特柔情地呢喃，他一面沉浸在已逝伴侶的回憶中一面試探地接觸了心底的連結，在短短的幾秒間那似乎接通了，然而在他能仔細感受以前那道心靈之門又再次重重地闔上，這剎那間的連結已經足以將卡卡羅特甩出自己的神遊。他注意到螢幕上的人也同時停下了訓練，男人再一次地探索，比起剛才更加強硬，試圖打破那道高築的牆，但他卻無法動搖那層防護一絲一毫，幾秒鐘後他就放棄了嘗試，斷開連結之後一陣劇痛猛然襲上他的腦袋，鮮紅的血液也從鼻孔裡流了下來。   
  
　　訓練室裡拉帝茲慌慌張張地跑上前，無視反抗支撐住踉蹌著差點倒下的瑟蘿莉，她一定也和他一樣感受到了那股被猛力捶打似的疼痛，看著她伸手抹去鼻間的鮮血卡卡羅特忍不住露出了微笑。   
  
　　他已經得到了至少一個問題的答案，而他相信接下來的也會很快獲得解答。   
  
＊   
  
　　「別硬撐！」拉帝茲呻吟著抱起雙臂，要照顧這個女人簡直太困難了，甚至比起看護一個小嬰兒還要耗費體力。   
  
　　「別試著幫我，拉帝茲。」貝吉塔警告道：「我知道自己在做什麼。」   
  
　　「好，隨便你吧。」拉帝茲模糊不清地咕噥著「固執的女人」、「不懂照顧自己」之類的話。   
　　「把那給我。」他說著一把抽走了貝吉塔手裡的毛巾，在對方能反抗以前稍微仰起他的下巴，仔細地看了一下狀況之後才將涼毛巾抵上貝吉塔的鼻子：「壓著它，血應該很快就會停了。」   
  
　　「該死的、拉帝茲！我又不是小鬼！」兩個人同時陷入了沉默，而在這短短的時間之間鼻血順利地停住了：「你知道那些紅色機器嗎？在市場裡面的那些機器。」   
  
　　「在你回答我的問題之前我不會回答你的，瑟蘿莉。你已經問過很多問題了，怎麼樣，能配合嗎？」拉帝茲微微轉身，毫不意外地看見對方臉上深鎖的眉頭。   
  
　　「兩個問題，但要不要回答由我決定。」   
  
　　「那麼第一個問題，我知道你能夠不靠偵察機偵測我們的氣息，你是怎麼辦到的？」拉帝茲直接切入了正題，完全不打算浪費時間。   
  
　　「你也可以辦到，笨蛋，只要你不再那麼依賴那種沒用的偵察機的話就可以做到的。」他冷哼了聲。   
  
　　拉帝茲忽略了貝吉塔的羞辱：「怎麼做？」   
  
　　「每個生物都有屬於他們的氣徵，如果你仔細觀察周遭的事物，專注地去體會，那麼你就能控制自己的氣息，自然也能感受到其他人的，到時候你就能分辨每個人的氣徵了。」貝吉塔解釋道，不管拉帝茲有沒有辦法理解他在說什麼。   
  
　　「所以如果我靠近你你都能發現？」貝吉塔點了點頭：「那有辦法掩藏自己嗎？」   
  
　　「如果你能夠專注在自己的氣上面，你就可以決定自己要釋放多少的氣息出來，也就是說你可以壓低氣息也可以完全釋放，你之前和我對練的時候也有壓低自己的能量，這是相同的道理。好了，我回答你的問題了，現在輪到我。」   
  
　　「我還有一個問題，瑟蘿莉。」   
  
　　「我說了只有兩個問題！」   
  
　　「我剛剛問的問題全部都和最開始的問題是同一個主題的。」看著對方尾巴上豎起的毛，拉帝茲有些得意地勾起嘴角：「但先讓你問一個問題吧，你想知道那個紅色儀器的事情吧？那是在卡卡羅特出發去追捕你的時候裝上的，理論上是什麼空氣清淨機之類的，但我想……你不這麼認為。」   
  
　　「我看見了三個一樣的東西，一個在我的故鄉上，一個在卡卡羅特派遣我和那巴去的星球上，全部都設置在接近市中心的位置，附近還設有防護儀器。」他微微瞇起眼睛，長髮男人跟著露出同樣的神情。   
  
　　「我會通報卡卡羅特的。現在我要問最後一個問題。」   
  
　　「快點問吧，記得我能夠選擇要不要回答。」在賽亞王子能雙臂以前拉帝茲上前抓住了他的肩膀，貝吉塔立刻發出威嚇的嘶聲：「你這是在做什麼？」在看見對方臉上的審視目光時他微微睜大了眼眸，他並不是想對他毛手毛腳，他只是想阻止他逃開。   
  
　　『那個時候，那個聲音、是你嗎？』拉帝茲探詢著貝吉塔的神情試圖找出答案：「你在訓練室的那天。」貝吉塔立刻理解了他在問什麼。   
  
　　「貝吉塔？」拉帝茲帶著期盼地問。   
  
　　「不是。」他別開了視線。   
  
　　「別對我說謊，我知道那是你。」他強迫他將注意力再次放在自己身上，無視他收到的指責神情。   
  
　　 **『笨蛋，就和你的弟弟一樣。』**   
　　貝吉塔嘆了口氣，透過精神連結傳送了這麼一句話，在拉帝茲震驚的神情之後短暫的噎了口氣，他慢慢地閉上眼睛接受了拉帝茲緊緊的擁抱，這麼直接的情緒化舉動讓他有些吃驚，就他所知，就只有他的卡卡羅特會這樣展現自己的感情，和這個宇宙的狀況明顯不同。   
  
　　他的胸腔難受地繃緊了，心臟也因為後悔而變得沉重，他討厭這種感覺，這只會讓一切變得更困難……他們的第二次分別會更加讓人難以忍受。   
  
  
＊＊   
  
  
　　榮安快要失去耐心了，他們的人都已經準備就位了，但他卻沒辦法找到適合的時機接近瑟蘿莉，不論何時都會有至少一名的賽亞人陪在她身邊，他沒辦法再等下去了。   
  
　　「看來我們沒辦法讓她加入了，很可惜，但不是什麼太大的損失。」榮安摩娑了下艾拉的肩膀：「讓我示範一下這要怎麼運作。」他笑著坐在控制面板前面。   
  
　　艾拉一面深呼吸一面看著男人在鍵盤上鍵入符號，過去幾天簡直壓抑得讓人喘不過氣來，所有人的精神都處於緊繃狀態，組織裡的所有人都在等著這一天，大家都將一切賭在這上面了，他們的人生和性命……她明明是自願加入的，為什麼現在她會這樣不安呢？這整個計畫讓她坐立難安，但最大的原因還是榮安本身，他臉上的神情跟惡魔一樣，難道這就是對她展現仁慈的男人的真面目？或許……她從來都沒有了解過他。   
  
　　她暫時推開了自己的遲疑，現在她也沒有退路了，她只能祈禱一切順利，以後就再也不會有像她這樣的奴隸了，任何狀況都會比現在還要好……她想要相信他，她的心是這樣想的，但在心靈的最深處，她卻忍不住懷疑自己的決定還有這個男人的目的。   
  
　　「看好了。」   
  
　　螢幕上出現了影像，展現出忙碌市集的街景，艾拉知道這裡，她在第一次來到這個星球的時候稍微走過一輪，有時候也會去那裡幫榮安買一些必要工具，然後她看見了，紅色十五號，十六個機器中的一個。   
  
　　男人按下了按鈕。   
  
　　紅色十五號在細微的噪音之後開始啟動，白色雲朵狀煙霧從裏頭冒了出來，順著微風迅速地擴散到整個市集裡，沒有人察覺到異樣，只是繼續手上的工作 。  
  
　　他們就這樣安全地待在監控室裡看著螢幕，在艾拉按耐不住打算開口提問時榮安卻舉起了一隻手，示意她繼續等待，接著，收音器裡突然想起了嬰兒的哭聲，他的母親焦慮地檢察著寶寶的狀況。  
  
　　「榮安……那孩子怎麼了？」艾拉再也無法忍受那痛苦的哭聲，市集裡的人開始聚集起來，擋住了監視鏡頭。  
  
　　「再等等。」榮安一面用指尖敲打著桌面一面等待。  
  
　　嬰兒的哭聲停了下來，但接著他的母親卻發出了淒厲的尖叫，她無法忍耐了。  
  
　　「榮！安！到底發生了什麼事！」艾拉用力地拍向桌子：「你對那孩子做了什麼？！」  
  
　　「那是我的傑作，艾拉，我的武器。用那個就能摧毀賽亞人了，原理很簡單，你看見了那些白煙對吧？那種氣體會導致肌肉萎縮，緊縮的肌肉會導致血管也跟著縮緊，迫使心臟跳動得更快，直到血液再也無法運送出動脈，只能從細縫中溢流出來，在大腦完全失去含氧血之前他們的身體會像乾屍一樣逐漸變得乾癟，身體越小，作用得就越快，成年人大概需要兩周的時間才能死去，這會是緩慢而痛苦的死法，而且沒辦法避免，不管是誰都需要呼吸的。這真是聰明的計畫。」  
  
　　艾拉驚恐地看著對方：「但他們是無辜的！那只是一個小嬰兒而已啊！」然後她突然想了起來，這男人做了十六個機器：「你把剩下的十五個放在哪？」  
  
　　榮安笑了：「我說過我會讓賽亞人知道什麼是失去一切的滋味的，稍微算一下，親愛的，我會給你一點提示，有一個我當作操控總部藏起來了，那還剩下十四個，你覺得我放在哪了？」  
  
　　「那些古德帝國的遺民……八個每年獻上供品的星球，還有六個當初和賽亞人同陣營的……喔我的天啊、不……你把那些放在那十四個星球上了？！」艾拉的心直直地往下沉。  
  
　　「聰明的女孩。」榮安笑道。  
  
　　「你怎麼能？！那是組織裡的人們的家鄉啊！我的故鄉也是其中之一！」不敢置信漸漸變成了憤怒。  
  
　　「我們必須有所犧牲。」他的口吻中沒有一絲一毫的憐惜。  
  
　　就這麼一句話，讓她死心了。她居然把自己的心與靈魂交給了一個怪物，一個她原以為會是救世主的存在。她不可能繼續支持這種屠殺計畫，艾拉悄悄地往武器室前進。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　「卡卡羅特，有狀況發生了。」在拉帝茲報告著貝吉塔提起的儀器的事情時那巴闖了進來：「那個紅色機器室放出了某種氣體，在市集裡造成了混亂，有一個嬰兒死了，還有許多小孩子感到身體不舒服。」  
  
　　兩兄弟交換了下眼神，看來對方已經有所行動，他們得動作快了。  
  
　　貝吉塔提到的防護裝置果然是真的，用普通的氣彈根本沒辦法擊穿它，只有卡卡羅特變身成超賽之後才能成功擊毀。  
　　他們觀察著那損毀的機器，三人從來沒看過這樣的東西。  
  
　　「拉蒂茲，你剛剛說瑟蘿莉看到了三個這種東西？」  
  
　　「三個，但可能有更多，她只到了另外兩個星球去過，不只如此，她還說過主謀可能是個塔夫爾人。」  
  
　　長髮男人如同當初答應的隱瞞著貝吉塔的秘密，就像他不願意說出卡卡羅特的過去那樣，要不要說出自己的身分是由貝吉塔自己決定的，就算這個現實相當難以消化，他失而復得的快樂很快就被少許的失落給取代，瑟蘿莉並不是他知道的那個貝吉塔，而是從另一個宇宙的時間線穿越過來的，雖然他還是掩藏了一些事情，但那樣已經足夠了，他知道對方本來不打算讓人知道的，能夠從貝吉塔身上得到一些答案讓他感到很榮幸，這表示賽亞王子對拉蒂茲的信任足以告訴他自己的身分。貝吉塔只給他一人的信賴讓他既開心又有點愧疚，就連他的弟弟都不知道這件事……不過最後卡卡羅特一定會知道的，他雖然有點傻，但並不是個笨蛋。  
  
　　「不可能，塔夫爾人都死光了。」那巴對這個猜想質疑地哼了聲。  
  
　　「但還有誰能夠做出這種機器？」拉蒂茲挑戰了那巴的說法，很快地就演變成激烈的爭辯，在兩人唇舌槍戰之際卡卡羅特對所有星球發出了警告，他必須仰賴居民們把機器找出來，越快越好。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　貝吉塔感應到艾拉帶著憤怒的氣息突然升高了，而且她身邊還有其他人在，那個塔夫爾人，榮安也在她身邊。一段時間之後市集裡的氣息也變得造動不安，正當他打算去市集看看狀況時艾拉的氣陡然驟降，貝吉塔頓了頓，猶豫著自己該去市集還是艾拉那裡，當發現那三個賽亞人往市場過去之後他立刻往最後感應到那兩人的方向。  
  
　　他走進了一艘船中，他們在這裡做什麼，這裡的船隻除非緊急的狀況才能啟動才對，貝吉塔順著氣息的方向繼續深入，但接著船隻卻啟動了。  
  
　　「搞什麼鬼？！」在太空船起飛的晃動中貝吉塔盡力維持住平衡，現在他也只剩下繼續前進的選擇了，他隨時都能夠去控制室把船開回去，但艾拉……她正在消失。  
  
　　眼前的景象讓貝吉塔頓了頓腳步，他跪在艾拉身邊檢察著她的傷勢，氣彈槍……和法蓮娜在競技場受到的傷一樣，而又一次的，他來遲了。螢幕裡傳來的尖叫聲吸引了他的注意，監視器上頭傳來的駭人景象讓貝吉塔瞇起眼握緊了拳頭。  
  
　　「是他做的？」他不確定自己究竟想先得到哪個問題的答案，榮安造成了市場的慘狀還是殺死了艾拉。  
  
　　她立刻抓住了貝吉塔的手臂，努力試著說話：「對……不起，拜、託……你……」她想要解釋得更清楚，但賽亞王子已經知道了答案。  
  
　　「剩下的交給我吧，笨女人……」  
  
　　艾拉虛弱地點點頭，顫抖地將懷裡的刀子抵上了自己的咽喉，哀求地看向貝吉塔，他將手放在對方的手上，在那女人點點頭之後閉上眼睛，推動著艾拉握著刀的掌心向前，傾聽她嚥下最後一口氣的聲音，感受那瞬間消逝的氣息。  
  
　　賽亞王子站了起來，走到了控制室裡，打算將太空船開回去，然而才踏上地面房間裡便突然湧出強烈的電流，刺激著全身肌肉的疼痛讓他無法壓抑地尖叫出聲，他四肢抽搐地倒在地上，只能眼睜睜看著榮安從陰影處走到自己身邊。  
  
　　「你能來真是太好了，瑟蘿莉，雖然我沒料到你會來這裡，我對艾拉感到厭煩了，而且老實說呢……你才是我想要的人。」貝吉塔一面抽氣一面聽著那個蠢蛋的話，對方像在敘述貨物一般的口吻讓他的怒火瀕臨了臨界點。  
  
　　榮安將他拉了起來，把他安置在監視螢幕前的座位上：「你會是我計劃中最完美的落幕。」  
  
　　男人看向了螢幕，上頭顯示著十六個貝吉塔之前發現的紅色機器。  
  
　　該死的，居然有十六個，雖然一個已經被卡卡羅特他們摧毀了。  
  
　　「這個帝國裡的每個星球上都有一個，瑟蘿莉，就像第一個儀器一樣有破壞力，在兩周之內就能殺光上頭的所有生物，你和我會見證著他們的死亡，還有帝國的殞落，然後……他們就會知道是誰奪走了一切。」榮安笑了起來，蹲在貝吉塔面前近乎溫柔地撫摸著他的臉頰，讓貝吉塔感到噁心。  
  
　　「卡卡羅特將會失去一切，包括他的女人。」

 


	24. 第二十二章　Reluctant I came, willing I stayed

  
  
　　在很快的時間內十四顆星球便回傳了那個紅色裝置的消息，得到的數字讓人震驚，每一個惑星上面居然都裝有一台，型號就和他們在市場裡發現的那個一樣，周遭也有著防禦裝置，沒有人有辦法突破那一層防護接近它，甚至是摧毀它……在這種情況下，十四台實在是太多了，如果要由卡卡羅特一個一個去摧毀的話，光是旅行的路程就不知道會耗費多少時間。   
　　而屍檢的報告比這更糟糕，不管那個儀器做了什麼，他的傳播速度不但快，還會影響人體內臟，從所得的資訊來看，屍檢人員推測越年輕的人受到的影響越大，但每個人都認為，只要時間足夠，就算是成年人也會受到一樣的折磨。   
  
　　他們一定要盡快做出決定，雖然目前另外十四台機器沒有啟動的徵兆，但這並不表示它們會一直保持關閉，為了控制狀況和保持專注，士兵們在三個賽亞人討論對策時全被遣派出房間，邏輯上來說他們不可能真的一個個去拆掉那十四個星球上的裝置，就算是用他們最快的太空艙也需要兩、三個禮拜才能抵達最遠的惑星。   
　　以目前的情況來說他們不可能奢望救下全部的人了，只能從最近的星球開始，看能破壞多少個就是多少個，能救下多少性命就是多少。正當他們打算聯繫上各行星的領導進行視訊會議時一道敲門聲打斷了他們。   
  
　　「進來。」   
  
　　一名士兵走進了備戰室，臉上寫滿了遲疑，他內心的恐懼是如此地明顯，在場的所有人都能嗅到那股氣味，男人保持著沉默，又或者是正在思考著他該說什麼又該怎麼說，然而卡卡羅特已經失去了耐心。   
  
　　「報告，或離開。」   
  
　　他們預期著對方會說出自己需要報告的事情，但那人卻猛然跪了下來，將頭貼在地板上：「卡卡羅特殿下，屬下懇求您的原諒！」   
  
　　「解釋。」卡卡羅特和另外兩名賽亞戰士都挑起了眉頭，看著那個士兵因為畏怯而不斷地發抖，一面深呼吸試圖讓自己有勇氣繼續說下去。   
  
　　「你知道那個機器的事情。」那巴推測道，而士兵的沉默認同了這個猜想。   
  
　　「那些是一個……叫榮安的士兵製造的，殿下，他總共做了十六個儀器。」   
  
　　「十六個？我們只找到了十五個，有一個漏了。」拉帝茲一把抓住那人的衣領把他推在了牆上，強迫他看著自己：「最後一個在哪裡？」   
  
　　「我不知道，我、我甚至今天才知道他把那些東西放十四個星球上，我只知道總共有十六個儀器，而其中一個……應該就是控制中心，為了預防差錯，那連結著另外十五個機器，就像是引信那樣……這就是我知道的所有事情了。」   
  
　　這聽起來確實很有可能，為了防止計畫出錯當然得要有後備的解決方案，又或者是可以把那當作陷阱，但卡卡羅特並沒有完全相信他的話。   
  
　　「你知道這個是因為……？」他讓他脫口的問句懸宕在凝重的氛圍之中，他並不是想要得到什麼特定的答案，他們已經在懷疑軍隊裡有叛徒了，只是沒料到會這麼快現身。   
  
　　「我……我認識榮安，他是殿下軍隊裡的其中一員，他提到過想讓世界變得更好……」他小心翼翼地說著，顯然知道自己在的處境和在雞蛋殼上走路沒兩樣。   
  
　　「你現在覺得這個新世界怎麼樣呢，士兵？和你期望的一樣嗎？值得你去背叛那些和你一起同甘共苦經歷過戰爭的人嗎？！」卡卡羅特掐住了他的咽喉，那巴和拉帝茲就在他的身後。   
  
　　男人知道他沒辦法活著離開備戰室了，他知道的，但他還是得把剩下的話說完。   
  
　　「榮安向我們保證他會改變這一切，您也曾經說過會給我們充滿自由的國度，殿下，我們相信您還有王子殿下的，那是為什麼我們會選擇跟在諸位身邊戰鬥的原因，但是您變了……自從王子殿下……」搧上他臉頰的手背猛力地將他打進了一旁的牆面中，那士兵還活著，卡卡羅特邁步走了過去。   
  
　　「請原諒……卡卡羅特殿下……原諒……」那人可憐地呻吟著，讓現任的宇宙帝王在動第二次手前稍微頓了頓。   
  
　　「算了吧，卡卡羅特，他不可能知道所有細節的。」拉帝茲將手放在自家弟弟的肩膀上，對方雖然發出了惱火的低吼但並沒有採取進一步的暴力舉動。   
  
　　「把他帶走，」他命令道：「送去治療艙治好之後就把他關起來。」兩名士兵立刻走進來把他給抬了出去。   
  
　　「在我的個人軍隊裡有叛徒，還有十五個致命機器？接下來還有什麼？！」卡卡羅特重重地坐回椅面上，一口喝乾了玻璃杯裡的水：「還有什麼事情沒有報告的嗎？」   
  
　　「沒有了，所以我們要按照原定計畫做事還是再等等？」   
  
　　再計畫能更進一步地討論以前，三人的會議又被打斷了，他們同時抬起頭來看像屏幕上突然顯現的臉孔。   
  
　　──榮安。   
  
  
＊   
  
  
　　榮安簡直自戀得不能更自戀。那傢伙在旅途的路上（有多久……將近三小時？）不斷地強迫貝吉塔聽他敘述他的計畫有多麼完善，害得賽亞王子的耳朵都有點耳鳴了，而且很顯然他們還需要一段時間才會抵達目的地，真是太好了，他能繼續享受這樣的「音樂」。這個笨蛋太沉醉在自己的成功之中，甚至連主要計畫都告訴了貝吉塔。   
  
　　塔夫爾人，哼，就像他父親說過的那樣，只是一群藏在自己的玩具之後的可悲懦夫，這個蠢蛋根本沒膽子親自面對他們來一場轟轟烈烈又充滿榮耀的戰鬥，只會操縱自己的玩具們去完成那些骯髒工作。不管怎麼說，他所打算造成的傷害可是非常嚴重的，不只針對賽亞人，而是威脅所有人的性命，那傢伙為了復仇願意犧牲所有東西，包括拖著所有人和賽亞人一起陪葬。   
  
　　他們將抵達榮安口中所說的最後計畫的舞台，笨蛋都看得出來這是陷阱，就算是卡卡羅特那個笨蛋。   
　　榮安把他關在會吸收氣的牢籠之後，貝吉塔也只能被迫扮演著人質的角色，而他不打算維持現狀太久，他在監牢中謹慎地觀察著那個塔夫爾人啟動通訊裝置，他不會犯同樣的錯誤兩次的，這傢伙會為了羞辱他而付出代價。   
  
　　「我們來跟賽亞人打聲招呼如何？我想卡卡羅特應該很想念你。」他一面諷刺一面站在安全距離看著貝吉塔。   
  
　　「嘖，你怎麼會認為他會中這種陷阱？居然還相信他會因為我而跑來這裡，太蠢了。」   
  
　　「我現在握有他想要的和他擁有的一切，就算不是為了你，為了他自己他也會來的，羞辱一個賽亞男性就會得到這種回應，不是嗎？除非他想同時失去他的女人跟帝國，不然他一定會來的。」榮安顯得相當有自信，而賽亞王子沒辦法否定他的說詞，他聲稱自己握有了卡卡羅特想要的東西，甚至是能延續他的帝國的存在。   
　　而貝吉塔只能從中得出一個結論，確實是有方法一次解決那些裝置的，而那個方法就在這個地方的某處，再加上他身為人質的身分，這些要素就足夠吸引卡卡羅特過來了，他忍不住在心底咒罵著，那傢伙是對的……卡卡羅特他、甚至可能是他們三個人都會過來的，不管這是不是陷阱。   
　　螢幕上出現的雜訊吸引了他的注意力，在頻率穩定下來之後顯現出了那三個賽亞人的影像，榮安立即開了口。   
  
＊   
  
　　「幸會，賽亞人們。」榮安邪笑著凝視他們吃驚的神情，：「我是榮安，我很榮幸能和你們見面。」   
  
　　辨認出面前的人的身分之後他們的注視染上了憤怒，這就是那個主謀，叫作榮安的塔夫爾人。   
  
　　「我想你收到了我的禮物，紅色十五號，我不得不說那真是不錯的發明對吧，我還想問問你對我的小設計的想法，但我有很多事要忙，而且時間有限，所以我們就快點開始正題吧？如果我沒猜錯，我想你們已經知道總共有十六台機器了，其中一台已經被摧毀。」他拍著手，享受三名賽亞人越來越惱怒的表情。   
　　「然後你們找出了剩下十四台的位置對吧？做得真好啊，可是還少了一台是不是？你會對這台有興趣的，那個在你隊裡的背叛者告訴過你了吧，那台總控裝置的事？把那個毀掉的話你就能保住你的帝國，我正在前往那個裝置的路上，如果你們願意，我邀請你們三位一起來？」   
  
　　「省掉這些狗屎吧，塔夫爾人！你他媽的在哪裡？」拉蒂茲對著螢幕低吼著。   
  
　　「我還以為你們只擅長戰鬥呢，看來你們之中還是有人有點腦袋的，試著找到我們吧，喔對了，至於為什麼是『我們』……好好看一下我後面吧。」他站了起來，不再遮擋住攝像鏡頭。   
  
　　卡卡羅特瞬間看見了憤怒的血紅：「瑟蘿莉？！」   
  
　　那巴和拉蒂茲震驚的神態很快就被怒火所掩蓋，在地板放射出的強烈電流下瑟蘿莉發出了淒厲的尖叫，接著全身抽搐地癱軟在地，那東西的功用和電擊槍一樣，只是電流遠比那更強，不是賽亞人根本承受不住的。   
  
　　「住手！」卡卡羅特大吼著，說出在場三人內心的想法。   
  
　　「所以，宇宙帝王閣下，我希望你接受我的邀請，她會和我一起在在那個地方等著的，你得自己找路過來。」   
  
　　「如果你敢動她！」拉蒂茲憤怒地吼道。   
  
　　「你又能做什麼，賽亞人？」榮安抹去了那種「親切」的口吻：「當你們屠殺我的族人的時候你們又展現了什麼憐憫了？你們奪走了我們的一切，現在輪到你們了！」他在鍵盤上快速地操作著：「機器在兩周後會啟動，你得在那之前找到我們，不然接下來的兩個禮拜內那十四個星球上的人都會死，而在你們被死亡捉住以前，我會坐在我的位子上享受這一切演出。」   
  
　　下一秒通訊螢幕便化成了一片黑暗。  
  
　　「操！在我們追蹤到他的訊息之前他就把通話切斷了！瑟蘿莉身上的追蹤器也沒有信號！」那巴惱火地一拳捶上控制面板。  
  
　　卡卡羅特拿起了偵察機，接上了通訊頻道：「立刻幫我準備一台改良式太空艙。」  
  
　　「卡卡羅特，你要去哪裡？」光頭男人起身站到卡卡羅特面前。  
  
　　「你不能自己一個人過去，」拉帝茲同樣擋住了自家弟弟的去路：「那是陷阱。」  
  
　　「我知道。」  
  
　　「那為什麼你……」在長髮男人能說完話以前卡卡羅特打斷了他。  
  
　　「不管是不是陷阱，控制裝置在那裡，我必須摧毀它，而且他還捉住了瑟蘿莉，這些理由就足以讓我去一趟了，拉帝茲。」  
  
　　「那麼讓我跟你一起去。」  
  
　　「讓『我們』跟你一起去。」那巴修正了拉帝茲的話，表達了自己願意幫助的想法。  
  
　　卡卡羅特搖了搖頭：「我需要你們留在這裡，基地裡可能還有更多的背叛者，在狀況變得更糟之前我要你們控制住場面，我需要你們把那些需要被收押的人找出來，這很可能讓場面變得混亂，所以我們不能全部離開。我不會失敗的。」  
  
　　「你知道他們在哪裡嗎？」那巴挑起了眉毛。  
  
　　「我知道，那傢伙想讓我們失去一切，還有一個星球對我來說有重大意義。」卡卡羅特對自己的推測很有信心。  
  
　　「打倒那個混帳，然後平安的和瑟蘿莉一起回來，我可不想參加你的喪禮，卡卡羅特。」拉帝茲低吼著，警告對方最好遵守自己的誓言。  
  
　　「我們最好快點行動了。」那巴走向大門，拉帝茲就跟在後面，在離開前他看了卡卡羅特一眼，兄弟兩人在這一眼間立下了沉默的誓約。  
  
　　卡卡羅特往太空艙的方向走去，他坐上裏頭的空位，在睡眠瓦斯作用以前設定了目的地，地球。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　去他的塔夫爾人！他會為這些付出代價的！  
  
　　 **『貝吉塔？你能聽見我說話嗎？』**  
  
　　卡卡羅特的聲音在他的腦海中不斷呼喚著，那是他的卡卡羅特，貝吉塔對於自己的決定沒有遲疑，現在的時機並不對。他勉強撐著抽搐的肌肉重重地跌坐在牆邊，放鬆了自己的心靈和卡卡羅特接觸。  
  
　　現在並不是享受歡樂結局的時候。  
  
　　「貝吉塔，告訴我該去哪裡找你？」  
  
　　「卡卡羅特，我只會說一次，不要問問題，聽好就對了。我現在困在一個貓人女性的身體裡，你見到我的時候就會知道是我了，我現在在一艘太空艙上，但之後我應該會回到古德大王的基地，讓界王去鎖定我們那個宇宙的位置。」  
  
　　悟空點點頭，盡力地記下貝吉塔所說的一字一句：「我知道了，我會跟他們說的，我也會讓界王去找古德大王基地的位置，再等一下就好，貝吉塔……我會盡快接你回家的，我保證。」  
  
　　貝吉塔渴望回去的心情在那一瞬間有些動搖，他一直希望能夠回家，但是有件事情讓他不能馬上回去、需要他留下，他不能就這樣抽手這些混亂獨自一個人回去……這都是那個笨蛋的錯，他影響他太多了，而且他也不願意再背棄他的子民們，不管是不是同一個宇宙。  
  
　　他的沉默讓悟空有些困惑：「貝吉塔？」他四處張望著，好奇這一次另一個自己是不是又會出現。  
  
　　「卡卡羅特，我不能跟你走。」  
  
　　「欸？！可是貝吉塔──」他立刻開始抗議。  
  
　　「我必須要先做完一件事才能離開。」  
  
　　「可是……」  
  
　　「給我一個月，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔不願意再多做解釋了。  
  
　　悟空緊緊地抓住了賽亞王子的肩膀，在繼續抗議以前他看見了對方臉上的神情，他直直地看著他，眼神裡的堅定就像當年和魔人普烏戰鬥時一樣，當時他為了整個地球，盡力為悟空爭取時間使用元氣彈，不管貝吉塔選擇留下來的理由是什麼，那絕對比私人因素更加重要，甚至是攸關宇宙安危的，就算這個宇宙並不屬於他們也一樣，就算是悟空也不能讓他被棄那些需要幫助的人。  
  
　　所以他點了點頭。  
  
　　「你要小心。」悟空抱住了貝吉塔，賽亞王子將手搭上對方的肩，靜靜地把臉靠上悟空的胸膛。  
  
　　「笨蛋……」個子較矮小的男人有些不確定這句話究竟是對另一人說的，還是針對他自己，他抬起頭，正好對上了悟空向下的視線，有那麼一瞬間時間彷彿凍結了，讓他的心跳為此快上一個節拍，悟空慢慢地靠近了貝吉塔，而他則是抬起頭讓兩人的距離更少一些。  
　　兩人唇瓣相觸的瞬間時間又開始了流動，環繞在他肩膀上的手滑到了腰間，拉著他更靠近高大的賽亞人，而賽亞王子的手環上了另一人的脖頸，讓悟空能更貼近自己，他們兩人不斷地擁吻著，沒有人抽身，直到離別的時刻到來。  
  
  
＊＊  
  
  
　　「他是這麼說的。」悟空將自己得到的消息告訴了界王神他們。  
  
　　「這能解釋為什麼我找不到他的氣息。」想像著貝吉塔困在一個女人的身體裡讓界王忍不住大笑了起來。  
  
　　「他不該去插手其他宇宙的事情的。」老界王神嘆了口氣。  
  
　　「老界王神大人……我想……」悟空才剛開口就被對方給打斷了。  
  
　　「不，如果你想的是我想的那件事的話，不行。我之前就告訴過你了，你不能用自己的肉身進入其他的宇宙，你也不能插手他們的問題，這兩個理由就足夠讓你不能穿越過去了，貝吉塔是意外過去的，而且他的存在已經造成了失衡，這些事沒辦法挽回了，但你不能過去讓事情變得更糟。」  
  
　　「特蘭克斯也穿越時空來幫我們啊，這有什麼不一樣？我們的世界因為這樣變得更好了不是嗎？」  
  
　　「我說過了悟空，貝吉塔的情況是個意外，他們宇宙的界王神可能還會容忍這種改變，但如果是你刻意過去情況就不一樣了，如果貝吉塔覺得自己必須做什麼，你得讓他獨自完成，你只能照他說的等一個月後再去接他。」  
  
　　悟空不喜歡讓自己的夥伴獨自面對難關，但他相信老界王的判斷，也相信貝吉塔的決定，只是像這樣毫無資訊地乾等實在是……讓人有點挫折。  
  
　　「我還有件事不太懂……為什麼貝吉塔會進到一個女人的身體裡？他不是應該保持靈魂的狀態嗎？還有為什麼他會在弗利沙爸爸的基地裡？」  
  
　　「我的想法是，因為貝吉塔的靈魂穿越到了一個陌生的地方，又沒有肉體的依附，他沒辦法控制自己的靈魂也不能決定他要往哪裡去，那裡很可能有人剛死去，而他的靈魂在無意識間趁機霸佔了那個身體，而如果是這樣的話他實在很幸運，強迫軀體重新運作很可能摧毀那個身體的，這能解釋為什麼他會變成一個貓女……我想在逼不得已的情況下他的靈魂大概也不會太過挑剔了，至於為什麼他會在古德的基地裡……我也不確定原因，我以為他要不是會在貝吉塔星上就會在地球的，我也不懂為什麼他的靈魂會選擇那個地方……」  
  
　　「那個宇宙不是有另一個悟空嗎？」辛恩猜測道：「也許他到那裡去是因為『你』在那？」  
  
　　「也許是吧……」悟空輕笑著，臉上的笑容看起來有幾分傻氣。  
  
　　「不管原因是什麼，悟空，靈魂出竅的儀式要準備一個禮拜，那非常的冗長，我希望你能讓自己的身體維持在最好的狀態，不管生理還是心理層面都一樣，然後我要你把你和貝吉塔的家人朋友們都找來，越多越好，這很重要。辛恩，我要你去找貝吉塔的妻子，告訴她在貝吉塔的床邊準備好另一台生命維持器和床位，現在就去。」  
  
　　「知道了。」界王神立刻瞬移到了膠囊公司。  
  
　　「為什麼需要生命維持器？」界王和悟空都顯得很困惑。  
  
　　「出竅儀式和穿越到另一個宇宙可能很容易，悟空，但是回來就不一樣了，那個儀式只是讓你在靈魂離開身體以後還能控制自己的行動，不會就這樣前往地府，生命維持器能幫助你的身體在失去靈魂之後繼續運作，就像貝吉塔一樣，你也會進入昏迷的狀態，一旦你在那裡找到他之後，你必須自己找道路回來，而你的家人朋友們的存在會成為你的指標，這就是為什麼他們很重要，而且很危險，悟空……要是你失敗了，你和貝吉塔都會死去的。」  
  
　　悟空深深地吸了口氣後點點頭：「我知道了。」接著，他的臉上綻開燦爛的笑意：「我不會失敗的。」  
  
　　他的胸有成竹淡化了兩位界王的擔憂，不管怎樣的危險都沒辦法讓他們面前的賽亞人退縮，他可是在地獄走過一遭之後平安歸來的男人，這就足以讓所有人相信他了。

 

 


	25. 第二十三章　Revenge and Sabotage

　　有什麼不太對勁，這感覺太不合理了。他們花了十幾天才進入銀河系，很顯然的，他們正往地球前進，畢竟其他的星球都沒有辦法讓生物生存，但這不是讓貝吉塔遲疑的最大主因，有其他的現象加深了賽亞王子的懷疑，這個塔夫爾人一定另外計畫著什麼。

　　當他們登陸時榮安立刻摧毀了太空船，在地球上除了他們兩人就沒有其他智能生物了，只有一些簡單的機器人跟著，塔夫爾人口中的「舞台」並沒有實體的堡壘，引信很簡單地設置在開放空間裡。只是最困擾他的還是榮安毀掉太空船的行為，難道他就這麼篤定自己一定會贏過卡卡羅特？一個超級賽亞人？肯定到甚至留後路都不留給自己？  
　　但接著他醒悟了，榮安根本不打算撤退，他想像之前貝吉塔計畫的那樣把他們三個人全部困在地球上，而卡卡羅特的太空船……榮安難道打算偷走它？不，不可能，在他成功以前卡卡羅特就會把他打死的，這之中實在有太多不對勁的地方了。

　　貝吉塔看著榮安忙前忙後的身影，就他所知，卡卡羅特就快到這裡來了，如果他能夠把手上這該死的鎖氣環拿掉的話……去他的，這傢伙是怎麼弄到這些東西的？！

　　「看來宇宙帝王打算赴約呢，你很高興吧？」

　　「是啊，太棒了。」他毫無感情地回應。

　　榮安因為他的反應竊笑了起來，專心地忙著手裡的事情連轉身都不願：「那你一定會喜歡我準備的小遊戲，可惜你得成為表演的一部份，但在你經歷過這麼多事情之後一點疼痛一定不算什麼對吧？」

　　「操你的！」他怒吼著，尾巴上的毛全部豎了起來。

　　「啊啊，注意規矩，你不想要再被幾百伏特的電電一次對吧？」

　　貝吉塔咒罵著，這傢伙一定在裝腔作勢，這又不像是船上那樣可以設置那個電擊地板什麼鬼的東西，但在他提出這點之前榮安便拿出了一把電擊槍，看起來至少是被改造過的款式，去他的，要是這東西的威力和剛才的地板一樣的話，那他根本沒辦法反抗，疼痛是一回事，被電擊之後全身抽搐的狀態可不是那麼好受的。  
　　榮安跪在貝吉塔面前，抓著他的頭髮強迫他抬起頭來，撕下一小段衣服將它緊緊塞在王子的上下顎之間，並在腦後打了個結，有效地阻礙他開口說話的能力，處理好之後他把電擊槍湊到貝吉塔面前，距離近得讓人不適。

　　「你要是敢做任何事情我就會在你的漂亮臉蛋上開一槍，懂了嗎？你不會想在上面留下疤痕的，對不？」榮安的手指輕撫過王子的臉，貝吉塔因此低吼了起來，而接著他感應到了他的氣息。

　　其中一台機器人也察覺到卡卡羅特的到來，並立刻通報了榮安，讓他揚起一抹微笑。。

　　「看來他們已經到了，現在，當個好女孩乖乖地等著你上場的時機，你可以從監視器上面看到那裏的狀況，我相信你會很享受這場表演的。」榮安指向牆壁上的一台監控螢幕，接著才轉向身後的兩台機器人。

　　「看著她。」

　　兩個人造機器乖巧地聽命站到賽亞王子身邊，榮安頭也不回地走了出去。

＊

　　塔夫爾人站著等待了一段時間才看到了卡卡羅特飛在空中的身影，現任宇宙帝王也注意到他的存在，在他距離一段距離的地方降落下來。

　　「我還在想你什麼時候會出現呢，改良的太空艙真的很快，難怪你們賽亞人會那麼喜歡那個型號，你居然自己一個人來嗎？我還希望你們三個人都會現身呢。」榮安並沒有掩飾自己的失望。

　　「她在哪裡？！」

　　他憤怒地說著，一面發出野獸般的低吼，卡卡羅特立刻被十二台機器人給包圍了起來，這很明顯是榮安的設計，他瞪著眼前的人等待對方的下一步動作。

　　「她現在很安全，而如果你不想讓她受傷的話最好注意自己的行為。」榮安簡直是得寸進尺，卡卡羅特注意到對方似乎並不怕他，他顯然知道自己目前握有主導權，看起來他真的計畫這一切很長的時間了。

　　「我很好奇你為什麼會到這裡來，卡卡羅特，是為了自己的王國……還是為了女人呢？或是兩者都有？告訴你一件事，我很喜歡玩遊戲，所以現在就讓我們玩一場怎麼樣？雖然你沒有多少選擇餘地就是了。在我後面有一台裝置，那就是總控器，只要摧毀它你的帝國就得救了，但這表示你把你的女人留給了我……我會仁慈地讓你看一眼她的屍體的。」他淡淡地加上最後一句，豪不意外地看見對方臉上展露的怒火：「你要選哪個呢？」

　　卡卡羅特緊握的雙拳因為憤怒而微微顫抖著，眼前的男人手上握有太多有利條件了。

　　「讓我說得更簡單一些，賽亞人，你們兩個都不能隨便離開，要是你選擇帝國，我的機器人會帶你去總控器那裡，而要是你珍惜那個女人的命……」榮安幾乎要因為得意而搖起頭來：「你得跪在我面前。」

　　螢幕另一端的貝吉塔冷哼了聲，像卡卡羅特那樣驕傲的人是不可能這麼做的，就連貝吉塔自己都不會接受這種要求。

「我快失去耐心了，賽亞人，再這樣下去的話我就會幫你決定了。」

　　榮安和王子都以為卡卡羅特會攻擊，然而這並沒有發生，他們震驚地發現，即使他正在不間斷地發出低吼，他在那個塔夫爾人面前屈起了膝蓋。如果貝吉塔在現場的話，如果他能夠和他說話的話，他一定會命令卡卡羅特立刻站起來。但對卡卡羅特來說，選擇是很明顯的，他不會再讓自己失去另一個伴侶了，這輩子都不會，不會再一次。

　　榮安很快便從驚訝中回過神來，他放聲大笑著：「這真是太珍貴了！宇宙帝王，偉大的卡卡羅特殿下居然為了一個女人，在我的面前下跪求饒。」

　　卡卡羅特的怒火不斷地上漲，他得用盡全力才能忍耐住保持相同的姿勢，任由那個渾蛋對自己扔出一句又一句的嘲諷和羞辱，嘲笑他的束手無策。

　　「告訴你吧，『殿下』，如果你保持著這個姿勢十五分鐘我就會讓你去見她。怎麼樣？」  
　　在卡卡羅特能回答以前一陣強烈的痛楚突然襲來，他轉過頭，在機器人們的手上看見那個痛楚源頭的長棍狀物體，也許那跟當初榮安用來電擊瑟蘿莉的東西是一樣的，第二波電流來襲的時候他差點撐不住，他固執地撐著身體不倒下。該死的……那些機器全部瞄準他的關節在電擊，總共有十二台……他可沒把握他的身體能撐過去，第三台放電時他忍不住尖叫了起來，皮肉因為強烈的電流而灼燒著，幾乎掩蓋了榮安瘋狂的笑聲。

＊

　　貝吉塔扯開了視線，已經夠了，他已經受夠這些了！他的氣息在憤怒的刺激下火箭升空似地不斷上升，就像他之前第一次踏上被肅清的地球時那樣，對於非賽亞人來說難以想像的強大能量洶湧著炸了開來，一下子將手上的鎖氣環給炸成了廢鐵。他轉而面向身旁的機器人，一拳穿透其中一台機器，扯出了一堆電線和零件，接著旋身踹掉了另一台的頭，在那些人造機器能夠發出警告訊號前徹底地讓他們失去功能，王子扯掉了嘴裡的衣料惱火的低吼著。

　　該死的塔夫爾人！他會為這些羞辱付出代價的，用他的鮮血！

 

　　卡卡羅特用單手撐住了自己的身體，在被電擊八次之後他已經有點麻木了，全身顫抖著勉強才能維持跪姿。

　　「怎麼了？關節有點麻了嗎？」榮安隔著一段距離享受著眼前的景象，他指示另一台機器上前，第九次電擊之後卡卡羅特終於支撐不住，像他希望的那樣倒在地板上，看來得用上九次強電流才能電倒一個成年賽亞男性，比他預料得多，但至少他知道電擊並不是對賽亞人無效的。

　　「我一直想看到這個畫面，你知道的，看你這樣吃著塵土跪倒在我的腳下，」榮安拿著氣彈槍瞄準了面前的賽亞人：「我們來看看你能不能躲掉這個。」  
　　在他壓下板機的前一刻，一道強烈的衝擊力襲上他的側臉，將他整個人擊飛了幾尺遠，手上的槍也掉在地上。

　　「搞什麼……」他抬起頭，訝異地看見那個貓女憤怒地雙手環胸站在不遠處，而卡卡羅特在一陣強光之後變身成超級賽亞人，不費吹灰之力地將所有機器摧毀。他忍不住低聲咒罵，他太小看這些人了。

　　但他還有著最後的殺手鐧，榮安壓下口袋裡的控制器按鈕，紅色的大型儀器隨之轟隆著運作起來，從通道裡噴湧出許多白色煙霧，其他十四顆星球上的狀況一樣，居住在那裏的人們立刻陷入恐慌，懼怕地全部躲進家中試圖避開危險，但這樣可沒辦法拯救他們。

　　「所有的機器都啟動了！你們不可能阻止的！」

　　「卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔將注意力全放在眼前的危機上，那個渾蛋的事情可以再等等，他們得先把總控器毀了才行，卡卡羅特立刻聚集起能量強大的氣彈，朝著儀器扔過去。

　　「這就毀掉它了，現在你還有、什麼？！」煙霧散去之後，機器居然顯現出完好無損的模樣，連點擦傷都沒有：「不可能……」

　　「我的傑作怎麼可能被一個賽亞人給毀掉！今天就是你的死期了！」榮安季續大笑著，貝吉塔簡直按耐不住踹掉那張笑臉的衝動。

　　「卡卡羅特，一起！」

　　一切發生的非常迅速，他們倆人的身心同時做出了反應，儘管那一瞬間它們並不清楚對方在做什麼，可是他們的心靈卻知道該怎麼做，卡卡羅特舉起兩根手指，向上一抬，模仿著那巴教他的爆破技。而貝吉塔則是屈起手指將雙手放到胸口，等待卡卡羅特的訊號發射出加力克砲。

　　「現在！」

　　兩個人的能量在同一瞬間打在儀器堅硬的外殼上頭，強烈的衝擊讓金屬表面露出了裂縫，連地面都被他們的攻擊劃出一道深深的凹痕，兩人持續灌輸能量，一個從上方一個從地面。  
　　在兩人接連不斷的攻擊下裂痕逐漸擴散，榮安近乎絕望地看著這一切發生，他衝上前撿起自己的槍對準了瑟蘿莉，那個女人的身體比起賽亞人更加脆弱。

　　但在他能開槍以前紅色儀器炸了開來，爆炸的衝擊力將三個人震飛往不同的方向。

＊

　　幾分鐘後，榮安從灰燼中爬了出來，他還活著，該死的賽亞人！他還沒有輸，他撐著身體想站起來卻被強電流給擊中，迫使他又一次地趴在地上。

　　「這是為了感謝你的『醫療幫助』，塔夫爾人。」貝吉塔實在是忍不住拿著斷掉的機械手臂，用上頭的電擊棍戳刺著榮安，那讓他有種報復的快感。

　　卡卡羅特很快便加入了他。

　　「讓開。」這是一個柔和的命令，而貝吉塔沒有要配合的意思。

　　「去找你自己的拳擊沙包，這傢伙是我的。」

　　「不好意思？我記得我才是那個被電擊九次的人！」

　　「我還記得你是怎麼乖巧地『接受』那些電擊呢，跪著的！」王子不可能讓卡卡羅特搶走他的獵物。

　　「是你被這個塔夫爾人抓走的，女人！而且還很稱職地當了他的人質！」卡卡羅特對著他的臉吼道。

　　「滾開，下級！」貝吉塔吼了回去，他已經受夠扮演一個可憐無力的角色了，如果他不找點出口宣洩他就快爆發了。

　　「你說什麼，女人？！」

　　兩個人臉貼著臉低吼著，沒有人打算退讓，直到榮安的笑聲打破了兩人的對峙。

　　「這一切還沒結束，那個總控器只是我把你弄到這裏來的理由之一，我還有別的原因希望你到這裡來，賽亞人，我不是笨蛋，我知道自己的戰鬥力不可能比得上你們，所以我在這顆星球上埋了五顆炸彈，五顆都在不同的位置，每一顆的威力都足以毀滅一大塊區域，全部引爆的話甚至可以把這顆星球給毀了。」

 

＊＊

 

　　「你真的認為讓卡卡羅特一個人去地球明智嗎？」那巴用眼角瞄著拉帝茲。

　　「他總是照著自己的想法做事，你可以試試看阻止他。」他哼了聲：「他是我們之中最強的，如果有任何人能解決這些，那個人就是他，如果我們跟去了，我們只會是拖油瓶而已，你和我的力量都沒辦法摧毀那個機器。」拉帝茲挫敗的低吼著：「你難道認為我會不想去嗎，那巴？我恨透了老是當我的弟弟的影子，但是這就是現實，我們不可能全部一起去，要是那是個陷阱，誰又能主持大局或是給予救援？」他沒辦法掩飾語調中的苦澀。

　　「而這些都和瑟蘿莉無關？或者我該說……貝吉塔？」看著拉帝茲錯愕地停下手上的工作，那巴忍不住勾起嘴角：「這沒什麼大不了的，我在我們兩個對練的時候就發覺了，那個女人的戰鬥方式和他一模一樣，再說呢，我可是比你們兩個更早認識他，有些東西是只有我才能觀察出來的。」

　　「聰明的混帳，你知道的話怎麼什麼都不說？」

　　「我當時還不能肯定，但當你讓卡卡羅特一個人去救瑟蘿莉的時候我就能確定了，我想你自己大概沒發現，你們兄弟只要知道其中一個人陪在貝吉塔身邊就會顯得比較平靜，這和之前革命戰爭時的狀況一樣，這到現在都沒有改變。我會說這表示你們很信任彼此，就算……卡卡羅特現在有點不一樣了。」

　　「就算那樣他還是我弟弟，混蛋。對了，記得不要告訴別人這件事，貝吉塔不想讓其他人知道。」

　　「我的口風很緊的。雖然看到他變成這個樣子真的很怪，難怪他會不想讓別人知道。然後我只是想說一下，你人真的很好你知道嗎？對一個賽亞人來說。」那巴甚至不用解釋這句話什麼意思。

　　「有這麼明顯？」

　　「超他媽明顯。」

　　「操……」拉帝茲順手把頭髮梳到身後：「那巴，就算我比他還強，結果可能是一樣的，我也不會想要分享……就算他是我的弟弟。」

　　「我知道，但是貝吉塔也是個Alpha。這種情況對你們兄弟來說已經是處理得不錯了，你知道主導方賽亞人總是占有慾很強的，如果這會讓你好過點的話……我知道你們兩個為了他也不會真的互相殘殺的。」

　　在拉帝茲接話以前一名通報官抱著完整的訊息紀錄跑了進來，長髮男人立刻搶過報告快速地瀏覽。

　　「搞什麼？！那巴！檢查我們的通訊系統和太空艙定位系統！」拉帝茲自己也連忙動手追蹤卡卡羅特的訊號，但是什麼也沒有……

　　「什麼訊號都沒有！這是怎麼回事？！我們完全失去聯繫了！」

　　「那些傢伙駭入了我們的系統！這下子我們的通訊器完全失去作用了，甚至連卡卡羅特的定位都沒了！」拉帝茲憤怒第一拳捶上桌面，把整張桌子給毀成碎屑。

 

＊＊

 

　　「就算我要死了，我也要拉你們當作墊背……我之前就說過，你的部下裡有叛徒，我吩咐他們在太空艙上動手腳了，你很意外嗎？你們賽亞人的習慣總是不會變，這太簡單了……如果我沒算錯的話，你的太空艙現在已經不能用了。」

　　卡卡羅特立刻看向他停放太空艙的位置，從遠處的山裡傳來陣陣黑煙，就算不用查看他也能猜出發生什麼事。

　　「你會為這個付出代價的。」卡卡羅特怒吼著。

　　「聰明的小動作，不是嗎……這一點都不難猜……我給了你時間限制就是因為我知道要是時間不夠你會搭那艘船，沒有其他的船速度夠快，而且我把我自己的船也毀了。我們剛才的那些對話也只是為了拖延時間而已……現在只剩下不到四十五分鐘了，你沒發現嗎？我們全都被困在這裡……我們全都會死在這裡！」榮安的臉上露出了扭曲的笑容，隨後又繼續一連串喪心病狂的大笑。

　　再也沒辦法忍耐自己的憤怒，卡卡羅特和貝吉塔同時一腳踩上榮安的頭顱，一下子將他的頭蓋骨採成碎片，靴子上也沾上了腦漿。剛才那個誰負責解決他的爭執最後以兩人同時解決作為收場。

　　貝吉塔低聲咒罵著，他只猜對了一半，榮安確實是想把他們困在地球上，但他沒有預料到他會想把他們三人連同地球炸個粉碎。

　　這個狀況太嚴重了。

　　「該死的塔夫爾人。」卡卡羅特對著地上的殘骸罵道：「太空船毀了，附近也沒有星球能在時間內送傳過來，就連偵察機也沒有用了。」他一把扔下耳朵上戴著的偵察機。

　　「閉嘴讓我好好思考。」

　　卡卡羅特忍不住心中的一連串怒罵，事情怎麼會演變成這副德性的？一個殘留的塔夫爾人，一堆背叛的士兵，然後又是這個！他們被困在一顆巨型的定時炸彈上，他根本沒預料到這會發生，這只有一個解釋，不管那些叛徒是誰，他們一定剛剛駭入了總部的系統，包含偵察機。不然他們是怎麼毀掉太空船甚至掩飾炸彈的訊號的，他很確定如果之前這些就設置好的話，在他追著瑟蘿莉來到地球時就會發現……

　　兩個人同時轉向了彼此的方位，腦海中浮現相同的念頭。

　　「你偷走的那艘船。」卡卡羅特率先開口。

　　「我從１８３號星球上偷的那個，那東西還在這裡！我把它停在西都的入口了！」貝吉塔接續著對方的話。

　　兩個人立刻飛上空中，以最快的速度往西都前進，他們可沒有多少時間浪費。

＊

　　技術人員費盡全力修補著被破壞的系統，損毀的地方實在是太多了，比之前貝吉塔造成的傷害還大，他們得費上好一段時間才能讓網路重新運作，甚至得耗費更長的時間聯繫上其他星球，如果有那麼點奇蹟的話，他們可以用第二系統先修好基本的通訊功能。

　　「拉帝茲殿下！那巴殿下！地球從銀河系星圖中消失了！」

　　兩個賽亞戰士看著星圖慢慢地改變，顯示著又一顆星球加入了消失的行列，那是他們當初找到卡卡羅特的地方……難道他們到那裏去了嗎？

　　以他們和卡卡羅特失聯的情況來說，他們根本沒有把握這個問題的答案究竟是什麼。


	26. 第二十四章　Old scars and open wounds

　　爆炸的威力遠超過他們的想像，即使隔著一段距離，炸彈炸開的餘波還是透過太空艙的牆壁將兩人直接震飛到控制台的位置，他們原先以為這樣的空間已經足夠躲避炸彈的爆發力，但現在看來他們的船能夠維持正常運作簡直是奇蹟，兩人放鬆地嘆了口氣，劫後餘生的疲憊讓他們直接跌坐在地上，大口地喘息著品嘗這份安全活下來的甜美。 

　　他們保持相同的姿勢好一段時間，讓這份安全一點一點地滲透神經，貝吉塔甚至沒精力去注意自己正貼在卡卡羅特身上，或是腰上那隻正環抱著他讓兩人更緊靠的手，卡卡羅特微微挪動身子，騰出一手摸向控制面板，打開了一個小隔板，貝吉塔好奇地轉頭，看著對方從裡面拿出一台偵察機瞬間豎起了尾巴上的毛。狡猾的混蛋，原來他就是這樣發現他前往地球的。 

　　卡卡羅特注意到了他的表情，嘴角勾起一抹訕笑：「看來我們兩個都做得不錯，嗯？」他將自己的尾巴纏繞在貝吉塔的上面，手臂牢牢抓著懷裡正低吼著的女人貼近自己，一面敲了敲他那台還能運作的偵察機，聯繫上通訊線路。 

　　「是我，我們平安離開了……大概十天之後我們就會回到基地，是啊，我們沒事，瑟蘿莉也沒事。」 

　　「放開你的手！卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔挫敗地斥責著，卡卡羅特不但讓兩人緊貼在一起，還將賽亞王子壓制著坐在地上，讓他不用力掙扎根本不可能掙脫。 

　　「聽到了吧？我就說她沒事的……有多少？有那麼多叛徒？！我回去之後再處理他們……到時候我再把詳情跟你們說。」他摘下了偵察機。 

　　「他們破壞了通訊系統，沒辦法得知另外十四顆星球的狀況，所以我們要在２０４號星球上停留，補充一些資源和檢查機器是不是真的停止運作了。」卡卡羅特解釋道。 

　　「知道了，現在快點放開我。」貝吉塔用力地推開卡卡羅特，從他稍微放鬆的禁錮中站了起來，注意到男人的尾巴還纏繞在自己身上他甩了甩尾，讓兩人相繫的部分斷開接觸。 

　　卡卡羅特坐在地上觀察貝吉塔設定航線的熟練動作，事到如今他對這種事也不意外了，當他離開控制室時他也跟了出去，一前一後地走到治療艙旁，緊緊地貼在貝吉塔身後。 

　　賽亞王子並沒有理會這過近的距離，只是專注地檢查治療艙的狀況，很幸運地都還能使用：「這東西還能用，進去吧，你聞起來像是燒焦的肉。」他轉過視線，正巧看見宇宙帝王褪去衣物的景象，他身上燒傷的痕跡黑得猙獰，賽亞王子很快地別開目光，痛恨著那湧上心頭的悔恨與憤怒。 

　　「你也不惶多讓，女人，快脫掉衣服進去裡面。」他全身赤裸地站在原地，完全沒有急著進治療艙的意思。 

　　「我不需要你告訴我該怎麼做。」貝吉塔皺著眉脫去身上的衣服，從頭到尾他都能感覺到有一道灼熱的視線盯著他，很明顯賽亞人是一種不知道害臊為何物的種族，尤其是某個賽亞人。 

　　一雙強壯的手臂環上他的肩膀，拉著他靠上溫熱的胸膛，腰間在一次被一條長尾給環繞住，卡卡羅特彎下腰輕柔地吻了下貝吉塔的側頸，放鬆地小聲嘆息，抬手輕輕地扳過對方的臉，如羽毛般溫柔的吻讓貝吉塔忘記了抵抗，男人的情緒潮水般湧進他的內心，他抽了口氣，洶湧的寬慰、渴求、挫折……甚至意外地感受到痛苦和恐懼……以及愛意。 

　　接下來的兩個小時他們都沒有啟動治療艙。 

 

＊＊ 

 

　　疲憊讓貝吉塔沒有多餘的力氣關閉自己的內心，注意到卡卡羅特又一次透過精神連結入侵他的私人空間賽亞王子惱火地低吼了聲，對方直接降落在他的面前，同樣身處在包子山，只是這次兩人都沉默地保持著安全距離，而宇宙帝王似乎也不訝異看見他的存在。 

　　「地球真的被炸毀了，我沒想到那傢伙居然打算把我們和整顆星球一起炸掉，」卡卡羅特平靜地說：「他的計畫已經很完善了，幸好他不知道地球上還有一艘船。」 

　　「哼，為了躲避你們的追蹤，我改造了這艘船，當初我要是知道你把偵查機藏在那裡的話一切都會不一樣了。」貝吉塔微微放鬆神經，雙手自然地環在胸前：「我不怪那個傢伙想要復仇的心理，但是他確實做得太過了，仇恨讓他拖著太多無辜的血一起陪葬，就跟你一樣。」他瞪著眼前的男人。 

　　卡卡羅特哼了聲，並不否定也不認同他的話。 

　　「你早就意識到我是誰了。」貝吉塔嘲諷道。 

　　「沒有多早，我之前是有些懷疑，但那實在是太不合邏輯了。你不是我的貝吉塔，對嗎？」 

　　「我不是。」 

　　就算毫不驚訝，卡卡羅特臉上還是無法控制地顯露出失望的神情。 

　　「我就知道……我只是需要聽你親口跟我說。」 

　　「既然你現在確定了，你可以停止這種虛假的行為了。」貝吉塔轉過了身，但卻被另一人抓住了肩膀，他發出警告性的吼聲，然而另一人卻毫不在乎地入侵賽亞王子的私人空間，強迫他轉回來面對自己。 

　　「不論是最開始還是之後你被綁架，我都追著你穿越了大半個星系到地球去了，你知道這不是什麼虛假的行為！我是為了我的伴侶才這樣做的！」 

　　「胡扯！你的那些行為才不代表什麼！你不過把我當成可以征服的對象跟婊子而已！這個咬痕也只是本能反應！」 

　　兩個男人面對面互瞪著低吼了起來，但沒有幾秒鐘卡卡羅特便讓步了，出乎貝吉塔預料地緊緊擁抱住他。 

　　「對不起……」賽亞王子難以置信地眨了眨眼：「我們可以重新來過嗎……貝吉塔？」 

　　「什麼……？」 

　　「讓我們重新來過，好好的把所有事情都做對。」這句話將貝吉塔從驚訝的恍惚中喚醒。 

　　「放手，卡卡羅特。」他的口吻不同尋常的緩慢和輕柔，將自己從對方的懷抱中掙脫出來：「這沒有用的，我們之間沒有『愛』這種東西，你不能回到過去，我不是那個貝吉塔。」 

　　「你以為我不清楚嗎？他就死在我的懷裡，如果有誰能感受到他的死亡，那就是我！」 

　　「那就不要提起這種事，卡卡羅特！我才不要去扮演一個死去的賽亞王子！」 

　　兩個人同時變身成超賽狀態，暴漲的氣混雜著彼此的挫敗與煩躁糾纏、相撞，還帶著一點悲傷與緬懷，他們並不是真的在生對方的氣，只是需要一個宣洩出口釋放自己的挫折感，而對賽亞人來說最好的方式就是對練。 

　　在這裡以超賽狀態對戰和在現實中卡卡羅特對決瑟蘿莉的那次一點都不同，沒有人需要手下留情，在這裡他們不可能失手殺掉對方的。 

　　而這感覺很好。 

　　卡卡羅特全力撞上貝吉塔，把他撞進山腳的巨石中，宏偉的石堆瞬間變成了碎石，毫無保留的力道正是他們兩人在戰鬥中所喜歡的，貝吉塔聚集著氣衝出石礫堆，瞄準卡卡羅特發射出如雨般的強力氣彈。   
　　兩人的戰場從地面轉往高空，沒有人願意敗在對方手下，那些落在地上的能量砲要是在現實中勢必會造成不可挽回的傷害。 

　　注意到卡卡羅特些微的防禦空隙，貝吉塔沒有任何猶豫地出手，將他整個人打進河裡，貝吉塔在半空著等待對方衝出水面，進行下一次的進攻，然而過了好一陣子都沒有動靜，貝吉塔靠近河邊觀察著，在心靈世界裡他沒辦法感受到對方的氣息。 

　　「卡卡羅特？」貝吉塔撤去變身，透過河面盡力想看清河底的景象，試圖找到一個人形甚至是超賽特有的金光，但一隻手突然伸出水面抓住了他的手腕，將他拉進了河水中，貝吉塔訝異地抽了口氣，完全沒預料到這種行為，本能地浮出水面打算呼吸，完全忘了在心靈世界裡根本不可能被溺死。 

　　卡卡羅特跟在他身後。 

　　貝吉塔對著另一個從水裡冒出頭來的傢伙低吼著，然而對方只是勾著嘴角，在收到賽亞王子又一次揮出的拳頭後向後跌入水中。   
　　心中的挫敗已經在對打中消磨得差不多了，卡卡羅特玩鬧性地拉著貝吉塔和他一起沉入水裡，湊上前吻住他的唇瓣，任由水流帶著他們緩緩移動，完全不在意自己究竟是被沖上哪裡的岸邊。 

　　卡卡羅特將手伸入貝吉塔的緊身衣中，挑逗地揉捏他的乳尖，舌間糾纏著繼續另一場「對練」，貝吉塔嘆了口氣，默許卡卡羅特的愛撫，沉浸在帶著愛意的嬉鬧中。 

　　感受到在穴口打轉的手指貝吉塔弓起了背，在指尖深入時他忍不住加快了呼吸，那隻手指來回撫摸著他的內壁，不久之後又加入了另一根，他幾乎就要迷失在這份感官刺激中，為卡卡羅特充滿技巧的撫慰呻吟出聲……可是這不是他的卡卡羅特……   
　　光是這樣的想法就足以讓他回過神來，帶著悔意挪動雙腿擋住卡卡羅特的手臂，溫和地推開了對方，兩隻指頭就這樣退出他的身體。 

　　「……為什麼？」卡卡羅特無法掩飾自己被拒絕的疼痛：「一定要是『他』才可以嗎？我知道你不是我的貝吉塔……可是你也知道的不是嗎？你知道我在發現真相之前就愛上你了……為什麼？你明明對我也有感覺的，不然你根本不會允許我這樣碰你……為什麼？！」卡卡羅特一把抱住貝吉塔，語句因為哽咽而斷斷續續。 

　　驕傲讓貝吉塔無法鬆口道歉，他只是伸出手回抱住卡卡羅特，讓他發洩自己的不甘，他知道他並沒有說錯……貝吉塔確實有一瞬間淪陷了，幾乎要覺得留下來也無所謂，他會繼續保有瑟蘿莉的身體，和另外三個賽亞人一起生活，而其中一個叫做卡卡羅特的笨蛋，不論是最開始還是經歷過這麼多的現在都渴求著他，甚至將來的某一天，他們能擁有孩子…… 

　　但要是他這麼做了，他就得拋棄自己的另一個家，布瑪、特蘭克斯……還有他的卡卡羅特。他猛然想起了自己說過的話，「你不能回到過去」……是的，在那裡的純血賽亞人就是只有他跟悟空，他下定決心，就算這個決定會帶給他一點遺憾，他也不會後悔自己的抉擇，這個宇宙的一切本來就不屬於他，他也不屬於這個卡卡羅特。 

　　只是要讓卡卡羅特明白這點，恐怕比貝吉塔過去面對過的任何測試或考驗都要來得困難。 

 

＊＊ 

 

　　「他們回來了。」拉帝茲感應到兩道氣息的靠近，那一定是他們。 

　　那巴挑起眉毛：「怎麼？你沒有戴偵查機也能知道這個？」 

　　「我晚點會解釋，快走吧！」 

　　兩個人以最快的速度衝到了船塢，經過十二天的毫無音訊之後終於等到卡卡羅特的消息讓他們焦躁地想看看他們的狀況，一小時之後終於有一艘太空船停靠，瑟蘿莉和卡卡羅特從裏頭走了出來，現任宇宙帝王對著自己的夥伴豎起拇指，另外兩人先是盯著他看了一會才跟著擺出同樣的手勢。

　　「我們成功了……星球２０４號跟１８３號都安全了，十四顆星球都沒事。」卡卡羅特說道。

　　背景傳來了大聲的喝采與歡呼，剛結束旅程的兩人太過疲倦，並沒有注意到跟在拉帝茲他們身後的人群。

　　「我們的通訊設備和線路已經恢復運作了，只是和另外十四顆星球的通路還沒有復原，等狀況穩定之後會送技術員到那些星球去，大多數的太空船和太空艙都失去作用了，他們預估要五年才能真的把所有東西都復原……」

　　卡卡羅特點點頭，疲憊讓他無法專心在另外兩人的報告上：「先讓我們休息一下吧，晚上再跟我報告好嗎？」

　　「去休息吧，我們會把晚餐準備好的。」那巴揮著手要兩人趕快離開，拉帝茲同樣趕走了身旁簇擁的群眾，吩咐他們回到工作崗位上。

　　貝吉塔壓根沒心力阻止卡卡羅特環在腰上領他向前走的手，也不在乎他們正往他的房間前進，說實在的賽亞王子現在根本無所謂睡在誰的床上，兩個人幾乎頭一沾枕頭就昏睡了過去，貝吉塔細微的鼾聲搭著卡卡羅特如雷的呼聲此起彼落，男人粗壯的手臂抱著另一人的肩膀，厚實的胸膛緊貼著他的後背。

　　貝吉塔就只是安然地睡著，累得什麼也不在意了。

 

＊＊

 

　　當賽亞王子起床的時候發現食物和衣服都已經準備好放在一邊了，而他身旁的床位已經變冷了，很顯然卡卡羅特早在半小時甚至好幾個小時前就已經離開，好好地吃完飯之後他才走進浴室裡洗澡，注意到手腕上的追蹤器已經被拆掉了，他記得在剛回到基地拾東西還在的，似乎是趁著他睡著時拿掉了，沒想到他居然連這樣的動靜都沒有醒來。

　　才剛換好衣服卡卡羅特便回到房間，兩個人都沉默了好一陣子才由高大的賽亞戰士打破沉默。

　　「我必須處理那些叛徒，人數多得讓人難以置信，但我並沒有殺光他們，」注意到貝吉塔疑問的神情他才繼續接著解釋：「只處理掉了那些直接涉及計畫的危險份子，」他低聲咒罵著：「有很多人當初是跟我們一起戰鬥的，我沒想到他們居然在享受了這麼多和平條約之後背叛我們。」

　　貝吉塔靜默了幾秒之後才接著開口。

　　「我打算和你談談，拐彎抹角什麼的就算了，我想討論你對待那些戰敗星球的態度和貢品制度。」

　　「我知道你遲早想談這個的……跟我來吧。」卡卡羅特伸出了手，但賽亞王子只是將雙手環在胸前，明顯示意著自己不需要對方的牽引。  
　　另一人接受了他的選擇，走著熟悉的長廊往「那個房間」前進，那個卡卡羅特拒絕任何人進入的房間，他打開了門鎖，在兩人踏進裡頭之後再次鎖上。

　　「在戰爭開始之前，貝吉塔和我計畫要建造一個讓我們生活的地方，在戰爭期間我們是一起住在帳篷裡的，他並不打算在那時享受生活，但我把屬於他的記憶和我們的誓約都保留在這裡了。」

　　「那些你和你的夥伴們做的約定呢？那些和你一起奮戰的人呢？為什麼他們會說你和之前不一樣了？那些貢品又是怎麼回事？每年都要送上祭品給你？難道這也是當初的約定之一嗎？」貝吉塔尖銳地發問試圖得到答案。

　　「不，那不是，但我想你是想知道為什麼我會要求每年的供奉？」

　　「你知道我在問什麼。」貝吉塔咬著牙關嘶聲道。

　　「比起自由，他們當初選擇了弗利沙的陣營，這表示他們就是喜歡那傢伙的統治方式，既然如此那我用同樣的態度治理他們也沒什麼不對，至於那些女人……」他微微停頓了下，自己也不太確定答案是什麼：「誰在乎他們。」他聳了聳肩。

　　貝吉塔對這個答案完全不滿意：「就因為他們是女人，而這讓你想到弗利沙？是不是？」

　　男人的沉默證明了這個問題的答案，貝吉塔猜得沒錯，卡卡羅特就是把那些女人當替代品，象徵性地一次又一次殺掉弗利沙，這足以解釋他的憎恨和冷血，當他們第一次見面時他所顯露的表情，將女人們當作物品，可以毫不猶豫地殺害，不需要任何的同情。

　　「閉嘴！我才不知道是不是！」卡卡羅特一臉挫敗地將瀏海向後梳，也許……但他並不確定。

　　「你自己也當過奴隸，卡卡羅特！你難道忘記那些事了嗎？！還是這就是你遺忘的方式？讓自己變成加害者？你根本沒有比弗利沙好多少！」貝吉塔近乎不屑地道，突然意識到自己也不過是五十步笑百步，他又有什麼資格去批判呢？他自己也沒有做得多好，某個層面上他確實能了解卡卡羅特想法，畢竟他曾經走過類似的路。

　　卡卡羅特一瞬間來到賽亞王子面前，抓著他的雙腕把他壓制在床上，怒瞪著面前的人：「你他媽的又知道什麼了？！當那些該死的破事發生的時候你又不在這裡！你根本不知道她對我們做了什麼！你有什麼資格批評我們？！」

　　被死死地困在床上讓貝吉塔惱火地嘶了聲，他抬起視線，回以同樣憤怒的瞪視。

　　「我有大半的日子都是在弗利沙手下當奴隸的，我失去了所有子民和一切，我的星球被毀了！你的貝吉塔也是被當作禮物送給弗利沙的不是嗎？！」賽亞王子猜測兩人之間的相似性：「我當然知道我他媽的在說什麼！」他低吼著豎起了尾巴上的毛。

　　兩個人臉對臉粗喘著氣，盡可能地讓自己冷靜下來，兩條尾巴慢慢地恢復到正常大小，貝吉塔掙扎著想脫離卡卡羅特的掌握，對方順著他的動作鬆開了箝制，兩人坐在床緣，背對著彼此的方向，在引起另外一場爭執之前都打算暫時休戰。

　　終於完全冷靜下來之後卡卡羅特靠向貝吉塔身邊，而他並沒有退開。

　　「告訴我在那個戰爭裡到底發生了什麼事。」貝吉塔輕柔地說，並沒有再掀起另一場唇槍舌戰的打算，回憶起那些惡夢般的過去讓他更能體會對方的心情。

　　感受到卡卡羅特的貼近他忍不住低喃著對方的名字想要抱怨，但在他能繼續以前男人扳過他的肩膀，將指尖貼上他的唇瓣後點了點頭。

　　「打開你的心，貝吉塔……我會讓你看我的記憶……我不知道要怎麼用言語形容那些事情。」卡卡羅特又靠近了一些，讓兩人的額頭輕輕地貼在一塊，貝吉塔有些遲疑，完全打開心靈的話……他必須給予卡卡羅特完全的信任，要相信對方不會趁機探索他的內心……

　　「貝吉塔，沒事的。」那溫柔的安撫語氣讓貝吉塔在那一瞬間相信了對方和那個自己認識的善良賽亞人沒有什麼不同，孫悟空，卡卡羅特，他們是同一個人，就像是硬幣的兩面，賽亞王子放鬆了內心的屏障，給予卡卡羅特完全的信賴，期望著他並不會背叛自己的信任。


	27. 第二十五章　Do not forget what and who you are

　　「你這個笨蛋！」貝吉塔怒吼著。去他的什麼賽亞伴侶理由！

　　「貝吉塔──！住手、住手！」卡卡羅特護住自己發疼的腦殼，在賽亞王子舉起拳頭時試圖讓自己的腦袋避免又一次的擊打。

　　貝吉塔慢慢的放下手，心底的憤怒還未完全消滅：「你知道自己到底做了什麼嗎？大笨蛋！」

　　「可是貝吉塔……」卡卡羅特直起身子，他知道為什麼對方會如此生氣，他被揍是情有可原的。

　　「笨蛋……」他摸了摸鎖骨上方的咬痕，指尖觸碰到那新鮮的傷口時染上了淡淡的血色。

　　卡卡羅特溫柔地將手搭在貝吉塔的肩膀上：「我不會為這件事道歉的，貝吉塔，絕對不會……」

　　「你應該再忍耐一段時間，我們接下來要打仗的，笨蛋！」貝吉塔揉揉自己的太陽穴，讓上頭也抹上血漬。

　　卡卡羅特彎下腰，小心翼翼地舔去對方頸項上的血液：「沒事的，我們不會有事的。」

　　「笨蛋，這可不是什麼可以輕鬆對的事情，這和戰鬥力或是能力無關，就算是賽亞人也會因為悲傷而成為犧牲者的。」

　　面對即將而來的戰事，沒有什麼是可以確定的，貝吉塔對上伴侶的注目，心下已經了然，他面前的年輕賽亞人並不如他自己所想的那堅強。他允許了對方給予的擁抱，懼怕著、畏怯著，這份在混亂中唯一的寬慰會像是他生命中的其他事物一樣被殘忍剝奪。  
　　貝吉塔一向是個無神論者，他的信仰早在許多年以前就因為那些從未被聆聽的祈禱而消磨殆盡，神祇不存在，要不然就是祂們喜歡混亂，某個層面上他甚至認為如果有神的話，祂們偏愛的是那些無惡不作的壞蛋。

　　但今天，他卻忍不住在心中無聲地祈求著，祈求神明能展現價值，賜予革命軍自由與勝利。

 

＊＊

 

　　他應該注意的……

　　被弗利沙軍壓制在地上的卡卡羅特低聲咒罵著，此時他虛弱得連掙脫五個士兵都沒辦法，第六個人走上前一把抓住他的頭髮，強迫他見證他們的失敗，他的失敗……

一個簡單的錯誤，一份無心的憐憫，卻導致了他們的命運，他又怎麼會知道事情會變成這樣……

 

──回憶──

　　「放她走吧，她不是士兵……」卡卡羅特看了眼面前脆弱的狐狼女人，實在沒辦法狠心下殺手。

　　「她是他們軍隊裡的人，卡卡羅特，」他的一位部下顯然不贊同他的決定：「那些人不會平白無故把她帶來這裡的。」剩下的士兵們都認同他的想法，但是他們也願意相信卡卡羅特的決定。

　　「求求你們……我什麼都沒做……」她央求著，因為這生死攸關的情況而流淚。

　　「……弗利沙才是我們的目標，和這些受害者沒有關係，放過她吧，該走了。」卡卡羅特邁開腳步，他的屬下們就緊跟在後頭，決定服從他的選擇。

　　「謝謝你……」

　　輕柔的致謝傳入了他的耳中，男人側過頭望向後方的那個女人：「你最好快點離開。」

　　「我很抱歉……」她拭去淚水向後退了一步，壓下開關啟動陷阱。

　　沒有人能逃過那突如其來的能量攻擊，就連卡卡羅特也是，受了重傷，卻仍然活著，他抬起頭，那些跟著他的士兵們……全部都死了，那個女孩也是，這是個自殺式的陷阱，該死的。

　　他站起身子的瞬間便發現自己被弗利沙的軍隊包圍了，多多利亞、薩波，含有他們身後的大量士兵。

　　卡卡羅特根本無法抵抗。

 

──回憶結束──

 

　　「聚集了一群烏合之眾就覺得自己有機會獲勝了，猴子就是猴子，是不是？」

　　有人嗆咳著嘶聲回應。

　　「說真的，貝吉塔，當我問你問題的時候，我希望你能開口回答。」弗利沙一腳踩上了貝吉塔的胸口，踩踏著他已經斷裂的肋骨，貝吉塔咽著氣勉強吞下痛苦的尖叫，咳出了幾口鮮血，而弗利沙並沒有因此停下動作，顯然很享受賽亞王子受苦的模樣，感受對方的骨頭在自己的腳底下碎得更徹底。其他賽亞人的求饒生在她耳中簡直是美妙的音樂，她就是要他們看著這一切，親眼目睹他們的王子是怎樣死去的，讓這些傢伙明白膽敢反抗她會是什麼下場。

　　「住手！」就算傷痕累累也不能阻止卡卡羅特怒吼。

　　偵察機上的戰鬥指數陡然升高，惹得弗利沙微微側過頭：「真有趣啊，居然有這種戰鬥指數，儘管還是很可悲就是了……你不覺得這很浪漫嗎，貝吉塔，你的寵物，在你手下最弱小的傢伙居然在為你的生命求饒。」她停頓了一會之後臉上綻開了邪惡的微笑。

　　「告訴你吧，猴子，」她面向卡卡羅特，腳仍然踩在貝吉塔身上：「如果你能在十五秒之內來到你的王子身邊，我就會饒過他，記住了，你只能用爬的爬過來。」

　　「別、答應……笨蛋……」貝吉塔低語著，然而接著襲上胸口的重踩阻止了他繼續說下去，就算斷裂的骨頭插進他的肺部，他也沒有力氣尖叫了，原本重重的吐息此時成了沙啞的掙扎抽氣。

　　「求求你住手……我會做的、我會做的……」卡卡羅特垂下視線答應了弗利沙的決定，就算知道貝吉塔不會同意這種事，他也不忍心繼續看著他的王子受苦了。

　　「很好，放了那個傻子。」

　　在他被釋放的瞬間弗利沙便開始計時了。

　　「一、二」

　　卡卡羅特垂下頭躲過了身後襲來的氣彈。

　　「三、四、五」

　　穿過他右大腿的能量光束讓他忍不住發出一聲尖叫。

　　「卡卡羅特……」貝吉塔閉上眼睛，不忍心再繼續看下去了，那個笨蛋……弗利沙怎麼可能公平的履約。

　　拉帝茲咒罵著注視眼前的一切，身上的傷口阻饒著他去幫助自己的弟弟還有王子，那巴的情況也是半斤八兩，全身不知道斷了多少骨頭。

　　「十、十一、十二」

　　就快到了……卡卡羅特拖著自己的身體努力地往貝吉塔那裏爬去，然而在下一瞬間劇痛席捲了他的神經，讓他無力地顫抖著倒下，連呼吸也變得短而急促。

　　「十五，真可惜，我還希望你做得到呢。」

　　「卡卡羅特……」貝吉塔伸出了手。

　　「不──！」

　　拉帝茲和那巴的大吼聲喚醒了卡卡羅特，在痛楚的泥淖中他勉強抬起頭。  
　　而那一切是發生的那麼迅速，卡卡羅特仰起臉的瞬間對上了貝吉塔因為驚愕而瞪大的眼眸，一道凌厲的光束就這樣穿過了他的身體。他睜大雙眼，眼瞼眨也不眨地看著弗利沙將腳從他瀕死的伴侶身上移開，難以忍受的痛楚也在薩波挪開他尾巴上的鞋跟之後漸漸淡去。  
　　他踉蹌著爬上前，小心翼翼地抱起貝吉塔，他幾乎發不出聲音來呼喚對方的名字，唯一能聽見的就只有自己的呼吸聲和貝吉塔掙扎的喘息，他眨著眼壓抑即將奪眶而出的淚水，貝吉塔不喜歡他哭泣的。

　　「卡卡、羅特……」他的王子抬起沾滿鮮血的冰涼手掌，貼在卡卡羅特的臉上，鮮紅的掌印就像是圖騰一樣印在上頭，他抬起手握住了貝吉塔的手背，讓那令他無比眷戀的掌心能緊緊地貼近。

　　「笨蛋…賽亞、人……從來不會、對別人屈膝……記住，你、是個賽亞人……」貝吉塔哮喘著，無力地靠在卡卡羅特懷中：『卡卡羅特，別忘記這、些血……我們的、血，我的……血……剩下的，就、交給你了……』

　　貝吉塔嘆了口氣，重重地將腦袋靠在卡卡羅特的胸膛上，再也沒了呼吸。卡卡羅特感覺到兩人之間的連結像是燭火一樣瞬間被吹熄，另外兩個賽亞人垂下了頭，他們也感覺到了……王子的死。卡卡羅特找不到力氣去尖叫，血液在他的腦袋狂躁地奔騰著，好像下一秒就會瞬間爆開似的。

　　「接著把他殺掉。」

　　拉帝茲威嚇地嘶著聲凝視薩波走到自己身邊停下了腳步，該死的，所以他就是下一個……

　　大地震動著，石塊被震碎成石礫浮在空中，所有人都看往卡卡羅特的方向，查覺到那肉眼不可見的強烈氣息流動，他無法控制地顫抖著，再也無法壓抑那被他囚禁在心中的狂怒野獸，任由它揮動著爪子刨開囚牢，顯現出自己的面貌，叫囂著自由，那些嗜血的渴望，在這麼多年以來被他拒絕的暴力衝動在這一瞬間奔流而出，那頭野獸怒吼著爆發出強烈的能量，如太陽一般熾熱地溶解了名為人性的枷鎖，要所有的人見證它的崛起、它的自由。

　　力量洶湧地順著血液奔流，卡卡羅特伸出手，在掌心聚集起能量，從沒有感覺到這麼強大過，他轉身面向自己的敵人，清澈的黑色眼眸已經變成一片翠綠，冰冷地不帶任何情感。

　　不再犯錯，不再同情，不再憐憫，他們所有人都會付出代價。

　　即使大地被屍體染臭，即使流水被血液染紅，直到最後一個敵人被他撕裂以前他都不會住手。

 

＊＊

 

　　搧在臉上的巴掌讓卡卡羅特回過了神，昏暗的天色已經出現破曉的黎明，他轉過身。

　　「拉帝茲？」他眨了眨眼。

　　「已經結束了，卡卡羅特。」拉帝茲一面說一面忍不住單膝跪下，他身上的傷實在太重了，越過自家哥哥的身子，卡卡羅特看見了後方的景象，滿地的屍體殘肢，被血染色的大地……就只有一個人的屍體他認得出來身分。

　　「你殺了她，戰爭結束了……」拉帝茲說著，兩個兄弟同時將目光轉向貝吉塔長眠的位置，長髮男人站起身，輕輕地拍了拍卡卡羅特的肩膀，微微搖頭。他們什麼也不能做了。

　　「走吧，我們還不安全。」那巴走向兩人，疲憊地倚靠在一旁染血的巨石上頭。

　　那場革命最後是他們贏了，消息很快便傳遍整個帝國，然而在勝利的喜悅中，賽亞人們和那些殉職的士兵家屬們哀悼著失去的一切。卡卡羅特是當中最痛苦的，他關在房間裡拒絕見所有人，也不願接受任何安慰，就只是獨自哀傷、悼念，他就這樣鎖在房裡整整三天後才走出房門，終於準備好接下那個名為卡卡羅特的賽亞人的角色。  
　　他還沒履行自己的責任，整個帝國必須要有個領導人，所以他們接下了責任，解決了古德和古拉之後卡卡羅特變成了新的宇宙帝王，他們賽亞人掌握了新的政權。

 

＊＊

 

　　貝吉塔和卡卡羅特嘆了口氣後張開眼睛，適應著眼前與回憶不一樣的環境，賽亞王子稍稍後傾身子，靠在床墊上點點頭，表達自己確實看見了卡卡羅特的記憶。

　　「但是這並沒有說服我，也沒有讓你的行為變得比較正當，我認同你的哀傷，可是你還是得為自己的行為負責，在我看來，你只是沒辦法接受他的死亡，而『死寂』就是催化劑……」貝吉塔頓了頓，有些訝異地看著卡卡羅特靠上前環抱住他的腰，將腦袋枕在他的大腿上，兩人就這麼靠在床上。

　　「那從來沒有比較輕鬆……就算過了五年也還是讓人難以忍受。」在貝吉塔將手放上他的後腦時他閉上了眼睛，接受賽亞王子難得的安慰。

　　「那你這麼做的目的到底是什麼？就算你把一切都毀掉也沒辦法回到過去，笨……卡卡羅特，你能不能坐好聽我說話！」持續給予對方慰藉開始讓貝吉塔感到尷尬了。

　　卡卡羅特乖乖放開手，緩慢地坐起身子，再一次直視貝吉塔的雙眸。

　　「我不知道狀況是不是一直這麼糟，也不知道時間會治癒傷口這種話是真的還是自欺欺人，但我們都知道你的貝吉塔已經死了，而你活了下來，你就是這麼做的？他沒辦法繼續治理這個由你開始的帝國了！你必須承擔這個責任，笨蛋！」

　　「我有啊！」卡卡羅特反駁著：「我們解放了整個銀河系，古德大王的統治已經被推翻了！」

　　「但你們本來可沒有打算創造另一個由暴君統治的星系不是嗎？！你他媽的到底是為了什麼發起命的？！為了證明你是個比弗利沙還要混帳的反派？！」

　　「才不是！」他抓住了賽亞王子的雙肩：「那傢伙做得太過分了，所以我們才想要阻止她！」

　　「所以這就是你的承諾？你就是這樣履行諾言的嗎？！」貝吉塔勉強控制住自己不要去拍開對方箝制住自己的手，他知道卡卡羅特最後會鬆開的。

　　「那你又希望我怎麼做，如果是你的話又會怎麼做？那個讓我想要奮戰守護的世界已經消失了！」

　　「放下過去讓未來更好。這種情況不可能是你過去所計畫的那樣，就算你把整個世界都破壞了，你也沒辦法實現你夢想中的未來，那個塔夫爾人就證實了這點，他就是被復仇給蒙蔽了雙眼，但是你還來得及改過。」就連貝吉塔自己都為從他口中說出的語句而驚訝，而讓他更震驚的是，每一個字都是他的肺腑之言：「他說了『剩下的就交給你了』，這就是你繼續奮戰的原因，你得創造一個更美好的世界，他把一切都交付給你了。」

　　貝吉塔又一次被卡卡羅特擁入懷中，他在顫抖著，甚至發出了細微的嗚咽，賽亞王子閉上眼睛，並沒有嘗試掙脫：「笨蛋……你忍耐多久了……」就算沒有得到言語的答案，他也能清楚感覺到對方的感受。

　　兩個男人相擁在一起，什麼也沒說，就只是在看不見彼此神情的擁抱中，靜靜地任由淚水從頰上滑落，卡卡羅特痛哭著，那些被視為懦弱的眼淚在壓抑了這麼多年之後終於爆發了，而貝吉塔同樣無聲地流淚，為了懷裡這個破碎的男人流淌那沒人能理解的傷痛，不知道過了多久兩人才終於放開彼此。

　　「貝吉塔、我的伴侶……他告訴我，不要忘了自己的身分……不要忘記、我是個賽亞人。」

　　「不只如此，你也不能忘記自己是誰，你是個賽亞人，卡卡羅特，但同時你也是孫悟空，一個仁慈的男人。」

　　「告訴我他的事情……另外一個我、我想知道他是什麼樣的，我想知道為什麼非他不可。」

　　「他沒有什麼好說的。」貝吉塔別過了視線。

　　「嘿，我都把所有事情告訴你了，現在輪到你告訴我你的事情，你不喜歡我去看你的記憶，那你就只能親口跟我說。」卡卡羅特完全沒有放過他的意思。

　　「他是個笨蛋，我認識很多個笨蛋，但他是我所遇過最傻的笨蛋。」

　　卡卡羅特質疑地挑起右眉。

　　賽亞王子嘆了口氣：「好吧，他確實是一個讓我嘗到各種痛苦的超級大白癡，我還沒碰過什麼傷痛比他造成的更讓我難以忍受，但同時……他也是我這輩子遇上最好的事情，當我第一次來到地球打算肅清那裡的時候，他卻放過了我的性命，就算他看見了我有多冷血，他還是相信我有善良的一面，那時候他甚至根本不認識我，但他卻篤定得像是見過一個好人版本的我一樣……而那讓我看見了自己並不是只能當個反派，就算我給了他許許多多能夠懷疑我的理由，他還是相信我。」

　　卡卡羅特點了點頭。

　　「我會努力的……雖然我不能保證我一定會成功，但是我會努力，這個帝國不可能在一夜之間改變，我們還有很多損傷必須去修補……」卡卡羅特飄移了視線，目光聚焦在一旁染血破損的披風和鎧甲上頭，貝吉塔裝做自己沒注意到對方的分神，他並不相信有什麼立即展現的神蹟，但卡卡羅特保證了他會努力嘗試，這已經是邁向新的未來的起步了。

　　就算卡卡羅特仍然沒辦法得到皆大歡喜的結局……貝吉塔希望這至少能帶給他一點平靜。


	28. 第二十六章　Time to leave

 

  
　　已經到了離別的時候  
　　但我卻無法放手  
　　我以為忽視會讓一切好受  
　　卻只是讓傷痛深入骨髓  
　　因為你，我似乎找回了過去  
　　這卻讓道別更加難以脫口

　　我的心默默地淌血  
　　因為預見你即將離去的時限  
　　在心靈深處我流著淚  
　　請你理解我的痛苦  
　　如果命運非得帶你離開  
　　那麼至少  
　　賜予我看著你離去的力量

  
＊＊

  
　　要試著重鑄破碎的生活從不是一件容易的事情，貝吉塔看著卡卡羅特瀕臨崩毀的王國慢慢地回到正軌，人們試圖重新開始，悼念著那些無法撐過難關的年輕生命，卡卡羅特說的沒錯，他們有多事情得處理，很多傷害得去彌補，宇宙帝王和那些支持榮安計畫的士兵們都在努力，只是貝吉塔似乎沒有足夠的時間看到一切改變。

　　坐在主控室的螢幕前面，貝吉塔一面盯著畫面一面將瀏海向後梳，在這段時間裡他的頭髮長了許多，髮根已經顯露出原本的橙色髮絲，沒過幾秒他便感受到一股熟悉的氣息出現在自己身後，一隻手溫柔地探入他微卷的髮間，輕輕地按摩他的頭皮。

　　「你在想什麼？我不知道那巴和卡卡羅特他們有沒有發現，但是我注意到你的氣最近有點奇怪。」

　　「看來你學會讀別人的氣了，」貝吉塔勾起嘴角，雖然有些煩躁卻也為對方的進步感到驕傲：「觀察得挺不錯的。」

　　「……休息一下吧，我來幫你剪頭髮。」

　　「呿，我才不需要理髮師。」雖然嘴上這麼說，但當拉帝茲用指尖的氣切去他過長的髮尾時賽亞王子並沒有反抗，他可以感覺得出來長髮男人有什麼想問，他像是閱讀一本書那樣清楚地讀懂他的氣。

　　「好了。」拉帝茲鬆手讓一縷黑髮落在地面上：「貝吉塔、呃，我是說瑟蘿莉……」

　　「叫我貝吉塔吧，反正你們三個人都知道我是誰了，拉帝茲。」

　　「我沒有告訴那巴，他是自己發現的。」拉帝茲並不訝異卡卡羅特也發現了他的身分，這種事遲早會發生的。

　　貝吉塔點點頭，沒有懷疑對方的解釋：「我不認為你們有那麼笨，這樣也好，比較輕鬆。」一條尾巴輕輕地纏繞上賽亞王子的：「我很快就要離開了。」那條尾巴收緊了些。

　　拉帝茲沉默幾秒後才開口：「什麼時候？」

　　「知道時間有比較好嗎？」貝吉塔抽回了自己的尾巴，沒辦法掩飾語調中細微的哀傷：「可能是下禮拜，也可能是明天或是今天晚上，我根本不確定。」貝吉塔並不會開口承認他完全忘記了時間究竟過去多久，在宇宙中來回奔波很容易喪失時間感，他不能確定自從上次與悟空見面之後已經過了多少天。

　　「被蒙在鼓裡才會更難過，我們需要確認你的安危。」

　　「現在你知道了，感覺有比較好嗎？」貝吉塔呻吟了聲，對於這種和平的交心談話感到很不適應。

　　拉帝茲思索了一下之後搖搖頭：「並沒有，但是我們會挺過去的。」

　　「我知道你和那巴會理解的，但是卡卡羅特……你們兩個絕對比那個笨蛋能夠面對這個。」

　　「你懂他的，貝吉塔，他會不高興、會發脾氣，但他會諒解你，我可以感覺得到他越來越像過去的他了，是你把他帶回來的。」

　　「呿！胡扯！」貝吉塔冷哼了聲：「我什麼都沒做，還有，你到底要不要離開這裡，不是還有工作要做嗎？」他們之間的談話逐漸往賽亞王子不想牽涉的方向去了。

　　「只要答應我別不告而別就好，貝吉塔，不然我們會翻遍整個宇宙去找你的，就算要挑戰什麼時空間守則也無所謂，我們會一直找一直找，即使要花上我們的後半輩子，在確認你安全回去以前我們不可能安心的。」

　　「一群情感氾濫的笨蛋……該死的傻瓜！」貝吉塔斥責道，但他知道拉帝茲說的沒錯，就算事實很難以接受，毫無消息卻遠比這個還要更讓人無法平靜，還會帶來額外的煎熬。賽亞王子微微向後，任由拉帝茲的雙手環抱住他，接受了那善意的安慰，稍微減緩心底的不捨。

　　「拉帝茲。」兩個人同時將視線轉向聲源處，那是卡卡羅特。

　　「我先走了。」拉帝茲鬆開手，轉身打算離開房間，然而卡卡羅特阻擋了他的去路。

　　「留下來吧，拉帝茲。」他輕輕推了推拉帝茲的胸膛，即使有些訝異，長髮男人還是照著他的意思走回控制室深處，卡卡羅特則是多走了兩步才停下。

　　「我想要舉辦野獵，就我們四個，一起到『遊樂場』去。」他停頓了幾秒，讓另外兩人消化這個資訊：「我們已經很久沒有這麼做了。」

　　貝吉塔質疑地挑起右眉：「野獵？在那種地方？」

　　「我們會把寵物給隔離起來的，但是會保留一些野生生物。」拉帝茲解釋道，很久以前……準確來說五年前他們野獵過一次，那時候貝吉塔剛死去不久，那是他和那巴的主意，即使心情低落卡卡羅特當時仍然接受了他們的善意安慰：「你以前有野獵過嗎？」

　　「好幾年沒獵過了。」貝吉塔幾乎要忘記那是什麼樣的體驗了，他曾經和那巴以及拉帝茲三人在荒野上盡情地狂奔、狩獵，在回到軍隊的囚籠以前用短暫的自由洗去肅清任務所帶來的疲憊。

　　「那麼我們就在今晚野獵吧，可以帶一些酒過去。」卡卡羅特平靜地為今晚的活動給予了批准。

  
＊＊

  
　　老界王神當初說儀式很無趣並沒有誇大其詞。

　　光是舞蹈的部分就跳了兩天，冥想也花了兩天，又花上一天休養身體，最後兩天甚至需要悟空齋戒，要是再多上一天他絕對撐不過去的。

　　每個人都被請來了膠囊公司，焦慮卻又急躁地希望快點開始。

　　悟空換上了一套樸素的無袖上衣和短褲，布瑪則是忙著準備好第二架生命維持器，指示悟飯把新的擔架床推進來，親友們耐心地圍坐在附近，一切都已經準備好了。

　　當器具都就位後沒有任何人想告訴悟空他必須打點滴，也就是得將針頭插進他的手裡......不對，他們可以等到悟空失去意識之後再把點滴給插上。

　　「記住，悟空，你只有兩個小時的時間，宇宙之間的障壁只會打開這麼久，你得在缺口重新關上以前找到貝吉塔然後把他帶回來，在這段時間內他們會保持提升氣的狀態，回來的時候記得鎖定他們的氣，這樣你就能找到正確的宇宙了，祝你好運。」老界王對著悟空點點頭。

　　「孫君，小心點。」

　　「爸爸！注意安全啊！」

　　「這裡就交給我們了，我們會盡量讓你能感應到氣息的。」克林對著悟空豎起拇指。

　　「悟空，」琪琪走上前：「聽好了，你一定要小心。」

　　「我知道，放心吧，我不會有事的。」悟空對著她笑了笑，隨後閉上眼睛，布瑪立刻啟動了生命維持器。

　　每個人都走到自己的位子上，圍繞在兩個賽亞人身邊，整齊地站著，他們的目的就是要提供足夠強烈的氣徵讓他們的摯友能安全找到回家的路。

　　「呃、大家？……我睡不著，誰可以幫幫忙嗎？」悟空嘗試著轉頭。

　　──咚！

　　所有人都四腳朝天地倒在地上。

　　「你需要多少安眠藥？！」布瑪簡直不知道該怎麼形容悟空，就算是巴比妥類藥物的迷昏劑也沒辦法讓悟空睡著，她發誓賽亞人的身體根本就能自動代謝掉任何人類用藥劑。

　　「省省那些藥吧。」比克走到悟空身邊，嘆了口氣：「我真不知道你怎麼老是讓自己陷入這種處境。孫，這不會痛的。」

　　「欸？」在悟空睜開眼睛之前又狠又精確的力道直接敲在他頭上，一片眼冒金星之後他就昏了過去，在手臂接著傳來痛楚後他便感到世界開始抽離……花了幾分鐘才回過意識，身體輕得像是羽毛一樣，他轉過頭，驚訝地看見自己的身體躺在擔架床上。

　　這種感覺超級詭異的。

　　他環視了房間一圈，視線一一掃過自己的親友們：「我要出發囉！」沒人回應：「大家？我要……」

　　嗯，看來其他人看不見他，也聽不到他的聲音。不再浪費時間，悟空控制著自己的靈魂往宇宙的隙縫飄去，目的地是第九宇宙。

  
＊＊

  
　　貝吉塔品嘗著烤肉在嘴裡的香味，一口喝乾了第二杯酒，他們四人散坐在營火周遭，分食著狩獵來的野味，放鬆地享受食物與彼此的陪伴……偶爾會有些曖昧地靠近，但今天沒人想引起紛爭，他們只想盡可能體會這難得的放鬆氛圍，就連貝吉塔也是，他知道這很可能是最後一次如此和這幾個笨蛋相處了，他決意不讓任何事情打擾這份安寧。  
　　在舒適地飽餐之後，他們一起躺在柔軟的草地上，在承受這麼多天的壓力之後只想好好地休息，不論生理和心理都需要放鬆，他們的士氣和精神受到了不少磨損，短時間內狀況也不會好轉，只能趁機盡可能地重整自己。

　　「睡不著嗎？」卡卡羅特低語著貼上貝吉塔身邊，尾巴溫柔地纏繞上他的腰間：「我什麼都不會做的，讓我稍微抱著你就好。」他蹭了蹭對方的頸項。  
　　「我真希望你能留下來……」

　　賽亞王子呼吸一滯：「笨蛋……」

　　如果情況有所不同的話……他就不會這麼猶豫了。

＊

　　在夜晚的某時某刻，貝吉塔被一道熟悉的嗓音喚醒了。

　　 **『貝吉塔。』**

　　他立刻睜開眼睛。

　　 **『卡卡羅特？』**

　　 **『我來接你……是時候回家了，我們沒有太多時間。』**

　　鎖定正確的宇宙花了悟空一些心力，他走錯了三個宇宙才終於來到這裡，他們只剩下一個小時多一點的時間能夠回去，動作必須要快。

　　貝吉塔輕輕掙脫了卡卡羅特的懷抱，有些掙扎著該不該把其他人叫醒，然而在他挪開對方的尾巴時那一條長尾卻繞得更緊了，細微的動靜讓賽亞王子忍不住嘆了口氣。

　　「你要走了……」在卡卡羅特開口時另外兩個賽亞人也醒了過來，顯然都注意到剛才貝吉塔稍微提升的氣息。

　　真是太好了……現在他們全醒了。貝吉塔拍開腰上的尾巴，閃避著另外三人的注視站起身，背對著他們，然而在他身後左右晃動的尾巴卻透露了他的情緒。三個人都隨著他站了起來，隔著一小段距離給了賽亞王子足夠的空間，就只有卡卡羅特距離他不到三十公分遠。

　　「你知道我們總是要分別的，今天就是離別的日子。」

　　「是因為他來了對嗎？另外一個我。」貝吉塔微微睜大眼睛，而卡卡羅特沒有停頓多久便繼續道：「你第二次和他見面的時候我也在那裡……在你告訴他你是瑟蘿莉，一個月之後再回來的時候……在你親了他的時候。」他有些苦澀地輕哼了聲。

　　「你一直都在那裡。」他的質問比起平時要溫和上許多。

　　「是啊，但是我並不會感到抱歉，你也不會因此……」

　　貝吉塔阻止他繼續說下去：「我們都知道這不可能的。我承認我被吸引了，我甚至想過留下來。但是不行，我不能，我……」該死的，他根本不擅長這個，他不知道該怎麼把自己的想法說出口，要讓他們理解自己的心情實在太難了。

　　「一定得是他嗎？」

　　貝吉塔微微繃緊身子，並沒有回答他的問句，然而這份沉默就足以回答卡卡羅特的提問了。  
　　在似乎是永久的等待之後卡卡羅特點了點頭：「我明白了……雖然我不喜歡，但是我懂……」

　　那巴和拉帝茲向前走了幾步。

　　「我們會沒事的，我們會把這個帝國復原得跟新的一樣。」那巴一面說一面拍了拍他的肩膀，長髮男人只是點點頭，不願意開口吐出不適合的語句。

　　「我就只說這一次，所以你們安靜好好聽著……在我的那個宇宙我沒有好好了解你們兩個傻瓜，但我很慶幸我能有這個機會，儘管這個機會來得莫名其妙。」他微微頷首，對著他們露出了微笑後才轉過頭望向卡卡羅特：「你是一個大白癡傻瓜，和我那個世界的傢伙一樣是笨蛋，在我那個時空……卡卡羅特強硬地闖入我的生活，不請自來的……但是他、他讓我看見了我之前沒看見的東西……就我所聽到的事情來看，你也是一樣的，我很高興在經歷了這麼多事情之後你還是能保有那一面──嘖，去他的！」

　　他抓著卡卡羅特的衣領強迫他彎下腰，讓兩人目光平視，在那一瞬間卡卡羅特似乎看見了似曾相識的景像。

　　「別忘了你是誰，笨蛋。」  
　　 ** _『別忘了你是誰，卡卡羅特。』_**

　　他聽見了兩道熟悉的嗓音……嘴角忍不住揚起笑容，溫柔又真誠：「我不會忘記的，謝謝你提醒我……讓我想起所有事……我很感謝神、在這種時候讓你來到我身邊……」卡卡羅特抱緊了貝吉塔，最後一次吻上他的雙唇，盡可能地推開心底的哀傷，投入在眼前最後的溫存中。

　　拉帝茲走到兩人身邊，張開手環抱住兩人，那巴則是一如既往地拍拍他們的後背，在給予他們擁抱和握手之後貝吉塔點了下頭，他準備好了，該說的都已經告訴他們。

　　「快走吧……在我改變主意以前。」卡卡羅特凝視著貝吉塔漸漸消失，勉強壓抑住上前抓住他的衝動。

　　賽亞王子感覺到自己的身體越來越輕，直到他完全脫離這副借來的軀體，變回靈魂的型態，那個早該死去的肉身隨之消逝，在失去魂體的連結之後化作一片塵埃，陷入遲來的長眠。  
　　一雙熟悉溫暖的手臂環抱住他，溫柔地將他捧在胸前，像是要為這脆弱的靈魂隔絕世上所有的傷害一樣，悟空緊緊地抱著……抱著貝吉塔的靈魂。

　　他終於要回家了。

　　「被留下的那個人永遠是最痛苦的。」卡卡羅特開口重複著貝吉塔說過的話，視線聚焦在夜空中，就在賽亞王子消失的位置上方，好像那裡有另一個人存在：「不是所有人都有第二次機會的，不要浪費了。」

　　悟空慎重地點頭之後才踏上歸途，雖然他不確定卡卡羅特是不是能看見自己……但這感覺很正確，他在對自己立下誓言。

　　剩下的三個賽亞人站在原地許久，卡卡羅特動也不動地凝視著貝吉塔最後站立的地方。

　　「你不需要一個人承擔這些。」拉帝茲走到自家弟弟身邊，一手搭上他的肩膀。

　　卡卡羅特拍拍肩上的那隻手，輕輕地握了下。

　　「我先離開一下。」那巴決定先到一旁去，給這對兄弟一點私人空間。

　　「我以你為榮，卡卡羅特，這一次我們會把所有事情都做對的。」

　　「啊啊……」卡卡羅特揚起疲憊卻真誠的笑，終於卸下了這麼多年來強撐著扛在肩上的重擔。現在……他終於能夠期待新的黎明，在鳥兒揭開清晨的啁啾聲中他轉過身子，默劇一般的黑白世界終於重新染上色彩、響起了樂聲。


	29. 第二十七章　Refocus your attention on me

 

  
　　悟空率先清醒了過來，宿醉似地暈眩頭疼著，他呻吟了聲，因為昏迷藥劑的作用而感到反胃，注意到他的動靜，所有的人都圍了過來。

　　「爸爸！是你嗎？」悟飯確認著自家父親的狀況。

　　「是啊……我們回來了……」他慢慢的轉頭，要是太過急躁的話很可能會直接暈過去：「貝吉塔呢……」

　　「還沒有醒來呢，孫君……」布瑪緊盯著丈夫的臉，盡可能耐心地等待任何一點回應，一點點都好。

　　「啊啊啊──！把它拔掉！」悟空這才注意到手臂上插著的點滴針頭，他胡亂地甩手，其他人連忙上前想壓制住他，但地球的救世主不費吹灰之力便掙脫了，在恐慌之中甚至把點滴管給扯斷。

　　「爸爸！冷靜！」悟飯抓住了他的手，悟天則是上前壓制住他的雙腿，其他的親友們則是在他不斷掙扎的情況下努力地想把針頭給拔掉，特蘭克斯看著他們亂成一團的模樣，抬眼看了看倚靠在牆邊置身事外的比克，又轉頭望向布瑪，他的媽媽無奈地嘆了口氣，悟空真是一點都沒變。但接著布里夫家的母子注意到貝吉塔的手指微微一動。

　　「把它拿走！」

　　「悟空！你這樣一直亂動我們根本拔不掉啊！」克林努力地想安撫自己陷入恐慌的朋友。

　　突然一個枕頭凌空飛了過來，直直砸在悟空的臉上。

　　「吵死了……笨蛋。」一道沙啞卻讓人熟悉的嗓音突然響起，悟空立刻停止掙扎，轉頭看往貝吉塔的床位，趁著這個機會悟飯拔掉了點滴。

　　「啊啊啊──！」悟空抱著自己的手臂。

　　「抱歉，爸爸。」注意到自己太過粗魯，悟飯低聲道歉。

　　「嘿、貝吉塔醒了！」克林引著大家看向躺在另一張床上的賽亞王子，被親友們包圍讓他忍不住呻吟了聲，他的私人空間完全被入侵了。特蘭克斯輕輕地擁抱著自己的爸爸，就像他媽媽提醒的，貝吉塔的身體現在還很虛弱。

　　「我昏過去多久了？」溫和地將兒子從自己身上挪開後他問。

　　「五個月多一點，歡迎回家。」布瑪對著自己的丈夫笑道，貝吉塔點點頭，試圖慢慢挪動自己的身軀，注意到自己的肌肉還能好好服從大腦發出的指令，看起來有人很好地照料了他的身體，五個月的不能動彈居然沒讓他的肌肉萎縮。

　　──咕嚕嚕！

　　嗅聞到空氣中的食物香氣讓他的肚子叫了起來，一旁的悟空也是。

　　「來，吃點東西吧！」琪琪端著兩碗雞湯走了進來，僅僅是兩碗湯就填飽了兩個賽亞人空空的胃，長時間沒有進食可不能馬上吃固體食物，就算兩人非常餓，他們現在的腸胃狀況也沒辦法負荷一碗湯以上的東西，悟空是因為靈魂出竅的後遺症，貝吉塔則是這五個月以來只靠營養液的生活。  
　　看著眼前的人群貝吉塔低吟著，他又開始感到疲憊了，這不是因為他們試圖擁抱他、很吵，或是試圖問他一堆問題之類的，光是這麼多人聚集在這裡就讓他感到困倦，他的身體還很虛弱，需要時間復原，他不想有觀眾目睹這種慘況。賽亞王子已經體驗過夠久的弱者生活了，他不想要在場的任何人給予他同情，不論必不必要。

　　布瑪顯然注意到了這點，她拍拍手引來眾人的目光。

　　「我想我們今天應該回去了，孫君需要休息，而且今天對我們來說也已經夠漫長了，我們可以改天再來慶祝？今年就快結束了，我們可以來個跨年派對！到時候我會連絡大家的。」

　　「這是個好主意，布瑪……反正我現在什麼也吃不下，還很想睡覺……走吧，琪琪、悟飯、悟天。」悟空下了床往門口走去，他知道他的童年好友這麼說是為了什麼，他確實很疲憊，而且貝吉塔需要一點私人空間，他們總還有時間可以談話的，布瑪說了要舉辦跨年派對，而距離年底也只有兩個月而已。

  
＊＊

  
　　悟空一面大啖雞腿一面用眼角餘光偷瞄著貝吉塔，自從上次之後兩人已經有兩個月沒見面了，而且說實在的，他總感覺賽亞王子在盡可能地忽視他，就算他還是會如往常那樣皺著眉點頭打招呼，但這卻是兩個月以來貝吉塔給他的唯一回應，悟空根本沒辦法讓對方看著自己超過兩分鐘，更遑論是和他說話了。甚至，這段時間以來他連作夢都沒有，不像以前那樣能和貝吉塔在夢裡相見，他懷疑這也是賽亞王子忽略他的方式之一。  
　　放下手裡的空盤，悟空往遠離著人群而坐的貝吉塔那裡移動。

　　「你想做什麼，卡卡羅特？」

　　「我們需要談談，貝吉塔……我是說，真的好談談。」

　　「哼！算了吧，卡卡羅特，我回來了，就這樣。我們沒有什麼需要談的。」貝吉塔擅自結束了對話，轉身留給悟空一個背影，拒絕回答他的提問。

　　悟空皺起眉頭，貝吉塔又開始固執了，他只知道一個方法能吸引他的注意力，他們早就應該好好討論這件事了，不管賽亞王子喜不喜歡。

　　「吶，貝吉塔……你知道、其實你變成女生還滿漂亮的。」悟空看見他微微低下頭，肩膀也緊繃了起來。

　　「閉嘴，卡卡羅特。」他低吼著，不想就這樣踏入他的陷阱。

　　「所以……你沒跟布瑪說嗎？」悟空繼續刺激道。

　　「我警告你，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔手中的玻璃杯開始出現龜裂的痕跡。

　　「你有……你知道、就是……」悟空微微紅了臉：「在那五個月裡……你有沒有、就是……每個月的那個、女生會有的東西？」

　　貝吉塔氣息升起的瞬間玻璃杯便炸了開來，悟空躲過了朝他砸過來的椅子，那一秒鐘前還在賽亞王子的屁股下，突然的混亂吸引了所有人的目光，貝吉塔憤怒地脹紅了臉，他還得再刺激他，悟空忍不住感到愧疚，他不想對貝吉塔這麼苛薄的，但是賽亞王子逼得他非這麼做不可。

　　「喔喔……你果然有嗎？」

　　這麼一句話完全擊潰了賽亞王子僅存的自制力，他往高大的男人身上撲去，但悟空已經預料到他的舉動，轉身飛上了空中，領著另一人遠離膠囊公司。

　　「悟、空！你要去哪裡？！」

　　「嘛、隨他們倆個去吧，你知道他們就是這樣的，從那之後已經過去很久了，說不定他們是想去練習呢。」布瑪安撫性地揮揮手：「至少這兩個又恢復正常了。」

　　「哼！男人！尤其是那兩個！」琪琪雙手叉腰用力地哼了口氣。

  
＊＊

  
　　悟空降落在紅土荒地的地面上，貝吉塔就跟在他身後，在這一段飛行中賽亞王子的怒氣已經消失了，他早該知道悟空說那些話不過是吸引他注意力的陷阱而已。

　　「貝吉塔……」

　　「我說了我們沒什麼好談的，卡卡羅特，」他嘆了口氣，推開心底的憤怒，側頭給悟空一個近乎是認命的神情，那近乎放棄的目光讓高大的賽亞人哽了口氣：「你說的沒錯，我就像是一個被甩的女人，抓著不屬於我的人不肯放手。」  
　　他又想起了卡卡羅特，儘管他的愛帶來了許多傷痕和痛楚，至少他還願意鬆手讓他離開，就算知道他們第二次的分別將沒有再見的機會。繼續前進……那是貝吉塔當時跟他說的，然而輪到他自己的時候他卻是這樣固執地緊抓著那份不屬於自己的愛，現在……該是他放手後退的時候了，就像他之前說的那樣坦然。

　　「算了吧，卡卡羅特，我們沒必要改變什麼。」貝吉塔轉過身，打算飛回膠囊公司去，看著賽亞王子的背影悟空握緊了雙拳。不，他才不要再一次被扔下，他不會讓貝吉塔再次扔下他的！

　　突如其來的攻擊讓貝吉塔連閃避都來不及就被打飛了，他站穩身子，怒瞪著悟空：「你這是在幹什麼，卡卡羅特？！」接著襲來的拳頭逼得他跳起來，勉強側身躲過又一次的踢擊。搞什麼？！

　　貝吉塔低吼著瞪視悟空，對方兀自擺好了備戰姿勢，他只好跟著下壓重心舉起手臂，在閃電般的強光之後兩個超級賽亞人衝向彼此，專注地試圖打敗另一人。悟空勉強壓抑住險些往上的嘴角，他終於又一次面對眼前這個如火焰般的男人，又一次得到了他全部的注意力。

　　他們倆人就這麼持續戰鬥著，也不知道過去了多少時間，貝吉塔向上朝著悟空扔去一枚氣彈，而對方在攻擊能奏效以前便瞬間移動來到賽亞王子面前，用力地抓著他甩上附近的岩壁，力道狠得能在上頭留下拓印，貝吉塔痛抽了口氣，瞇著眼劇烈地掙扎著想脫離悟空的箝制。  
　　然而眼前的高大男人並沒有放手的意思，他緊緊地抓著貝吉塔的手腕，整個身子都壓在對方身上，沒有給予他一點點逃脫的空隙，這過近的距離讓賽亞王子忍不住紅了臉，而當悟空傾身擄獲他的雙唇時，他的世界頓時空白了。

　　什麼鬼？！很快地貝吉塔就回過了神，用力地咬住對方的唇瓣，能見血的那種力度。

　　「痛！」悟空反射性地挪開了頭，趁著這個空檔貝吉塔收起腳，狠狠地踹開身上的男人，將他送上下方的地面。

　　撞上結實堅硬的表面讓悟空嘶了聲，抬起頭，及時看見貝吉塔舉著拳頭朝他俯衝而來的景象，他側頭閃過了那對準臉襲來的攻擊，反手抓住了他的手腕，拉著他靠向自己後翻身把賽亞王子壓在身下，迅速地用自己的腿壓制住對方的，將他的手箝制在臉的兩側，有效地讓他困在自己面前。

　　「滾開！卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔警告性地低吼著，然而這只是徒然，悟空現在佔有優勢。他凝視著被自己壓住的男人，注意到對方的怒氣正直直往上竄，下意識打算收手的瞬間阻止了自己。不行，他們必須好談談，如果他放手了貝吉塔會逃走的。就算他一副惱火的表情悟空也不打算放鬆。

　　「貝吉塔、那個時候，我們做的那件事，並不是夢對吧？」

　　「你在說什麼鬼話？！」貝吉塔固執地持續掙扎。

　　「就是那天晚上，我們對練之後一起睡了、你知道……就是、我們做愛了。」悟空連耳根都紅透了，此時賽亞王子總算停止動作，雙頰的溫度因為想起那碗的事情而直線上升，他轉過視線，不想回答這個問題，但這對悟空來說已經是一個答案了。

　　「所以那都是真的……我以為是夢的那些事情、都是真的……」

　　「我不想維持這個姿勢和你說話，卡卡羅特！滾開！」

　　「啊、好吧……可是你不要飛走喔，好嗎？」悟空站起身，朝貝吉塔伸出了手，當賽亞王子一把拍開他的時候並沒有一絲一毫的訝異，貝吉塔用側臉面對悟空，兩人同時將氣息降了下來，雖然王子還是不願意面對他的視線，至少他選擇留下。

　　「還真是可惜你耗費了這麼多力氣才明白真相啊，笨蛋羅特……」貝吉塔沒什麼力道地斥責著，心底也有些對自己的不滿，他也是在經歷過這麼多事情以後才明白眼前那個在地球長大的賽亞人對自己究竟有多重要，即使與他相似的卡卡羅特身上有許多他希望在悟空那裡看見的特質，那仍然沒能動搖他的情感，貝吉塔知道他們是不一樣的，比起卡卡羅特，他更希望見到悟空。

　　「嗯……你說得對，貝吉塔。」悟空點點頭：「我是個笨蛋……所以我才不知道……如果你什麼都不告訴我的話，我是不會懂的。」說著，悟空向前幾步來到貝吉塔身邊，見對方沒有退開有些鬆了口氣。  
　　「那時候我感覺到了……另外一個我經歷過的那個……」悟空揚起一個慘然的笑容面對貝吉塔疑惑的視線。

　　「老界王神大人說那是一種賽亞人才有的東西，叫做『死寂』的那個？我感覺到了。」

　　賽亞王子無法掩飾自己的驚訝，他壓根沒預料到這個。

　　「我簡直快瘋了，那真的很可怕……那種感覺、那種疼痛。我一直做惡夢，夢到我找不到你……所以、我想我能夠明白他經歷過什麼樣的生活，我真的很討厭那種感覺，我再也不想體會了。那時候……你離開的時候，我真的很害怕、我以為我……再也見不到你了。」悟空將自己心底最脆弱的一面全部攤在貝吉塔的面前，如果賽亞王子嘲笑他或是離開他……他真的不知道自己有沒有辦法復原那刻骨的傷痕。

　　但是貝吉塔沒有這麼做。

　　「我不在這裡的時候，我留了一部份的我在這裡，現在我回來了，我同樣留下一小部分的我在那邊，我會想念他們，但我不後悔我的選擇，我想回來，回到布瑪、特蘭克斯身邊……」

　　 ** _『還有你。』_** 他透過心靈連結補上最後一句。

　　悟空眨著眼，胃裡像是有蝴蝶在飛一樣歡愉地輕顫，他伸出手臂，緊緊地將嘆息著的王子擁入自己懷中，貝吉塔微微側臉，抬起頭吻住悟空的唇瓣，高個子男人寬厚的手掌順入另一人的髮絲，壓著他的後腦讓兩人相接的唇能夠更緊密一點，舌尖糾纏著彼此共舞。

　　貝吉塔環繞住悟空的後頸，十指近乎絕望地抓著他已經破破爛爛的道服，撕去那些脆弱的布料渴求觸碰到他溫暖的肉體，悟空也是，慾望像把槌子在他的腦中不斷敲打，讓身體的溫度變得越來越熾熱，他本能地扯掉貝吉塔身上的藍色緊身衣，他們太熱太渴望，以至於壓根不在乎自己的衣服變得多破爛，腦海裡唯一的念頭就是盡快和對方肌膚相觸，只屬於彼此的熟悉氣息讓他們感到安心，纏繞在其中的勃發氣味讓兩人更陷入在情慾的泥淖中。

　　悟空落在他身上如蝶翼般輕柔的吻讓貝吉塔忍不住發出呼嚕聲，他期望這一切已經太久了，在悟空用舌頭挑逗著他的乳尖時他倒抽了口氣挺起身子，微微扭動著無聲催促對方給予自己更多的觸碰，悟空停頓了會，哄誘著慢慢將賽亞王子平放在地上，而他並沒有抱怨。  
　　貼上下身的溫熱觸感讓貝吉塔摀住嘴，試圖壓抑那險些脫口的呻吟，悟空一面輕柔地舔舐他的肉柱，一面用食指在他的穴口繞圈，挑逗了一陣子才慢慢深入他的體內，在他為貝吉塔準備的時候他的本能逐漸湧現，下身又硬又熱，抽痛著渴望得到釋放。

　　「卡卡羅特……直接做吧……」

　　悟空抬起了頭：「貝吉塔……？可是……」他還沒準備好的，那會很痛。

　　「現在，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔不耐煩地撐起身子，用腿撥開悟空的手，連帶將自己體內的手指給拔了出來，他坐在悟空面前，輕輕捉住他已經完全甦醒的慾望，高個子男人忍不住前傾身子，閉眼喘息著享受那雙手帶來的快樂。

　　只是那陣快感很快就停了。

　　悟空輕聲低吟著，抗議對方停手的聲音還未脫口就為眼前的景象訝異地倒抽了口氣，他困難地嚥了口唾沫，分身不知道是因為驚訝還是性致而微微抽動。  
　　他慢慢的掃視眼前的男人，貝吉塔仰躺著張開雙腿，將自己的一切全部展現在悟空面前，他的目光隨著賽亞王子的手緩慢向下，掃過他的後穴，展現他現在最渴望被觸碰的地方，而那雙黑曜石般的眸子裡閃爍的慾望……悟空感覺到自己的下腹竄起一陣灼熱，吐息也變得粗重。

　　「卡卡羅特。」賽亞王子可以說是哀鳴地呼喊著，不想再等待一分一秒，而悟空服從了。

　　高大的男人搓揉著自己的分身，用滲出的液體潤滑肉柱後才慢慢地插入貝吉塔緊緻的穴口，賽亞王子半是痛苦半是歡愉地叫出了聲，指尖用力地撓抓地面，在堅實的土地上留下裂痕。  
　　深入那份溫暖讓悟空忍不住發出呻吟，他實在太緊了，緊得有些疼痛，他持續前進直到對方的臀瓣貼在自己的囊袋上，貝吉塔拱起身子，雙腿勾著悟空的腰催促他更貼近自己。

　　悟空向前傾，一手抬起貝吉塔的臀部，先是向後抽出才盡根沒入對方溫熱的肉穴，另一手撐在對方的臉頰旁，支撐著自己全身的重量，不願意讓賽亞王子再承受多一點點的重擔。

　　悟空帶給他的熾熱快感讓貝吉塔控制不住口中溢洩的叫嚷，那比起先前在心靈世界發生的一切還要更灼燙，溫度、又深又重的抽動，所有的感覺都在提醒他這一切是真實的，那個像地球人的賽亞人就在他身邊、和他做愛，並不是只為了一時的本能衝動。他抬起視線，悟空臉上難耐卻溫柔的神情就是最好的證據。

　　「卡卡羅特……」貝吉塔伸出手緊抱住悟空，兩人結實的腹肌夾著他的硬挺瘋狂地來回摩擦，悟空撐起眼前的人讓兩人維持坐姿，用自己的大腿支撐著貝吉塔，使賽亞王子面對著自己。

　　這個姿勢讓貝吉塔掌控了主導權，他照著自己喜歡的速度上下扭動著腰肢，用盡全力的，他知道高個子的賽亞人也喜歡這樣。悟空恣意地撫摸著他，眼前的景象讓他心跳加速，貝吉塔看起來非常性感，而這樣的貝吉塔是其他人未曾看見，將來也不可能看見的。

　　貝吉塔因為頸項上傳來的刺痛嘶了聲，血液順著他的鎖骨流下，還有些沾染在悟空的唇瓣上，眼前的人並不是因為本能才咬他的，他知道自己在做什麼，兩人的心靈並沒有因此竄入大量的情緒，他們不需要，因為他們的心靈早已合而為一，早在一切事件開始之前，融合，當時那只是不得已，而現在，這是出於他們的選擇。

　　悟空湊上前索要另一個吻，分享彼此嘴裡的淡淡血腥，貝吉塔沉浸在這味道中不斷深吻，直到高潮來臨的低吼打破了兩人相接的唇舌，他的精液濺射在悟空的胸膛上，而悟空的則是深深灌入他體內，高大的男人慢慢地躺下，一面將另一人平放在自己身邊，雙手還環在對方身上，一同閉著眼試圖緩下急促的呼吸。

　　「我很抱歉我沒有早點來到你身邊……」悟空打破了沉默。

　　「你看到了……」他不是很有力的指控著：「混蛋……」貝吉塔累得連生氣的力氣都沒有，反正悟空遲早會知道究竟發生過什麼事的，心靈連結的存在讓他們不可能隱瞞對方任何事一輩子。

　　「對不起……我是在我們……的時候看見的，還有、我看到他親了你……在我去接你的時候。」他承認道。

　　「哼，我只有在分心的時候才會讓你這樣隨便窺探我的隱私。」貝吉塔仍然躺在悟空身邊，他打算晚點再來算總帳。

　　「我很抱歉你得經歷那些事情……」

　　他呻吟了聲，這傢伙就是不知道什麼時候該閉嘴：「算了吧，卡卡羅特，這也帶來了一些好事，現在閉嘴讓我好好休息。」

　　「我以你為榮，那時候我不懂你為什麼要留下來，但現在我想我懂了，你不但救了很多生命，還拯救了那個最需要幫助的人。」聽見貝吉塔不以為然的輕哼悟空露出了微笑，他知道彆扭的賽亞王子會否認這件事的。

　　「你真的是個笨蛋……一輩子都是。」他溫和地勾起嘴角：「但你也是個強大卻有同情心的賽亞人……那是很多賽亞人已經遺忘的特質，就連我也是……是你提醒我這點的，而我……並沒有因此不高興。」

　　悟空燦爛地笑了：「我們再待久一點吧……午夜之前回去就好。」

　　「哼，閉嘴就對了。」貝吉塔又一次試著休息，悟空隨他閉上了眼睛，只是他想起了一件事……

　　「最後一個問題，貝吉塔……」

　　「什麼……」他已經快忍不住怒罵那個笨蛋的衝動了。

　　「你是真的有、女生每個月都有的那個嗎？」貝吉塔狠狠地咬了悟空的肩膀：「噢！好痛、好啦好啦！我不會再問問題了！」

　　聽見這句話貝吉塔才滿意地鬆開下巴：「閉嘴了。」他又一次舒適地躺回悟空懷裡。

　　兩個男人安穩地睡著，在彼此的臂彎中任由時間流逝，在他們的家人感到擔憂前兩人還有很多時間，到時候一定有專門留給兩個賽亞人的大份量食物在等著，現在，他們就只想沐浴在對方的溫暖中，帶著心滿意足。

 

 


	30. 第二十八章　Five years later

 

　　─第九宇宙，１８３號星球─

  
　　「爺爺！有船來了！」一個年輕的狐狼女孩一邊喊著一邊跑進房子裡，她的爸爸就跟在後面。

　　「賽亞人的船來了。」男人的聲音因為恐懼而發抖：「他們命令所有人到市中心集合……」

　　老人在孫女的攙扶下站起身子：「那我想我們……最好在他們來敲門以前快點動身了。」

　　他們盡快來到市中心去，那裏已經聚集了不少人，每個人都顯得很焦慮，神情既好奇又害怕，連結總部的通訊器已經壞了許久，久得他們幾乎忘記賽亞人是他們的統治者，在看見卡卡羅特的瞬間竊竊私語的聲音完全靜了下來，拉帝茲和那巴就站在他的身後。

　　宇宙帝王環視了眾人一圈才開口，聲音清晰宏亮。

　　「聽著，我的子民們，五年前的那一場悲劇重挫了我們的帝國，我們受到許多挑戰，很多人的忠誠也受到考驗，每個人都憑著自己的意志做出選擇，不論那個決定是好是壞。我們失去的有很多都是沒辦法拯救回來的，唯一能做的，就是繼承逝者的遺志，為了更好的未來繼續奮鬥。」  
　　「我宣布，每年需要上繳給賽亞人的供品制度從現在起廢除，今天我來到這裡，是為了給予１８３號星球資源救助，直到這顆星球能夠自食其力之前我們會持續救援，但要重建整個星球我們需要志願者的幫助，有意願的人到我的右手邊找拉帝茲報名，而每個家庭可以到我的左手邊找那巴領取救助資源，注意，一個家庭只能派出一個人前來領取。」

＊

　　一段時間過後才輪到他們拿分發的東西，老人站在一邊注視自家孫女一一拿起糧食、農作物等東西，狐狼男人則是凝視著重建志願者的人龍。

　　「我拿到了！」女孩回頭往自己的家人那裡跑去，卻一頭撞上了某人的後背：「啊！對不起……」她抬起頭想揚起帶著歉意的笑容，卻在看見對方的長相時瞬間臉色蒼白，是卡卡羅特。她的爸爸和爺爺立刻跑了過來，宇宙帝王在他們不知所措的注目下彎腰拿起女孩弄掉的東西，扔進她手裡的提袋。

　　「呃……謝謝您，卡卡羅特殿下……」她連忙鞠躬。

　　「我們很抱歉造成您的困擾，殿下。」兩個狐狼男人跟著彎下腰，在宇宙帝王轉向他們時中年男子立刻將女兒拉到自己身邊。

　　「你，」卡卡羅特細細地打量著那個狐狼老人，總覺得對方有些眼熟……在看見他失明的雙眸時猛然想起了他的身分：「你是被貝吉塔救的那個人。」

　　「是的，卡卡羅特殿下，」他再次彎了彎腰部：「那是十三年前的事情了，我很榮幸您還記得我。」

　　「那巴！」高大的賽亞人伸出一隻手，輕易地接過光頭男人扔過來的袋子，轉而交給面前的老人：「保重了。」

　　說完這麼一句話宇宙帝王便轉身離去了，他還有許多事情沒做，很多星球都需要他的幫助，狐狼一家靜靜地看著他離去，好一陣子後男人才開口打破沉默。

　　「父親，我想參加志願隊……妳能幫我好好照顧爺爺對嗎，甜心？」

　　「我會的爸爸，放心吧！」她揚起肯定的微笑，目送自己的父親到拉帝茲那裡排隊，滴落在手背上的淚水讓女孩訝異地轉頭：「爺爺？怎麼了嗎？」

　　老人搖了搖頭，唇邊的笑容既溫暖又柔和，他伸手緊緊抱住孫女。

　　「我只是太開心了，親愛的……」他沒辦法克制不斷湧出的眼淚，只能流著淚輕聲低語：「謝謝您，卡卡羅特殿下……還有謝謝您，王子……」

  
＊＊

  
　　─第七宇宙，地球─

　　貝吉塔看著悟空走進武道大會的競技台，他的對手……是一個小鬼，聽說是普烏轉世？真令人不敢置信。不過在短短幾分鐘的交手後貝吉塔就改變了想法，那孩子真的很強，而就在眨眼之間，比賽結束了。

　　卡卡羅特那傢伙在想什麼？他打算離開？

　　「對不起，貝吉塔，我們本來約好要打一場的。」

　　「哼，算了，反正這個地方也不可能讓我們兩個還有那小子全力戰鬥。」賽亞王子勾起了嘴角。

　　「這倒是真的。」悟空笑了起來：「下次見了！」

　　悟空的家人們站在原地看著他帶領烏普騰空離去，這一離開八成需要好幾年他才會再回來。  
　　貝吉塔凝視悟空的氣息最後停留的地方，笑得有幾分邪氣：「你可沒辦法愚弄我，卡卡羅特，訓練那小子才不是你的唯一目的。」他早就知道的，他身上也有著最為強大戰士刻寫在基因裡的詛咒，他們渴求戰鬥，一場能夠決定誰才是強者的戰鬥總會讓賽亞人感到亢奮。

　　貝吉塔會等他回來的，等他回來再一次測試彼此的進步還有……其他事情。他笑著回想起五年前的事。

  
─回憶─

  
　　「所以我們該怎麼辦？我是說……我已經結婚了，你也是。」悟空困擾地抓著後腦。

　　「我知道。」貝吉塔穿上自己的褲子，順手把悟空的扔給他，高個子男人一把抓住朝他飛來的橙色布料，只是並沒有馬上穿衣的意思。

　　「琪琪和布瑪……他們都是好女人，貝吉塔，我不想……我不想傷害她們。」

　　「我也沒打算做這種事，笨蛋。」貝吉塔嘆了口氣，悟空說的沒錯，她們沒辦法理解的，就連悟空都費上一大堆時間才願意接受自己的天性，人類會需要更多，甚至根本不可能了解，畢竟她們不是賽亞人。

　　「至少現在，我們什麼都不做。」

　　「貝吉塔？」

　　「我們都還有責任，有自己的家庭，一般來說賽亞人沒辦法活得太久，尋求挑戰讓我們的族人幾乎都死在戰場上，但是賽亞人的生命遠比人類還要長，我們的壯年期也更久……我建議我們等著。」

　　明白賽亞王子的意思後悟空才張開口：「對啊，你說得對……還有地球的事情，我們不可能永遠保護這裡的。」

　　貝吉塔注意到悟空眼底閃爍的亮光。

　　「卡卡羅特，你在計畫什麼？」他挑起一邊的眉毛。

　　「呃、我嗎？沒什麼啦、沒什麼！我只是覺得一切到最後一定會順利解決的，」他先是輕鬆地笑了幾聲才換上認真的神情：「一定會解決的。」

　　賽亞王子點點頭，悟空不帶任何動搖的信心消去了所有疑問：「但我得先說清楚，卡卡羅特，在這段時間裡我會等待，但你可別把我當作你家的那個女人，如果時間到了你卻不知道跑去哪裡……不管你是因為什麼而離開我的生活，你最好一輩子都別回來找我，包括我們的連結。」

　　「我知道的，貝吉塔，我保證。我們還是可以練習對打……對嗎？」悟空扔下手裡的道褲，伸手拉著貝吉塔來到自己懷裡，用吻見證他們的誓言。

  
─回憶結束─

  
　　所以這就是悟空的計畫。貝吉塔搖了搖頭，神情透露出些許愛憐，內心洶湧著他和悟空強烈的情緒，他們會等待，等待能夠履約的日子到來。

 

**_「當我們不再背負責任。」_ **  
**_「當這個世界不再需要我們。」_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結啦XD，從去年11月翻譯到現在，將近16萬字，沒想我能堅持那麼久哈哈哈，感謝一路以來支持我的翻譯的人，要不是你們說不定我就放棄了XD，希望大家喜歡這篇翻譯，也請大家多多支持本文的作者喔！在序章那裏我有貼連結，歡迎大家到原作者那裏去給予鼓勵！


End file.
